Fate: Unmei no Hikigane
by Blazrman
Summary: Set in a reset universe after the Fifth Holy Grail War, Katsura Tendou comes back to Fuyuki after a coming back from a war in Iraq. But, he unexpectedly gets thrown into a secret war between Two Factions fighting for the Holy Grail. Now, he must first to survive with his Servant Archer and meet his former friend turned traitor once again.
1. I am Thou, Thou art I

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Fate/stay night, Extra, Apocrypha, Grand Order, Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver, and Strange Fake are all owned by TYPE-MOON and it's respective owners. Please support the official release of all Fate/series franchises.**

 **Hello everyone! As you all know. It's finally 2017. Because we'll be getting an Fate Extravaganza. Such as Fate/Grand Order -First Order-, Heaven's Feel Trilogy, Fate/Apocrypha Anime, and Fate/Extra Last Encore! Crazy, right? With that, I wanted to create a story that will be a reboot on my previous Fate stories that I've done and weren't that good. So that, I went back to the drawing board and came up with the setting and the characters. The theme will be all about Solider versus Traitor and the risk for the loved ones of their family. I know it may have a dark tone. But, it's something I want to come up with. And yes, the story is no way connected to Strange Fake, Apocrypha, Grand Order, Stay Night, Extra, or Zero but a reset universe setting after the Fifth Holy Grail War. But, Grand Order characters such as Olgamally Animusphere will appear as a heroine. Oh yeah, if you want to listen to Persona 5 OST. Use Soundcloud for a better experience or YouTube if you want. And with that, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Fate/Unmei no Hikigane**

 **C** hapter **1** : I am Thou, Thou art I

3/11/2009 **Abandoned Hospital, Iraq** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST - Event: Interrogation**

 **[STEP STEP STEP STEP]**

"Shit… Shit! This is bad…" The man with a green military clothing and donning a helmet was seen running upstairs with his sniper rifle on his back.

"This is [Ryuuga 1]. You almost there to stop that traitor?" Ryuuga 1 talks to him though his communicator as he replies.

"Yeah… I hear you. I'm almost reaching to the rooftops. It shouldn't be that long." The man replied back to his comrade.

"Good. Once you're at the rooftops. Buy us time to prepare for a counterattack, alright?" Ryuuga 1 said as he commands him.

"Roger, We're Oscar Mike." Thus, he ends the call as he finally reaches the rooftops… where a man wearing a military uniform and a helmet was seen standing there…

But, the man starts to take of his helmet. Revealing to be a black hair with a sleek emo-like hairstyle parted to the right as his right eye is covered and have brown eyes. But… his face expression towards that traitor… was worried.

"So… You've caught up to me… Friend- no… **Katsura Tendou** …" The traitor spoke to his friend as he turns around to look at him…

Katsura Tendou… a US Army soldier who is part of an Japanese Special Ops group called Ryuuga. He is currently Age 19 at this moment.

" **Tatsuya Miyamoto** … why… why are you doing this… weren't we supposed to be comrades?" Katsura said to him as he looked down as he starts to slowly laugh as it starts to become louder.

"Geheheheheheh… **GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** Seriously?! Comrades?! To hell with that! I'm done being that type nor being a Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes! Yet, you've ruined me. After what you've had done to my life… Ever since you joined the Spec Ops group… I was proud to see a another member join us… and now you just… scold me because I lack training, using guns, and exercise because you viewed me as an goddamn underachiever! How does that feel for making me feel bad, huh?!" Tatsuya yelled as he threw a fit towards Katsura… he remained calmed and try to get him to give up.

"Look… The reason why you lack is because of your training… I need you to get you stronger. You said that you wanted to become my partner when we first met-" Katsura's sentence was cut.

"Sh-Shut the hell up! I'd had it! I'm done with you!" Tatsuya yelled towards him as he brings out a device that he stole from the terrorist leader. "I will press this switch… Once I press this, the functioning launcher units will bomb Iraq. I will kill myself! Along with you as well!"

"Don't! If you do! You'll claim all of the people's lives in Iraq!" Katsura warned him in a sudden shock of his plans.

" **I DON'T CARE ABOUT PEOPLE'S LIVES! I JUST WANNA GET REVENGE FROM YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! JUST DIE ALREADY!** " Tatsuya yelled in rage when he is about to press the switch until…

 **[PEW! TCH! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!]**

" **RAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH! Y-YOU BITCH!** " Tatsuya yelled in rage as he dropped the device as Katsura runs towards Tatsuya…

" **ORAAA!** " Katsura yelled as he threw a punch…

 **[TWACK!]**

Just as he threw a punch… Tatsuya was knocked out on the rooftop floor as he looked at him…

"Tatsuya-san… I'm… I'm sorry for making you go through your pain that you've ended up…" Katsura said to him as one of his comrade who was seen grappling up the building with a used Taser gun as he got up on the rooftops

"Yo… Sorry I'm late. Heheh." Katsura's comrade smiled at Katsura as he looked at Tatsuya's pulse.

"Kiyokazu-san, you're here." Katsura noticed his arrival Kiyokazu looked at him. "We're you able to evacuate the civilians, though?"

"Yup. Just did. Akira-chan has been sniping down some terrorists. You should have seen her skills like you. Heheh." Kiyokazu said to him with a smile.

"So… It's finished, right?" Then, one of the another comrade looked at Katsura and Kiyokazu.

"Oh, Kei-san. It's finished. We've got the traitor." Kiyokazu said to him as he approached to look at Tatsuya.

"Man… it's like a runaway child being so spoiled. He wants to use his own deeds to get revenge on him nor us…" Kei said with a calm tone and looked at Katsura. "Now then, Katsura-san. The mission is complete. Thank you for buying us time to stop him."

"Y-Yeah… It's no problem…" Katsura replied to him as he stood there… thinking to himself… is that really his fault? And so then… everything went black in his eyes… like an seemless dream...

* * *

 **-FIVE YEARS LATER…-**

4/9/2014 **Fuyuki City, Japan** Daytime - Cloudy

 **Katsura POV**

I suddenly woke up from my small gasp of air… Which then I looked around here in this train… Wait… it's just a dream… damn… No matter. That was only a past though. All I see here is a cloudy sky where the sun never shines but provides light instead… I can see my hometown in which I'm arriving. Also, I'm pretty much calm while wearing my black jeans, white t-shirt, and a green US military jacket. Seeing people and kids on the train traveling their way to the city where I was born and raised in.

"Next stop: Fuyuki. I repeat, Next stop: Fuyuki. Thank you for using this line." The female announcer of the train spoke… Well, this is my stop.

Just then as the train stopped. I got off the train as some people did so as I stared at the city as the train left to the next stop. Fuyuki City… the place where I was born and raised in… Oh yeah. Let me introduce myself now. The names Katsura Tendou. Age 24. I have a height of 171 cm and a weigh about 61 kg. My blood type is A just to let you know. I'm a former US Soldier after the whole Iraq situation regarding my former comrade turned traitor. After the war, I went to serve the JSDF back in 2011 at Tokyo. But right now… I'm no longer in JSDF… well, because I wanted to quit and move on… that's my reason why… Yet, I'm still living in the past… it's pretty much bullshit to be honest… Can't say for least. But, what I wanted is to rebuild my life and reconnect with my remaining family… My mother and father are dead five years ago… I don't know which death was it. But… I have a young sister named Mio and my grandmother named Yukano who was born after the Nagasaki incident in World War II. And yet… I'm still carrying a large long case. You wanna know? It's a Sniper Rifle Gun Case… I still carry it and people and the police don't care about it but viewed it as a… what can you say… a violin. Anyways, enough of that. Right now… I need to head to the residential area of Fuyuki. Just need to cross the bridge and that's it. And so, I started to exit out the train station and looked at the busy city of Fuyuki itself… Man… everything changed doesn't it, huh? Anyways, I should get going…

 **-[Residential Area]-**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Night Rain**

As soon as I start to arrive to the Residential Area. I soon to notice that I can see youths wearing high school uniforms making their way to school… Homurahara Academy. That's where I graduated when I wanted to join the US Military for a reason. Well, none of that matters now. Just need to keep going and that's it...

"W-WHOOOOOOOOOAA! THE BRAKES ARE BROKEN! HEEEEELP-" The voice of a youth starts crashing into a pile of trash can as I looked at him… is he okay…

Oh well… I'll just ignore him and pretend that never happened. Kids these days. They do sure grow fast after all.

"H-Help? I'm stuck here! Anyone? Ugggh. This is so bull!" The youth yelled inside the trash can as he was squirming and wiggling as I kept walking to ignore him.

 **-[Tendou Residence]-**

Just as I arrived back to my home. It's still there as always. Just a house with no upstairs, though. I took a deep breath as I pressed the doorbell…

 **[BZZZZZZT!]**

"I-I'll go get it, Baa-san!" The voice of a young girl spoke as she opens the door. Black hair with a side ponytail and brown eyes. She is indeed a young girl. However, she was happy to see me.

"Hey, Mio. I see you're growing up well?" I softly said to my sister with a smile.

"B-Baa-san! Baa-san! Onii-chan is back! Look!" Mio yelled at my grandmother as she responds.

"Hai, hai… Coming, Mio-kun…" The voice of Yukano arrives to see me. She is indeed old and having white hair and a slight wrinkled face. "O-Oh my goodness… K-Katsura… Is… Is that you…?" She proceeds to feel my face.

"Yeah… It's me, Baa-san. I'm… home." I replied to her with a kind response. Then… she proceeds to hug me.

"Welcome home, Katsura… I'm so glad you're okay. But, we can talk inside. Please, I'll treat you your favorite food." Yukano said with a kind smile as she takes me inside our home.

 **[-Evening, Cloudy-]**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Home**

And so as hours passed… My grandmother treated me my favorite food when I was little… Pork Cutlet Bowl. They were my favorite food. I still love them since. Right now, I'm eating my seconds as Yukano was seen talking to me.

"Now then, Katsura-kun. How was your life in Military? Did it go well for you?" Yukano said to me as I stopped eating to reply after I swallowed my food.

"Hmm… It went… normal as it should be. That's all I know, okay?" I sighed as I continued eating.

"My, Katsura. You haven't changed your personality. Last time I know, you were all nice and now you became blunt and rather mean. Did something happened as well?" Yukano asked me about my personality.

"No, Baa-san… It's just who I am for the last five years during my military time. It's just… I went through so much training and being deployed in a war at Iraq. And later on, I left the US Army and joined the JSDF. And now, I just quit… I know it feels different now, but… I just want to reconnect with you again and even our sister as well." I said as I finished my food.

"Say, Onii-chan! What's that thing on your back?" Mio pointed at my gun case containing my Sniper Rifle, the Suppressed M40A5.

"Umm… You don't wanna know. I can't tell you everything about it, okay, Mio?" I kindly said to her as I petted her head.

"Haha! Okay! Maybe next time you will?" Mio asked me with a cute smile.

"Heh, maybe… Maybe I will… But… keep this a secret, okay?" I replied to her as she happily nods like a good girl as always.

"Okay! I'll keep that secret then, Onii-chan!~" Mio happily replied to me.

"My, You do like Mio. Don't you?" Yukano smiled at me.

"D-Don't get a wrong idea, Baa-san… It's not like-" My sentence was cut as Mio talks in.

"Onii-chan is blushing!~" Mio pointed at me as I noticed when I start to deny it.

"I-I'm not!" I replied back to both of them as we started to laugh… "Besides… It feels nice to come back home… right?"

"Yes, yes. I'm happy for you to come home. After all, your room is all nice and clean ever since you left to America to join the army, of course. Make yourself at home here." Yukano smiled at me.

"Yeah… Thanks, Baa-san." I stood up and headed to my room…

 **-[Katsura's Room]-**

I was once in my room… the room remained clean as always. Untouched. I'll have to give kudos to Baa-san later once I wake up in the next day. However… I placed my Gun Case on the floor as I opened it… And there it is… my sniper rifle… I have suppressors and five clips for my gun. Well… I can't tell Baa-san about it so I closed it and placed it against the wall. Right now… It's night time so I have to go to bed…

"Ahhhhh…~ I feel tired… Shit… I guess coming back to Fuyuki bring me good memories after all… A normal life indeed… Though… I think I should start finding a part time job starting tomorrow morning…" I said to myself as I yawned a bit and slept on my futon… the lights are still on… I feel so lazy… And so, I start to close my eyes and take a rest, calling it a day for now…

* * *

4/9/2014 **?, ?** UNKNOWN - UNKNOWN

I start to slowly open my eyes to look around… where am I… What is this place… Enshrouded by fog? Is this my dream… What the hell is going on here… I have no idea… Also, I'm starting to hear some weird female voice in my head...

 ***Persona 5 OST- Event: Trouble Among Shaddy Past -Intro Inc-**

?: "Which path will you take? Righteousness? Ruin? I assume that you've don't know me… But… I know your past… it haunts you. Is it not?"

"Huh? What are you talking about… Show yourself! Who are you!"

?: "My name does not matter to you. What is matter is your fate nor your destiny… No matter what how far you go. The past will follow you no matter what. Remember this, the path is yours to take… do what you want with it…"

Then… the voice starts to fade…

"H-Hey! What the hell, lady! Talk to me!"

Suddenly… I noticed a silhouette approaching me from the fog… Oh man… I though I never see him again...

"Remember me, Katsura?" The voice of Tatsuya spoke to me… he was still wearing his military stuff… Great, how the hell did he get in my dream.

"Tatsuya-san…" I said his name but never spoke… Nothing more, nothing less.

"That's right, Katsura… Ever since you've humiliated me and the army itself… I still hated your guts as always…" Tatsuya said with a cold stare towards me.

"Look, Please stop your nonsense and just give up. This is how the world goes. Period." I replied to him with a serious, blunt look on my face.

"Hmph. It maybe… The next time we cross… I'll kill you." Tatsuya lets out a middle finger at me as he starts to fade away…

"Dumbass…" I replied as everything starts to become white…

 **-[Reality]-**

I slowly open my eyes during the night… the lights were turned off now… I guess my sister or my grandmother really did that, huh? But seriously… that dream… seriously pisses me off… I really need to go back to sleep...

* * *

4/9/2014 **Kotomine Church, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Event: Trouble Among Shaddy Past**

In a place called a Church where people who are religious who go pray to their gods in belief. However… it's currently night time where a mysterious person who is a female hiding her face as she was wearing a robe to hide. But, she was seen standing outside the church. Then, inside the church… the man with black hair, wearing a priest robes and holding a bible book was seen standing there to read his book, while a white haired woman was sitting on a bench with a serious look on her face.

But, what is important is that girl… She had golden-like eyes but amber. Having white hair that is long and had her hair braided that is short on her left. But she wore a black/orange clothing with a red cloth and amber gem on her neck which represent her nobility with her white skirt under it. But, she had red pantyhose all the way from her high heels to her upper legs as she wore her high heels…

 **[BOOK CLOSE!]**

"Hmm. I assume you're here to see me, Olgamally Animusphere? Or… should I call you Marie?" The priest said to her as she stood up and looked at him…

Olgamally "Marie" Animusphere… she is a First Class Magus and a member of the Animusphere family of magi. Considered as one of the top ten families in the Clock Tower. However, despite her tsundere-like personality. Most people in the Clock Tower viewed her as "downright evil" for her unsavory ways or calling her "stiff as a board". And she may harshly scold any people that she doesn't like if she wouldn't hesitate. However… on her right hand displays her red symbol which supposed to be the left wing acting as blade-like weapons…

"Or… you're here for a permission to start the Greater Holy Grail War, First Class-Magus?" The priest asks her as she talks in a serious manner.

"I'm not here for permissions, Ryuji Kotomine…" Olgamally glares at Ryuji because of his smile…

Ryuji Kotomine… He was considered to be the successor of Kirei Kotomine, who died ten years ago after a certain incident… With that, Ryuji took his place to become a Overseer of the upcoming Holy Grail War. Nothing much to say about him… he considers himself… the Judge of the War in order to supervise it.

"Oh? Then what is it?" Ryuji replies to her.

"I'm asking about the missing Servant and Master in our faction… the Archer Class Servant." Olgamally said to him as he smiled a bit…

"Ahh… the Archer… I assume that it has not yet been summoned. However… you have two nights before to find if Archer has really summoned. Is that understood?" Ryuji said to her as she tightens her fists…

"I get that already! Don't you even think twice. I know what to do, alright?" Olgamally turns around and makes her leave, keeping her serious look on her face.

"But… before you leave… I need to warn you…" Ryuji tells her as she stops.

"Then make it quick, Fake Priest." Olgamally coldly insults him.

"My, my. That's not a nice thing to say. Anyways… it seems the Homura Faction's Assassin is on a move this night… Be wary on your way back. He may come back for a next night, you know?" Ryuji kept his smile towards her as she still looks away as she left without saying… "And there she goes. I wonder how this will turn out…"

Just as she left and closes the door… A mysterious silhouette approaches behind Ryuji as he now have a serious look while not looking.

"I see things are going as expected, Ryuji." The teenage male like voice spoke behind him as he approaches him…

He has long hair tied into a ponytail. His clothing is a mixture of traditional samurai outfit with European influence. He wears a jinbaori style haori with Christianity crosses decorated on them. He wears a tradition umanori hakama with Shin guards which had cloth straps that were used to tie the Shin guards to the lower leg. He wears a collar shirt underneath his Kimono and a Cravat tied around his collar. Plus, he is wielding a sheathed sword on his left hips.

"Hmph… I never expected to see you here… **Ruler** … What is it you want. If you have nothing to say… then begone." Ryuji coldly said to him…

Ruler… A Servant class that does not possess a Master. This class serves as the absolute supervisor of the Holy Grail War, possessing special privileges against other Servants. Essentially, Ruler is summoned as an additional Eighth Servant by the Holy Grail. However, the ruler class would never be summoned in the first place in a normal Holy Grail War. There are basically only two cases where a Ruler class servant would be summoned. The first case is when a Holy Grail War is conducted under exceedingly special and unusual circumstances with unforeseeable consequences. In the situation, the central pillar of the ritual, the Holy Grail, would judge that Ruler, a Servant outside the control of Human hands is required in the Holy Grail War. And the second case is when there is a possibility of the world itself being distorted due to the effects of the Holy Grail. In the modern setup of the Holy Grail, Masters fight each other using Servants to obtain the Holy Grail. In the majority of cases, Masters are chosen from Magi, who value secrecy. It's extremely rare that one of them would invite disaster upon the world. But, there are a rare few who would use the Holy Grail War to bring about the world's destruction. Servant Ruler is summoned when the Holy Grail determines that such destruction is theoretically possible and imminent , and is given the duty of safeguarding the framework of the Holy Grail War. The Ruler-class servant summoned in the largest scale Holy Grail War in history with two groups of seven Servants fighting each other. Thus… Ruler's true name is **Amakusa Shirou Tokisada** …

"Oh no, I'm just here to confirm the progress of the war, Ryuji. Besides, you should be thankful that I gave you permission to summon your Servant Saber with my help. Is that correct?" Ruler smiled at him as Ryuji sighed as he covered his right hand with his left.

"I understand that, Ruler. But, as far as we know… I assume that you will start the war once Archer is summoned to the battlefield, yes?" Ryuji responded to him as he nods.

"That is correct, Ryuji. After all, you are working under me and your job is to supervise the war and I will judge the outcome of the battle if it's deemed unfair." Ruler said as he looked up at the stained glass shedding a night's light. "Now then… I will make my leave… I will be sure to check on you… Make sure to take care of Liu Xiu well... or Saber you prefer." Ruler kept his smile as he turns around and makes his leave…

"Tch… How annoying…" Ryuji muttered himself in annoyance…

 **-[Outside Kotomine Church]-**

Olgamally was seen exiting outside of the church as she took a sigh. Just then, the robed woman who took off her hood, revealing her face of a pink-silver hair, silver eyes, and having a black/red shuriken-like hair clip that keeps her hair tied while leaving out a long hair streak from the right.

"Say, Master. Any news?" The woman revealed to be a Servant said to her Master.

"Not yet… But, we must find Archer in the next night. Let's go, Saber" Olgamally commanded her Servant as she followed her...

* * *

4/10/2014 **Fuyuki City, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Katsura POV**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Event: General -Slower Tempo-**

 **[WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!]**

I was seen driving a moped bike carrying two boxes of Supreme Pizza… Oh? You didn't know? I'm taking an part-time job today because I had to make money for a living. Yet, I had to go deliver it at the address so it's best to look around before I get run over. That would suck… As I was stopping at the red light…

Woman: "N-NYYYAAAAHH!~ S-STOP! H-HELP!"

Man: "Gehehehehe…~ C'mon! We've been going out for a while now!~ It's about time we took this up to a notch!~"

Woman: "We're aren't going out! I don't even know you! Let me go! You're disgusting!"

However… I'm witnessing a situation going on… There is that Stalker trying to hog up her right leg. She can't do anything but get abused by a sick man thrusting his crotch up and down and making weird perverted face I've ever seen… It's like a damn motor revving from his crotch! This triggers me. All she needed is to go to the taxi cab and go somewhere but this guy won't let him… Why aren't people doing anything to stop this man… Is this how society works? I can't make this woman embarrassed. I have to stop him. As soon as I got out of my moped in the middle of the road. I quickly ran to stop the situation since people can't help.

"Hey! Get your dirty hands off of a woman's leg, you pervert!" I yelled when I pushed the perverted man away as the woman kept her balance like a rabbit hopping. So then, I looked at the woman. "Get going."

Woman: "A-Arigato!"

The woman bows as she got in the cab as it drives away. However… the pervert seemed angry.

Pervert: "W-What the hell man!? I was going out with her on a date! Can't you see, you douchebag? I'll kill ya!"

"Oh? You really think you can take me on? I would love to see you try. But, since I can't… I have work to do. Later… and don't do that weird shit again you hear me?" I said to him as I started to head back to my vehicle until…

 **[STEP STEP STEP!]**

Pervert: "G-Go to hell, you bitch!"

Just as he is about to throw a punch. I ducked down as I grabbed his arm that he is about to throw.

" **ORAAA!** " I yelled as I throw his arm to the ground.

 **[CRASH!]**

Pervert: " **GUAAAWWWGGGHHH! MY ARM! SHIT!** "

"Nice attack. But not good enough." I replied as I start to make my leave, leaving some of the people watching my leave on this vehicle with two pizza boxes as I drive off as it was green light in a perfect timing. "Tch… Perverts…"

 **-[Apartments]-**

As soon as I arrived to the apartments. I carried the boxes and went upstairs to knock one the door…

 **[KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK]**

"Hello? This is from Romagna Pizza Delivery. I'm here to give you the pizza." I said as I waited for seconds… "Umm. Sir?"

 **[DOOR OPEN]**

 ***Poolside Identity | Chuunibyou x Kendrick Lamar**

Otaku: "Hey, man! You got that pizza for me?"

"Y-Yes… I do." I said as I start to listen to this… ridiculous music…

Otaku: "Awesome! Say! What's the price!"

"1,600 Yen, sir." I replied to him as he gave me the money and takes the box.

Otaku: "Wow! You're a awesome guy! Thanks! Before you leave… What's your favorite anime?! Strike Witches? Bleach? Naruto?! One Piece?!"

"U-Umm… No? Look… I have to leave. Please don't make me stand here longer-" My sentence was cut.

Otaku: "C'mon, man! You need to tell me your favorite anime! My favorite is Strike Witches! And I own that cute sexy Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke bodypillow! How cool is that-"

 **[DOOR CLOSE!]**

I closed the door as the music in the room was muted… I took a deep breath to calm down… Good god… I ain't approaching that weird guy…

"I hate my job…" And that was the only thing I had to say…

* * *

4/10/2014 **Romagna Pizza Delivery, Fuyuki City, Japan** Afternoon - Clear Sky

At last… back at the delivery place where I was seen taking off my clothes for work as I placed them in the locker. Yet, my manager named Tomoko Anabuki was seen looking at me as I was wearing back my usual clothing when I first returned to Fuyuki.

"Hey, Kat! Good job on your first job! How did it go." Tomoko said to me as I looked at her. Despite I met weird people…

"It… went normal as expected… but… Can I talk to you real quick?" I asked her as she blinked her eyes.

"Yes?" Tomoko replied.

"I'm quitting… on my first day. Sorry for making me say that." I said as she frowned a bit.

"R-Really? That sudden… I guess I'm sorry to hear that… But… Here, your pay anyways since you're the first timer." Tomoko gives me the envelope that contains my pay. "Is that enough? 2,500 Yen?"

"Meh. I'm okay with it. Anyways… take care." I said to her as I start to make my leave.

"T-Thank you for helping us!" Tomoko bowed as I left… Yeah. Totally…

* * *

4/10/2014 **Tendou Residence, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

"Eh? You quit your job on your first day, Katsura-kun?" Yukano said to me with a surprise on her face.

"Who cares, I guess. Besides, I got what I need." I said as I showed the envelope to her.

"I understand that but, You shouldn't quit your job like that, you know?" Yukano said to me as she took my envelope.

"H-Hey! I earned it, Baa-san. My money which is my responsibility, okay?" I said to her with a glare until Mio arrives holding something.

"Onii-chan! Look what I have! I think it's from you!" Mio said to he as she puts the small gold colored-like box as I looked at it.

"Hmm? What is it?" I asked her as I opened it. Revealing to be… a Card…? The woman using a Bow and Arrow. I assume it says Archer on it… "Mio… Who sent me this?"

"Hmm… I don't know who was it from but… I think it does look nice." Mio said with a smile.

"Okay… You know what, Baa-san. I think… I'm going for a walk… I'm tired after the whole… job thing." I said as I stood up and prepared my leave.

"O-Onii-chan! W-Wait!" Mio yelled at me as I stopped.

"Hmm?" I noticed at her as she gave me something… I looked at it and what it appears to be… a broken handle of a bow with a cloth strap on it and it has a vine curled around the handle with a leaf hanging out of it. "I see… Thank you."

"Thank you, Onii-chan. It's my good luck charm! Take care!" Mio waved at me as I was about to leave.

"Right right, Thanks, Mio. You best stay safe inside." I replied back to her as I left the house.

* * *

4/10/2014 **Residential Area, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

It was nighttime. I was seen walking around the town here. Pretty quiet as always, doesn't it. Yet, it's been five years… Five years after the events during my time in the US army, then to JSDF, and then now. I'm living a normal life as expected. I'm glad nothing had gone strange now. Even though… I tend to ignore my past but it tries to follow me. Yet, I will still ignore it. Though… Having a normal life… is all I wanted, really. It feels nice to live peacefully.

"And yet, I'm still pissed that Baa-san took my damn money…" I talked to myself in annoyance.

"Ugggghh… H-Help me… My chest… Ow…" The injured man holding his chest was in pain as I took notice… is this guy okay? I have to help him…

"Hey, sir? Are you alright? You don't feel too good. Are you? Here, let me give you a hand, alright?" I said to him as I started helping him out.

"T-Thank you, young man… Not…" The man starts to turn so suspicious. I was confused.

"Excuse me- WHOA!" I noticed and took a step back as I fell to the ground but got back up… What the hell? Is that a blade?

"Damn… Almost got you… For a second there, you're pretty good at reactions. I'll have to give you that, boy." The man starts to take of his clothing, revealing his… black coat, two katanas, and a kimono… He also dons a military hat and his hairstyle looks like that he tied his hair to have it hanging but.. It sure looks a bit little big for a hair like that… sort of…

"Just… who are you?" I asked him as he turned around.

"Oh, never heard of me? I'm just an Assassin looking for some entertainment. Though, You can call me **Assassin of Homura**. But, being called by my class name ain't my forte. The names **Okada Izou** , pleased to meetcha. Now die." Assassin starts to unsheathe his sword in a samurai stance as I stood still to prepare my Close Quarter Combat techniques.

Again, five years for my combat training… It was all worth it. He started dashing as I ducked down as I grappled his stomach as I turned around to perform a suplex.

" **ORAAAAAAAA!** "

 **[CRUSH!]**

Just as I performed a suplex on him. He recovered pretty quickly as he stood there, cracking his neck.

"Damn, you got some moves, pal. Doing such techniques won't harm me. After all, I am a Servant." Assassin dashed towards me as I prepared for a next one until I was kicked in the stomach, sent crashing to the vending machine… right against the wall… shit… This guy is not human…

What the hell is a Servant? What did he mean Assassin? I don't know what the hell going on? I'm just a damn asshole who wants a normal life… not death… As soon as I remembered when I grabbed out a Card… and a broken bow handle… I guess I can hold them but shit… My stomach hurts… All I can fear is red… such as blood.

"Done already? For a second there, this was about to get interesting but instead you killed it. Oh well, killing you won't hurt after all, right?" Assassin said with his smile as he held his sword ready, awaiting for my death.

"N-No way… I won't believe it. Ever… All I wanted is a normal life… like the rest of the people. Five years of bullshit I went through, losing others and making them as my enemies… I want to go away with that and change…" I can feel my right hand burning as I continued. "Yet… my life is ruined... over a single killer... who knows nothing of what being human is!"

 ***Persona 5 OST- Will Power**

However, the card and the broken bow handle starts to respond as it glows when there was a circle below me as I was blown away by the beam of light. Along with Assassin as he stood still.

"What the?! A another Servant-" Assassin's voice was cut until...

 **[FWOOSH!]**

 **[CLANG!]**

Assassin was pushed back by a powerful arrow that was fast, it hit his blade that he blocked…

 **Third Person POV**

"Master, look!" Saber pointer at the location where the beam of light died. "We must go to it."

"Right, we must hurry. It has to be Archer." Olgamally said as she continues to run as Saber starts to run on the rooftops to go ahead.

 **Katsura POV**

Just as the light dies down… I start to open my eyes… this woman with a bow saved me…

This girl clad in verdant green with cold, sharp eyes containing a beastly glint. Her hair is stretched out long and unkempt, and it is completely lacking in the silkiness that would be found amongst those of noble birth. Also… she has… cat ears and a tail… Is she human…? But, she turned around to look at me.

"Servant Archer is answered your call. I ask of you… are you my Master?" Archer said to me as I was left confused… What is she talking about?

"Hey! Don't leave me hanging. I assume you're an Archer? Good. I'll be killing you next along with that boy." Assassin yelled as he was being left out.

But, Archer looked at my right hand carrying a broken bow handle in which I looked at it… what is this… red tattoo on my hand… It looks like an Arrow? Wing? Wing… Arrow? I don't know. But, she looked back at Assassin.

"I see, you are indeed my Master. What is your order?" Archer said to me as I was still confused… an order… I did not speak but I pointed Assassin with my left hand which I no longer have the card on me… Is this the guy who tried to kill me? However, she responded with a nod. "Very well, I shall protect your life."

"Hey hey hey, Stop protecting that boy, you know? He's my prey to kill so back-" Assassin's sentence was cut off as he dodged an arrow to his left. "Now you've got me started… Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"I am ordered to kill you based on Master's orders, that is it." Archer said as she starts to grab an arrow from her quiver, drew her bow and quickly released it as Assassin was seen charging towards her as he blocks the arrow with his blade.

Archer kept firing more arrows with no hesitation. But, she can draw and fire it quickly… I was surprised… but… the fight will escalate and it needs to be stop but… this girl named Archer is protecting me. But, Assassin starts to become annoyed as he steps back while blocking arrows. Then, Archer jumped up and fired three arrows at once as Assassin deflects them until one of the arrows grazed one of his shoulders as he stepped back.

"Tch… This is getting boring. I'm outta here. Sayonara, it's been fun. But, I'll kill you someday…" Assassin starts to flee as a retreat as I stood up in pain from my stomach… Shit… that hurts…

"Master, are you okay?" Archer asked me as I raised my hand as a signal that I'm okay. "I see…"

"Ow… A-Anyways… Thank you for saving me… Archer… right?" I asked her as she nods. "Now.. if you excuse me… I need to get home and-"

Archer suddenly grabs out an arrow and drew her bow as she looks behind me as she detects something?

"Hey… Archer? Are you… okay?" I asked her as she ignores me.

"W-Whoa! Don't shoot me! I'm not your enemy. We're a team, remember?" A mysterious voice of a energetic woman said to Archer.

"I do not remember that we are teams once before. Therefore, you are my enemy." Archer coldly replied to her.

"C-C'mon! I said we're a team-" The woman with a pink-silver hair dodged an incoming arrow as she dodges it quickly. "H-Hey! That's not fair! Can't you just let me talk?"

"Hey, Archer… Can't you just let her talk?" I commanded her.

"Is that an order?" Archer asked me as I nodded. "Very well."

"Phew… you saved me, Master of Archer. But, thanks!" The woman smiles at me. "Oh yeah! The name's Saber! I can't tell you my real name so-"

"So… It is true…" The mysterious voice of a women spoke as she approached in front of Saber… Who is she… this white haired girl wearing fancy clothing…

"U-Uhh… Just what's going on? Who are you?" I asked her in a concerned look on my face…

"Olgamally Animusphere. We have a lot to talk about, Master of Archer." Olgamally said to me with a straight up serious look on her face. Yet calm…

And thus… My different kind of life starts… Who am I going to trust?

* * *

 **Ending Theme - STYX HELIX (English Ver.) by AmaLee**

 **Oh please don't let me die**

 **Waiting for your touch**

Katsura was seen standing in on a river under the bridge of a silhouetted Fuyuki City with Archer of Yuki standing behind Katsura in an other way.

 **No, don't give up on life**

 **This endless dead end**

Olgamally was seen standing on the rooftops of the city with Saber of Yuki standing the other way as the sun rises as everything went white.

 **My hourglass is cracked**

 **And it's my life**

 **Spilling out, blowing over like sand**

Rosalie Henriette Icecolle was seen sitting on the bench with Caster of Yuki behind her as the snow was falling as it transitions.

 **Just like the feelings**

 **I have grown to love…**

 **How quickly they can all fade away**

Souji Nangou was seen leaning against the wall in the city where Lancer of Yuki was seen standing next to him as it was raining. As it transitions to every past of Katsura through every beat.

 **Is it too late to say…**

" **I wish I was there"**

Which then shows Katsura and Olgamally looking at each other with their Servants as everything went black.

 **Oh please don't let me die**

 **Waiting for your touch**

Then, everything went white where it shows Hayate Masamune walking with Rider of Yuki at the empty school hallways with the sunset shedding light from the windows.

 **I'll never, not ever**

 **Feel what it's like to lose you**

 **Even if I have to forget who I am and…**

" **RE:START"**

Minna-Justina Marseille was seen with Assassin of Yuki as she was seen petting her in a dark room where it only sheds light from the windows as everything went white to transition.

 **No, don't give up on life**

 **This endless dead end**

 **And for this- I will wish**

 **All of your pain and sadness**

Naoto Kanno was seen standing on the top of the building rubble with Berserker of Yuki as the wings were blowing while the sun was slowly rising as the snowflake covered up as it transitions.

 **Fade someday…**

 **I hope to brush it away**

 **For now, I'll see you off**

 **Unless I pray for a new day**

 **Then I know**

 **Unless I pray for a new day**

 **I'll lose you**

Then, the snowflakes blows away as it shows Katsura and Olgamally looking at each other as they walked together with Rosalie, Souji, Hayate, Minna, Naoto, and their Servants walking on the bridge in a colored Fuyuki City as the sun rises as everything went white.

* * *

4/10/2014 **UNKNOWN, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

" **WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, HUH?! ARE YOU THAT STUPID! YOU WANNA DIE SO BADLY FROM THAT DAMN ARROW!** " The blonde woman with a tomboyish hairstyle was angry at her servant, Assassin… or Okada Izou as he prefers. "Geez… you're so annoying to handle…"

"Don't blame me, It ain't my fault cause that Archer was summoned because of that boy." Assassin said as he drinks a bottle of alcohol. "Mmm… Taste good. No wonder Japanese Brewery taste that good."

"A-Are you even listening!?" The blonde woman yelled at him.

"Enough talking, Shouko…" The voice of a male spoke as his face was covered by a shadow as he was seen standing in a dark corridor along with his Servant wearing a white armor but with his face concealed by the shadows as he had a large golden sword on his back.

"M-Miyamoto-sama…" Shouko looked at a man named Miyamoto as she bows in apology. "S-Sorry for yelling…"

"Don't care…" Miyamoto said as he threw a knife against the wall, a picture of the US Army's Ryuuga Group. "So it's true, Assassin. Is Archer is summoned?"

"Appears so." Assassin said as he drinks his alcohol.

"I see… I guess this battle will be starting soon… Katsura… I'll never… ever… forgive you…" And thus… The man… Miyamoto walks away into a dark corridor along with his Servant as everything went black…

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview]**

 **NEXT CHAPTER…**

Archer was seen standing on the Katsura Residence's rooftop during the night.

 **-GREATER HOLY GRAIL WAR-**

Katsura was seen looking at Olgamally as she was talking to him in his room with the lights on.

 **-YUKI/HOMURA-**

Hayate was seen riding on Rider of Yuki's Griffin as Rider of Yuki smiles in excitement in the night.

 **-ENEMY SERVANT/MASTERS-**

Ruler was seen walking along in a quiet streets in the city as he smiles.

 **-[Next: Chapter 2: From the sea of thy soul, I come]-**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story reboot. Yet, I feel happy to make stories again ever since I was focusing on a another story project that is part of mine. Anyways, before I end this. I need to make confirmations. One, this story is a REBOOT and set after the Fifth Holy Grail War. Two, many characters from Stay Night, Apocrypha, Strange Fake, and Prototype will appear but will have different roles in the story. And three, This story's theme is about Friends and Betrayal and ones you love are at risk. I hope you'll all enjoy when Fate/Apocrypha Anime, Fate/Extra Last Encore, Fate/Heaven's Feel Trilogy, Fate/Grand Order Anime, and Fate/EXTELLA comes out in 2017. Talk about a Fate Extravaganza alright. Anyways, Until next time! Switch on your Youth!**

 **EDIT: I changed up at the last post-credit scene. Instead of the "Knight of Treachery" to be Miyamoto-sama's Servant. I decided to change to a Servant who is part of the Round Table. While the Treachery will play a different important role in Chapter 4. I just wanted to change things quick.**


	2. From the sea of thy soul, I come

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Fate/stay night, Extra, Apocrypha, Grand Order, Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver, and Strange Fake are all owned by TYPE-MOON and it's respective owners. Please support the official release of Fate/series franchises.**

* * *

 **Fate/Unmei no Hikigane**

 **C** hapter **2** : From the sea of thy soul, I come

4/10/2014 **Tendou Residence, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 **Katsura POV**

 ***Fate/stay night OST - Fuyu no Yousei**

I was seen walking inside the house with this white haired girl… I assume she's 18 years old of age. But, Her name was… Olgamally Animusphere? What a strange name for a girl to have. Also… she also speaks in a English accent… or British accent just to say. I can understand English since I was in America, though. As far as I can tell, she is from United Kingdom as I can guess. However, the lights were turned off as everything was silent here. However… my stomach was still hurt after the last battle… damn. I guess things are getting real… But…

"Umm… Olgamally-san, right? It's best to stay quiet. But… why come into my house? My family are sleeping right now…" I asked her quietly.

"Call me Marie for short if you would prefer. But, I can manage it." Marie said to her quietly as she clasp her hands together and closes her eyes like she is praying… But, she is chanting German and I can't hear what is she saying...

"Umm…" I stood there pointlessly until she finishes chanting as there was a wide purple area engulfs around my house as she turned around.

"Done. I've put them into a deep sleep so they'll won't hear us. You can talk normally now." Marie said to me as I sighed.

"Right…" I said as I lay down my knees and places my hands on the table as she is… learning how to as she did so as I turned on the lamp. "Umm… Are you okay? Your knees are-"

"I-I'm alright! It's not that I'm trying to, you commoner!" Marie retorted at me with a mean look on her face while blushing. Commoner? That's a weird name to call someone like that.

"Umm… Nevermind. Marie-san, Umm… I kinda still don't understand of what's going on." I said to her as she takes a deep breath.

"I see… I'm quite surprised to see you summoned Archer in this night. However, you haven't told me your name yet." Marie said to me as I replied.

"I'm… Katsura Tendou. I'm a former soldier." I introduced myself to her.

"A former soldier? Why would someone who is a former soldier summoned an Archer-class Servant and doesn't know what a Holy Grail War is." Marie sighs as she places her left hand to her forehead in some annoyance. "What kind of idiot are you who doesn't know what Magus, nor the War is."

"A... Magus?" I said to her to question her. What is a Magus really? Then, she look at me as she kept her normal but yet serious look.

"I'm a First Class Magus from the Mage's Association of the Clock Tower. But, I guess I can explain for a bit. Magus are people who are practitioners of Magecraft, capable of bringing forth true miracles that are impossible to be reenacted at the current scientific stage." Marie explains to me.

"I see…" I replied with a nod.

"Are you Magus, Katsura?" Marie asked me.

"Huh… Umm… no?" I replied to her question as she looks concerned.

"Then, how come you were able to summon your Servant, Archer." Marie continues to question me.

"I… I don't know how… It's just that… All I had was a Card that says Archer and the broken bow handle." I said as I bought out Mio's good luck charm as she held it.

"I see. So this is your catalyst… You said you appear to have a Class card. Where is it? Do you have it in you?" Marie asked me as I shook my head.

"Nope… It was gone after this Archer appeared to save me. That's all I know." I said to her as she sighs.

"By my words… I can't believe that you're not a Magus who can apparently summon a Servant. You are really an idiotic commoner." Marie said to me as she facepalms.

"Umm… Can you tell me about your Servant?" I asked her as she stops facepalming.

"Oh, right." Marie continues. "My Servant is Saber. Saber-class Servants are considered to be the strongest servants to summon but requires the right catalyst."

 **Third Person POV**

On the rooftops of the house during the night. Archer and Saber starts to appear as they were no longer in spiritual form as their hair were blown by the calm wild.

 **Katsura POV**

"Anyways… We can talk about the Holy Grail War once I take you to get registered at the church." Marie said to me as she stood up as she starts to regain her back after kneeling her legs… is she okay, though?

"The church?" I stood up and said to her.

"Yes, it's where the priest resides. He takes a role of the supervisor of the war. Now then, follow me. We mustn't waste any time." Marie said to me as I turned off the lamp as we left…

And thus, I have no idea of what's going on with me… meeting a girl from the UK and now visiting a church… I wonder what's next for me.

* * *

 **Opening - Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE (English Ver.) by yourfavoritejune**

 ***Theme plays***

The theme starts with the Yuki Faction's Masters and Servants rising up on stage as the spotlight aims at the center as everything went white.

 **Bound by fate and your destiny**

 **Wandering reality**

Katsura was seen holding his Sniper Rifle as he turns around to look into the scope as Archer of Yuki starts to draw her bow out as she was behind him in the other way. Then, Olgamally was seen standing there, flicking her hair while Saber of Yuki unsheathes her swords as she took a battle stance.

 **Change the world**

 **Rid yourself of all the doubts that are dragging you down**

Rosalie was seen sitting on the table as she drank tea while Caster of Yuki was seen sitting with her while reading his book. Souji was seen spinning his pistols as he gun points with his right hand as Lancer of Yuki was seen standing there smiling at Souji as she held her lance.

 **In your heart what is it you bear?**

 **Fleeting hope or dark despair?**

Hayate was seen holding his phone texting as he looks at Rider of Yuki happily skipping around and hugs him. Minne was seen lying on the floor, petting Assassin of Yuki as she was sleeping.

 **Round Zero**

 **Your time to fight is now**

Naoto Kanno was seen pounding her fist as Berserker of Yuki was seen standing there. Then, it shows Katsura standing there, holding his right hand to show his Command Seal.

 **Entwined in the web of sin**

 **Will you lose to what's within?**

 **Break up all the lies**

 **See yourself arise and take flight to the sky**

Katsura was seen walking alone on the bridge as the skies shows his past. Then, he stood there to see Tatsuya standing there as both tightens their fists as they charged each other and made their first collide.

 **Prophecies lie in the tarot spread**

 **What is the truth? What is left unsaid?**

Archer of Yuki was seen clashing duels with Archer of Homura at the fields of Homurahara Academy in the night as it transitions to Saber of Yuki/Homura clashing their blades.

 **Your misdirections, Your recollections**

 **Fight your way to the future that lies ahead**

Lancer and Caster of Yuki/Homura were seen clashing on the top of the city's skyscrapers then to Rider and Berserker of Yuki/Homura fighting on the bridge as it was leaving raging winds roaring on every clash as it quickly shows Ruler, Ryuji and his Servant Saber watching from the building.

 **Crumbling eras of decadence**

 **Secrets behind all the world's pretense**

Then, it shows Assassin of Yuki/Homura clashing blades in every quick attacks. Next, it shows Katsura in the daytime standing on the streets along to look up in the sky.

 **Bring out your trump card, ready a new start**

 **You are the one who will cut through a brand new day**

Next, it shows a pile of Class cards on the floor on the floor as the respective Masters takes their cards as they raised it up high as everything turns white.

 **BLADE BRAVE**

The theme ends with the Yuki Faction's Masters and Servants standing on the city's rooftops to see the sun slowly rising.

* * *

4/10/2014 **Kotomine Church, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

It was still nighttime… However, we've made our way to the church. It feel empty and the gate is left open… did someone broke in… or… no, nevermind…

"We're here." Marie said to me as she looked at the Church. "Kotomine Church."

 ***Persona 3 OST- Mystic**

"So… that's the church, right? Is there any priest living in there?" I asked her while looking at the church…

"I'm not too sure about it. I only know him for a few years. To be honest, that Fake Priest is quite a decent magus." Marie said with a serious look on her face while looking at the church.

"Really? A Priest… can become a Magus?" I said to her as she thinks about it.

"Yeah, it's indeed quite strange to me since that kind of priest exist. Like the other priest who once supervised the previous Holy Grail War named Kirei Kotomine who is dead ten years ago after some 'stalemate'. I don't know who did it. But then again, no one knows." Marie said to me with a sigh as he continue walking. However. I turned around that the two stood there.

"Huh? Aren't you two coming?" I asked them as the two shook their heads.

"Master. I would like to stay outside the church." Archer said to me as Saber nods two times as a response.

"Very well. Make sure you stay hidden in your spiritualization form." Marie said to her as she does so. Just as she did that. She disappears into thin air. "You should command Archer as well, Katsura."

"Umm… right… Archer. Can you disappear into thin air? I'll let you know once I'm out." I commanded her as she nods to do so, disappearing into thin air. "Wow… That worked."

And so, we both went inside the church as it was quiet and silent. However, the moon's light was shedding from the stained glass. Not to mention a large area here. The benches are empty but leaves out a long runway to the stand. Man, this place give me the creeps. Unless it's daytime, Many people will come. But, I kept following her as she stops in front of the altar and turns to me with an uncomfortable expression.

"If you want to know the Fake Priest's name… his name is Ryuji Kotomine… Kirei's successor and the supervisor of the Greater Holy Grail War. For some reason, He never talks about him or anything related to him." Marie looked at me.

"...I feel the same way. I did not want to see my father who failed ten years ago after a stalemate." The mysterious of a male voice spoke.

A footstep comes close. He must have noticed our entry as he slowly appears from the other side of the altar. The man wearing a priest clothing looked at Maria.

"I never expected to see you bringing an lowly stranger in this night. ...Hmm, so he's the seventh one of the Yuki Faction, Olgamally." The priest named Ryuji asked her as she crossed her arm with a glare.

"Right. He's not a magus. But, he's pretty much a newbie, so I just couldn't let him be." Marie said as she flicks her hair and puts her right arm to her hips. "...I believe it was the rules to report here when one becomes a Master, right? It's a rule that Kirei invented, but I'll follow it this time."

"Very well." Ryuji continues. "Then I must thank this young man."

"U-Uhh…" I said nothing but confusion as he slowly turns to me. Without realizing… I stepped back. He's sure not a scary person. ...I don't feel any hostility from him at all. But this priest sure has a presence that makes the air feel heavy.

"I am Ryuji Kotomine, the one entrusted with this church. What is your name, seventh Master of the Yuki Faction?" Ryuji said to me with his normal voice as usual. Also… what with the faction thing.

"Katsura Tendou." I continued. "I'm a former soldier of the US Army and the JSDF. But I haven't agreed over this 'Master' thing yet." I glared back at the priest, trying not to lose against his presence.

"Hmm… A former soldier joining the war? Interesting." Ryuji said as he slowly smiles as if he's met someone pleasant. That smile… what a weird-ass guy… "I thank you, Tendou. You have bought Olgamally here. If it were not for you, she would not come here." The priest makes his way towards the altar. Marie moves away from the altar and stands besides me.

"Okay…?" I said to myself as I looked at him.

"Then let us start. Katsura Tendou, you are Archer's master, correct?" Ryuji asked me.

"Yeah… kinda but… I still don't understand this whole Master or Holy Grail War thing…" I said to him as he starts to nod in understanding.

"I see… this is really serious. Does he not know anything, Olgamally?" Ryuji asked her as she talks in.

"I told you, he's a newbie. Train him from the very first steps, will you? You're really good at it, right?" Marie said as she urgents the priest.

"...Oh, I see. I see. That's how it is, huh? I understand. This is the first time you have ever depended on me. Katsura Tendou, I can never thank you enough." Ryuji laughs. Though, the conversation made me feel uneasy about it. "First, let us correct your misunderstandings. Listen, Katsura Tendou. Master is not a role you can give to someone else nor is it something you can stop being once you are chosen. Those who have the Command Seals carved on them cannot resign from being a Master. You must accept that."

Just as he explained to me as I looked at my right hand… so this is my Command Seal… I remember once on our way here. I think she said that these are used to command your Servants to do your bidding for example, telling your Servant to stop will cause to pause it's assault. But, it's only three uses. Once you use all three, it's over. However, I have to talk to him with a curious question about being a Master…

"Well, why can't I quit?" I asked him.

"The Command Seal is a holy mark. Becoming a Master is a trial period upon you. You cannot escape is just because it is inconvenient. You cannot be released from that pain until you and your Faction obtain the Holy Grail." Ryuji continues. "If you wish to retire from being a Master, all you can do… is use your Command Seals… and force your Servant to commit suicide."

"W-What…?! Th-There's no way I would never do that!" I said to him.

"I'm telling the truth. Therefore, It all depends on you is your wish to claim the Holy Grail or retire to force your Servant to commit suicide. Now then, if time comes, you will appreciate being chosen as a Master. If you wish to erase those burns that cannot be seen, all you have to do is to accept that holy mark."

"What…?" I said in shock… Yet, I feel dizzy. The priest's words don't make any sense. They just confuse me more and more as I listen. But still… There is no other choice nor whether to accept the fact… This is only a reality…

"Ryuji, don't go off topic. I asked you to tell him the rules. I didn't ask you to open up his old wounds." Marie glared at him.

"M-Marie-san?" I looked at her as it cleared my dizziness.

"I see. It is pointless to say anything to these kinds of people, so I was trying to take away his mortality while he still misunderstood. ...Heh. I guess it is true that compassion is not good for others. And I rather enjoyed it too." Ryuji chuckles to himself Marie crosses her arms and looked at him.

"What? Does it do you good to help him?" Marie retorted back at him.

"Of course. Helping people means saving yourself in the end. ...Well, it won't do any good to preach you now. So, let us return to the main topic, Katsura Tendou." Ryuji asked me. "The battle you have been dragged into is called the 'Holy Grail War'. However, this is a different kind of war. One of Clock Tower's enforcer activated its reserve system. To put it simply, the amount of Servants you can summoned has been doubled of the original amount, making a total of fourteen. Thus, being dubbed the 'Greater Holy Grail War'. Have you learned from Olgamally that this is an team battle royale between Seven Servants and Masters against the same amount thing."

"Sort of. It's some ridiculous team battle thing where Seven Masters fight against Seven Masters, right?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Indeed. But we are not committing these inhuman acts because we want to. Everything is a ritual to determine who is the most suitable faction to receive the Holy Grail. Because of it's greatness, we require trials to determine its owner." Ryuji explained to me.

Just what trials is he on about? I'll bet that this priest doesn't think this Greater Holy Grail War is as a "trial".

"Hold on. You keep saying 'Holy Grail War', but what is it? You can't possibly mean the Holy Grail, right?" I asked him about it. Yes, I read about it when I was in school.

Now then… The Holy Grail… it's supposed to be an chalice said to have received the blood of Christ. It's considered to be the greatest holy relic, and said to be capable of many miracles. The most common legend about it is that the one obtains the Holy Grail will obtain the world. Yet, it's only a myth. After all, the Holy Grail itself is pretty much something that "exists, but doesn't exist". "A Holy Grail that makes wishes come true" definitely appears in many folklores and legends around the world. But that's it. A fictional power that doesn't exist and isn't possible. That's the Holy Grail.

"So answer me, Ryuji Kotomine." I asked. "Is the Holy Grail you're talking about really the Holy Grail?"

"Of course. The Holy Grail that appears in this town is real. As proof, the great miracle of the Servants has occurred. Summoning and controlling past heroes. No, a miracle close to resurrecting the dead is almost sorcery. A Holy Grail with this much power shall grant its owner unlimited power. The object's unreality is worthless in front of that truth." He said to me after the explanation.

So. What he means that even if it's fake, it doesn't matter if it has powers that would overwhelm even the true Holy Grail.

"...All right. Let's assume there really is a Holy Grail. Then, why is it required to do something in a Holy Grail War? Can't we just share its power instead of killing each other over a mindless holy artifact?" I asked him as he closes his eyes.

"But… we do not have such freedom." Ryuji replies. "Only one Faction can obtain the Holy Grail. This is not something we chose, but what the Holy Grail has decided. The Holy Grail decides Two Factions of seven Masters and summons seven Servants. As I have said, this is a ritual. The Holy Grail chooses the Faction suitable to obtain it, and selects its appropriate owner by making them fight for it. That is the Greater Holy Grail War - the ritual those chosen by the Holy Grail slay each other to obtain it" He spoke plainly.

I have no rebuttal and look down on my right hand. That is my Command Seal alright… since I can't quit from being a Master.

"...I'm not convinced. Even though only the Faction can be chosen. I don't like the idea of where this is going… but… All I wanted is to reconnect with my family after the war in Iraq… Since I have no choice… I'm in." I said to the priest with my confidence as he starts to slowly look at me and smiles.

"Splendid. I knew you would come to a decision to fight for the Holy Grail- No… to fight alongside with your comrades. Olgamally Animusphere is a First Class Magus coming from a member of the known Animusphere family, who leads the Yuki Faction against the opposing faction, the Homura." Ryuji said to Marie as she looked at me.

"That is correct, I do what I must to lead this faction and bring victory." Marie said to me and looked at the priest. "Now then, there you have it. He'll be joining my faction, Ryuji. We'll be taking our leave now."

I did not say anything as he did the same thing… as we both headed to the door… Ryuji said to me as I stopped.

"Rejoice, Tendou. Your wish will finally come true." He said to me as if he is declaring an oracle. "Until then, farewell, Katsura Tendou. This will be my last warning, but take care on your way home. Your world will change completely from now on. You are now at the point of kill or be killed. You are now a Master..."

Those words are… Meh… who gives a damn. I'll just ignore that damn priest and pretend this never happened but to work alongside this… noble British girl.

 **-[Outside]-**

 ***Persona 3 OST- This Mysterious Feeling**

Just as we quickly made out of the church… oh man… It's a bit windy now. It must be partly because this place is on top of the hill. The wind is a bit stronger than normal and carries a sharp chill.

"Master. Is your business here complete?" I noticed the thin air reappearing as Archer looks at me.

"Yeah. I learnt more than enough about the situation I'm in. About the Holy Grail War, Masters, and everything." I said to my Servant.

"Then…" Archer comes closer and looks up at me. …It's only natural for her to do so. I guess her fate is determined by my choice.

"Then, I don't know if I'm good enough for you, but I've decided to fight as the Master of the Yuki Faction. I'm sorry that I'm just new to this whole thing. Are you still that I'm content that I'm your Master?" I said to my Servant.

"It matter not. You are already my Master. I have already decided to protect you from any harm in this night." Archer said to me as I remember the scene when I first met her…

That scene flashes through my mind…

"Yeah… you're probably right." I said to her with a smile as Saber jumps in.

"Yay!~ I'm glad that you can join us! Since you can trust us and my Master, I shall reveal my true name! I am Mi-" Saber's voice was cut as Marie covers her mouth to prevent it.

"Don't you reveal your true name, you idiot! The enemy might be around here if they know it!" Marie yelled at her as I laughed.

"Anyways… Then let's shake hands. Let's do our best together, Archer, Marie-san, Saber-san." I looked at the three as they noticed me as the all started to nod.

So, I starts to shake their hands with my right hand in order to know them well. Yet, I don't care what relationship for a Master and my Servant, or a noble British girl, or the dual sword wielding Servant should have, nor do I know what I should be doing right now. I just wanted a first time greeting. That's it.

"Anyways, Katsura. Are you ready to head back to town now?" Marie asked me.

"Yeah. Let's head back. I just wanna call it a day." I said to her until she wants to talk something to me.

"Very well. But first, starting tomorrow morning… You'll be moving into my household. Up in the hill. Animusphere Castle. It's where your comrades are residing there as the base of operations. Is that clear?" Marie said to me with a serious look.

"H-Hey! I haven't agreed to that yet. Atleast let me see my family once more before I move into your rich mansion or something. Alright?" I said to her in a worried expression. What if Mio misses me and cries? Then, Marie closes her eyes and starts to understand.

"Right… you have a family. Very well, I'll let you see your family during the day only. Is that a deal?" Marie asked me with a finger point.

"Deal." I replied with a smile.

* * *

4/10/2014 **Hill Town, Fuyuki, Japan** Midnight - Clear Sky

The four of us descend the hill together. It might be because Marie is walking ahead, but we go down the hill with few words. There is a forked road ahead of us. One path leads to the main street going towards the Shinto station, and the other leads to the big bridge leading to the Miyama City.

 **[STEP]**

Marie stops at the intersection.

"Marie-san? Why are you stopping? We should head to the bridge if we're going home, right?" I asked her.

"Oh. No. I'm sorry, but go home by yourself. I forgot since I've been concerned with you, but I'm busy. I'm already in Shinto, so I'll head there." Marie said to me.

"You mean… finding that… Assassin guy?" I asked her as she explains to me.

"By other enemy Servants, yes. But, I've been waiting for this time. This night, the start of the battles between Two Factions of seven Masters, the Greater Holy Grail War. So I can't go home now. Since this Yuki Faction is finally set, I need to take it out on some Servant." Marie said to me… her eyes shows her determination.

That makes me realize… Olgamally 'Marie' Animusphere is a First Class Magus. Her mentality and her knowledge as a magus are complete. So why…?

"But… I… I feel like I wanna follow you for a bit… I mean, I really want to get to know you well since you're a First Class Magus. Though… You're pretty much a good person that the first time I met you." I complimented her.

"Huh? What are you saying all of a sudden? It's not that I like you already. Even if you flatter me." Marie said with a slight blush.

"I know. Though, you are indeed leading your faction right? I mean… as a former soldier. I can help you out in most cases." I said to her with a smile.

 **[RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG!]**

However… We suddenly heard the noise of metal running along the asphalt floor… Marie was aware as she stood ready along with her and my Servant.

"Careful, Master… I sense a menacing aura around here… It's coming… right behind us?" Saber or… Saber of Yuki that I should call her warned her.

"Oh man… Two lovers confessing each other? Good shit there." The mysterious teen-like voice spoke out of nowhere like an echo. Yet… my vision is drawn on the top of the hill.

I don't know when the clouds parted, but a brilliant moon is now shining in the sky. The shadow is like a strange woman-like figure… In this gloomy town of shadow-pictures stands a figure that should not be there.

"...Uu…" The voice of a cute female woman made sounds like it was groaning… Though, still a echo… It was coming towards us from the dark…

"Master… An enemy Servant has appeared." Archer said to me. "I will go find a suitable place to take aim from afar." She then disappears and starts dash jumping as I can feel the wind… Man, I guess she wants to prepare herself, huh?

 ***Persona 3 OST- Shadow**

But… her appearance… this… lovely young girl clad in a white dress with empty eyes, carrying a giant mace. Her eyes are normally covered by her long hair and only peek between the gaps. Then… she stops there and looks at us.. Along with her Master approaching to us… a teen wearing a black hoodie and his face is covered except his mouth. Just who is he…

"Sup, party bitches. I assume you two are out this night? Man, what a helluva surprise! The names **Takashi Futaba**. Master of Berserker of the Homura Faction!" The teen named Takashi said to himself as he shows his Command Seal that is supposed to be a winged leaf… So… he's the enemy Master?

"Katsura. Stay back… This… this presence of a Master… he looks dangerous." Marie wanted me as she held one of these… tiny rocks she carries… I assume she called them runes?

"Oh no, no! I just wanted to feel the blood-pumping of the excitement! Oh, I can't wait to see you get pounded! Right, Berserker-chan?~" Takashi looked at his Servant.

"...Uuu…" Berserker of Homura only made a faint moan.

"Hah! She said yes! Berserker of Homura! Kill these two lovers at once!" Takashi commanded his Servant.

 **[FWOOSH!]**

"Master! Stay back…!" Saber of Yuki warned Marie.

 ***Persona 3 OST- Mass Destruction**

 **[FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOOOSH!]**

In the moonlight… "Bullets" rain down on the descending giant like shooting stars…!

" **URAAAAAAAGH!** " Berserker of Homura raged.

They have extreme accuracy. The silver lights that are shooting through the giant are indeed "arrows". No, the word "arrow" is an understatement. It's like a barrage of machine guns, and each shot should pierce through rocks. Eight shots of that. It should be able to mow down houses, but…

"N-No way…! It's not doing anything!?" Marie becomes shocked of the enemy Berserker of Homura. It had no effect on this young girl.

 **[FWOOSH! SWOOSH! TWANG!]**

The two weapons clash between Saber of Yuki and Berserker of Homura… The giant mace of Berserker, who came down through a rain of 'arrows'... And the sword of Saber, who ran to her landing spot. The two weapon spark on contact…!

 **[FWOOSH!]**

"Fuh…!" Saber of Yuki stepped back as she held two of her swords. However, Berserker of Homura raged.

" **URAAAAAAAGH!** " Berserker of Homura yelled as weapons sparks.

 **[CLING!]**

The weapons clashed. Even though, she is overpowered by Berserker of Homura's attack, Saber of Yuki does not wield.

 **[FWOOSH! TWANG! FWOOSH! FWOOSH! CLING! FWOOSH! SWOOSH!]**

Silver nights run through the darkness. How much magical energy is in that small body of hers? Even though, Saber is probably weaker, trying to match against Berserker as a proof. She blocks, parries, and faces the assault of that giant mace head on… So this is the true battle of Servant versus Servant. If this battle continues on… they'll wreck the town.

 **[SWOOSH SWOOSH! CLANG!]**

"W-What the hell!?" Takashi was that shocked. Along with me… No wonder why Marie-san's Servant Saber of Yuki to be that strong… Yet, I'm fascinated. "N-No… This can't be happening!"

However… I remember. When Archer said that she went to the best sniping spot… I tried to call out Archer.

"Archer! Back her up!" I yelled as the echoing voice of Archer spoke through my mind…

" _Very well._ " Archer responded in my mind as the silver light comes out of nowhere flying.

 **[FWEEEEEEOOOOOOM! ZOOOOOOM! CRUSH!]**

The silver light pierced her right arm but wasn't dismembered. Berserker of Homura doesn't go down that easily. However. It was powerful like a bullet speeding into mach one. Man.. I wish I should have bought my gun with me…

"Got her!" Saber of Yuki said as she swung her swords right after that attack. But…

 **[FWOOOSH! CRUUUUSH!]**

Her attack was countered by a huge blow, and Saber of Yuki was blown away.

"Guh…!?" Saber of Yuki slides across the asphalt.

A black whirlwind runs in pursuit, and…

"Archer! Fire more! All of them!" I yelled once again…

 **[FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWEEEM!]**

Silver lights comes down to intercept Berserker of Yuki.

 **[FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! CRAAAAAACCCCCK!]**

It had no effect…

"W-What the…!?" I was shocked…

The three arrows hit her back of her head but disappears.

" **URAAAAAAAGH!** " Berserker of Homura was still raging in such anger. It doesn't stop. Saber blocks the giant mace with her own.

 **[FWOOOSH FWOOOSH! FWEEEM! CRASH!]**

"Saber…!" Marie yelled at her Servant. As Saber of Yuki blocks Berserker of Homura's mace head-on, she is flung away like a ball - and she falls to the ground.

"T-Tch…" Saber stood up with her knees on the ground but does not move.

"Hell yeah! This is what I call a battle! Berserker-chan!~ CRUSH HER LIKE A STICK!" Takashi yelled with excitement as his blood was pumping up. The unstoppable Servant charges at Saber of Yuki brutal speed.

"Archer. Make sure you keep firing." I commanded my Servant as Marie starts to run as I followed her.

 **-[Cemetery]-**

 ***Persona 3 OST- Master of Shadow**

At this place of the Cemetery… Marie was seen yelling her name…

"Saber…!" Marie called her Servant… She looks afraid from her look.

However, I was able to follow her to an open land… and the battle rages on…

 **[FWOOSH! BOOM! FWOOSH! BOOM!]**

Gravestones are flying around left and right. Every time that Berserker of Homura swings her mace, the heavy gravestones breaks into pieces. ...In the midst of it… The samurai bravely runs through the gravestones.

 **[FWOOOOOOOOOOSH! TWANG! BOOM! FWOOOOOOOOOOOSH! TWANG! BOOM!]**

The mace and swords rages around. Gravestones flung aside. In the chaos, Saber of Yuki is fighting Berserker of Homura with the same - no, with more power than before!

"Hmph!" Saber of Yuki stood with her weapons ready.

" **URAAAAAAAGH!** " Berserker of Homura roared into rage.

Their positions were reversed here. The advantage belongs to someone with a small body like Saber of Yuki over there… Berserker of Homura is hindered by obstacles, and Saber acts as if it's was nothing in her way. I'm sure this battle is gonna take forever… I'm not sure who's going to win if this becomes a huge upset.

"H-Huh? Katsura!? Why'd you follow me!? Are you that crazy!?" Marie noticed me as I approached her to see that she's safe.

"Look… I can't have you stand around here. This battle will go on and the Master of Berserker is still commanding her to attack." I exclaimed at her. "Don't get angry at me because I'm just getting involved over everything! Since I have no firearms with me… All I have is Archer supporting you. What about you! Can you fight?"

"Of course I can!" Marie exclaimed at me back.

"Hey! Did I miss the party? Is this where Berserker-chan's doing?! My! The battle is still going, huh!? This is pretty exciting! And I assume you're Saber's Master, huh? Say, you look pretty hot, babe!~ What kind of panties do you have! Lift your legs up so I can see them, hottie!~" Takashi starts to act perverted with a convincing smile and a wink. Thus… Marie becomes flustered… and angered towards him.

"Y-You… You… You Pervert! Get out of my sight, you fiend!" Marie yelled while blushing as she performs her magus ability as she held her left arm as he finger was doing a gun as there was yellow magic rings around her index finger as she fires it out of it. The magic bullet was coming towards Takashi…

 **[FWOOSH! CRUSH!]**

The magic bullet destroyed the gravestone behind him…

"H-Hey! That's uncalled for-" Takashi dodges once more. "HEY! Stop shooting with your damn finger!"

"I-I'll kill you! A fiend like you doesn't allow to live!" Marie said as she kept firing her finger gun as I watched her.

Yet, Takashi starts dodging frantically on every move he dodges. This guy is definitely a pervert… I wonder if he does perverted things to her Servant.

"I. Said. Stop. SHOOTING. YOU BITCH!" Takashi starts to build up his anger as he threw his knife towards her as she deflects it as it flung back and… "WHOA!" He dodges it.

"M-Marie-san! C-Calm down!" I tried to calm her down as she kept firing. Yet, she is going to waste her magical energy. What's up with her... However…

 **[FWOOOOOSH! CRASH!]**

Suddenly, a ray of light falls down on the ground as it crashes. Causes to build up dust clouds as we all noticed. Marie stopped doing her finger gun technique and noticed.

"W-What the…!?" Marie said as she looked at it…

Just as the dust clouds starts to fade… There was a huge long, gigantic, and heavy spear with a large blade vaguely shaped to the reminiscent of a heart. Also... it's purple… I was curious to look at it… But… who would throw a lance down from the sky…

 **[FWOOSH!]**

Then, the mysterious woman with mystical long white hair with teal accent clad in mithril armor dives down from the ground as she lifted up her lance and swung to knock Berserker back.

 **[TWANG!]**

"Good job, Lancer-san! Good thing Saber-chan's ass is saved! Now then… _LET'S PARTY!_ " The mysterious japanese youth speaking man who speaks english jumps into the battle as the mysterious male figure fires both pistols on the ground as Takashi dodges.

Just as the man lands… He looks 18 years old… Wearing a white jacket that is unzipped with a grey t-shirt under it that says "76" on it. But, his appearance of his face… brown eyes, black hair that is long and tied into a long ponytail, he also has a Command Seal on his left hand.

"Hey, Olgamally-dono! You alright? I hear there was a battle going on during our patrol." The youth spoke to her as she calmed down.

"Thank you, **Souji Nangou**. I didn't needed your help but to take down this Pervert who asked me such awful things to me." Marie flicks her hair in response… So that's Souji, huh?

"I see…" Souji nodded to her and looked at Takashi. "Hey, ' **Ber-Jerker's** ' Master, huh? I heard you're dissing on Olgamally-dono, huh? If that's the case, I'll just shoot you in the head so to make sure you and your Servant dies! _Are you ready?_ "

"Hell no! Why does it always have to be reinforcements! To hell with this shit! I'm outta here! Berserker-chan!~ We're leaving! Get me outta here!" Takashi commanded his Servant as it dashed in mad speed and grabs Takashi in a bridal style as they were fleeing. "This was fun but I'm still pissed. The next time we cross paths, I'll kill ya! You bitch!"

And so… he's gone… Archer returns back to me as I started to approach to meet this… Lancer… I guess? But… her appearance… Let me say it again. She has a delicate body, and mystical long white hair with a teal accent reminiscent to the night sky, as she already entered in battle clad in armor, unrecognizable to me. Beautiful as there was a night being there that was so beautiful that it was to the point that she could steal men's eyes. If that, was not a person like someone who was properly alive under the midday sun. Her gorgeous mithril armor was shining beautifully on the woman's figure. Her huge lance looked heavy and huge to an impossible point, and yet it was being lightly carried in her hands. The woman, weakly smiled at me when I approached her. It was a beautiful smile that the woman expressed. Despite the feeling the end of that sorrow and grief in that smile. Her long eyelashes vibrated. Even her eyes which exposed were like amethysts. She was the woman who suited the silence of the night, even now, she was a woman whose body was drenched by the night itself.

 ***Persona 3 OST- This Mysterious Feeling**

"Thanks for helping me out, Lancer~ After all, we're friends! Right?" Saber of Yuki happily smiled at her and pats her shoulder to praise her.

"Yes, we are indeed comrades in battle, Saber." Lancer softly replied to her.

"Oh, Master of Archer! I forgot! This here is Lancer of Yuki! She's pretty strong when ever she fights with honor!" Saber introduced her to me as I slowly looked at her.

"Hmm… You must be a new Master part of our Faction. I assume you are Archer's Master?" Lancer calmly asked me. Yet, she does so look so… Sad? I don't know.

"Yeah… This here is my Servant, Archer. Come over here." I commanded her as she approached me.

"Yes, Master?" Archer replied.

"I just want you to get along with… Lancer-san." I asked her as she nods. "Oh yeah… The name's Katsura Tendou. I hope we can get along today, Lancer-san." I bowed at her.

"Katsura… Tendou… Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Tendou." Lancer nods with a normal expression.

"Hey, You must be Master of Archer on our side that Olgamally-dono was talkin' about, eh? _You doing okay?_ " The voice of Souji looked at me. "The names **Souji Nangou**. Master of Lancer which is her. Not to mention. I'm a gun freak. What about you?"

"I'm… a former soldier." I replied to him as she raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Oh, a former soldier, eh? That cool to hear… Tendou, right? Lancer told me about your name. Though. Pleased to meet you. And thanks for protecting Olgamally-dono. After all, I am her bodyguard. Heheh." Souji smiled at me.

"Souji… you're not my bodyguard and I don't need one." Marie deadpanned at him. "Anyways, Katsura. This is Lancer of Yuki. Since you got along with her. I'm quite impressed that she is starting to gain your trust."

"Yeah. Though. Why does she look sad?" I asked her.

"I have no idea. But, let me say this. This Heroic Spirit Lancer that Souji summoned is pretty strong compared to Saber's strength and other Lancers. But, what's important is her Lance. Which has special capabilities. I can't tell you since it'll make her uncomfortable. For now, We'll be taking our leave now. Souji, Saber, Lancer. We're leaving." Marie said to her comrades as they noticed.

"Eh? What about Tendou-san?" Souji asked her as she shook her head.

"Don't worry. He can go home by himself. No need to worry about it." Marie said to them as she walked with Saber.

"Right… Oh, Tendou-san. If you're moving into the Castle where we live like Olgamally-dono. That'd be great. We'll be waiting for you anytime. Lancer, let's head home and call it a day. The sun is about to rise soon." Souji commanded his Servant as she held her Lance behind her back as she nods.

"Very well, Master… take care, Master of Archer." Lancer nods at me as she leaves with him…

"Master, we should head home as well." Archer said to mer as I looked at her.

"Right… Which sucks that I didn't get sleep after this battle…" I said to her as she followed me home. Yet, I feel tired after all… And so, I have to call it a day here as well…

 **Third Person POV**

Meanwhile on the top of the building where they can see the Yuki Faction leaving as if they're parting ways with Katsura… Ruler was seen standing there on the top as he smiled…

"Now then, this shall be interesting. What will you do now, Katsura Tendou. It seems you've been struck by fate once again." Ruler said as he disappears out of sight.

* * *

4/11/2014 **Tendou Residence, Fuyuki, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

It was morning… I suddenly woke up from a strange dream… What was that about… Blue skies, a mysterious silhouette of a male and a female… Nothing matters. All I wanted is to get a fresh start in the morning. However. When I come out to the living room to see…

"Wow, Archer-chan! Your ears are soft and fluffy." Mio was seen touching her ears as it twitches.

"M-Mio… P-Please refrain touching my ears…" Archer sighed over my little sister.

"Ahh, Katsura-kun. I hear you bought a friend over, yes? Her name Archer?" Yukano said to me.

"Uhh… Yeah. She's… not from around here. Umm… I can tell she's from.. Greece! Yeah! She's from there. Though. Don't ask about her ears… She's… cosplaying." I asked her as she understands.

"So she's cosplaying… Hmm… that is nice to hear about that, Katsura-kun. Though, you should get a part time job-" Yukano's voice was cut.

"I'll go get it!~" Mio happily responded as she runs to get the door. Just as she did so, she comes to look at the white haired girl… "Umm… Hello?"

"Hello, young one." Marie smiled at her… great. She's here. "I'm here to visit my acquaintance, Katsura."

"Okay!~ Onii-chan! She wants to see you!" Mio called me as I come to visit her.

"Huh? Marie-san? Why are you here this morning?" I asked her as she responds.

 ***Persona 4 OST - New Days**

"Well, remember the deal? You're coming to the castle with me because you're the Master of Archer of Yuki, right?" Marie said to me with a normal serious look with her left hand to her hips as she looked at me.

"Oh… right? But… Can't I just spend time with my family more." I said to her.

"Sorry. But, we have to leave right now." Marie replied to me.

"U-Umm… Are you taking Onii-chan away?" Mio said to her as she noticed.

"Oh no, he's coming to live with me. Don't worry. He'll come visit you just as he promised, right?" Marie smiled at me.

"R-Right." I nodded.

"Really?! Yay! Baa-san! Onii-chan is moving to a nice place!~" Mio yelled at Yukano.

"I see… You must be… Olgamally Animusphere. I only heard about on the newspaper." Yukano smiled at her.

"Oh, so you heard about me?" Marie noticed at her.

"Why yes. Though… Do, please take care of him well, okay?" Yukano said to her with a smile as she nods.

"Very well, let us get going." Marie said to me as I start to have no choice… I have to go with her.

"Alright… Archer. We're going." I said to my Servant as she nodded.

"Understood." She nodded as she followed me.

Just as we headed out. There is a black limousine parked in front of the road. Why would someone do that… However, we both went in the limo as this was Archer's first time… Though… the interior looks… interesting. Ones from the UK or something. Oh yeah, good thing I bought my gun case with me… because I carry it all the times during the day. But, I still need to keep it safe, though.

"Well… I guess this is nice after all." I smiled and took a deep breath…

" _Hey!_ Tendou-san! I knew you would come here!" The voice of Souji spoke to me as I looked at my left as I was sitting next to him. Looking at Archer sitting next to Lancer, and Marie sitting on the back.

"Huh? Souji-san?" I asked him.

"Yup! There's me. I heard when she is coming to pick you up. Well, I wanted to come with but she keep saying no. But, I just wanted to thank you enough." Souji said to me with a smile.

"Really?" I replied with a surprised look.

"Yup! Besides! We're going to be best comrades after all, right?" Souji pats my back as he was laughing.

"Heh. I suppose so." I smiled back at him.

"Master, you sure are getting along with Tendou well." Lancer smiled at him with her calm tone.

"I sure am! Hey, Olgamally-dono. Let's get going!" Souji said to her as she nods.

"Driver, take us to Animusphere Castle." Marie commanded the limo driver as the vehicle starts to move as Archer starts to feel it for the first time. Sitting in a limo while being shy, huh?

 **-[Two Minutes Later]-**

The limo was seen driving on the bridge as I was seen… well you know… drinking coffee. What I heard that Marie-san… likes coffee instead of tea. What's up with her and coffee, though. But, I have so many questions. Why are we going to the Castle.

"Hey, Marie-san. I wanted to ask something… Umm… Why are we headed towards that Castle. Was there someone living there during the past?" I asked her as she sips her coffee like a noble and looks at me.

"The Animusphere Castle used to be the Einzbern Castle, these family of magi were responsible for setting up the Fifth Holy Grail War. But, the family of the Einzbern was no more after the War. Some people remember, some people forget. And with that, I moved to Fuyuki City to join this Holy Grail War and lead this Faction." Marie explained to me.

"Oh… I see." I nodded in response.

 ***Persona 5 OST - Event: Cooperation - General Event Use**

"Yup. The castle belongs to the Animusphere after her mother suddenly passed away during the arrival here. Oh yeah! The first time I met her when I was convinced by my friends from Homurahara Academy. All they said is, If you summon a servant with a artifact, you'll be dragged into the special war. And then, I was motivated and did so. I used the right catalyst and boom. _There she is_. I summoned Lancer and Olgamally-dono took notice of me. And so, I joined her side." Souji explained to me. "Besides, She still follows my orders but still looking for a certain someone she loves."

"Certain someone?" I asked him as he nods.

"Yeah. Apparently, I tried making her like me by giving her gifts which didn't impress her. Not even the shiniest diamond won't work on her. Though, she's is trustful towards me, Faction, and now you." Souji said as he looked at his Servant who said nothing and remained patient. "Besides, I kinda like her, though. She is considered to be the beautiful Servant that I've summoned to battle in this Greater Grail War."

"Is that so?" I asked him.

"Yeah, watch. Lancer-san, You did a good job today. _Is that alright?_ " Souji compliments her as she looks down but softly talks to her Master.

"Master… You mustn't… be that kind to me…" Lancer softly said to him as he sighs..

"I get it, I get it. All you want is to become a tool and you'll follow me as always. Grow some emotions, Lancer." Souji sighs.

Just I saw the traveling still going on as we're driving up the hill. Minutes sure passed enough as the limo goes off road into a smooth dirt road as there was trees everywhere. Is this a right way to go, right?

"We're almost there." Marie said to me while Archer was looking outside.

"So… Marie-san. Once we're here to your castle. What's next?" I asked her.

"Once we're here, you'll have to start greeting your members of the Faction who are Masters of their own Servants. After that, I'll provide you a new room along with your Servant." Marie said to me as she finishes drinking her coffee.

And so we saw a castle-like home that is huge. Is this where she lived in the middle of the forest? That's kinda new to me. However, just as the limousine drives through a mysterious barrier as I felt it passed through me. I noticed and looked around.

"Don't worry, Katsura. That is a boundary field, it's all Caster's work." Marie said to me.

"Caster?" I said to her.

"You'll see when you meet them." Marie replied as the butler I saw opens the door for her.

"Good to see you back, Lady Animusphere." The butler said as Marie gets off the car…

The butler takes appearance of an elderly man who wears a dark, aquamarine suit with gold trimming. His long, white hair is tied into a ponytail at the back. So then, we got out of the limo as well as I looked at him.

"Thank you, Valkenhayn." Maria said to her butler as he does a stiff bow

"Huh? Valkenhayn?" I said to her.

"Oh, I forgot. This is my butler, **Valkenhayn Regal Amicitia**. He's also a Magus." Marie introduced the butler to me. Why does he reminds me of that guy from BlazBlue...

"Hello, Master of Archer. I've been expecting your arrival. I see you took great care of Lady Animusphere. I can never thank you enough." He spoke to me with a bow as I scratched the back of my head.

"N-no problem. All I did was help her. That's kinda about it. But… Are you really a Magus? Can a Butler be really a Magus?" I asked him as he lifts his head up.

"Of course. Allow me to demonstrate." Valkenhayn spoke as he soon grabs out a fresh apple as he threw it up in the air. Then, he starts to concentrate to conjure three knives from his right hand as he throws them at inhuman speed as it pierced through the apple, causing it to be sliced in three as it fell onto my hands as I caught it. "That here is my ability, or rather my Mystic Code: Crystallis. Thus, I can conjure from any types of Swords and Daggers that are made out of crystals."

"W-Wow…" I looked at the apple as I ate one… still, that tasted good.

"Hey, trust me. Valk-san is really a work of wonders. I can tell he can fight against a Servant head-on. Since he is an Magus." Souji said to me as Archer and Lancer followed Marie.

"You two, let's get going!" Marie called for us as we completely noticed. Don't wanna waste her time though.

"R-Right!" We both said in unison as we catch up to her.

* * *

4/11/2014 **Animusphere Castle, Fuyuki, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 **-[Foyer]-**

"Master! You're back! And Katsura-san is here!" Saber noticed us as I was looking at her standing there at the main hall… though, the stairway is huge… "Oh, Lancer-san. Welcome back as well!"

"Thank you, Saber." Lancer responded back at her.

"Like it? Though, it was formerly the Einzbern household anyways. Not to mention. Your comrades will be awaiting your arrival. They're at upstairs right now. Don't worry, they're all nice… some Servants like Assassin… isn't." Souji spoke to me as we're heading upstairs as I still carried my Gun Case

"What? Assassin? How come?" I asked him as he sighs.

" _You'll see_." Souji spoke in english.

And then inside the large room where it's supposed to be a living room where various people were seen relaxing around here. So these are the Masters and Servants of the Yuki Faction, huh? They do look new to me…

"Well, they're they are. These are your comrades. Now, if you'll excuse me. She's gonna make an attention here." Souji said as he walked passed me as Marie uses her tone of voice as she calls everyone.

"Attention!" Marie called everyone as they noticed Marie's appearance… "Good, I assume everyone is here listening well. Now then, I would like to meet our newest member of the Yuki Faction, Katsura Tendou, the Master of Archer."

"Hmm… Hi?" I waved to them as I was approached to... A rather androgynous-looking… girl? Boy? I don't know, anyways… he or she who is fancily dressed. Beautiful beyond all compare, this person states that the person's ornaments, which seem like something a princess would wear. Though… this person does have an rose pink hair with a girl-like hairstyle with a white streak on her left.

"Hello there, Master of Archer!~ Or, Katsura, right?" The person happily said to me.

"Yes…?" I replied as the person smiled happily.

"Yay!~ We're friends now! But I don't mind! It seems fun, after all!" The person looked at Marie. "Lady Animusphere!~ is it alright to introduce ourselves?"

"Yes, please do." Marie gives her permission.

"Okay! Here I go!" The person starts to spin around and stood there. "I'm **Servant Rider**. My true name is **Astolfo**." Rider winks… Much to everyone's reaction…

 **[BONK!]**

"Ow!~ Master, why did you do that?" Rider looks at it's Master… it's a male person with jet black hair and a tomboyish hair style. He's also wearing a pilot jacket and jeans. He's looks tall as me. Not the same but he's a bit short.

"You idiot. I told you not you not to reveal your true name in front of everyone here. That is the reason of the War's rule. Anyways…" The person looked at me. "I'm the **Master of Rider** , **Hayate Masamune**. Pleasure working with you. Also… Rider… Make sure you call each Servants by your class names."

"Heheh. I see." Rider smiled as she- you know what… I'm calling 'him' a 'he'... as 'he' apologized. Speaking of which… I think I know about Astolfo…

Astolfo is one of Charlemagne's Twelve Paladins, led by the wielder of the Holy Sword Durandal, the Holy Knight Roland. He was a young man famous good looks and optimistic nature, and knows for it's adventure of plundering loot such as how he exterminated a giant. It was even that his reason has evaporated away…

"Also… I'm sorry for this problem… Rider has a tendency to-" Hayate's voice was cut.

"Masamune. It's alright. I'll let this slide once, alright?" Marie said to him.

"Y-Yes, Olgamally-sama…" Hayate nodded.

"So, who's next?" Rider looked at each Masters and Servants left and right.

"I-I'm next…" The voice of a french accent girl… She had a blonde hair and her hair that was long. She has nice blue eyes as she wore a blue dress, black skirt, black pantyhose, and was seen drinking tea. "Umm… The name's **Rosalie Henriette Icecolle** , **Master of Caster**. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tendou."

"Ahh, you can skip the formalities. There is no need to say." I chuckled a bit to see this nice girl. She's so polite.

Next is that man next to Rosalie who was seen holding a flask bottle and examines his 'purple liquid' until he looked at me… His outfit resembles that of a traditional white tailed lab coat with unique modifications. The coat possess a raised collar that descends down the coat as a large v-cut and black epaulets on its shoulders… Under the coat, he wears what appears to be a dark blue turtleneck sweater with a burgundy choker and harness. For shoes, he wears knee high metal boots reminiscent of those found on the armors of knights. He has long greyish blue hair that he lets fall loosely over his right shoulder. Though, he maybe a beautiful person of his slender figure combined with his long, dark hair could easily mistake him for a woman…

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master of Archer. I am **Servant Caster** , my true name is **Paracelsus von Hohenheim**." Caster calmly said to me…

Paracelsus von Hohenheim… He's an legendary physician turned alchemist. He's known to be a historic figure in the Renaissance Period as far as I know. But… I heard that he is interested in magic or whatsoever and making the sword called the Azoth Sword… Yet, all I can tell that he is interested in the world. That's all I know about it…

"Though… He doesn't like combat… which I don't like the same thing as well… But, he'll protect me like he's a big brother to me." Rosalie smiles kindly.

"Indeed, young Master. I'll ensure that you'll be safe here with me." Caster smiled at her. What a calm guy and so intellectual…

"Para...celsus? Ahh, whatever! It'll take time to know their names.~" Rider talked in as he puts both of his hands on the back of his head.

"Rider, please. I suggest calling us by the class names, thank you." Caster lightly scolds him.

"Right, right.~" Rider nodded as he starts to play on one of the American Game console, Xbox One…

"Ahh, It seems that I'm next." Next was this red-haired girl with long hair. Looks normal but has amber red eyes and wore a red dress and has a wolf necklace. But, she is smiling… petting an young white haired girl. "I am **Master of Assassin** , **Minna Justina zu Sieglinde-Marseille**. My short version is **Minna Justina Marseille**. It's nice to meet you, Master of Archer."

A german, huh? But what's important is this girl… She's staring at me with her eyes… Yet, creepy. She's wearing an black pantyhose, black panties, and a black bra that covers. But, she has wrapped white cloth on her right arm and fingerless glove sleeves on her left. She also has that purple slip shoe. She has green snake-like eyes and has a stitch line on her left from her cheek. Yet… she cradling herself like a baby…

"Umm... May I ask her of who is she?" I asked her.

"Certainly. This is my Servant, **Assassin**. Her true name is **Jack the Ripper**." Minna introduces her Servant as well.

Jack the Ripper… I heard about that legend… all I have to say this… Jack is known for killing numerous people in London during the mist or night as I recall. But, he's always to continue it's murder spree and that's… basically about it. I don't wanna go any further because it'll get more creepy…

"Yeeeeeah… Good to know." I said to her and looked at… a another woman with black hair, wearing a white bra, black jersey, and black shorts…

"A new member, huh? Fine… I guess I'll introduce myself. The names **Naoto Kanno**. And this here is- Huh?" Naoto looked at her Servant…

A cool-headed warrior, she is a beautiful woman who possess overflowing tolerance and has long long violet hair that touches the floor. Truly, a personification of material love. An elegant, virtuous and glamourous woman in her blooming age… not to mention her personality. She is an indulgent, worrywart crybaby when it comes to a certain someone from her history books. Although she appears as a good-conscious person who values peace, because her nature is that of something not human (if there is some divinity mixed in), she perceive things in an overlooking manner, focused on the big-picture. On the other hand, her passion towards those she came to like is strong, turning into a personification of maternal of love… or something like that.

"My…~ -Fufu, you are a interesting one… Master of… Archer, yes?" She responded as I nodded. "I see, I am Servant, **Berserker**. Umm… My name is **Minamoto no Raikou**. Though, I still get along with my Master, but it's a pleasure to working with her, though~."

"If you're wondering why she talks is because of her Mad Enhancement hasn't took effect… that's… basically about it so don't ask." Naoto talks in a bored manner as she gets hugged by her Servant.

Minamoto no Raikou… or Minamoto no Yorimitsu, a person from the 10th-11th Century in Japan. Born as the eldest son of the Minamoto family, he's the founder of Settsu Genji-line and a person who contributed for the advancement of the Seiwa Genji as a whole… ain't that a good piece of history. But, I can say is… she is a oni slayer alright…

"Oh yeah, Tendou-san. My Servant Lancer's true name is well… it's **Brynhildr** … sorry just to pain her." Souji said as Lancer starts to hold her right arm and look away with a slight sad expression.

Brynhildr… I don't know much about her but… I think Souji does.

"I know she's a Valkyrie and all. So… yeah. I seen her dreams many time and my Servant… seen some of my weird dreams. To honest, I used to party. Heheh. You can say it was _tight_." Souji said with a slight chuckle.

"That's weird. Anyways… what about your Servant, Marie-san?" I said to her as she looked at me.

"Oh right, Saber. You're up." Marie asks her as she smiles.

"Okay, Master! The names **Miyamoto Musashi**! That's pretty much to know about me in your history books." Saber smiled after the introduction.

"Say, what about you, Archer?" Rider comes up to her as she took a deep breath…

" **Atalanta** … That is thy name." Archer… or Atalanta said to me… I think… I'm not fond of her name… shit…

"Atalanta? That's… a nice name you have, Archer?" I said to her as she smiles a bit… and blushes.

"Thank you, Master. I'm glad that you have complimented me." Archer replied back to me.

"Are we finished? Good. Starting today, with the Yuki Faction finally formed with Master of Archer and his Servant on our side. We shall defeat the opposing faction with all of our strength. Remember, starting next night… we'll strike." Marie tells to all of us as they nodded… Well, I have to nod to as she looked at me. "Now then, Katsura. Let me take you to your room. You and your Servant must live together and make sure Servants like Archer protects you. Got it?"

"Y-Yes! I understand!" I then replied to her from her serious response. She does wants to win the war, doesn't she? Well, She then grabs my hand as she takes me there…

 **-[Katsura/Archer's Room]-**

 ***Persona 3 OST- Tranquility**

I was seen in this nice room inside the castle as I was seen resting on the bed with my gun case on the floor because I'm so tired meeting them… Though… it was worth it…

"Hmm…" Archer looked at me. "Master, do you like boar?"

"Boar?" I asked her as she nods. I'm not sure if we have boars in Japan… Maybe go to Yokosuka?

"Yes, I don't mind killing one. Though… but it made me remember something unpleasant…" Atalanta looked down on herself as I lift my body up and petted her.

"Don't worry. Forget the past. I just feel… hungry… hunt one for me. But make sure you go invisible or something…" I commanded her as she slided the window up.

"Very well, Master. I shall hunt them for you." Atalanta said as she disappears in thin air as she dashes away into the air… into the nothingness.

"Ugggh… Man… such a bore…" I hate my puns… literally...

 **[KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!]**

"Hello? Katsura?" The voice of a butler, Valkenhayn spoke to me.

"Come in." I replied as he comes in. He was seen pouring a cup of tea for me.

"Would you like some Marigold tea, Katsura-dono?" The butler kindly asked me.

"Oh, please do." I asked him as he give me the cup of tea as I drank it.

"I'm glad you like it. Now then, I'll take my leave." Valkenhayn bows as he is about to make his leave.

"Wait, Valkenhayn-san." I asked him as he looked at me.

"Yes, Katsura?" He asked me.

"I was wondering… is training during the daytime allowed with your Servants? I was thinking… I hear you can fight against Servants, right? Maybe tomorrow… can you show me your skills? I mean… I gotta tell you. I'm just a former soldier trying to live a normal life." I said to him with a sigh.

"I understand your request, Katsura. I will ask Lady Animusphere for that permission. And also… do please, find something that cherishes you in your happy life." Valkenhayn said as he left the closes the door…

"Yeah… I hope so…" I said to myself with a sigh as I lay on the bed…

" _Master… I wasn't able to find the boar but, I was able to kill a bear._ " Archer said to me in my mind. " _I wonder what kind of meat of a bear would taste like._ "

" _I don't know… Don't tell anyone about it._ " I said back to her in my mind… well that works as a Master.

* * *

1/12/2014 **Animusphere Castle, Fuyuki, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

It was the next day. In the forest outside of Animusphere Castle…

 **[CLING!]**

 ***Persona 3 Movie OST- And Destiny**

It was a battle between the battle of Marie's Servant Saber and Souji's Lancer are up against Marie's personal butler magus, Valkenhayn. So this is true. He's fighting with two falchions on each hands.

"En garde, Saber! The reason of fighting of what you've lack is strength. Your attack are maybe swift. But, you cannot break my crystal's blade!" Valkenhayn said to her as her blades sparks with it.

"Oh, I will. Watch as I will prove it to you, old man!" Saber had a cocky smile on her face as she counters and throw his left weapon away as it stabbed the tree. He is left with his sword on his right hand.

"You indeed have. But, you must fight with your heart's content." The magus butler said to her until…

 **[FWOOOOOOOOOOOSH! CRASH!]**

Valkenhayn dodged an incoming attack from Lancer… she must have come down from the sky… The Dragoon Jump can be deadly if you're stabbed and crushed by it.

"Interesting attack you've come up, Lancer." The butler asked her as she spun her spear and held it in a battle stance.

"My Master taught me such technique… Let us continue the fight…" Lancer said as she dashed as she goes for a thrust until Valkenhayn starts to leap over it and lands on the blade of the lance as he starts to thrust her until Saber joins in to counter it.

"My, such team up you made, Saber." The butler said to her.

"You got that right, I'm not giving up yet!" Saber exclaimed with confidence as the battle rages on.

Just as it continues… Saber and Lancer starts to chase Valkenhayn. But… I was seen watching it outside the forest entrance… Which is… all I can do is hear the blades clashing… However, Caster, Archer, Rider, and Berserker (resting on the tree) was with me along with the Masters. However, Assassin and Assassin's Master is still back inside.

"Ohhh! I can hear the swords clashing. I wonder who's going to win!~" Rider happily said as he waits patiently while humming. "Oh! Souji, Lady Animusphere! Are they winning?"

"Depends on whether who wins or not. Our Servants or Valkenhayn." Marie calmly said as she drinks her coffee.

 **[CLASH! CLING!]**

 **[FWOOSH!]**

The battle was still continuing as expected. Marie and Souji remained silent as Caster finally declared the battle.

"It's decided." Caster said to the two as they looked at him.

"Then, who won?" Marie asked him.

"It appears your Servants were able to break your butler's sword." Caster said as the three quickly returned back with the group.

"Whoa!" I jumped a bit as I stood there with one leg.

"Ahh, sorry to scare you, Katsura." Valkenhayn bows in apology as I stood normally.

"Ahh… It's okay. No need to remind me." I calmed and took a sigh. "So… This night. What's the plan, Marie-san."

"They're maybe the Homura Faction's Servants at the city and may look for us. This time, we can't afford to lose until the sun rises. This time, we'll strike at Midnight as our advantage." Marie explained the plan to me as Rider was excited and skipping around.

"Rider… there is no time for excitement…" Hayate asked him as he sighs.

"Don't worry, If we strike a midnight, we'll do it!~ Right, Katsura?" Then, Rider looked at me.

"Y-Yeah? I guess so?" I replied to him as he nods.

"Then we'll do it!~" Rider happily responds with his usual optimistic tone.

"However… since Caster and it's Master has dislike towards combat. The two will act as navigators for this night." Marie said to us as Souji starts to smile.

"You got it, Olgamally-dono! Besides, I'm taking a motorcycle with Lancer this time." Souji said with his usual tone as I looked at him.

"Wait, you own a motorcycle." I asked him.

"Yup, a white Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14. I still own it ever since. Since Lancer has her Riding skill, which is A Rank. I'm kind of surprised she can ride vehicles well rather than horses." Souji explained it to me.

Right… each Servants as their own personal skills. I remember that Lancer can perform an… Mana Burst which is blue Flames. She almost burned up that butler. Good thing he's fine.

"Say, you have a gun, right?" Souji asked me as I responded.

"Huh? Umm… Yeah." I replied.

"Let me guess. You own a sniper rifle, right? I hear it's a M40A5. One of America's standard military sniper rifle I heard about. They're still compatible to use a suppressor. After all, I am a gun lover." Souji smiled at Marie sighs.

"More like a gun freak…" Marie deadpans him as he chuckles.

"Oh, c'mon. I'm always good with my pistols!" Souji talks to her as I start to laugh a bit.

Well, I suppose this is what getting along with this faction is all about. I wonder Archer is ready for this night… I mean… Midnight… Oh! I almost forgot!

"Hey, Valkenhayn-san." I asked him as he looked at me. "Are you joining the fight with us, too?"

"Indeed, Katsura. I will be looking out for you all in this night. After all, I can fight Servants." Valkenhayn said as he puts his left hand to his chest in a kind manner.

"Valkenhayn, make sure you stay hidden on the rooftops." Marie commands her butler as he bows.

"Yes, Lady Animusphere." Valkenhayn bows in response.

"With that said, we'll have to eat dinner before we prepare." Marie tells us as Souji totally forgot about it.

"Damn… speaking of which. I'm hungry. Heheh." Souji scratches the back of his head as he continues. "Hey, Lancer! Let's go get some food, shall we?"

"Yes, Master." Lancer responded as she follows him.

I guess I should eat before I prepare… But… what about that bear meat that Archer mentioned? Nah, I guess she killed a bear anyways. It's no big deal.

 **-[Midnight - Clear Sky]-**

It was now midnight at this castle. However, We're preparing to leave and Souji was lucky enough to give me his back up motorcycle, Honda DN-01. But, Marie has to come with me as Lancer was seen on Souji's main motorcycle with Souji behind her to hold on.

"Hey, Tendou-san. Remember, if the sun rises. Tell your Servant to go into spirit mode after the battle." Souji reminded me as I looked at him putting on his helmet. But... we both don't have any helmet. However, I have a gun case on my back with me.

"Yeah. I'll remember that. Also… I wonder if Lancer is gonna be okay with this motorcycle that she's gonna ride on." I asked him while looking at her just staring up front.

"Don't worry, we're about to head off now. Let's us hurry. Your Servant, Rider, Assassin, Berserker, Saber, and Olgamally-dono's butler already went ahead. We should follow them before the battle goes loose. Lancer, hit it." Souji commanded his Servant as she starts to drive off that quickly.

I looked at Marie behind me as she was seen looking away but unsure…

"Hey, Marie-san. Are you alright?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"I-I'm alright. Just drive." Marie said to me as I nodded.

"Hold on then. Let's get going." Just as I said, I start to drive off to build up speed to follow Lancer on Souji's motorcycle…

* * *

4/12/2014 **Shinto, Fuyuki City, Japan** Midnight - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

Rider of Yuki was seen riding on his griffin as Hayate was riding on it as he was seen scouting for enemy Servants…

"Rider… Don't do anything reckless…" Hayate commanded him as he happily nodded.

"Okay, Master!~ Off we go!~" Rider happily said as he drew out of sword as the griffin dives down.

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Hayate screams from the drop just to hold on…

Meanwhile… Ruler was seen walking alone in the city's silent atmosphere as he looks up to see a griffin landing down on the road. Just as Rider got off, Hayate fell off of the Griffin's back and proceeds to vomit in the process…

"Hey, Master? Are you okay?" Rider curious asked him…

"I-I'm… alright… But… Didn't I tell you to scout around?" Hayate asked him as Rider looked at a strange white haired ponytailed man.

"But… where was someone watching us right now." Rider asked him as he comes to look.

"Huh?" Hayate noticed of the mysterious appearance… "A another Heroic Spirit? A Servant? He has a sword… It must be a Saber!"

"Oh no, please. Don't mistaken me by that class name. It's just my sub-class that I'm used to." The Heroic Spirit kindly ask him with a smile.

"I see… then… If you're not Saber… What kind of Class Name are you…?" Hayate asked him.

"That is a good answer. Allow me to introduce myself." The Heroic Spirit shows his left hand of his Command Seal. "I am **Servant Ruler**. I will be acting as the Second Overseer of this Greater Holy Grail War."

 **[SUDDEN SHOCK!]**

"Wh-What the?! S-Servant… Ruler?! Don't tell me…!?" Hayate was shocked to see his class name as he smiled.

"That right, I was summoned by the Holy Grail to look after this war and make sure Fuyuki City will never fall from the fate of the so-called Great Fuyuki Fire." Ruler said as he closes his eyes about that dreadful event… But, he opens his eyes. "However, I am not your opponent."

"Then, who's my opponent?" Hayate asked him as Ruler points behind Hayate. With that… he turns around…

"Oooh! A enemy! Well, It's time for me to shine, Master!" Rider said as Hayate looked at the mysterious silhouette. The girl with long black hair, dons a military uniform and wore a cap. He can see glowing red eyes. However… Hayate knows this Servant's Class name… His rival of a Servant and it's Master…

"Hmph… I never thought I never get to see you again, Reoko Hanamura's Servant... Archer of Homura…" Hayate said her name as she had a evil-like grin as she was seen with her arms crossed.

"Atleast we meet again. This will be my revenge from last two nights ago… Rider…" Archer of Homura smiles but continues. "And don't you dare get in my way, Ruler. If you do, I'll take your head!"

"Right, right. But, I will watch this battle. Please, entertain me all you like." And so, Ruler smiled, hoping to see this moment… "Now…"

" **Let the Greater Holy Grail War… begin..."**

 **Katsura POV**

We were both seen on our motorcycles as we're riding on the bridge. Yet, Lancer is hard to catch up of how fast of the motorcycle. Is it because of Lancer's magic or something…?

"Katsura." Marie called my name as I listen… "Stay alive… the battle is about to start…"

"Right…" I said as I continued to follow Lancer and Souji as we entered in the city in this night…

" **Walk tall, everyone… I'm coming…** "

* * *

 **Ending Theme - STYX HELIX (English Ver.) by AmaLee**

 **Oh please don't let me die**

 **Waiting for your touch**

Katsura was seen standing in on a river under the bridge of a silhouetted Fuyuki City with Archer of Yuki standing behind Katsura in an other way.

 **No, don't give up on life**

 **This endless dead end**

Olgamally was seen standing on the rooftops of the city with Saber of Yuki standing the other way as the sun rises as everything went white.

 **My hourglass is cracked**

 **And it's my life**

 **Spilling out, blowing over like sand**

Rosalie Henriette Icecolle was seen sitting on the bench with Caster of Yuki behind her as the snow was falling as it transitions.

 **Just like the feelings**

 **I have grown to love…**

 **How quickly they can all fade away**

Souji Nangou was seen leaning against the wall in the city where Lancer of Yuki was seen standing next to him as it was raining. As it transitions to every past of Katsura through every beat.

 **Is it too late to say…**

" **I wish I was there"**

Which then shows Katsura and Olgamally looking at each other with their Servants as everything went black.

 **Oh please don't let me die**

 **Waiting for your touch**

Then, everything went white where it shows Hayate Masamune walking with Rider of Yuki at the empty school hallways with the sunset shedding light from the windows.

 **I'll never, not ever**

 **Feel what it's like to lose you**

 **Even if I have to forget who I am and…**

" **RE:START"**

Minna-Justina Marseille was seen with Assassin of Yuki as she was seen petting her in a dark room where it only sheds light from the windows as everything went white to transition.

 **No, don't give up on life**

 **This endless dead end**

 **And for this- I will wish**

 **All of your pain and sadness**

Naoto Kanno was seen standing on the top of the building rubble with Berserker of Yuki as the wings were blowing while the sun was slowly rising as the snowflake covered up as it transitions.

 **Fade someday…**

 **I hope to brush it away**

 **For now, I'll see you off**

 **Unless I pray for a new day**

 **Then I know**

 **Unless I play for a new day**

 **I'll lose you**

Then, the snowflakes blows away as it shows Katsura and Olgamally looking at each other as they walked together with Rosalie, Souji, Hayate, Minna, Naoto, and their Servants walking on the bridge in a colored Fuyuki City as the sun rises as everything went white.

* * *

4/12/2014 **Unknown, Fuyuki, Japan** Midnight - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

"You bitch!" The voice of Takashi yelled after his punishment that he cannot fight for today's night… but, he was seen slapping a woman what she is dating. But, this prostitute always cooks him the wrong food he wants. "What the hell, Reika-chan! What the hell is this food?! Taste like shit!"

 **Reika Rikudou** … who is Takashi Futaba's girlfriend. She was seen covering her cheeks as she remained a smile after getting slapped from his outburst. But, she is a strange woman. Also, her past is rather gloomy and strange. She was seen with greenish grey long hair, dark amber eyes, wearing her green dress and a fur jacket and has a emerald necklace. She also has long boots that reaches from her foot to her thighs.

"Mou~... Takashi-kun. You know we've been dating like this ever since you saw my killing people in the alleyway, right?" Reika said with a slight smile as she was seen feeling his cheeks as he calms down and sighs.

"Look, The first time I met you is because I want to start a family. But you wanted to get involved to drive men crazy. Not to mention that we had sex two times and you're pretty much okay with it. Yet… I'm still pissed that Miyamoto-sama forbids me from going out because of my defeat… Shit, I feel terrible. I feel like I should go kill some people with a knife who looked down on me." Takashi sighs as Reika starts to softly giggle and kisses him in the lips as she is sexual at this moment. Just as they killed, Reika looked at him with a smile

"Then, you can cut them a little, However, not in the throats because then they won't be able to scream anymore, Takashi. After all, you're my boyfriend… I like you…" Reika seductively ask him as he nods.

"Heh. We'll see about that…" Takashi said as he moves the food away as he starts to carry Reika in a bridal style. "For now… Let's go home. This bar is really beat up. I don't wanna see Miyamoto-san to find me… He's gonna be a bitch to deal with… Berserker… We're going home…"

Berserker did not say anything as Takashi starts to carry her all the way home…

"Say, Reika-chan… Let's give birth… for a perfect child…" Takashi smiled as he disappears into the darkness with Berserker as it slowly went into blackness…

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview]**

 **NEXT CHAPTER…**

Lancer was seen on Souji's motorcycle as she was seen jousting towards Rider of Homura with her lance.

 **-RULER-**

Katsura was seen on the rooftops as he was sniping as Olgamally was seen using runes on a magic circle.

 **-INJUSTICE-**

Archer of Homura was seen firing a barrage of her rifles as Rider of Yuki dodges gracefully.

 **-WISHES OF THE HOLY GRAIL-**

Kairi Sisigou was seen placing the Desert Eagle on the table counter as he smiles under his shades.

 **-[Next Chapter: Chapter 3: I shall lend you my strength]-**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Chapter 2 is completed! Man, that took so long, right? Anyways, I took my time to extend more of the character's backstory in the next chapter and more battles along that way. I know this is short. But, I'll list out the Faction of Yuki's characters. Don't worry, I'll add the Servant stats in the next chapter.**

 **Members of the Yuki Faction**

 **Katsura Tendou/Master of Archer - Atalanta**

 **Olgamally "Marie" Animusphere/Master of Saber - Miyamoto Musashi**

 **Rosalie Henriette Icecolle/Master of Caster - Paracelsus Von Hohenheim**

 **Souji Nangou/Master of Lancer - Brynhildr**

 **Hayate Masamune/Master of Rider - Astolfo**

 **Minna-Justina Marseille/Master of Assassin - Jack the Ripper**

 **Naoto Kanno/Master of Berserker - Minamoto no Raikou**

 **And until then, Switch on your Youth!**


	3. I shall lend you my strength

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Fate/stay night, Extra, Apocrypha, Grand Order, Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver, kaleid liner and Strange Fake are all owned by TYPE-MOON and it's respective owners. Please support the official release of all Fate/ series franchises.**

 **Hello, everyone! I'm just here to say this story reached 300 views and I can never thank you enough. Ever since I finished watching the ufotable version of UBW and it's true ending. This leaves me if this Reset Universe setting will be set after the Fifth Holy Grail War in the UBW Route? Or after the Alternate Apocrypha Route? Well, beats me. Characters ranging from stay night, Zero, kaleid liner, and Apocrypha will appear. Even the main characters you like such as Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka will appear as well. Now then, with that said, I want this continue this story as planned.**

* * *

 **Fate/Unmei no Hikigane**

 **C** hapter **3** : I shall lend you my strength

 **-[ONE YEAR AGO]-**

12/28/2013 **Shinto, Fuyuki, Japan** Daytime - Rain

 **Third Person POV**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Night Rain**

In such cold times in Fuyuki. It all started for a person… Takashi Futaba. His heart was cold, shattered based on it's cold eyes from it's stare… He was not fit living in this world after dropping out of college of his failed repeated grades… he was a failure. No matter how much he improves, yet, he'll never accomplish anything… He was seen walking alone, wearing a grey hoodie out in a cold rain… But, what he really wanted is to erase himself from the existence. He was indeed a failure… what if he dreams that he wants a nice women, two childrens, and a nice home. Does he wants a family? It appears not to be true that he can't still accomplish…

 **[SLIT! CUT!]**

Male Victim 1: " **GUWWWAAAAHHH-HAAAAAGGH!** "

Male Victim 2: " **U-UUUUWWWAAGGH!** "

 **[THUD! THUD!]**

Two victims fell on the ground as the cold Takashi looked at the dead man's eyes as it was left bleeding from their necks…

"Oh dear… It seems like you fell… Don't worry… keep on screaming… I want to hear them… go on… scream…~" The lusty-looking woman named Reika Rikudou was seen holding a switchblade on her right hand stained in blood as it was being washed away by the raindrops. The mixture of raindrops and blood drips away into the ground. However… she was taken noticed of a cold man who stood there… never said a word on anything… "Oh dear… may I ask who are you…?

Reika approached him to look at his cold eyes… Yet… he always looks so sad…

"Takashi… Futaba…" Takashi coldly said his name as Reika smiles…

"Hmm… Takashi Futaba? My… do you wish to die?~ I can tell by that lifeless eyes of yours.~" Reika cutely threatened him softly and stares at his cold eyes…

"I don't know… my life always felt worse and worse… It never stops… All I wanted to a dream but I've forgotten it… There is no hope but despair kept inside me… I have no path… I am restrained by the rules of this society… saddened people left to be poor… rot away in the process with no path or sense of directions… All I wanted is to wish… to erase myself from this existence… that as all… to remove this pain…" Takashi coldly said with a lifeless glare on his face. Yet… he his scary look stares back at Reika after she heard of his reasons… his life, society, and his dreams… all faded away everything from him. Yet… what could Reika do? Meeting upon this lifeless man who wants nothing but suffering in this everyday life…

"You're so annoying to handle…~" Reika sighs as she throws away her switchblade as she starts to grab his face and places him between her breasts… "You reminded of me was someone else that I murdered. Though… I like you…~ I don't care if you like despair or erase yourself… I just want you… and only you.~"

Yet… he had nothing to say to find something warm… but his heart was still cold as always… He never realized that her breasts were that warm because of her boobs…

"I'll tell you what. How about we hang out?~ I promise that I'll treat you something nice.~ Don't worry… Takashi-kun… I'll be your cute girlfriend…~" Reika starts to pet him during the rain. Yet… he had no choice but to do so anyways…

12/29/2013 **Riverside Park, Fuyuki, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 3 Movie OST- Confessions**

Then the next day… Takashi was seen sitting down on the slope of a grass… staring at the water's surface… all he can feel was a wind blowing his hair… Yet, what else life can afford to offer…

"Takashi-kun!~" Reika was seen waving her hand as she was seen carrying a picnic basket. Takashi heard her voice as he looked at her but did not speak as she approaches with him and sits down. "You really did came like a good boy.~" She cutely giggles.

But, his heart tried to shake off the coldness because of Reika's kind smile… he could vision in his eyes… in his daydream… He was seen wearing nice clothing. Kissing her in the cheeks as Reika was seen petting their daughter who was seen playing with toys. But… this is what he wanted… a family… a real family he wants to start with… Then back into reality… He looked at Reika handing him a nice sandwich that she made just for him… Her kind smile was enough to fulfil his life again…

"Here you go, Takashi-kun. I took my time to make this while you were waiting.~" Reika starts to give him the food as he held it. "Go on, eat it. You'll love it. I added tomato slices to add some rich juicy flavor in it.~"

So then… Takashi starts to eat the food and chews it… just as that… he swallows it. But, he felt a shocking reaction… the rich taste of a sandwich… bread, lettuce, pepper jack cheese, and tomato… Yet, he starts to feel something… joy… joy was part of his emotions… Then, he proceeds to eat it all up… just after that… he takes a deep breath… his hearts to feel more warmer… his eyes are coming back to life slowly as it is… He never felt love in his life… it starts to beating louder and louder. Reika smiled at him.

"You like it, Takashi-kun?~ I have some more just in case.~" Reika smiles at him until… he starts to slowly smiles…

"T-Thank… you…" Takashi said to her as she noticed in curiosity… "Thank you… very much…"

Then, he starts to cry as tears flow down and drips, landing on his pants… which then looks at her as he was seen crying in joy…

"I've never… felt that good… in the rest of my life…" He started sniffing while crying. Reika hugs him with a smile…

"I'm glad we met on the first day, Takashi-kun… Yet, you're starting to come to your senses… I like it… I have no need in killing you… I love you, Takashi-kun…~" Reika happily said to her as she starts to comfort him…

Love… the only word he hears… when ever she said love… his heart's grows and becomes warmer… breaking the coldness away from him… And yet… this was his life of how he met him...

 **-[PRESENT DAY]-**

4/12/2014 **Futaba Apartment, Fuyuki, Japan** Midnight - Clear Sky

In the apartment where inside the room upstairs… the living room was small and clean but…

"FYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~~ T-This sensation…~" Reika's voice was seen enjoying the pleasure...

Takashi was seen finished enjoying a good time as they were covering themselves with blanket since they're naked under it. However… they had sex the third time after Reika had so much fun enjoying the time with him…

"Man… I'm beat… After all Miyamoto-sama forced me to join his shitty faction and summon a Servant… You know, Reika… I think… I want to spend time with you. Rather than those dumb Faction that I'm part of…" Takashi smiled at her.

"Fufufu~ Of course you can, you said you want a family. So why not start here." Reika happily smiled with a soft voice.

"Heheh… Atleast, you said it… what I wanted… was a family all along… But… before we do. Berserker, I have one last request for you… go to the city. The battle is waiting for you…" Takashi commander his servant with a smile as it leaves the room silently. "Sorry, Miyamoto-sama… I'm done working with you… and being a Master… But this time, I'll choose my own path and start it all over again. This… will be my goodbye, **Frankenstein** … **Sayonara**..."

* * *

 **Opening - Cross the Line (English Cover Ver.) by AmaLee**

 **In each moment there is life**

 **Blessed and born with pure light**

 **But as it took a single breath**

 **All life that was lent**

 **Came to an end**

Katsura was seen standing there in the sky as clouds were moving fast as the wind blows his hair, then to Olgamally standing there to do the same thing but looked at the other way. Then transitions to the rooftops of the city of Fuyuki as they turned around to look at each other until the wind reacts as as it starts to show the past of his life during the war in Iraq as the screen blurs into whiteness.

 **Cross The Line**

Then, The title of the story appears as it distorts and rips into paper shreds to show the city of Fuyuki in daytime.

 **Within this world**

 **Where everything is left in pieces**

Katsura was seen in his room at the Animusphere Castle where he was seen holding his M40A5 as he looked outside with Archer of Yuki sleeping on his bed.

 **There's one last wish**

 **That has been burnt inside my mind**

Olgamally was seen in a limousine with Saber of Yuki as she looked outside where there was a shining river while on the bridge.

 **It's a dream that's been**

 **Warped by sadness**

Souji was seen inside the abandoned construction building where he was seen looking at the city with Lancer of Yuki appearing after her spirit form.

 **A curse of fate**

 **And absurdity, endless**

Rosalie was seen picking flowers as Caster of Yuki smiles at her butterflies fly around.

 **But it's resilience remains**

 **As it looks your way**

Hayate was seen walking with Rider of Yuki as he was seen happily running around in the shopping district of Miyama Town at Mount Miyama but shows young Gilgamesh hiding behind the telephone pole as he smiled and walk away as the scene transitions.

 **My white flag**

 **Pure as snow**

Minna was seen standing with Assassin of Yuki in a foggy park as they fade and transitions to Naoto and Berserker of Yuki standing on the building during the night as the wind blows.

 **I try to throw it down**

 **But suddenly I'm tangled up**

 **In my own destiny**

Then, it shows the full members of the Homura Faction with Tatsuya turning around with a menacing look. Then to Kariya Matou, Kairi Sisigou, Celenike Icecolle, and Elza Ilmatar Juutilainen standing on the busy streets of Shinto as people were walking by. Then to a line of JSDF soldiers stood there and shows it's commander Hazama Moriyama commanding it's soldiers with his gesture.

 **All of the**

 **Pain my smile failed to erase**

 **Rushes back to me**

 **And nearly knocks me back**

Then, Katsura was seen reloading and firing his sniper rifle then to Archer firing three arrows in the air. Then to Olgamally firing an magic bullet out of her finger as Saber runs quickly as she does slashes as it transitions.

 **My heart is soaring**

 **Fervently burning**

 **But despite it all, I don't regret it**

Ruler was seen with Ryuji and his Servant Saber. Then to Lancer diving down on the ground with her lance as Souji stood there with a pistol. Then to Rosalie and Caster crafting potions, then to Minna commanding Assassin in the fog as she cuts the screen for a transition.

 **To protect the people I love**

 **Even one**

 **The strength I have is not enough**

Hayate and Rider were seen riding on the griffin in the sky to dive down and shows Naoto commaning Berserker to smash the ground with her sword.

 **The night's approaching**

 **Ravenous and cunning**

 **But there is a droplet**

 **Of hope still shining**

Then, there was Takashi spending time with Reika, then to Valkenhayn pouring a cup of tea with a smile, and next shows the maid Lotte Edvardine hopping onto the stool as she starts to lose balance while holding a broom. And which then shows the arrival on the airport of Fine Helmina Elystadt and Bianca Ackermann.

 **This is everything to me**

 **The only thing I need**

Next, it shows Katsura and Archer falling with Olgamally and Saber in the sky as they see the city of Fuyuki as they held their hands as everything gone to white.

 **And I will not betray**

 **The crimson oath that remains**

 **Deep in my veins**

Then, it ends with the Yuki Faction standing on the streets of Shinto during the day as he lends out his right hand of his command seal as he grasp it in the air with determination on his face as it zooms out with the remaining supporting characters as the music finishes.

* * *

4/12/2014 **Shinto, Fuyuki, Japan** Midnight - Clear Sky

 **Katsura POV**

 ***Persona 3 Movie OST- Persona Summoners**

 **[WRRRRRRRRRRR!]**

The sounds of the motorcycle revving kept going on… We were seen arriving into the quiet city. I can tell the Masters and Servants are alright in war... Caster and it's Master are back at the castle, watching us or something… Yet, First time in this secret in a war isn't bad-

"Oi, Tendou-san! We're here. However, This is where part ways. We'll split form here. Go take the left and lead Olgamally-dono safe, _got it?_ " Souji tells me what to do… I have to protect Marie for them… If she dies… then it's all my fault for letting her die. But, if I have to survive in this night…

"Right. You better not die, Souji-san! Marie-san, stay with me!" I said to her as we gone to the right. Souji… good luck…

Just as he continued driving down the city's road… I can faintly hear gunshots, blades clashing, and quiet explosions… However… something does not feel right...

"Katsura! Look out!" Marie warned me as I noticed… an… skeleton with a sword…?

However… it was about to swing at us as I quickly reacted to turn to a right…

"WHOA!" I noticed the incoming blade as we dodged when we continued driving… "Okay… What the hell… are they? Why are these Skeletons alive? I don't get it… at all!"

"This must be Caster of Homura's work… be careful, Katsura… they're coming like a horde." Marie asked me as I noticed… oh shit… you're right about that…

 **[MENACING!]**

"A horde of Skeletons?! That ain't fair!" I exclaimed in annoyance. I wish I bought a pistol but instead I have a sniper rifle with me… However… I remember that Marie can do a finger gun thing. "Hey, Marie-san. Can you do that… finger gun thing like you did to Berserker of Homura's Master?"

"I'll try, Katsura. But please stay still and don't move and inch." Marie said as she lets out her left arm with her gun gesture as yellow rings around her index finger appears as she fired continuous shots towards the undead skeletons. I could see them get disintegrated away. I would not like to get shot be these if she does so…

"Outta my way, boners! I have no time to play with you!" I exclaimed while charging through the skeletons with the usual maximum speed.

They were getting all jumbled up into a pile of bones in the middle of the road… Yet, We past through them. But, if this was Caster's work… Maybe I can find a way to kill its master as I remember… the fastest way to kill a Servant is a Master… Though, it's going to be a pain that Servants will always protect them… however… I wonder my servant Archer is going to be okay. Unless… I turned around to see raining arrows falling down to impede the pursuit skeletons. Good, Archer… prevent them from chasing us… And so, we continue to drive down the road to the right to find a safe rooftops to snipe… with Marie's help of course.

 **Third Person POV**

The sound of the roaring engine continues… Lancer was seen riding on the motorcycle in the highest speed as Souji was seen holding onto her as he looks around the city.

"The sky is sure nice…" Souji said to himself until…

"Master… There is an enemy Servant coming towards us…" Lancer softly said to him as he looked… the silhouette coming…

It was an women with long wavy crimson pink hair, blue eyes, scar across her face. She wears a brown choker collar almost attach to her dark pink captain vest that shows her breasts, white pants, and long dark brown boots…

" _Okay!_ Lancer! Use your lance and _charge her down!_ Let the _party_ begin!" Souji commander her as she starts to materialize her lance and held it like she is charging towards the Servant…

"Master's payment is good as mine!" The Servant called out to the world with a hearty laugh. Her self-proclaimed victory party was short lived, as she noticed a counterattack from the motorcycle.

In the quick reaction… The Servant jumps over the motorcycle to avoid the lance attack. In snow motion… the Servant looks down on Lancer's Master as he noticed. She proceeds to grab out her pistol as she kept her smile…

" _Checkmate.~_ " The Servant said to herself in thoughts until she starts to notice Souji's counterattack…

He starts to flip the bird at the Servant while he held his pistol to his right hand as he pulls the trigger as she did the same thing… The guns roared louder than the bikes, as they simultaneously fired.

 **[BANG!/BANG!]**

 **[WRYYYYYYYYYYYY!]**

They travel fast like lightning. Being that they're like lightning, they can't be seen by the eye of an ordinary human. A slight, but visible trail follow on the same path to one another. In just seconds after it's seen, the trail disappears, followed by the ringing of two metal hitting each other.

The motorcycle turned to it's side, as Lancer slammed both hands on the clutches and the brakes, shifting gears back to neutral. The tires were grinding like gears against the ground until the motorcycle came to a stop. It was slightly slanted as Lancer planted her foot to the ground to hold the bike up. The sound of running motor is the only sound of echoing in the area… Souji hopped off the bike when he noticed the bullets that had disappeared, laying on the ground like crushed aluminum cans. If the light from the bike didn't light up the road, Souji wouldn't see anything of this end results.

"Hah! How did you like that!" Souji laughed out as Lancer got off… "But first… I gotta take my sweet bike somewhere safe… Lancer! Deal with Rider of Homura! I'll catch up to you in a quick!"

"Understood…" Lancer softly said as Souji was seen pushing his bike somewhere safe…

 ***Fate/Extra CCC OST- Over the top**

"You're as emotionless as ever, Lancer of Yuki. Honestly, I didn't believe I'd see you here. Though, I don't really mind. After all, my Master put a bounty on your head!" Rider of Homura provokes Lancer as she fires bullets towards her. Lancer's face doesn't change as she stands with her heart-shaped lance in hand. One bullet grazes Lancer, as the other was knocked into the ground with her lance. If the bullets were lightning, then Lancer was light.

A clock couldn't even get past a second by the time Lancer closed the distance between her and rider, Lancer began to thrust her lance in fury. The strikes were too fast as they couldn't even begin to be countered. Rider of Homura was forced to go on the defensive though, the numerous strikes from Lancer. Occasionally, Lancer would just graze Rider of Homura.

The barrage that could have been easily considered endless stopped. Rider began panting as she was clearly out of breath. Though, Lancer stood calmly. She readied her lance for a another barrage.

"Tch." Escaped Rider's mouth as she regained her footing. Lancer's fury wasn't something that could be taken easily. Rider knew herself, that is the tables weren't changed to favor her soon, she wouldn't see the light over the horizon once more.

"There… that should do it." Souji said with self-satisfaction, as his motorcycle is neatly parked out of harm's way. He turns to look at his Servant as her second barrage of attacks is just about to begin. He stood and watched Rider of Homura turn back into the defensive. "Great, Rider of Homura is indeed a coward… No worries, Lancer will annihilate her good as dead. Once she's finished, Homura Faction will be having a bad day now." Souji said to himself with a smile as Lancer kept on going.

He continued to watch the one-sided slaughter from a distance so everything was going in the way that he has hoped it would. Rider's defence was broken. She stood, regaining her footing once more as Lancer prepared for the final strike that would put to an end. Lancer slashed downwards with her lance, but the time that she took to do so was just enough. Rider had enough time to regain her footing and go on the aggression, as Rider caught Lancer's lance in between her pistols. Her guard was flawed, as it wasn't sturdy, but it lasted long enough for Rider to finally attack. Rider planted her foot into Lancer's stomach, as she smiled with a hearty laugh.

"That reward money is as good as mine." Rider of Homura sang as she fired her pistols once more after she jumped into the air.

 **[RATATATATA!]**

The bullets were going everywhere as it was piercing the ground. Lancer dodges and leaps to chase Rider down… However… the pirate smiled…

"Ready the cannon!" Rider of Homura exclaimed as she dodges midair from her lance. What Lancer noticed was a cannon floating that appeared out of nowhere which was behind Rider of Homura when it appeared…

 **[PANG!]**

"Ngh!" Lancer was blasted as she rolled on the ground as she slides but felt pain as she got up weakly…

"Shit! Lancer! Are you okay?! Hey!" Souji starts to run up to her as he slides with his knees to approach her but ends up getting hurt. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Okay… that's… a _bad idea_ …"

"Master… I'm alright… Please, stay back…" Lancer asked him as he got up and looked at her…

"Damn… was that your plan? Summoning that damn _cannon_ behind you!?" Souji exclaimed as he gunpoints towards Rider of Homura

"Why indeed, Lancers are pretty much known for their worst luck. Though, it's fun to tease them. I can't wait to riddle you with bullets, Master of Lancer of Yuki." Rider of Homura starts to gunpoint towards Souji…

"Hmph… sorry. I have no interest in dying. We'd rather get the Holy Grail for ourselves. Lancer, keep fighting, make sure you don't fall for the same tricks." Souji commander her as she starts to spin her spear.

"Very well, Master…" Lancer responded as she stood ready with her usual battle stance.

"This time, I'm joining the fight." Souji said as he grabs out an another pistol to do this akimbo style. Trying to be Dante from Devil May Cry. "Come on… _Baby_.~"

 **Katsura POV**

I was seen on the rooftops, looking down of the view of the city. Yet, I adjusted the scope so it's right zoom as I was seen watching the battle of Souji and Lancer battling against Rider of Homura. Yet, I turned my gun from left to right. Souji was standing there but two Servants were battling like crazy. It's like one of those simulated fights in Dragon Ball Z where they randomly teleport and fight like crazy in the air… but, I still can't shoot… what the hell… I stopped sniping for a moment to take a deep breath… Okay, me… Calm down. I know fights like this are real… but are impossible to shoot them because they're Servants! GAAAH! This is too complex!

"Katsura. How is the situation." Marie's voice spoke to me as I turned around, putting my sniper down. She was putting these… rocks onto a glowing magic circle. What is she doing?

"Well… Umm, Lancer and Rider of Homura started fighting each other while Souji is just helping his Servant out. But, what are you doing? Are you placing rocks onto that magic circle, Marie-san?" I asked her as she looked at me with a serious look.

"These are runes. Since you're not a Magus. You don't know what it can do. If there's an enemy, I'll show you…" Marie sighs as she takes her runes as the circle disappears. "Right now, buy me time before Rider of Homura goes after us if we're caught in a place like this."

"Roger." I replied as I looked back into the scope…

 **Third Person POV**

 **[FWOOOOOOOOSH- CLANG!]**

Lancer thrust towards Rider of Homura starts to block with her pistols as she steps bac to regain her footing until…

 **[WRRRRRRRRR!]**

"Hmm?" Souji noticed as he turned around to see… "A random… biker? Why is that guy doing here riding in a place like this…"

Just as Rider of Homura remembered. She aims her pistol and shoots at the biker right in the head for no reason… Just as the biker tumbles and falls off while the bike was start to wobbling. Rider of Homura got on the bike as it was leaving the echo of the engine growling…

"My, this bike is indeed convenient. I'll be taking this for myself. Remember.~ If you see a innocent bystander during this night… **you kill them**..." Rider of Homura said with a menacing glare and goes back to her usual tone. "Now then, Lancer of Yuki. Let's play a game of Cat and Mouse. Try to catch up to me while I deliver you distractions. There is a time limit, though. Once the sun rises, it's over. Don't worry, there is a next time after all. Shall we begin?~" She starts to rev her bike as it roared. "Catch me if you can.~"

 **[WRYYYYYYY!]**

Rider of Homura starts to drive off the road as Souji gritted his teeth.

"Damn! Lancer. You take the wheel and let's get going! We'll just play along!" Souji commanded his Servant as she got on and starts to rev the motorcycle. Souji held on as well and bought out his pistol.

"Okay, Master…" Lancer softly replied as she starts to drive off to give it chase…

 **Katsura POV**

I looked at Lancer starting to give chase as I did not have time to shoot Rider because I saw what she did. The random Biker is dead and that's messed up. I finished looking through my scope as Marie was seen standing next to me to look at the chase as they already exited the city and into the highway…

"There goes Souji…" Marie sighs as she looks away and stood there as the wind blows her hair under the moonlight.

"Say, Marie-san… About that last battle at the Cemetery… Do you think we'll encounter this Berserker girl again?" I said to her as she starts to think.

"I don't know. She beated up Saber of her brute strength and we need more Servants in our faction to defeat her." Marie explains the plan to me as I continue to ask her more.

"What if it doesn't work?" I asked her.

"We have no choice but to command my servant to use a Noble Phantasm." Marie replied back with a serious expression.

Noble Phantasm… since Caster of Yuki lectured that to me. What I can tell that it's supposed to be like an… legendary move? No wait… I think it's supposed to be powerful armaments that Servants can wield. But, it comes with a huge disadvantage. If a Servant use it, their true identity will be revealed if a enemy servant survives it.

"Master! I have returned. I tried dealing with Caster but it got away. Archer tried to chase her but it was too late…" Saber of Yuki said as she was seen kneeling. I looked at Archer's return as well.

"I see. No need to worry. What's important right now is-" Marie's voice was cut off…

 **[FWOOOSH!]**

"Master… Look up!" Saber noticed that is coming to dive upon Marie as she grabbed her to dodge from the above…

 **[BOOSH!]**

"Master… It's Berserker…" Archer said to me… I get that.

"Oh man… This is going to be a long night, doesn't it…" I hope my friend from Tokyo, Kotozume-san won't hear about this…

 **-[Meanwhile]-**

 **[BANG BANG BANG!]**

"Die already, you pink haired Rider!" Archer of Homura was seen firing multiple rifles every time she grabs out and drops them.

Bullets were going everywhere a sit was hitting the ground like a sound of bullets zipping through in a quiet city turned warfare. Rider of Yuki was seen skipping around gracefully as he jumps and dives down to prepare for a downward attack.

"Die! Die! Die- Oh! Out of guns… Monkey! Bring me more guns!" Archer of Homura said as she noticed when she looked left and right quickly as she sweatdropped… "...Oh."

 **[CLANG!]**

Rider of Yuki clashed blades with Archer's blade as it sparks.

"You look pretty strong, Archer of Homura. Care for a another round?~" Rider said to her with a smile.

"Tch... You're more annoying than I thought…" Archer of Homura retorted back at Rider with a serious glare…

 **[CLANG! SLASH! BANG!]**

While the battle continues on… Ruler was seen sitting on a seat at the nearby cafe which was unexpectedly open 24/7. However, he was seen drinking pumpkin spice latte for the first time as one of the worker at the cafe franticly give it to him. Just what in the world is going on with Ruler being so calm, asking for coffee, and enjoying the satisfaction of the battle between Servants versus Servants.

"Hmm… Not bad, thank you for this unique flavor of this… coffee." Ruler said to the worker as he smiles.

Worker: "T-Thank you very much! This is completely free for you! P-Please! Don't kill me!"

"Don't worry, no one is going to claim your life. Just forget everything you know. If you do…" Ruler said with his eyes closed and a smile, releasing an menacing air around him as the Worker was afraid. "You know what happens if you tell everyone or post it on the internet's social media…"

Worker: "P-Please! I-I won't do it! I promise!"

"Good." Ruler kept his smile as he looks back at the battle with his eyes open.

"Ruler-san… Why are you drinking Latte in a place like this during a battle?" Hayate, the Master of Rider was seen looking at him in a concerned look. "Aren't you going to judge the battle or something?"

"Oh, no. I am, but. This… what do you call this, again?" Ruler sweatdropped as he completely forgot about the flavor of the Latte.

" _S-Seriously!? He doesn't know but forgets!?_ " Hayate was shocked but confused in his mind. However, back to his reality, he had to help him in no other choice. "Pumpkin Spice Latte…"

"Pumpkin Spice Latte, huh? Not bad for a taste. Say, why don't you sit with me. If you feel like talking, please. Proceed." Ruler said as he gives him the seat. He can't reject his offer so he did so. "Oh, please give him Pumpkin Spice Latte, please."

Worker: "H-Hai! At once!" *runs frantically*

"Say, Ruler-san…" Hayate asked him as he looked at the battle.

"Yes?" Ruler replied.

"I heard you have connections with the Fifth Holy Grail War, is that right?" Hayate asked him as he was seen drinking his Latte as usual.

"It appears I do. I assume you want to know all about it?" Ruler asked him with his calm expression while blades were clashing.

"Yeah… I want to know… why was the Fifth Holy Grail War ended up in a stalemate… Who was someone who tried to reach that grail? I mean… there is so much questions I want to know about…" Hayate asked him with a serious look on his face as the worker gives him the Latte as he takes it and drinks.

"Hmm… You are a curious one, Master of Archer. Very well… Listen closely… I will tell everything about the Fifth Holy Grail War. You are free to share with your comrades or your enemies. Not people when they're around." Ruler said to him as Hayate starts to look at him… Yet, what could he talk about the stalemate of the war. Who was the person who was able to reach the Grail…

 **-[Meanwhile]-**

At the main city where people were seen walking on sidewalks, cars moving and stopping at the traffic lights… However, it was a chase between the two as it was going loose as people heard gunshots and engines roaring as people were seen running away after hearing it

 ***Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST- Those Who Fight [FFVII AC Version]**

 **[RATATATATATA!]**

"Damn… Rider really wants to take this chase in a such populated city here… People might call the cops and might become a problem. _Shit_." Souji said to himself as Lancer kept driving to dodge the incoming vehicles as Rider of Homura was seen firing her pistol from behind.

"Hahahaha!~ What's a matter? A cat getting tired right now? Man, what a bore!" Rider said with a hearty laugh as both were seen drifting to the left turn as it kept accelerating as the chase continues in the wrong side of the road as Rider dodges the incoming truck. "Ha!"

 **[BANG!]**

Rider shot the truck's front tire as it exploded, causing the truck to lose control as it was coming towards Lancer as she reacts with a quick side dodge as she continues to pursue.

"Whoa there! You can't just use vehicles as obstacles! That ain't fair!" Souji exclaimed as he gritted his teeth with anger on her face.

"What's a matter? Are you losing speed? I guess you're not fast enough after all." Rider continues to provoke him and Lancer as she speeds up.

"Tch… Lancer, go faster." Souji commanded her as she starts to rev the right handle to accelerate.

The two starts to chase on the bridge as Rider was leaving gunshots to attack Lancer but all of them missed. Which then transitions to the quiet highway as Rider starts to smile.

"Oh? You're pretty good. You've caught up to me.~" Rider said with a smile.

" _Hell yeah I am!_ I'll make sure we'll erase you from your existence!" Souji exclaimed back as he grabs out his pistol as he fires towards Rider as she dodges. "I'm glad that my Servant has a Riding skill and capable of riding on a motorcycle!"

"Boy, you may think it's a race. But, you'll never know what you'll hit 'em." Rider taunted back as she was starting to gain speed as both were seen racing at the mountain pass of the road…

Lancer on the Kawasaki was still chasing down Rider who is still gaining more speed by the wind. However, the bike is starting to reach its limit, leaving Souji and Lancer at risk.

" _Shit._ My bike is at risk. If this keeps going furthur. The engine will overheat because of the max acceleration… But we're so close and she's gaining the lead… If only if we can do something… Wait… Lancer! Can you do something to my motorcycle?" Souji asked her as she nods.

"Very well." Lancer responded as she concentrates her magic in order to gain turbulence of the wind… the engine block changes form as it was glowing blue, the back starts to materialize, taking form of a back wing armor as the exhaust pipe burst out blue flames and the front materializes into a armor of a dragon's head as it's dragon jaw leaves the headlights on. But, the armor of the motorcycle took form of a mythril dragon armor.

"Now this is what I'm talking about! _So do it!_ Let's get this _party_ started!" Souji exclaimed with excitement as Lancer starts to gain speed, leaving a blue trail as it was gaining more speed.

Rider was seen riding the stolen motorcycle as she smiled while looking in the mirror.

"Oh? You're gaining speed, huh? No matter, I'll change this for a bit. Ready the cannons!" Rider yelled, as three cannons appeared from thin air and began to fire at the walls. Debris fell as the cannon fodder forced the walls to crumble.

"Oh shit! Lancer!" Souji yelled. Lancer only nodded to his words, as she evaded the falling debris. The bike is light lightning, yet it is faster than sound. Zigging and zagging through all of the debris, Lancer and Souji continue on their pursuit.

"Oh? So, that's how it is, Valkyrie?~ Very well, then… Ready a another volley!" Rider exclaimed once more, as cannons fire another volley. However, Lancer changed lanes to boost up to the ramp before the cannonballs made contact.

" **YEEEEEE-HAAAAAA!** " Souji yelled while in the air as the motorcycle was spinning in a full circle slowly, as he aims his guns to where Rider will so be. " _There!_ "

 **[BANG!]**

The bullet is forced out of the barrel. The bullet seemed to be going faster than the time that had passed. The bullet collided with the engine block of Rider's bike, causing her bike to explode. With that, Rider was seen flying in the air and lands in a roll after she took enough damage as she hits her back at the railing. Lancer lands the motorcycle as she drifts to stop as she stood there to look at her.

"Booyah… Bounty my ass, bitch." Souji said to himself with a smile as Lancer starts to materialize her lance. "I hope the others are okay… you better not die, Katsura Tendou."

 **-[Back at the Conversation with Ruler]-**

"Now then… Hayate Masamune. Listen carefully." Ruler said as he continues… "The youth who reached the Holy Grail during the Fifth Holy Grail War… was **Makoto Kurashiki**."

"Makoto… Kurashiki?" Hayate repeated his name.

"Indeed. Makoto was a strange person. He said to be from Homurahara Academy, but ends up getting caught up in a Fifth Holy Grail War and ends up summoning his Servant Lancer. However, Kirei Kotomine was alive during that war but no one knows his purpose. But, his combat skills was interesting. He was indeed an heretic Magus who follows his own rules. Yet, he was emotionless towards his enemies. He kills Masters without mercy one by one. Some Masters survived but lost their Servants and their command seal. Yet, he came all the way to obtain the grail without a wish at all. Yet, it was that moment… he betrayed and destroyed the Grail by erasing his existence, throwing away everything he had accomplished, his journey as a Master, killing other Masters without regrets. And now, achieving his goal and leave them like a pile of trash. But, when he destroyed the grail and removed himself to this world. The another catastrophe known as the Fuyuki Fire was prevented because Makoto held an important key to prevent such calamities. In the end… Kirei declared the war a stalemate and dies right after the grail was destroyed." Ruler explained everything as Hayate as he finishes drinking his Latte. "Now then… I hope you understand… Makoto… was interesting person that I heard of. But was indeed carrying his heroism just to sacrifice himself and failed to give his Servant's wish."

"So… This person, Makoto Kurashiki… I… I don't know what to say. I mean, if he reached the grail? Did he just wanted to throw away everything just to… kill himself to prevent such disastrous event?" Hayate looked down as he looks at the continuing battle.

"Indeed he may have. But, I envy him to see him removing his existence. Now then… with that out of the way… The sun will rise soon in about thirty minutes. Once that, all Servants including I will hide. Let's see who can really win this battle." Ruler said as he finishes drinking his latte with a smile on his face.

 **-[Back at the Battle with Berserker]-**

 **Katsura POV**

This Berserker… we've been engaged in fighting it. Yet, I was on the streets watching Saber fighting it with Archer's help. Also, Marie is providing support as well.

"Take this!" Marie exclaimed as she threw six runes towards Berserker of Homura as it starts to hover around her , then the six magic circles appear around her. "This is the end…"

I watched her firing an magic bullet from her finger as it starts to collide with a magic circle…

 **[FWEEEEM!]**

Six holy lights connected after the shot as it struck Berserker. But, it only grazed her. We need more firepower to take this down. Then, I start to join in. I start to reload my weapon as I looked into the scope.

"Say goodbye to your head!" I yelled as I took a shot as the speeding bullet was coming towards Berserker of Homura as she dodges and comes towards me. Shit! I know this is bad.

" **URAAAAAAAGH!** " Berserker of Homura raged as she swung down her giant mace as I tried to block with my sniper rifle…

 **[THUMP!]**

But, in a matter of seconds. I dodged, resulting of leaving my sniper rifle completely destroyed. Damn it! Now, I'm at risk here. I commanded Archer in my mind as she brings down raining arrows towards Berserker and hits her back numerous time like a pincushion. Marie gritted her teeth as she stepped back as Saber protected me as I started to step back…

"Tch… This is no good. The sun is about to rise soon… I'll have to end this quickly… Saber! Use your **Noble Phantasm**! I don't care why, but just do it right now!" Marie commanded her as Saber nods to do so. She's going to do it… the Noble PHantasm… with a risk of her name, Miyamoto Musashi to be revealed. But, this has to work…

 ***BlazBlue CHRONOPHANTASMA OST- Chronophantasma (Astral Heat VER.)**

"You got it, Master! I'll show you the true essence of the Five Rings!" Saber said with a cocky smile on her face but then starts to concentrate when she sheathed her swords as she starts to build up an aura around her… the wind is blowing. It's starting… " **Namu Tenman Daijizai Tenjin… Nioh Kurikara, Shotenshou!** "

 **[FWOOOOOOOOOSH!]**

Then… she lets out a aura and opens her eyes… there was a spiritual 4-armed man with a demon-like face with four swords behind her… It's huge! Then, it starts to dash towards Berserker of Homura was it was ready to block. However, the spirit finds a way to break the guard, slashing her the first time, second, third, and the fourth swift slash. Berserker was left stunned in one place as the spirit disappeared… Saber then grabs out one of her sword as it starts to glow. But, the prana here is gathering into her sword… it was getting bigger as the light of the pink beam extends and thickens into a literal beam on her blade...

" **URAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** " Berserker of Homura roared in rage as she tried to walk towards her but was it no use… she can't attack, block, or dodge… this was her end…

" **Let's go… the swordmaster's blade draw…** **「** **Ishana Daitenshou** **」** **!** " Saber exclaimed as she starts to slashes her beam blade downwards as it was coming to crash towards Berserker of Homura… This is the true power of a Noble Phantasm… And how scary to see how destructive can it be…

 **[CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!]**

The beam blade collides into Berserker as she is starting to become evaporated in the process as the street's rubble starts to levitate up into the air…

 **Third Person POV**

 **[BANG!]**

 **[CLANG!]**

"Go get her, Lancer- Huh?" Souji noticed a pink light he noticed from afar. Lancer of Yuki and Rider of Homura stopped fighting and looked at the huge pink beam rising up into the sky as the wind was blowing with such rage..

 **[FWOOOOOOOSH!]**

"W-What the! Did Saber used her Noble Phantasm by now?!" Souji exclaimed in shock as the wind was still raging.

Meanwhile… Rider of Yuki and Archer of Homura stopped fighting and watched the pink beam soars into the heaven's skies…

"W-What on earth is that!?" Archer of Homura exclaimed in shock.

"Wow!~ It's so pretty!~" Rider of Yuki happily cheered to look at such beautiful color as the winds raged.

"Oh. Looks like someone used an Noble Phantasm by now." Ruler said as he watched while the worker was hanging onto something to prevent being blown away.

Worker: " **AHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

"Should we kill this innocent bystander?" Hayate asked him.

"Leave him be. I already warned him to he understands." Ruler replied back as his empty Latte was gone by the wind. So, he then grabs out his pocket out of nowhere and gives him the tip to the worker. "I'll leave this tip to you, sir."

Worker: " **TH-THANK YOU VERY MUCH, SIR! WE REALLY APPRECIATE IIIIIIT!** "

Then, Back at the Animusphere Castle… Rosalie and Caster of Yuki were seen watching the pink beam of light reach towards the sky's atmosphere…

"So beautiful…" Rosalie said as she continues to watch it from the window.

"Indeed it is. So this must be Saber's Noble Phantasm. Interesting." Caster of Yuki smiles as he goes back to work to create potions.

 **Katsura POV**

The beam of light starts to shrink and the winds starts to calm down after Saber threw an powerful Noble Phantasm onto Berserker… As the pink beam of light disappears… the city resulted in a power outage because of the. But what's important… Berserker of Homura… is gone…. eradicated in the process by Saber's Noble Phantasm. Saber starts to sheathes her sword as she looks back at Marie.

"Master, it's over…" Saber said to her Master as she nods.

"Yeah… Berserker was difficult to beat… But, I'm glad that we're able to take down an enemy Servant…" Marie said calmly as the winds softly blow her hair and mine as well. Archer came out of hiding and approached to me. Yet, we didn't say anything… Except…

"Except… my gun is destroyed… Oh well, I'll just buy a new one and it should be a no problem anyways." I sighed as we four looked up at the sun's rising… It's here…

 ***FLOW - Colors (TV SIZE VER./Code Geass Ver.)**

"The sun…" Marie said to herself as Saber smiles.

"Well, I guess we can call it a day, I guess?" Saber said to us as I looked at her with a smile on my face.

"For now, they're down to Six Servants of Homura now. I think this is a huge start for us in this Greater Holy Grail War…" I replied as we continue to watch the sky… Yet, the dawn is pretty beautiful…

 **Third Person POV**

"Tch… Berserker lost, huh? Oh well, the sun is rising anyways. I'll let you off with your bounty on your head… for now…" Rider said with a menacing look as she starts to disappear into thin air as the motorcycle fell.

"Man… Saber did it… Hey, Lancer. Can you… take me back to Animusphere Castle… I kinda… feel sleepy…" Souji yawns as he rests and goes to sleeps on a ground of the road.

"Very well, Master…" Lancer softly smiles a bit as she carried him back to his motorcycle to drive off as the sun continues to rises…

Meanwhile for Hayate and the others… Archer of Homura disappeared in thin air. Ruler was seen walking away on the sidewalks… Rider of Yuki was seen hugging Hayate's arm as he sighs.

"Well, Rider. Want to head back home and call it a day? The rest of our members are waiting for us." Hayate said to him as he happily nods.

"Okay!~ I still want breakfast, though!" Rider said as he walks with him.

"That'll come later." Hayate replied back to his Servant.

* * *

4/13/2014 **Kotomine Church, Fuyuki, Japan** Early Morning - Clear Sky

"I see… So Berserker of Homura has been defeated. Is that true, Ruler?" Ryuji asked him as he closes his book.

"Indeed it's true. Saber erased Berserker from this world. Now… the Homura Faction are down to six. Though, this interests me." Ruler replied with a smile.

"What do you mean, Ruler?" Ryuji asked him as he walked up the stand and behind him.

"It seems the tables are turning… the new leaf is blowing, and I can tell the Yuki Faction are far from winning." Ruler smiles at him as Ryuji sighs.

"I see. You are the Second Overseer, Ruler. Make sure you update me. Is that understood?" Ryuji asks him as he nods.

"If you say so, Ryuji." Ruler agreed to him with a smile as he leaves into the darkness of the corridor…

* * *

4/13/2014 **Animusphere Castle, Fuyuki, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 **Katsura POV**

"Ugggh… tired… need to... sleep more…" I groaned as I kept sleeping in my bed… I feel so tired after that night battle… Sabed used her Noble Phantasm… my sniper rifle gets destroyed? This sucks and I'm kinda mad about it…

 **[KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!]**

"Hello? Tensou-san. I heard your gun is destroyed." The voice of Souji comes in through the door as he enters… "Minna-san is cooking food for us while Rosalie is preparing the tea. _Wanna eat?_ "

"Later… I need to get some rest…" I said in a lazy expression as I fell of the bed while my Servant Archer is still sleeping on the other bed.

"I see. Though… I can take you to the hidden guns store somewhere around Shinjuku. Does that sound to you?" Souji said to me when he said it. I quickly looked up at him.

"G-Gladly! I'll come with!" I exclaimed with an excitement on my face.

"Well that was quick… Anyways. Lancer is coming with me anyways. Oh and, bring Archer with you as well. If you feel like it." Souji said to me as he smiled at me. "Oh yeah. Olgamally-dono gave me permission to get you a new gun. With that, please follow me."

* * *

4/13/2014 **Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Cloudy

 ***Persona 3 OST- Joy**

After visiting to the city of Shinjuku. I gave Archer the most casual clothing. White turtleneck sweater and blue jeans. But, I hid her ears and tail with a hoodie so it shouldn't be noticeable. Lancer was seen wearing her casual clothing as well. Black shorts, black pantyhose, black boots, white shirt with a red ribbon on her collar neck, and also a black cape that covers her arms.

"Ahh… Hello Shinjuku! Man, so cloudy today. Though, we still have time to go to a gun store." Souji said to me as he was seen wearing shades and the jacket resembling Sengoku BASARA Date Masamune's apparels.

"So… what's this gun store you're talking about." I said as I held my gun case on my back. This time, I was able to write it that says 'This is my Violin case. Don't judge it.' on it as we're walking there to follow Souji.

"Ahh, it's some guy that I known him when I first met about three weeks. His name is Kairi Sisigou. He owns a gun store called Unbreakable. It maybe shady but it's a pretty much big of a deal. Ranging from Pistols to Sniper Rifles just for you. Oh yeah! I totally forgot! What I heard from old man that he's secretly a Necromancer." Souji explained to me. So… he calls Kairi old man?

"I see. Though… why are we going to the alley way? Isn't it more suspicious here?" I asked him as he took a strange elevator to his left to prevent getting seen.

"Nah. We're fine. _Just watch._ " Souji starts to press [5-5-5-2-0] on the elevator number pad as the gate closes.

I can feel the elevation as we're going down. We stood there to wait to see something happen. We kept descending down until it finally stops…

" _And we're here_." Souji said in english as he opens the gate as the elevator door slides open as we went inside… and holy crap… it's literally real. A Gun store underground? Though, it looks quite small. Does it have a huge firing range, though? "Oi, Old man. Came to visit again. I even bought a friend as well."

"Hmm? Oh, it's you, Nangou." The man said he was seen smoking a cigarette… This guy…

He must be in his 30s. His appearance is just like that of an American outlaw. He had a scarred face, razor-sharp eyes under his shades with a noticeable gaze, a muscular frame, and a black jacket fashioned from hides skinned from a animals or whatever. However, Behind him was… jar of human fingers on his table… I was about to puke but I have to act brave and not to see creepy shit.

"And who's this guy?" The man looked at me.

"Ahh, this guy here is Katsura Tendou. I hear he's a former soldier and an expert sniper." Souji introduced him to me as he starts to place his Desert Eagle on the table counter.

"A former soldier, huh? I'm always welcome to anyone to my store. The names Kairi Sisigou, welcome to Unbreakable, pal." Kairi introduced to himself as he starts to leave a smile on his face as he took out a cigarette out of his mouth and puts it out on a holder.

"T-Thank you… Umm.. I'm looking for a sniper. Do you have one of those M40A5s?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"Sorry, pal. Don't have one, man. But, I can tell you have a serious look on your face. And I know there is a right gun just for you." Kairi said as he ducked down the table and grabs out a black sniper rifle and places it on the table… "The DSR-Precision aka DSR-1. This is made in Germany, but hell it can make a lot of firepower with this when you shoot that gun. Don't worry, the suppressor is included so you're okay."

"T-Thank you! Umm.. How much is it going to cost me?" I asked him.

"155,000 Yen." Kairi replied with a blunt look on his face.

" **EHHHHHHHHH?! I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH YEN! YET, IT'S TO IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO EARN THAT GUN!** " I exclaimed as I start to become frantic. Causing Kairi to laugh for a bit.

"Hah! Don't worry! It's free of charge, former soldier. The next purchase, it's gonna cost you. The ammos you can buy are cheap but expensive anyways." Kairi explained to me as I started to carry a the DSR-1 and bows.

"T-Thank you very much! I feel pleased to have a new sniper rifle!" I bowed many times with my usual excited tone.

"Heh. At least you have two nice girls with you. Anyways, take care. Feel free to step on by." Kairi smiled as us as we began to leave.

"Later, Old man. Talk to you soon." Souji waved back as he walks away as I followed him.

* * *

4/13/2014 **Apartment, Fuyuki, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

At the normal apartment where people live there but has to pay rent. The adult was seen entering his room. The man was seen wearing blue hoodie with cargo pants, had black hair and darker eyes. Plus, he is in his 20s and has a symbol on his right hand. But, he was coming home from work from his report writing with Bunbunmaru Newspaper. Yet, he is also carrying a white bag of groceries. That man… was **Kariya Matou**.

"I"m home…" Kariya said to a certain someone as he was seen noticing the lights left on as he turns it off and opens the curtains as it sheds light. "And at least save power during the day. I don't want to go broke and lose my home in a process, **Caster**."

 **[MENACING]**

 **ゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

The therianthrope being a appearance of a human possessed fox characteristics such as the ears and tail. Yet, She doesn't seem to mind being called an fox or in any ways. She has a pink hair as twin tails with the blue ribbons. Yet, she is wearing a blue traditional ero-kimono, geta, and a mirror on her necklace. However, she was looking on her magic orb with a cushion on it. Then, after staring at it. She completely noticed Kariya appearance.

"Oh! Welcome home, Goshuujin-sama." Caster replied to him with a smile. Leaving Kariya to sigh as he looked at the TV left on.

 **[RECENT NEWS: POWER OUTAGE IN FUYUKI CITY? BEAM OF LIGHT? WHAT COULD IT MEAN?]**

"Uggh… seems Fuyuki is getting a lot of strange incidents again, Caster." Kayira said to her as she starts to think.

"Yup, While you were away to work overnight at the city… It's a good thing I get to watch over you!~" Caster happily smiled but goes back to her usual tone. "But, I can tell this Saber of Yuki is it's doing. This will be interesting, Goshuujin-sama.~"

"Yeah, yeah… Anyways, Caster." Kariya said as he looks outside the window of the city where the wind blows. "Things are going much stranger here in this world."

* * *

 **Ending Theme - STYX HELIX (English Ver.) by AmaLee**

 **Oh please don't let me die**

 **Waiting for your touch**

Katsura was seen standing in on a river under the bridge of a silhouetted Fuyuki City with Archer of Yuki standing behind Katsura in an other way.

 **No, don't give up on life**

 **This endless dead end**

Olgamally was seen standing on the rooftops of the city with Saber of Yuki standing the other way as the sun rises as everything went white.

 **My hourglass is cracked**

 **And it's my life**

 **Spilling out, blowing over like sand**

Rosalie Henriette Icecolle was seen sitting on the bench with Caster of Yuki behind her as the snow was falling as it transitions.

 **Just like the feelings**

 **I have grown to love…**

 **How quickly they can all fade away**

Souji Nangou was seen leaning against the wall in the city where Lancer of Yuki was seen standing next to him as it was raining. As it transitions to every past of Katsura through every beat.

 **Is it too late to say…**

" **I wish I was there"**

Which then shows Katsura and Olgamally looking at each other with their Servants as everything went black.

 **Oh please don't let me die**

 **Waiting for your touch**

Then, everything went white where it shows Hayate Masamune walking with Rider of Yuki at the empty school hallways with the sunset shedding light from the windows.

 **I'll never, not ever**

 **Feel what it's like to lose you**

 **Even if I have to forget who I am and…**

" **RE:START"**

Minna-Justina Marseille was seen with Assassin of Yuki as she was seen petting her in a dark room where it only sheds light from the windows as everything went white to transition.

 **No, don't give up on life**

 **This endless dead end**

 **And for this- I will wish**

 **All of your pain and sadness**

Naoto Kanno was seen standing on the top of the building rubble with Berserker of Yuki as the wings were blowing while the sun was slowly rising as the snowflake covered up as it transitions.

 **Fade someday…**

 **I hope to brush it away**

 **For now, I'll see you off**

 **Unless I pray for a new day**

 **Then I know**

 **Unless I play for a new day**

 **I'll lose you**

Then, the snowflakes blows away as it shows Katsura and Olgamally looking at each other as they walked together with Rosalie, Souji, Hayate, Minna, Naoto, and their Servants walking on the bridge in a colored Fuyuki City as the sun rises as everything went white.

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview]**

 **NEXT CHAPTER…**

Katsura was seen firing his DSR-1 outside the Animusphere Castle and in a forest.

 **-FAMILY-**

Olgamally was seen slapping Takashi hard in the cheeks at Riverside Park.

 **-RESOLUTION-**

Mio Tendou was seen happily looking at the castle as she is welcomed by Valkenhayn.

 **-ANOTHER CASTER-**

Kariya and his Servant Caster as seen standing there as he turned around to take notice of Katsura's arrival.

 **-[Next: Chapter 4: Things family can't experience on]-**

* * *

Okame - **Wrong World in a Wrong Timing**

Katsura was seen at the hallways of the Animusphere Castle's third floor as he was seen tired as it was night time. He then opens the door to realize.

"Huh?" Katsura starts to look at… a strange battle during a day time.

Five girls who are dressed in a unique colors ranging from Pink, Blue, Yellow, Purple, and Red. However, each has their own animal type as they were literally fighting an black goo cupcake monster…

"Stop right there! I, Cure Whip, will stop you-" The pink magical bunny eared girl, Cure Whip took notice along with the other four and the enemy looked at Katsura…

Despite how artstyle (Ufotable) meets artstyle (Toei Animation)… His mind is way too messed up to know what is going on. As it lasted for thirty seconds of staring each other down… He quickly shut the door and takes a deep breath…

"What am I doing with my life… freakin' PreCures..." I said to himself as a random fairy who came from the door that he close apparently snuck in as he didn't noticed but was sighing.

"Hey, you look new. Do you have a name-peko?~" The fairy curiously ask him as he screams.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** " Thus… the Okame ends…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Thank you for reading. I'm glad that I was able to include Musashi's Noble Phantasm and the defeat of Berserker of Homura. And also more details of the stalemate regarding Makoto Kurashiki and his sacrifice. Although, This is my first Okame that I wanted to do. I'd like to thank SaberAoi aka Ishida for helping me with a dialogue scene on Brynhildr vs Rider of Homura. The motorcycle scene from Fate/Zero inspired me to do that. And a bit of Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. Anyways, I'm going to post the stats of Saber of Yuki. With that said, see you next chapter! Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

 **-[Servant Compendium]-**

Servant: **Saber of Yuki**

True Identity: **Miyamoto Musashi**

Master: **Olgamally Animusphere**

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength- B

Endurance- B

Agility- B

Mana- E

Luck- B

Noble Phantasm- B

Class Skills

 **Magic Resistance - A**

 _Cancel spells of A-Rank or below, no matter what high-thaumaturgy it is. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant a "Magus Killer"._

Personal Skills

 **Fifth Form - A**

 _This information hasn't been recorded yet._

 **Empyrean Eye - A**

 _Musashi's application of the Empyrean Eye generally defines that "such and such location should be cut"; for example, seeking that "the opponent's right arm should be sliced off" effects, of the set of all possible methods and means available to her, the most efficient path toward this particular outcome - "without waste, a single slice that inevitably falls" (『無駄のない、時間と空間をねじ伏せる一刀』, lit. "Without waste, a single slice that pins down time and space"; that is, the ability defines that a particular movement through a particular space at a particular time is the only permissible outcome). To rephrase, this is an ability that focuses "the means to an end" to "a single solution"; an ability that effects the restriction of all possible futures to a "single outcome."_

 **Mukou - A**

 _This information hasn't recorded yet._

 **The Book of Five Rings - [NOT YET RECORDED]**

 _Right before death, Musashi compiled the mental state he attained during his lifetime, his cultivated techniques, into one book. Divided into the five volumes of Earth, Water, Fire, Wind and Void, this book was the culmination of the human being called "Musashi". The Book of Five Rings gives an outline of the Niten Ichi-ryu and explains its ideology as an art of war in the Book of Earth, explains concrete techniques on the Book of Water, talks about the art of war in the dimensions of tactics and strategy, and - just like the above-mentioned - explains the fundamental understanding of the Niten Ichi-ryu by means of a repudiation of other schools. Finally, it has been said that Musashi's own understanding about "emptiness", as well as the above-mentioned technique of "confrontation", has been written down on the Book of Void._

Noble Phantasm

 **Five Cycles of the Six Realms: Kurikara Heavenly Phenomenon - Anti-Unit - A**

 _"This information, I haven't recorded yet. But, what I know that Saber-san destroyed Berserker of Homura for good. Yet, her ability is extremely powerful, it can cut the tallest skyscraper in half." - Katsura Tendou._


	4. Things family can't experience on

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Fate/stay night, Extra, Apocrypha, Grand Order, Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver, kaleid liner and Strange Fake are all owned by TYPE-MOON and it's respective owners. Please support the official release of all Fate/ series franchises.**

 **Hello everyone! This story has reached a 400+ View milestone. And I am extremely happy to see how the progress is going. And today's chapter will focus on no battles but normal interactions on Katsura's attempt to return to his daily life. But, Before we start. I gotta read two review so it's start!**

 **King Keith : I understand and thank you for your humble review. I know that this is my own writing style and I do what I want with it. Yes, using many SFX manga effect and using OST can be overrated. It's something that I want to create this story to be manga styled. But hey, good luck on your story. I even read it. Heck, the Knight of Treachery is my favorite after all!**

 **BbK2442 : Like I said, This may be my story but I can do what I want with it. I can understand if my story will never improve and it'll be a problem. Oh wait, you read the first chapter. No wonder why! Try to read Chapter 3. I had someone named SaberAoi aka Ishida (from Discord) who helped me with parts of a battle sequence. And yes, I apparently lost my first chapter kept in my documents so it's gone. So it's impossible to redo it or restart from scratch so no other options but to leave it there as is. All I have to do is to accept reality. Oh and, I refuse to make normal stories. I'm deeply inspired by _Hiroyuki Imaishi_ 's work and his insane/weird works such as _Space Patrol Luluco_ and _Kill la Kill_. And I'm a SUPER huge fan of him and his animation studio, _TRIGGER_. Just to let you know, I like to make punchy and frantic story including semi-realistic and seriousness with unnecessary comedy for fun.**

 **There! That should do it! With that said! Let's get on with it!**

* * *

 **Fate/Unmei no Hikigane**

 **C** hapter **4** : Things family can't experience on

4/14/2014 **Riverside Park, Fuyuki, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 **Katsura POV**

Man… What a day… It's been two days after the huge battle in at Shinto. Not to mention that I still remember that Noble Phantasm thing that Saber used. Yet, the social media here in Japan went crazy after that whole pink beam of light thing. Though, the road that Saber destroyed was still there. Not completely destroyed buy just left there. Which resulted in a power outside in the city only. The powers in the town wasn't affected. So yeah… Berserker of Homura is gone, no longer in this world. I can't believe we're going to win soon… but I'm not sure how strong is the other enemy Servants. But, Archer isn't with me right now so it's best for me to rest and think about a normal life… Even though, I might visit my sister and granny next. Yet, I can spend the time of peace… and lay down on the grass and sleep.

"Oi… Oi. Why are you sleeping in a grass… This ain't night time, you know." The girl said to me with a glare on her face.

The girl had a tube top that exposes her abdomen and a crimson leather jacket. But, she had blonde and green eyes. I noticed and got up to look at her.

"Huh? A foreigner?" I asked her as she kept looking at me with that usual glare.

"What else do I look like…" She retorted at me as I sighed.

"Umm… I just wanted a time to rest, thank you-" My sentence was cut.

"Hey, Saber. Now's not the time." The voice of a male said as I heard the word… Saber… Saber of… Homura?!

I stood up and took a step back as I was cautious… Servants wearing modern clothing during the day… yet, they can't attack. If they do, they're going to be trouble.

"A-Are you an enemy!?" I asked her as I was unsure…

"An enemy? Hell no! I'm just walking with my Master over here!" The girl exclaimed to me with anger on her face until… Hey… isn't that…?

"Saber, we're only going for a walk. Let this guy rest." The voice.. I know this man! Kairi Sisigou! Why is he here… holding a jar of… eels? No… what are these things? "Oh, Kat. Good morning."

"Kairi-san… Don't tell me… that left hand." I pointed to his hand as he takes off his cigarette and smokes it out.

"Yup. I can tell you have one as well. I can tell you're part of the war, huh? Seven Masters fighting against the same thing. I'd love to join but, I don't feel like it." Kairi said as I start to become curious… He's not part of this war?

"Wait… Are you part of this war or not?" I asked him.

"Or course not. I ain't part of that war, Kat. Besides, I'm just living a normal life, running a underground gun store with Saber over here." Kairi replied and looked at her.

"Yeah, your place is so small. Can't you just expand it so I can train?" Saber looked at her master.

"Sorry, Can't do anything about it. Okay?" Kairi replied to her. But, I have so many questions…

"Wait… Kairi-san… Then if you're not part of the war… then… what war were you back in?" I asked him as he looked at me with a smile.

"Well now… if you want to know about me… Fine then." Kairi said as he takes his cigarette and places it on the ground and stomps it. "I'll tell ya, I used to be in the Fifth Holy Grail War ten years ago."

Ten years ago…? Ehhhhh!?

* * *

 **Opening - Cross the Line (English Cover Ver.) by AmaLee**

 **In each moment there is life**

 **Blessed and born with pure light**

 **But as it took a single breath**

 **All life that was lent**

 **Came to an end**

Katsura was seen standing there in the sky as clouds were moving fast as the wind blows his hair, then to Olgamally standing there to do the same thing but looked at the other way. Then transitions to the rooftops of the city of Fuyuki as they turned around to look at each other until the wind reacts as as it starts to show the past of his life during the war in Iraq as the screen blurs into whiteness.

 **Cross The Line**

Then, The title of the story appears as it distorts and rips into paper shreds to show the city of Fuyuki in daytime.

 **Within this world**

 **Where everything is left in pieces**

Katsura was seen in his room at the Animusphere Castle where he was seen holding his M40A5 as he looked outside with Archer of Yuki sleeping on his bed.

 **There's one last wish**

 **That has been burnt inside my mind**

Olgamally was seen in a limousine with Saber of Yuki as she looked outside where there was a shining river while on the bridge.

 **It's a dream that's been**

 **Warped by sadness**

Souji was seen inside the abandoned construction building where he was seen looking at the city with Lancer of Yuki appearing after her spirit form.

 **A curse of fate**

 **And absurdity, endless**

Rosalie was seen picking flowers as Caster of Yuki smiles at her butterflies fly around.

 **But it's resilience remains**

 **As it looks your way**

Hayate was seen walking with Rider of Yuki as he was seen happily running around in the shopping district of Miyama Town at Mount Miyama but shows young Gilgamesh hiding behind the telephone pole as he smiled and walk away as the scene transitions.

 **My white flag**

 **Pure as snow**

Minna was seen standing with Assassin of Yuki in a foggy park as they fade and transitions to Naoto and Berserker of Yuki standing on the building during the night as the wind blows.

 **I try to throw it down**

 **But suddenly I'm tangled up**

 **In my own destiny**

Then, it shows the full members of the Homura Faction with Tatsuya turning around with a menacing look. Then to Kariya Matou, Kairi Sisigou, Celenike Icecolle, and Elza Ilmatar Juutilainen standing on the busy streets of Shinto as people were walking by. Then to a line of JSDF soldiers stood there and shows it's commander Hazama Moriyama commanding it's soldiers with his gesture.

 **All of the**

 **Pain my smile failed to erase**

 **Rushes back to me**

 **And nearly knocks me back**

Then, Katsura was seen reloading and firing his sniper rifle then to Archer firing three arrows in the air. Then to Olgamally firing an magic bullet out of her finger as Saber runs quickly as she does slashes as it transitions.

 **My heart is soaring**

 **Fervently burning**

 **But despite it all, I don't regret it**

Ruler was seen with Ryuji and his Servant Saber. Then to Lancer diving down on the ground with her lance as Souji stood there with a pistol. Then to Rosalie and Caster crafting potions, then to Minna commanding Assassin in the fog as she cuts the screen for a transition.

 **To protect the people I love**

 **Even one**

 **The strength I have is not enough**

Hayate and Rider were seen riding on the griffin in the sky to dive down and shows Naoto commaning Berserker to smash the ground with her sword.

 **The night's approaching**

 **Ravenous and cunning**

 **But there is a droplet**

 **Of hope still shining**

Then, there was Takashi spending time with Reika, then to Valkenhayn pouring a cup of tea with a smile, and next shows the maid Lotte Edvardine hopping onto the stool as she starts to lose balance while holding a broom. And which then shows the arrival on the airport of Fine Helmina Elystadt and Bianca Ackermann.

 **This is everything to me**

 **The only thing I need**

Next, it shows Katsura and Archer falling with Olgamally and Saber in the sky as they see the city of Fuyuki as they held their hands as everything gone to white.

* * *

4/14/2014 **Riverside Park, Fuyuki, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

"Ehh? The Fifth Holy Grail War?" I was curious to know more about him. He was sitting with me as Saber was doing the same thing.

"Yup, I was called in by the Clock Tower to summon a Servant here in Fuyuki. Then, I met her, she represents the Saber Class." Kairi explained to me.

"Oh? So no wonder why you summoned a Servant which is a cute blonde girl-" My sentence was cut as I looked at Saber's growling and her blushed face. She looks flustered.

" **What did you just called me…?** " Saber lets out a menacing look as she gritted her teeth.

"Umm… S-Sorry… I didn't mean to offend you!" I quickly bowed in apology as she calms down.

"G-Good. Say that again, I'll kill you without warning." Saber then warns me as I start to sweatdropped… What's with her…

"Anyways… If you want to know her name. I'll give you a hint. He is known as the **Knight of Treachery** who slew his father after his death." Kairi explains the hint to me… I know that title… and the reason why. I have history with that since in High School.

"That's gotta be Mordred… right? King Arthur's son?" I asked her as she nods but had a serious tone.

"That's correct. I still hated my father ever since. If my father was summoned here. It makes me wanna kill my father…" Saber- no… Mordred said as she looks at her left hand and tightened it. I can still call her Saber with my voice. But the real name in my mind.

"He's always like that ever since. Besides, It's been ten years ever since this hectic war. Heh. Freakin blue haired boy." Kairi said as he grabs out another cigarette as he lights it up and blows the smoke out.

"Umm… Blue haired boy?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"Oh? Sorry about that. I was spacin' out. Anyways, the blue haired boy's name is **Makoto Kurashiki**. He's also a participant in the fifth war." Kairi said the boy's name to me… Makoto Kurashiki… Never heard of him even in ten years.

"Do you mind… telling me about him. I would like to know." I said to him as he looked at me.

"If you say so. The first time I met him. He's a high school student as I viewed him. He and his Servant Lancer were good partners. But, that Master… he was a reckless, cold-blooded guy. Saying 'I wanna become a hero and save people' or what not. But, he took on my Servant with fists and brutally beaten him… Yet, Lancer was coming for me and I apparently faked my death. What do I know about him that he aims to kill Masters or Servants without mercy." Kairi explains the first time he met.

"Yeah… he was pretty strong and quick. He tried to kill me until he retreated because of his injured Servant." Mordred explained to me as well.

"Indeed, After the war ended. We didn't know where did Makoto go. All I hear that he is now missing with his Servant. Though, my Servant is still alive after that. Yet, I can tell some Masters survived his killing spree." Kairi said as he looks up in the sky to see the clouds in the blue sky moving.

"Really? Who are the survivors? I would like to know." I said to him with a serious look on my face.

"Sure thing, there are some names that I know or don't know. So… here I go. First there was me and Saber… Second is Celenike Icecolle, Master of Rider who lost her servant by Makoto's Lancer. Third is Bianca Ackermann, Master of Archer who lost her Servant as well by Makoto. And lastly is Kariya Matou, the former Matou family member and Master of Caster, which his Servant is still alive. The other three and it's Servants died by the hands of him." Kairi explained the list of survivors of who lived and who died…

Kairi Sisigou, Celenike Icecolle, Bianca Ackermann, and Kariya Matou… These are the four survivors of the Fifth War…

"I see… Though, it can be a bad experience as you viewed. But, at least you deserve a normal life here now. I mean, Saber is really enjoying here in Fuyuki." I said to him as he laughs a bit.

"You can say that. Anyways… With that done. We'll be heading back to Shinjuku. We are here for a visit again and that's it." Kairi stood up as he begun to leave with his Servant Saber aka Mordred. "Oh and, Kat. Good luck on the war. Tell Nangou that I said hi."

"Later." Mordred said as she left with him… Well, this is a first time meeting his surviving Servant after all… Maybe I should head back to Animusphere Castle and try out my new sniper rifle that Kairi-san gave to me for free.

* * *

4/14/2014 **Animusphere Castle, Fuyuki, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST - Beneath the Mask**

I was seen outside of the castle and outside of the forest entrance. I held my DSR-1 with a Bipod attachment while pruning. I was seen aiming at the glass bottle on the tree's branch hidden somewhere. I'm pretty good at finding their presence whether they're hidden or in a blind spot. I took a deep breath two times as I start to hold me breath to focus… I held it steady as I pulled the trigger.

 **[BANG!]**

I took a shot as the bullet quickly shatters the bottle after a suppressed shot… Damn… pretty powerful.

"Damn. _Nice shot_." Souji complimented me as I looked at him approaching. "With that gun. I think you can take on some Servants you can fight.

"Really? Thanks. I'm still learning of how this works, adjusting my zoom, and whatsoever." I replied back to him as I got up and flipped the bipod up and put it in a gun case.

"Anyways, Tendou-san. Rosalie cooked something for us and we should go eat. Ever since that battle and that beam of light I saw. The news are crazy if you ask me." Souji said as he puts both hands back to his head.

"Yeah. If the people find out… mainly the JSDF. They'll come here to investigate and it'll become a problem. Even if I'm a former soldier, I can't make them leave because commander's orders." I said as I carried my gun case to walk with Souji back inside the castle.

"You're right about that. If the Homura Faction kills them, I'll be a all out warfare. In which, we have to keep out of this after Saber-san's Noble Phantasm went off. Good thing Berserker of Homura is dead. As long that crazy yelling bitch doesn't scream again." Souji sighed as he puts both hands to his pockets.

"Yup… I know you would say that." I replied back to him.

 **-[Dining Hall]-**

"This food from France you've made is not bad, Rosalie-san!" Naoto was seen eating down her food as Berserker of Homura giggles.

"My, you're a picky eater, Master.~" Berserker said to her Master with a kind smile as she eats her food.

"You bet I am! Once this is all finished I'm gonna train myself until I'm strong!" Naoto exclaimed as she kept eating like a savage.

"Now, Assassin.~ Open wide.~" Minna continued as she held a spoon with food on it. "Say, Ahhhhhh.~"

"Ahhhhhh.~" Assassin on Yuki replied as she eats it.

I can see the others eat their food. I can tell these two were ok from the war. However, I continued to eat my food and stood silent… First, I met Kairi-san's Servant Saber of the Fifth Holy Grail War. How is she alive ten years later. That part I don't understand. Right now, We're enjoying a break unless the Homura Faction are on a move once again. For now, I should return with my family and sleep over while Archer follows me all the times. But, I'm curious. Does everyone here knows about the person named Makoto Kurashiki? The person who reached the grail, threw away everything and erased himself in the process. I would like to know more about him but… he's already gone. No longer living in this world. But, Kairi-san mentioned three other survivors and a another Servant is still alive. There is so much questions I want to know…

"Hmm? Katsura? Is there something wrong?" I noticed and looked at Marie. She stared at me with a concerned look.

"Oh, It's nothing. I'll finish eating up and head back to my home to see my family again. That's all. Heheh." I said with a slight chuckle and a smile.

"Hey, you don't need to worry, man. Besides, we're friends, right?" Souji said to me as I looked at him.

"Yeah… Friends as always." I replied as I continued to eat my food until I'm finished… What else can I continue on.

* * *

4/14/2014 **Tendou Residence, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 4 OST - Signs of Love**

"Wow, Onii-chan! Is the place really good? Is she rich?" Mio was seen talking to me various. Well, I care about her as I petted her.

"Umm… Yes, I suppose so." I said to her with a kind smile.

"Really? I want to meet her someday!~" Mio was surprised as she can't wait to meet her. Well, If Marie-san is good with kids like Mio. Though, Archer sure loves kids. After all, Yukano was providing her tea.

"Here, Archer. Have some green tea. This will be good your body." Yukano kindly gives her the cup of tea as she takes it.

"Thank you, Yukano. I will gladly accept this." Archer said with a slight smile as she starts to drink it.

Yet, the TV is left on, I'm watching Samurai Champloo at this moment which is my favorite anime. Edo period and Hip hop culture. If you visit Edo Wonderland, they don't have that culture unless you try to break dance in public. Anyways… I'm going to sleep here instead back at the castle for now. Spending time with my family is the most important thing. Maybe I should listen to Shiki no Uta on my phone once I sleep.

* * *

4/15/2014 **Shinto, Fuyuki, Japan** Early Morning - Clear Sky

The next day… After I slept to stay in my home and told Archer to head back to the castle. All I needed is a peaceful time to enjoy. Man, I can see the people heading to Homurahara Academy by now. Just look at them go, talking to each other or walking alone. Yet, I wonder if the people started to learn about the rumors of the last night about Saber's Noble Phantasm… but-

" **WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!** " The voice of a teen was seen yelling. I turned around to look at him crashing into the trash can once again. I remember now, it's that guy that I ignored him when I was about to return with my family after my JSDF job. "H-Hello? Anyone? Can anyone help me get me out of this trash? I can't see!"

Last time, I ignored him. But… Since no one is helping him… I guess I have to do so. I approached to the trash can as I grabbed out the student as he start gasping for fresh air.

"Oh god… Man, I'd would be done for! Anyways…" The teen looked at me. "Hey, thank for saving me there mister."

"It's no problem. What happened to your bike anyways?" I looked at the bike as one of the gears broke.

"Ahh… the brakes was broken. I tried to fix it many times but it keeps detaching no matter what. I might sell it and just walk instead. Oh yeah. I forgot to introduce myself. The names **Okita Kurosaki** , second year at Homurahara." Okita introduced to him with a normal smile. But, he seems like a comic relief.

"I see, I'm Katsura Tendou." I said back to him as he stood up and grabbed his bike.

"Pleased to meet you, Tendou-san! You're an adult so… I hope we can get along. Besides, I gotta hurry to my school. Wanna come with?" Okita asked me as I looked at him.

"Sure, why not. I got nothing to do so yeah." I replied with a straightforward and a bored look to him as he starts to walk.

"Let's go. Though, You can't come in our school unless you're a visitor… so yeah…" Okita said to me about it. Well… I don't mind being a visitor if there is any passing periods or lunch.

* * *

4/15/2014 **Homurahara Academy, Fuyuki, Japan** Early Morning - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST - Night Rain**

Just as we arrived to the academy in about twenty minutes… we stumble upon this… busty teacher.

"Okita Kurosaki… you're ten minutes late!" The white haired teacher yelled at Okita with anger on her face.

The woman looks 26 years old. She has a cruel look who possesses a clever-looking beautiful face. Despite seeming to have a clear-cut appearance, her entire body reeks of blood due to acts such as kissing innards… eww. At least if she can clean herself with a perfume and shower.. Continuing, she looks so sadistic with a menacing intent to kill others with curses… if she runs a business. She wore a black suit leaving exposure of her breasts that are big to be bouncy, white undershirt, black pantyhose and a black long skirt that covers her thighs. Yet, she has a long white wavy ponytail leaving parts of her hair on the front. She also wears glasses as well. Judging from her teeths that looks like snake fangs… She is indeed holding a stick… but looks like a dangerous riding crop that you'll get your cheeks red after getting slapped brutaly.

"I-Icecolle-sensei! My bike broke! That's it! This guy here helped me out and-" Okita's voice was cut.

Icecolle… I heard of it… Is she Rosalie's…?

 **[THWAP!]**

The woman whipped the wall hard as it left a loud noise. Yikes… she's deadly a she looks based on her face…

"Silence! I have no need of your beginnings. This is your first time being late and I will not accept this!" The woman starts to become sadistic as she licks her lips and puts her whip to her hand. "Come here and accept your **punishment** …~ I hope you're ready, Kurosaki… Now bend over!~"

"Wh-Wha- Hey!" Okita was bent over by the woman as she readied her whip.

 **[WHIP! WHIP! WHIP!]**

"OW OW OW! H-Hey! W-Why are you punishing me in front of the people!? Why!?" Okita yelled in pain as he is constantly spanked.

"Doesn't matter! I'll whip you good until you get what you've deserved! I'll cast a curse on you!" The woman yelled as she prepares once more.

"Please! Not the Curse of the Hundred Spankings-" Okita's voice was cut…

 **[WHIP! WHIP! WHIP! WHIP! WHIP! WHIP! WHIP! WHIP! WHIP! WHIP!]**

" **OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! OH GOD THAT HURTS!** " Okita cried in pain after being spanked as the woman prepares again.

"And one more for a good measure!" The woman said as she starts to do so.

 **[WHIP WHIP WHIP THWAP!]**

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** " Okita was shot like a bullet as he flew into the school entrance and crashed, causing winds to burst out of the school entrance as the woman sighed.

"Tch… Idiot…" She sighed in annoyance and looked at me. "Hmm? Who are you?" But, she looked at my right hand then at me…

"Umm… Hello?" I asked her. "Can I know your name?"

" **Celenike Icecolle**. I'm a History Teacher at Homurahara Academy. Though, it's best not to talk here. So let's talk privately." Celenike introduced herself but she took my hand to take me somewhere privately.

"W-Wait! J-Just what are you doing!?" I exclaimed in confusion as time just passes by.

 **-[Closed-Off Classroom, Second Floor]-**

In the closed off classroom which supposed to be a chemistry class. I was seen sitting on a stool with Celenike resting on the teacher's table as she was seen looking at me. I did introduced myself that I'm a former soldier and all…

"So… Katsura Tendou, yes? Show me your right arm." Celenike said to me as I started to show her. "I see. You are indeed participating this war once again. The Greater Holy Grail War, that is."

"How come you know that?" I asked her as she stared at me with a serious.

"It's because I had talk with that fake priest." Celenike replied. I know what she mentioned.

"You mean that Ryuji Kotomine guy, right?" I said to her as she nods.

"Of course. It's because i'm formally a participant of the last war ten years ago. You can say that i'm a former Master of Rider until I lost my Servant by that guy's Servant Lancer…" Celenike looked down in disappointment.

So… she must have lost her Servant that suffered by the fate of Makoto's Lancer…

"Oh, You mean that guy named Makoto Kurashiki?" I asked her as she noticed and looked at me.

"H-Huh? How did you know? How did you get all of this?" She starts to ask me with a bullets of questions. Well, had to tell the truth and all.

"It was the guy named Kairi Sisigou-san. The former fifth war participant and the Master of Saber. His Servant is still alive." I asked her as she starts to understand.

"I see…" Celenike looked at her right hand which is none as she looked at me. "Hmm… I can't sense a prana from you… Are you a Magus?"

"Apparently, no. I just summoned my Servant by accident." I explained to her.

"I see. No wonder why. But… I don't get it. How come a normal person can summon a Servant with no prana…" She starts to question herself on me as I talked in.

"Well, I've been thinking about that, too. Ever since I was dragged into this Greater Holy Grail War with my comrades. I was met by this girl named Olgamally Animusphere." I said to her as she knows that that name.

"Olgamally, huh? I can't believe that a First-Class Magus is joining the war as well. Heheh." Celenike chucked for a bit with a smile on her face.

"Also, You name, Icecolle sounds familiar. I think it was Rosalie who introduced herself as a Icecolle." I said to her as she noticed.

"Oh, that's my younger sister. I can't believe she wants to be part of this war for no reason. But… I'll wish her Servant to protect her." She said to me about her… So, Rosalie-san does have a older sister. Yet, she's just an lusty sadistic teacher. "Oh yeah, one more thing. I want to let you know that I'm a Magus. To be honest, I'm more of a Witch. You can say that I can put spells of curses on people. We Icecolle were infamous for practicing dark arts for centuries."

"Dark arts?" I asked her as she nods.

"That's correct. We're fairly an old bloodline of practitioners of dark arts. Back in the middle ages, my descendants were forced to run by these devastating witch hunts. Escaping from western Europe to Siberia. We had lost all of our foundation of our thaumaturgy and eventually fell into decline. Ever since I was born, I was taught everything by my elders to perform dark arts. And then, here I am, living and surviving in this modern world. Everything changed so fast…" Celenike finishes explaining as I start to look at her.

"I see… No wonder why you can do dark arts. Like… can you do poison?" I asked her curiously as she nods. "That's good to know. Besides… I mean… I'm still new to the war but I'm still learning to understand. That's basically about it."

"Hmm… I see. I'll tell you what, I think I can help you on 'winning'." Celenike said with a smile as she licks her lips.

"Um… what?" I tilted my head in confusion as she continues to talk.

"I was hoping if I can help you out. By cursing on people, I want to see them rot until they die.~" Celenike said in a sadistic look on her face as I start to become a bit uncomfortable. "Maybe I'll start with poisoning them…~ Fufufu…~"

"Umm… You can help us… but you're kinda making me too uncomfortable. I'm not sure if the war allows it…" I said with a sweatdrop.

"You may think the rule does not allow it. But to hell with it. I'm just a History Teacher after all and you're just an former soldier." Celenike said with a sigh as she calms down. "But, still. I'll help you out. I'll start off with a few throwable potions if you wish to turn the tide of the battle."

"Umm... Sure, I guess?" I replied to her as she nodded.

"Then it's settled. I'll make you a few poison potions and that's about it. Once that, you're on your own. Wish I could help you poison Homura's leader. That'd be fun. But… I'm still conflicted with work so good luck on your own. Though, if you need to know more history of Servant's true identities. Come to the academy when I'm not busy." Celenike said to me as she was starting to grab out three flask and starts creating them for me.

I guess it's best for me to get along with this witch and call it a day. At least I'm starting to understand to know the survivors of the Fifth War. Though, I'm glad to meet Rosalie's older sister but she's still menacing as always… time passes as I was given throwable poison flasks and go somewhere to rest my mind from this... weirdest meeting ever in my life.

* * *

4/15/2014 **Riverside Park, Fuyuki, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 3 OST- When the Moon's reaching out Stars**

"You fiend!" The voice of Marie yelled as she slapped someone…

 **[SLAP!]**

"O-Ow! What did I do!?" The voice of Takashi exclaimed as he feels his cheeks…

I was walking to see Marie arguing with… that's Homura's Takashi Futaba! Why is he doing here!?

"I thought I never wanted to see you again, you fiend." Marie crosses her arms and glares at him.

"Look! I have no Servant now! Look at my hand! See!?" Takashi frantically shows his right hand. "I'm no longer a Master! I'm just getting along with my girlfriend. Isn't that right, Reika-chan?"

"Why, indeed. Can you please go somewhere else. We're dating at this moment-" Reika's sentence was cut until I arrived.

"Hey, Marie-san. What's going on? Where's Saber-san?" I asked Marie to her.

"SHIT! HE'S HERE!" Takashi exclaimed in fear.

"Relax. I understand you. Anyways…" I looked at Marie. "But, why are you walking outside during a day. Isn't Saber-san coming with you?"

"She's currently training with Valkenhayn at this moment so I can't bother her." Marie said to me as I looked at them.

"I see. But, I don't know the reason why you slapped- Ooooooh! I get it. You're the one who is a pervert towards Marie-san." I started to remember that night. She was embarrassed.

"H-Hey! I'm done with that now. I just want to go back to my normal life and start a family. That's all!" Takashi exclaimed as he raised his hands up like he is surrendering. Well, there is no point of killing him. He lost his Servant Berserker of Homura by Saber of Yuki.

"And that's it? You just want a family?" I ashed him.

"Of course I am! We've been dating for one year and we've haven't married yet! Though, we used to have an abusive relationship but she doesn't care!" Takashi looked at her girlfriend, Reika. Never seen her but okay.

"Why yes, I still love him ever since.~" Reika said with a kind smile and cuddles Takashi.

"Told you! You two can go now, alright? I just need to spend more time to move on, okay?" Takashi said to us as there is no point in talking to him but to leave with Marie back to the castle.

"Hmph… what a lowly commoner…" Marie hissed at Takashi as we left.

"Oh yeah, Marie-san. There is something I want to talk to you." I asked her as she looked at me.

"And what is it?" Marie replied with a serious look as we kept walking.

"Is it ok if my sister, Mio can come to your Castle tomorrow? She's been excited of what does it feel like to live in a castle. Is that okay?" I said as she blinks. She realizes that I have a sister when she first met her.

"Hmm… Very well, I'll accept that. As long your sister doesn't create any mess." Marie accepts my request as I nodded with a smile.

"Thank you. But don't worry, she's well behaved as always. I'll give her the tour around the castle since I'm starting to get used to it here." I replied to her back as we continued to walk to carry on our normal lives during the day…

* * *

4/16/2014 **Animusphere Castle, Fuyuki, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 4 OST- New Days**

"Wow!~" Mio was seen surprised as she comes out of the limo that Marie had to pick her up. I was looking at her as I was outside the door entrance.

"Welcome, young girl. I hope you will enjoy here." Valkenhayn softly smiles and does a stiff bow.

"Thank you, old mister!" Mio happily smiles and runs towards me as I hugged her.

"Onii-chan! I miss you!~" Mio kept hugging me.

"Heheh. Don't worry. I'm here for you. I'm glad you're here. How is grandmother doing?" I asked her.

"She's doing fine." Mio replied back with a smile. Heh, should have known.

"Your sister is pretty cute but nice after all." Marie said to me with a smile.

"Yeh. Right now, she's still young. She'll grow up eventually. I'm kinda happy that she got along with Archer." I said with a smile as Archer looked at Mio.

"Hello, Archer!~" Mio happily waved at her as she did so back.

"Hello, Mio." Archer softly replies back to her.

"Now then, Mio. Why don't you get started to meet our friends, okay?" Marie looked at Mio and pets her with a smile.

"Okay, I will!~" Mio happily nods as she runs in the house inside to get along. I wonder if Master of Assassin of Yuki would treat her so nicely. But… I wonder if Souji is gonna see my sister.

Though, ever since that day. My normal life has been pretty weird after that. Yet, I met so many people that I don't know of. And… I gotta tour her around if she ever meets one of the maids in this castle. I can see Marie's smile on her face as her hair was blow by the wind. I've never seen her happy before like that. Hmm… I'm wondering… I guess it's the bond? I suppose so. What I wanted is to get along Marie and earn her trust. But right now, I have patrols this night and Mio will be sleeping. I don't want her to find out about it. I'll just pretend that I'll just go for a walk and that's it.

 **-[Katsura/Archer's Room]-**

"Ahhh!~ I feel much better, Onii-chan!~" Mio was seen resting on my bed as the sun was setting. I have her most of the tours. Getting along with Masters and Servants, trying out high-quality foods, and looking at flowers.

"Is that so? That's good to hear then." I started to pet her as I smiled.

"Say, Onii-chan… I'm… sleepy… night… Onii-chan…" Mio then cutely yawns and heads to sleep. Archer smiles at Mio.

"Sleep tight, child." Archer then smiled at Mio then looks at me. "The night is soon coming. We should patrol soon, Master."

"Yeah… I remember Marie-san telling me that. Though, it's our first time to it shouldn't hurt." I said as I start to grab the gun case under my bed as I held it on my back. "Should we get going?"

"Yes, Master." Archer replied as we decided to head out the door. Just as I looked at Mio for a few seconds… I quickly looked at my table and grabbed my japanese tanto that my father once kept and was given to me. I took it just in case as I closed my door.

* * *

4/16/2014 **Miyama Town, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

It was nighttime… I was seen walking with Archer in this cold, silent night. The moon was leaving light as winds were blowing slowly as it should to be. Yet, this is my first patrol here and I'm sure people are sleeping. I looked up at the night sky as the clouds reveals the moon as we kept walking… Man, where's the owls for creepy shit when you need them…

"Hey, Archer. Do you think we'll get ambushed soon enough?" I asked my Servant as she looked at me.

"Maybe, depends if Homura are on a move. It's best to take caution and-" Archer's cat ears twitches. "I heard something."

"Where is it?" I asked her as she points it.

"Right there. Follow me." Archer said as she started dashing and jumping on rooftops as I ran to follow her…

 **-[Park]-**

 **Third Person POV**

 **[CLA-DUNK!]**

The noise of a vending machine dispenses an refreshing melon drink as Kariya grabs it as he held it on his own. His Servant Caster was seen kneeling on a grass next to a bench as he approached to her.

"Here, Caster. Cheer yourself up if you want." Kariya said to her as she takes the drink and opens the can.

"Thank you, Goshuujin-sama." Caster nodded as she drinks the can. "This feel nice to enjoy here in this night."

"I know that, Caster. Say, do you think we'll do anything today?" Kariya said as he drinks it then look at the sky.

"You know… Remember one time that you tried to fight Saber and I had to deal with him and his shotgun. Then, that lady named Celenike who tried to whip me and you saved me?" Kariya said to her as he starts to remember it from ten years ago.

"Oh! Right! Had to save you from everything." Caster chuckled as she finished drinking the can as she throws the cans in the trash can.

"Heh. Yeah… Good times. That guy you tried to fight is sure frightening." Kariya said as Caster felt her ears twitching.

"Goshuujin-sama… I'm detecting something…" Caster detects an incoming presence as Kariya noticed her…

 **Katsura POV**

Just as we arrived to the park…

"...!" I noticed the arrival… The black haired man… and a fox girl… Wait… aren't they…

"Don't tell me… Are you… Caster of Homura!?" I exclaimed at her.

"N-No, no! You got it all wrong! We're not here to fight, you know?" Caster pleaded as the black haired man stood up.

"Hmm… A Greater Holy Grail War Participant? Why are you doing here in a middle of a night?" The man asked me.

"Hey… are you the enemy?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"C'mon, why would I? I'm not an enemy. We're only here just to enjoy this night by drinking this nice drink. And… Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. The names **Kariya Matou**. This here is my Servant Caster." The man named Kariya introduces himself as he continues. "I work at the Bunbunmaru Newspaper as a report writer. To be honest with you, I'm just living a normal life."

So he's living a normal life like mine… so, I did a hand gesture to Archer as she lowers her weapon as I approached to her.

"I see… I guess we both do have in common. Also… Are you an former Fifth War Participant?" I asked him.

"Hmm? How did you know that? Based on your Command Seal, I can tell someone gave you information." Kariya said to me with a straightforward look.

"Well, It was Kairi-san who told me." I replied to him which he comes surprised.

"Hmm? Kairi Sisigou? The Necromancer? Man… I don't wanna deal with him…" Kariya sighed as he remembers.

"Eww… I don't like him at all. Him and his dead fingers as bullets…" Caster talked as she was in disgust. I guess they don't get along with those two from ten years ago?

"Oh… I guess you do know him. Anyways… Sorry about that. My Servant Archer of Yuki founded you while she accidently interrupted your… confessions?" I asked him in a head tilted response.

"Erm… No. That's not about it. I just wanted to treat Caster something nice and-" Kariya's voice was cut.

"Are you people done talking, you pigs? I really wanted to start my practice rehearsal in front of you four.~" The voice of a female said from out of nowhere…

We all looked up to see the moonlight. It was a pinked haired woman with teal eyes and has pink horns and a long tail… She wore an cyber-goth-loli-dress. And the lance that can double as a microphone stand… But, she has wings on her back as she is flapping to hover. That's gotta be a Lancer

"My my, What an unsightly woman. I thought I'd never get to see you again, **Lancer of Homura**. I remember once you tried to attack me last night. How annoying.~" Caster said with a smug on her face as she chuckles a bit like an ojou kind of type.

"Y-You again!? J-Just disappear already! I don't want you to ruin my whole career!" Lancer of Homura stammered at Caster. I guess these two are rivals. Lancer shook her head as she comes back to her senses. "No matter, I'm here here you get rid of Archer of Homura and it's Master. Once that's done. You're next!"

" _She maybe an idol wannabe. But so cruel for her, what's a big deal._ " I said to myself in my thoughts.

"Hmph. If that's what you want…" Caster then stood up as she grabs out a floating mirror circling around her… "Then, we can settle it here right now. Don't worry, disgusting Lizard. I'll make sure you're burned alive without your Master's knowing.~ Fufufu…~~"

"Master, we should engage." Archer said to me as she held her weapon ready. I nodded as I put my gun case down as I opened it. Revealing my DSR-1 as I reloaded my gun and prepared for the worse… or… a dramatic battle. Two Servants versus One Servant… Then, Lander of Homura lands softly on the ground as her wings folded away from her back as she spins her lance with one hand as she held it ready behind her.

"Now then, let the rehearsal begin!~" Lancer of Homura announces as we four stood ready…

This is the battle we must deal with… I need to warn Marie-san soon…

* * *

4/16/2014 **Unknown, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

Then at the bar which the location is unknown… The man named Miyamoto was seen sitting there. His Servant which his face was covered by a shadow looked at him…

"Master… Are you feeling uneasy?" The Servant asked him.

"No… It's that Takashi has wounded me. No longer part of our faction, throwing away everything like a rotten trash he is. I have no need for him, Saber." Miyamoto stood up as he looks at his Servant Saber of Homura. "That I, **Tatsuya Miyamoto**. Will find Katsura Tendou… And I will kill him with my own hands…"

And so, Tatsuya was seen walking into the darkness as Saber of Homura follows him as everything has faded to black slowly…

* * *

 **Ending Theme - STYX HELIX (English Ver.) by AmaLee**

 **Oh please don't let me die**

 **Waiting for your touch**

Katsura was seen standing in on a river under the bridge of a silhouetted Fuyuki City with Archer of Yuki standing behind Katsura in an other way.

 **No, don't give up on life**

 **This endless dead end**

Olgamally was seen standing on the rooftops of the city with Saber of Yuki standing the other way as the sun rises as everything went white.

 **My hourglass is cracked**

 **And it's my life**

 **Spilling out, blowing over like sand**

Rosalie Henriette Icecolle was seen sitting on the bench with Caster of Yuki behind her as the snow was falling as it transitions.

 **Just like the feelings**

 **I have grown to love…**

 **How quickly they can all fade away**

Souji Nangou was seen leaning against the wall in the city where Lancer of Yuki was seen standing next to him as it was raining. As it transitions to every past of Katsura through every beat.

 **Is it too late to say…**

" **I wish I was there"**

Which then shows Katsura and Olgamally looking at each other with their Servants as everything went black.

 **Oh please don't let me die**

 **Waiting for your touch**

Then, everything went white where it shows Hayate Masamune walking with Rider of Yuki at the empty school hallways with the sunset shedding light from the windows.

 **I'll never, not ever**

 **Feel what it's like to lose you**

 **Even if I have to forget who I am and…**

" **RE:START"**

Minna-Justina Marseille was seen with Assassin of Yuki as she was seen petting her in a dark room where it only sheds light from the windows as everything went white to transition.

 **No, don't give up on life**

 **This endless dead end**

 **And for this- I will wish**

 **All of your pain and sadness**

Naoto Kanno was seen standing on the top of the building rubble with Berserker of Yuki as the wings were blowing while the sun was slowly rising as the snowflake covered up as it transitions.

 **Fade someday…**

 **I hope to brush it away**

 **For now, I'll see you off**

 **Unless I pray for a new day**

 **Then I know**

 **Unless I play for a new day**

 **I'll lose you**

Then, the snowflakes blows away as it shows Katsura and Olgamally looking at each other as they walked together with Rosalie, Souji, Hayate, Minna, Naoto, and their Servants walking on the bridge in a colored Fuyuki City as the sun rises as everything went white.

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview]**

 **NEXT CHAPTER…**

Lancer of Homura was seen throwing her spear from behind but between her legs as it was coming towards Caster.

 **-UNCALM NIGHT-**

Mordred was seen driving an American Muscle Convertible with Kairi as she was speeding down the bridge to follow the fight nearby.

 **-ESCALATED RUSH-**

Assassin of Yuki was seen approaching forwards from a fog to come towards Lancer of Homura.

 **-DESTINED FATE-**

Katsura and Mio was seen at the graveyard during the daytime to visit the grave of his Mother, Hanabi. And transitions to show Child-Gil grabbing out Durandal: The Peerless Sword from the golden portal.

 **-[Next: Chapter 5: Gospel of the Throttle]-**

* * *

Okame - **Inferno Mongrel: The Enuma Elish from Babylon**

Justice has grown weak, the rules of the Holy Grail War was corrupted in the city of Fuyuki… The weak scream helplessly yet again…

Woman: "Someone… please help…"

The Thug Leader and behind him was a pack of thug members were seen looking at the woman as he held a knife.

Thug Leader: "Hehehe… Scream all you want, honey. No one will save you. Don't worry! I'll be gentle!"

Woman: "Please have mercy!"

 **[BWROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]**

The sound of a cop car arrives as it stops. The police officer arrives to the scene and held his pistol.

Police Officer: "What the hell is going on here!?"

Woman: "O-Officer! Please help…!"

Thug Leader: "Who the hell are you!? Get lost, prick!"

Police Officer: "Who the hell do you think I am!? I'm the law itself, you little shits!"

Thug Leader: "Oh no! We have a badass over here! You do understand that we pay our 'taxes'."

 **[SILENCE…]**

Police Officer: "Eh…? I see… My bad… But, you should have told me that earlier! Thought you guys were up to no good! Very well then, have a nice day, gentlemens."

The police officer rushed back into the car and drives off…

Thug Leader: "Heh… What a joke…"

 **[CRUSH!]**

The flying airship, Vimana crushes the driving police car… the man in golden armor and blonde shining hair with shades arrives to the scene.

Thugs: "What the hell!?"

Thug Leader: "Who the hell you are! We paid our 'taxes'!"

Gilgamesh: "I am… the King of Heroes who deserve to call himself a Ruler of this war… Gilgamesh!"

Thug Leader: "Gilga what? Whatever! Give em hell!"

Thugs: " **YEEEEAAAARRRRRRT!** "

Gilgamesh: "You underestimated me, Mongrels… **Gate of** … **Babylon** …!"

Many golden portals appears behind him as it slices through every thugs.

Thugs: " **ABBAAAAAHHHHHGGGHH!** "

Thug Leader: "Wa-Wait! I don't want to die yet!"

Gilgamesh: "Get on your knees. Beg for your life. Amuse me."

And then... He kneeled…

Thug Leader: "Please spare my life-"

Then, Gilgamesh stabs him with a sword as the Thug Leader exploded into glass pieces.

Woman: "I'm not sure who you are… But, I can never thank you enough!"

Gilgamesh: "Hmph… then leave begone from my sight-"

*Then the incoming Gae-Bolgcar comes crashing towards Gilgamesh as it exploded as it quickly transitions fast to the credits to play the ending theme.*

 **Wenn denkt ob ist Sabta, …Dieb!**

 **Das was der teufel! ...Entschuldigung!-**

*Then the screen starts to static as it turns of… Archer of Homura was seen finished watching TV at the Hanamura Residence with Reoko.*

"Well that's nice to watch, Master." Archer of Homura said in a bored expression as she was seen playing Grand Order on her phone.

"I see… I must learn from that… but first… I'll sleep. Night." Reoko said as she goes to sleep… Thus ends this bizarre Okame.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Thank you for watching this story. Chapter 5 will take a interesting turn as it will escalate into a battle between Fifth War Caster, Archer of Yuki against Lacer of Homura and a possible appearance of Caster of Homura. Yet, I feel supported by the Fate/Saber Discord community and thanking to one of my readers to fix my grammars and improving it as possible. Right now, there is another important story projects left behind that needs to be finished. Oh yeah, I'll list out the Homura Faction since Takashi's retirement. Until then… Switch on your Youth!**

 **Members of the Homura Faction**

 **Tatsuya Miyamoto/Master of Saber - Lancelot**

 **Reoko Hanamura/Master of Archer - Oda Nobunaga**

 **Yosuke Kurusu/Master of Caster - Helena Blavatsky**

 **Shouko Takahito/Master of Assassin - Okada Izou**

 **Darius Barkhorn/Master of Lancer - Elizabeth Bathory**

 **Takashi Futaba/Master of Berserker - Frankenstein [RETIRED]**

 **Edytha Hartmann/Master of Rider - Francis Drake**


	5. Gospel of the Leifthrasir

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Fate/stay night, Extra, Apocrypha, Grand Order, Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver, kaleid liner and Strange Fake are all owned by TYPE-MOON and it's respective owners. Please support the official release of all Fate/ series franchises.**

 **Wow! 750+ views total! Thank you so much! This story is indeed growing as I can tell. Yet, I'm so happy that I'm making this story and considering this as my main project. There is so much backstories that I want to put in and all. However, with that out of the way, let start the story!**

* * *

 **Fate/Unmei no Hikigane**

 **C** hapter **5** : Gospel of the Leifthrasir

4/16/2014 **Animusphere Castle, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

During this night, at the castle's large courtyards. Olgamally was seen walking up and kneeling on the grass field and placed several stones she collected around this area onto a yellow magic sigil. She held the stone and began tracing a symbol on it.

With that, she traced an "N" on the stone as she starts to chant…

"Stars, cosmos, gods, animus, hollow, void, anima, Animusphere…" Olgamally chanted as the symbol was completed into a symbol Zodiac constellation, Capricorn. The stone's symbol glows and disappears inside the stone as the magic aura fades.

"I see you're working very hard. Would you like some coffee, Lady Animusphere?" Valkenhayn kindly asked her as he held a plate on his right hand while his left hands on his back as he kept his normal smile as Olgamally chuckled.

"Better than nothing, right?" Olgamally stated rhetorically and smiles as she takes the cup of coffee. "But thank you, Valkenhayn."

"It is my pleasure to serve under you, Lady Animusphere." Valkenhayn starts to bow to her as she sips her cup of coffee as she goes back to her usual determined look on her face to change the subject.

"Say, Valkenhayn… Do you have any reports for this night?" Olgamally said as she starts to trace a another symbol on the stone she picked.

"Very well, Master of Archer and his Servant are currently engaging with a enemy Servant. Lancer of Homura. I'm sure you've known about this by now. Master of Assassin and her Servant are on their way to intervene the battle. I have a feeling this this second overseer will watch the battle since there is a Master who is a survivor of the last war along with his Servant.

"What?!" Olgamally becomes surprised as the yellow magic circle disappears. "You mean the Master of Caster, Kariya Matou!? How is his Servant still alive!? Shouldn't his Servant disappear after the war?"

"Apparently, I have no idea. I can tell the man named Kairi Sisigou's Servant is alive along with it's Master. It's rather a mystery to us and everyone here in this faction. Now then, are you going to intervene the battle as well?" Valkenhayn asked her as she sighs.

"Not today, Saber and I will need to require resting for this night. But, Valkenhayn. I want you to observe the battle, not to fight. Is that understood? If you'll excuse me, I need to take care of Katsura's younger sister" Olgamally said as she collected her stone and walks back inside the castle.

"Very well, Lady Animusphere. I will not fail you." Valkenhayn bowed again as he starts to leap high to jump on rooftops to head to the battle…

* * *

 **Opening - Cross the Line (English Cover Ver.) by AmaLee**

 **In each moment there is life**

 **Blessed and born with pure light**

 **But as it took a single breath**

 **All life that was lent**

 **Came to an end**

Katsura was seen standing there in the sky as clouds were moving fast as the wind blows his hair, then to Olgamally standing there to do the same thing but looked at the other way. Then transitions to the rooftops of the city of Fuyuki as they turned around to look at each other until the wind reacts as as it starts to show the past of his life during the war in Iraq as the screen blurs into whiteness.

 **Cross The Line**

Then, The title of the story appears as it distorts and rips into paper shreds to show the city of Fuyuki in daytime.

 **Within this world**

 **Where everything is left in pieces**

Katsura was seen in his room at the Animusphere Castle where he was seen holding his M40A5 as he looked outside with Archer of Yuki sleeping on his bed.

 **There's one last wish**

 **That has been burnt inside my mind**

Olgamally was seen in a limousine with Saber of Yuki as she looked outside where there was a shining river while on the bridge.

 **It's a dream that's been**

 **Warped by sadness**

Souji was seen inside the abandoned construction building where he was seen looking at the city with Lancer of Yuki appearing after her spirit form.

 **A curse of fate**

 **And absurdity, endless**

Rosalie was seen picking flowers as Caster of Yuki smiles at her butterflies fly around.

 **But it's resilience remains**

 **As it looks your way**

Hayate was seen walking with Rider of Yuki as he was seen happily running around in the shopping district of Miyama Town at Mount Miyama but shows young Gilgamesh hiding behind the telephone pole as he smiled and walk away as the scene transitions.

 **My white flag**

 **Pure as snow**

Minna was seen standing with Assassin of Yuki in a foggy park as they fade and transitions to Naoto and Berserker of Yuki standing on the building during the night as the wind blows.

 **I try to throw it down**

 **But suddenly I'm tangled up**

 **In my own destiny**

Then, it shows the full members of the Homura Faction with Tatsuya turning around with a menacing look. Then to Kariya Matou, Kairi Sisigou, Celenike Icecolle, and Elza Ilmatar Juutilainen standing on the busy streets of Shinto as people were walking by. Then to a line of JSDF soldiers stood there and shows it's commander Hazama Moriyama commanding it's soldiers with his gesture.

 **All of the**

 **Pain my smile failed to erase**

 **Rushes back to me**

 **And nearly knocks me back**

Then, Katsura was seen reloading and firing his sniper rifle then to Archer firing three arrows in the air. Then to Olgamally firing an magic bullet out of her finger as Saber runs quickly as she does slashes as it transitions.

 **My heart is soaring**

 **Fervently burning**

 **But despite it all, I don't regret it**

Ruler was seen with Ryuji and his Servant Saber. Then to Lancer diving down on the ground with her lance as Souji stood there with a pistol. Then to Rosalie and Caster crafting potions, then to Minna commanding Assassin in the fog as she cuts the screen for a transition.

 **To protect the people I love**

 **Even one**

 **The strength I have is not enough**

Hayate and Rider were seen riding on the griffin in the sky to dive down and shows Naoto commaning Berserker to smash the ground with her sword.

 **The night's approaching**

 **Ravenous and cunning**

 **But there is a droplet**

 **Of hope still shining**

Then, there was Takashi spending time with Reika, then to Valkenhayn pouring a cup of tea with a smile, and next shows the maid Lotte Edvardine hopping onto the stool as she starts to lose balance while holding a broom. And which then shows the arrival on the airport of Fine Helmina Elystadt and Bianca Ackermann.

 **This is everything to me**

 **The only thing I need**

Next, it shows Katsura and Archer falling with Olgamally and Saber in the sky as they see the city of Fuyuki as they held their hands as everything gone to white.

* * *

4/16/2014 **Park/Playground, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 **Katsura POV**

 ***Fate/Extra CCC OST - Over The Top**

"WHOA!" I felt the rage of the wind as magic and lances clashes, arrows propelling towards Lancer of Homura… She is pretty strong in my view. Caster, that fox girl kept throwing tags as it was exploding mid air to slow that Lizard down. "Archer! On me!"

"Right!" Archer nodded as I fired my gun as she fired her arrow at a same time as Lancer of Homura noticed as she blocks as the bullet and the speeding arrow knocks her back as she still stands with her lance.

"Not bad, being teamed against by you pigs can be pretty annoying." Lancer said with her smile on her face as I pulled back my DSR-1 to eject out a fired bullet as it fell on a soft grass, leaving a trail of smoke from it. "No matter. I can tell someone is going to help me sooner than you know it."

"Oh?~ And what would that be?" Caster said in a serious but in a smug expression a she held out her tags ready.

"Don't worry, I just want to get this over with once I get rid of you, fox." Lancer said as she spins her lance as she starts to throw her lancer under, between her legs as it was charging forward Caster but she dodged but instead came towards me as I quickly dodged franticly.

"What the hell, Caster-chan! You almost got me killed!" I yelled at her as she starts to cover her mouth and laugh like an ojou-type.

"My bad, Master of Archer.~" Caster replied to be as I sighed… idiot.

 **[RUMBLE!]**

The ground starts to shake as we all start to feel it… it rose behind Lancer of Homura as many rocks were formed as limbs… Is that a golem…? Two golems!? Then, I saw an approaching figure of a woman holding a floating book. This purple haired and purple eyed girl wearing a hat on her head. Is she…

"A Servant!?" I exclaimed in shock… It's Caster of Homura. She's gotta be assisting Lancer here with that golems.

"You do have a sharp eye there." Caster of Homura said as she looked at Lancer.

"Geez, you're so late, Caster! What took you so long!?" Lancer whined at Caster as she sighed.

"Don't mind me. I was forced to learn to summon these golem with my Master's help. With that out of the way… Let's see if you can survive my golems, Masters of Yuki." Caster of Homura commanded as two golems comes towards us.

"I'm not even part of it!" Kariya yelled in response.

I looked down in the scopes and fired a bullet at the golem… it left a home but it's not enough to take it down… bullets will never work unless humans or scraping Servants.

 ***Fate/EXTELLA OST - An Extra Life With Anyone She Wants**

"Your bullets won't work against them. Allow me to demonstrate." Caster or… Fox Girl Caster I'd say as as she starts to run towards the rock golems as one of them pounds their stone fists to the ground as she jumps over it and starts to grab out multiple tags, five from each hands.

Fox Girl Caster starts to land on it's arm as she throws them directly as it as it sticked on there when she jumped off the arm. The tag starts to react as it starts to cover the golem into frozen ice. Just as it becomes frozen. Much to Caster of Homura's shock of her own techniques. She grabs out a another tag as it placed on a frozen golem. Causing the tag to ignite around the golem as it exploded into fragments of ice… Amazing… she is agile. She lands gracefully as she kept her smile on her face.

"Нелепость! ( **A/N: Nelepost'!/Preposterous! in Russian** ) My golems I've created can't be beaten that easily! Don't tell me… Am I lacking prana to keep my golems alive? Doesn't matter! As long I have one more golem, I'm sure it'll crush this fox and the Master of Archer-"

 **[BOOM!]**

"Nah, it's already too late." Fox Girl Caster said as she had already placed an explosion tag on a another golem which was destroyed.

"Now, what will you do." Archer ashed the two as they gritted their teeths.

"Hmph. I don't care. I'll beat you for sure! Just you watch-" Lancer of Homura's voice was cut.

 **[MENACING]**

 ***Persona 2: Eternal Punishment PSP OST- Boss Theme**

Suddenly, the fog starts to create around us as it starts to become thicker as it should be…

"My, What an interesting night… doesn't it?" The echoing voice… it's gotta be Minna-san!

"W-Who's there!?" Lancer of Homura exclaimed as she readied her lance as she looks around as Caster tried to look around as well…

"My name is not important." Minna softly echoes. "I hear you're trying to harm one of our members, which I- or we don't accept. Now then, Assassin.~ Time to play with your new 'toys'.~"

The mysterious figure starts to approach Lancer and Caster of Homura as it starts to become closer.

"Huh? Not you again, Assassin! We've only met two nights ago! What do you want now!?" Lancer said in annoyance as Assassin of Yuki only made an childish head tilt. She looks cute but deadly…

"What do you mean? Mother said we can play with our new toys so we can play with you." Assassin of Yuki said as she targeted at Lancer and Caster. Then, she starts to disappear into a fog as if she is dashing silently as she made childish giggles that can be heard from any directions…

"Damn. She's playing with us. Lancer, leave the rest to me." Caster said as she starts to control her floating book as it start to multiply as the pages open to shoot out lasers out of the book's magic circle to fine Assassin… after seconds of shooting. She is only left with no finds as we stood there… "This is getting annoying-"

"Look out!" Lancer of Homura warned as she blocks the incoming attack from Assassin's dagger behind. Just as that, Assassin starts to hide in the fog as her main ability. Good thing she saved my ass.

"This fog… what is it…" Kariya said as he looked around.

"Goshuujin-sama, The fog is Assassin's ability. Whenever she appears during the night, this happens." Fox Girl Caster said as she also watched as well.

 **[CLING! CLASH!]**

The battle continues as Assassin appeared in and out of the fog as Lancer tried to attack along with Caster who tried to deal with this agile little girl.

"Master… Now's our chance to strike." Archer said to me as I looked at her. Well, if she has a plan, then we'll do it.

"Alright. On a count to three, we'll fire." I told my Servant as I held up my gun as Archer drew her bow… It's best to talk in my mind… or my thoughts or whatever.

1… Take a deep breath and focus...

2… Hold your breath, predict the bullet drop, adjust the zoom and prepare to aim...

3… "Fire!" I commanded as we both fired our respective weapons, leaving a loud gun noise.

 **Third Person POV**

 **[WRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!]**

The sound of a american muscle car was roaring as Saber Mordred was seen driving as she heard a gunshot which was loud. Kairi was seen looking at the sky as he didn't care as they're driving on the road of the bridge…

"Oi, Master. We have to go there to see what's going on. It's been a long time since I never fight in like… forever!" Mordred said with excitement on his face.

"If you want to go ahead. But if it ended, then the battle's over. Make sure that Ruler won't execute you if you're alive or in spirit form." Kairi said as he was seen grabbing out his double barrel as he reloads with strange shells on it.

"Yeah, yeah. You got it, Master." Mordred said as she starts to shift gear as the car accelerates more as it exits out to the bridge…

 **Katsura POV**

Caster of Homura who put up a shield from her floating book to stop the bullet and the arrow midair as it fell.

"Hmph. Is that all you got? If you do, I'll have to discipline you right-" Caster's voice was cut as she dodged Lancer's tail. "H-Hey! Watch it!"

"You're in my way anyways! So move!" Lancer retorted back at her with a hiss as she continues to block Assassin's attack. "If you use your Noble PHantasm, your true identity will be revealed!"

"I'm sorry! I have to end this quickly be destroying this area!" Caster of Homura exclaimed as she is about to chant until…

 **[WRYYYYYYYYYY! FWOOSH!]**

"You're dead meat, bitch!" The voice… wait… That's… Mordred!? Why is she here!?

Mordred was seen up high in the air as she starts to materialize an armor with no helmet as she starts to grab our her sword and clashes with Lancer's lance as the winds rage and grounds rumble upon a violent reaction.

"Holy-" I yelled as the wind starts to push me back while standing…

Just as that… the fog was wiped away by a violent wind… Assassin was seen standing one of the tree's branch as her location was detected.

"Y-You!" Lancer noticed her arrival. "I-I don't even know you!"

"What's a matter, Lizard? Giving up already? I've been waiting for a fight!" Mordred said with a cocky expression.

"Oh? So the Knight of Treachery has joined the battle, eh?~" Fox Girl Caster said with a sexy look on her face as I looked at her.

"Huh? You know Saber-san?" I asked her.

"Of course I do, She's known as Mordred, the Knight of Treachery after she tried to use her Noble Phantasm on me and I dodged it after it." Caster told me as Saber heard it.

"Hey! Why the hell are you here, Fox!?" Mordred yelled at Fox Girl Caster.

"Moh!~ You're so loud, Saber!~ I was only helping Tendou-san over here." Fox Girl Caster said back to her as Lancer starts to whack Mordred away with her tail.

"Caster! We're retreating and warn our Masters about this!" Lancer of Homura said to Caster of Homura as she nods. She starts to hold her hands as Lancer starts to grow wings on her back and flies away. "I'll get you pigs next time, you hear!?"

"Yeah… not happening…" I talked in as they two finally fled… "Well that's over. Also… why are you here, Mor- Saber-san?"

"I only wanted to get involved when I heard a fight going on in this night." Mordred said as she puts her sword to her shoulder as she left with a smile.

"Honestly, Saber. Atleast park my car properly next time." The arrival of Kairi spoke as he was seen holding a double barrel.

"K-Kairi-san!?" Kariya yelled at his name.

"Hmm? I never expect you two here. Were you originally dating?" Kairi asked the two as they looked away.

"I-It's not like we're dating or anything!" Kariya frantically exclaims.

"Yeah, you're probably stupid, Sisigou!" Caster joined in as her ear twitches in annoyance.

Okay… that makes sense. They do know each other from ten years ago… noted.

 **[FWOOSH!]**

"Sir Katsura! I assume you're not hurt?" The voice of Valkenhayn arrives behind me as I turned around.

"Ahh! Valkenhayn-san! Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I'm merely here to watch over you during the battle and appears to be over I assume." Valkenhayn said as he puts his right hand to his chest. "Though, It's good to see you again, Sir Sisigou."

"Heh. Same for you, too. Still serving under that magi?" Kairi said as he finishes smoking and grabs a new one.

"Certainly, I will not ever betray Lady Olgamally. I am to serve under her as always." He replied back to him.

"Yup. Though so, We're leaving anyways. Saber, let's go. Oh and, Valkenhayn. Tell Animusphere that I said hi." Kairi said as he leaves with Saber out of the scene…

"Will do, Sir Sisigou." Valkenhayn said with a stiff bow.

"Same. I really need to catch my sleep… Caster, let's go home. I just wanna call it a day and prepare for work tomorrow morning…" Kariya said as he yawns.

"Very well, Goshuujin-sama. Ja ne, Katsura-san." Caster said to me as the two walked back home in the process.

"B-Bye." I replied to them as they left… "I can tell everyone is heading back now. We should to, Valkenhayn-san. Can you lead us home if you will?"

"That will be my duty to escort you base to the castle. But remember, we might be ambushed as a small chance. As long we will make it. You will be safe and reunite with your younger sister again." Valkenhayn said some nice words to me like it was some fantasy stuff.

"Heh. I knew you would say that. Thanks, Valkenhayn-san. Let's go." I said as we headed back there. I hope Mio is safe…

 **Third Person POV**

"My… So the remaining Servants of the Fifth War are still alive? How come they're anchored to this world with their former Masters? I'll have to study and know more of this. Holy Grail… you sure are taking a war a new turn of the battle. Heheheh, this is indeed strange. Maybe I'll talk to Ryuji if he knows anything about it." Ruler was seen on top of the house's rooftop as the wind was blowing. But, he quickly disappears away into the air to travel his way back to the church…

* * *

4/17/2014 **Animusphere Castle, Fuyuki, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

Today was morning… I was seen slowly waking up to see Mio sleeping with me because she was trying to find some warmth. Yet, I never show anger towards my younger sister. Since she is only here for two days. Since this is her last day. I have to take her back to my residence today.

 **[KNOCK KNOCK]**

"Sir Katsura? Your tea, is ready. Shall I come in?" The voice of Valkenhayn said to me outside my room as I responded.

"Come in." I replied as he comes in, pouring a cup of tea as I got off my bed and took the cup. "Thank you, Valkenhayn-san. Though, do you mind keeping quiet. Mio here is sleeping."

"Ahh, indeed. Let us talk quietly. As I was saying, do you mind running an errand for Lady Animusphere?" Valkenhayn kindly said to me with his smile. Running a errand for a young noble adult, huh? I think I can do that. If he needs to talk to me about it, then I'm down.

"Oh, sure thing then. What is it for me?" I took up that offer as I looked at him while my Servant is training outside on her own in the forest as I know.

"Ahh, I want you to go to the shopping district in Miyama Town. As you know, Lady Rosalie can cook foods along with Minna as her partner. She was able to list out the foods that are required." Valkenhayn gave me a food list as I looked at it… this seems rather long. Though, is this supposed to be a french ingredient? "Oh, just to let you know, Sir Katsura. This will be for a french food based on the list I gave you. Also, I shall be accompanying you for today."

Yup, knew it...

* * *

4/17/2014 **Shopping District, Miyama Town, Fuyuki, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Man… this feels so crowded here with all these people around me. IT's been hours to look for the ingredients at a small market that I just left. I took my time to ask the people at the market to look for the ingredients so Rosalie-san can cook something nice that is better than eating MRE at the military. Oh yeah, I was able to take Mio back home at my residence and Yukano is happy to see her again. Now then… I need to check off the list… At least I was able to get all of the foods as Valkenhayn was with me as he took my bag.

"Splendid, Sir Katsura. I knew Lady Animusphere can rely on you." Valkenhayn seems pleased as I smiled.

"Yeah. You can say that. Anyways, You going to head back? I just wanna walk around this place my own." I said to him as he nods.

"Very well, then I shall make my leave. I'll await your return." Valkenhayn then starts to leave as I turned around and kept walking…

"Maybe I should go eat a mapo tofu…" I said to myself of thinking about that food. I never tried it but I heard it's pretty good to be honest. But, just to let you know… It's super spicy and you'll never know what will hit you. So, I decided to walk and head there to eat some food until…

"Umm... excuse me mister?" The voice of a young child said as I turned around… this kid with blonde hair and red eyes, wearing a white jacket with a yellow undershirt and green camo shorts.

"Hmm? Can I help you?" I asked this kid… he looks like a foreigner as well.

"Nothing much. You can call me Gil if you want. I just want a person who can help me to know this place better." Gil said with a smile on his face as he puts both hands to the back of his head.

"Sorry, If you have a home and a parent, just go home." I waved it off as I begun to leave until he hugged my left leg.

"Pleeeeeease? I just need someone who can take me there!" Gil pleaded as I start to stare at him… well, there's no choice but to help this kid.

"Fine. Just this once. Now then… which place do you want to go?" I asked him as he starts to chuckle.

"Don't worry, mister. I have an idea!" Gil thought up of it… well, what is it then.

 ***God Hand OST - It's a Smile World**

 **-[Arcades, Shinto City]-**

 **[PEW PEW PEW!]**

"Yay! I win!" Gil cheered as he starts to become that excited when I was playing a zombie shooter game. But… my aims are perfect to shoot them down on the head… wait!

 **[Gil: 25831 PTS | Katsura: 25654 PTS]**

"W-What? How!?" I was shocked for myself. Now, I'm pretty much disappointed with my score against an little kid who is too good… Just who is he anyways…

Teen 1: "Damn… who is this kid who beated that adult. He's too good."

Teen 2: "Doubt it. Or… this man is stalking him."

" **HEY! I'M NOT STALKING!** " I yelled in annoyance as I was ticked off.

 **-[Tofu Restaurant]-**

"Enjoy you two!" The shop owner of the restaurant gave us Mapo Tofus as we looked at it. Finally… I get to try it!

"Time to eat…" I said to myself as we begun eat it down as we can feel the tense of the spiciness.

Gil keeps eating it normally as he isn't affected at all. We kept eating until we finished it with a clean stained bowl as I fell off my seat.

 **[THUD!]**

"U-Ugggh…" I groaned in response as I couldn't take it…

"Oooh! Not bad! Finished right off the plate? You're pretty good, you two!" The shop owner said as Gil nods as I was left to raise my index finger to pay the tip as my hand was shaking.

 **-[Anime Store, Akihabara]-**

"Ohhh! Mister! Look at this!" Gil said as he grabbed an figuring box of… Guh! S-Strike Witches!? Yoshika Miyafuji figurine!? "Why does she has no legs?"

"D-Don't say that!" I exclaimed at Gil to prevent many embarrassments.

Woman 1: "This child's mind too sick for me to watch."

Woman 2: "Aside from that, That man is a pervert…"

" **I'M NOT A PERVERT!** " I yelled in anger as I was the one to take the blame.

 **-[Homurahara Academy, Fuyuki]-**

"Hmm? Who is this kid?" Celenike said to me outside of the school building as gil was seen sucking on a lollipop.

"I dunno. He just wants to visit the school. Is it ok if I can give him a tour?" I asked her as she nods.

"Very well, just make sure you don't- HEY! Where do you think you're going, Okita!?" Celenike barked at Okita was spotted.

"Shit!" Okita said as he started to run away in fear.

"Come back here. I will cast a curse on you!" Celenike starts to run as she grabbed out a whip.

"Mister… Is she going to be alright?" Gil asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah, she's gonna be okay." I replied.

 **[WHIP!]**

" **OWWWWWWWWWW!** " Okita yelled in pain after getting whipped by Celenike.

 **-[Park/Playground]-**

"Ahahaha! That was fun, Mister! Thank you for taking me various places!" Gil laughed as he never had so much fun.

"Yeah… after all the embarrassments I had to put though…" I said with a dissatisfied look on my face after all this bullshit. Crazy, right?

"But, I feel happy now. Thank you so much!" Gil said to me as I looked at him. "In reward. Keep this for me. It's my gratitude after all!"

The golden portal appeared next to Gil a handle of the sword comes out of it… What is this sword… I never seen that before. It looks like a normal sword rather than a katana. It's more like an english broadsword to me. Then, Gil takes the sword out of it as the portal disappears. Along with a sheath that spat out. He then gives it to me as I held it… This sword… I can feel it. Just what is this? How come I feel magic? I'm not a magus…

"Just to let you know. This sword is called **Durandal: The Peerless Sword**. I can talk about it since I have information. This sword was favored by Roland. I'm sure you never heard of him. It was originally a sword of Hector, which was converted into a spear. And then, it was changed into this. It's later said to have been granted by King Charlemagne of the Frankish Empire by an angel and awarded to Roland." Gil explained. So… I assume that was from Astolfo's part of history? "It's noted to be as the symbol of the Battle of Roncevaux Pass told of in the Song of Roland. Also, I heard he tried to break the sword's blade but it was indestructible. It'll never lose its sharpness and having depleting magic. After all, this sword represents Roland's bravery."

Just after this information he explained to me. I looked at this sword as if it was real. How powerful is this sword… Should I talk to Caster of Yuki about this sword? But, he's too busy. Or should I talk to Rider of Yuki. No… I guess I should ignore it and maybe train with this… holy sword.

"Hey, Gil. Before you-" I noticed that Gil already had left. Felt like that he disappeared and never to be seen… "He's gone… Do I really wanted to be rewarded with such weapon that never breaks?"

And so, I sheathed my sword as I start to headed back to the castle. I wonder of Marie-san is surprised at me that I'm using a sword.

* * *

4/17/2014 **Animusphere Castle, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

The door smoothly opens as I was seen coming back to the castle. I went inside to the Foyer to see Lancer of Yuki who was seen guarding the entrance to the upper floor of this place.

"Welcome back, Katsura." Lancer of Yuki starts to bow at me. I guess she does have her usual combat apparel as always. So, I started to walk past towards her.

"Thank you, Lancer of Yuki. I appreciate your welcome." I replied to her as I went up the stairs. As soon as I headed upstairs.

I went to one of the hallways of the the rooms where we Masters and our Servants must sleep together to protect us. That's all I know. I took a few more walks as I stood to look at my room… [Tendou/Archer's room]. Yup, that's gotta be mine. I hope my Servant is in there. As soon as I start. 'Tis brings back my memories when I first met her… Well, I hope she's doing okay. I opened the door to go in as I closed the door from the inside. As soon as I was inside my room…

 ***Persona 5 OST - Break it Down**

"Rider?" I said his name… Astolfo… Does he has any information about Roland? And the sword that I'm carrying. However, she is polishing and black warhorn that is huge. But, he took notice of me.

"Huh? Oh, Kat! Welcome back! Archer is out scouting on her own if you wanna know." Rider said with a smile as her warhorn disappears into mana particles. He approaches me and leans his body forward with his hands on his back. "So, what took you so long that late? Huh?"

But, she took notice on my sword. Yet, she starts to slowly recognize it… I looked at my sheathed sword then to him.

"Kat… When did you have Durandal. When did you get this holy sword?" Rider asked me. "'Tis was belong to Roland… How did you get it?"

"Well, Some random kid with magical powers gave it to me as a… reward because I was talking him random places in Japan. To be honest. I never used a sword but knives and tantos." I said to Rider as I placed my Tanto on my sword stand. "Though, I hope it's true that this sword is unbreakable."

"Of course the sword's unbreakable! Like me, I own many Noble Phantasms during my adventures!" Rider said as he starts to spin around and then sat on my bed. "Besides, he's pretty much into kinky stuff like handcuffs. And even tried to fall in love with our queen. Sheesh. I understand his rage and I care about him. Say… are you a reincarnation of Roland?"

"Wh-What? No! I'm not like that guy! I'm just a former solider. That's all." I said to him as he giggles.

"Don't worry. I know you're not Roland. Anyways, do what you want with a sword. I'm sure Saber really wants to train you. Or… I can train you if you want! I heard the Overseer of Ruler and Ryuji allowed Masters to train with their Servants during daytime! But… we still can't fight in the city because… you know. Secrets." Rider smiles just as he said it.

"I don't know which to choose. If I choose both, I'd be pretty much wrecked in a quick. Maybe with you for now?" I asked her until…

"HOLD IT!" The voice of Saber comes in from the window… did she heard of of what we're talking? "I heard all about it. So, you now own a sword instead of a gun? Then, I'm pleased! Starting tomorrow, I shall train you to your heart's content.

 ***Persona 5 OST - Suspicion**

"Hey! I'm the one who will train him. I know all about normal swords rather than that curvy katana!" Rider spat at Saber as the argument starts.

"No, I will train him because I'm a Saber-class Servant, you should know better, Rider. You and your traps, disguising yourself as a woman and make men's fall in love with you." Saber retorted back at him.

"W-Wha!? I only care about my Master and that's it! I may date Kat instead! Period!" rider said back… to be honest. I ain't gonna date you because you have a dick based on your gender.

"Nonsense!" Saber exclaimed back and looked at me. "Katsura-san. Which one will you choose."

The two looked at me like they're staring me down to death. But which one… Saber is the best choise but her attacks are top notch. Or… Rider, he can be easy to train with but pretty strong. Not strong like Saber. This leads me to choose one of each Servants to train me…

"Umm… I know it sounds serious… I want to start with Rider first then Saber seconds. Seems fair." I said to both of them as Rider pumps his fists like he won something small.

"Oui! How did you like that, Saber!~" Rider had a smug look at Saber as she sighs.

"Fine, I'll rely on to your plans for today. But next time, I'll train you first! Got that?" Saber then glares at me as I laughed.

"Haha! Alright, I get it." I replied back to her until I looked at my left of the window to see Archer coming back with… cooked meat that looks like a size of a dumbbell. Yet, she is chewing it down. Did she hunt something today?

"Hmm? Sorry, I did not mean to interrupt your talks." Archer said in a old fashioned manner as I looked at her.

"No, no, no. It's alright, Archer. Just come in already." I told her as she nods while eating her meat. "Also, what did you just hunt today?"

"I did not hunt them during this night. I heard this event called an 'Festival' was cooking meat. The man was nice enough to give me one during my patrols." Archer said with a smile as I start to sigh as in a understanding.

"I see. Well, atleast they didn't notice your… cat ears or anything." I said to her as she quickly finishes eating the whole meat… wow… "Anyways, Saber, Rider. You guys need to go back to your room with your Masters. I really need to sleep tomorrow, okay?"

Just as I said to them. They understand.

"Alright, I'll wake you up tomorrow, Kat. Ciao!~" Rider said as he left my room.

"Right, sleep is one of the most important things in human life. Well then, I shall meet you outside of the castle's forest tomorrow morning. Oyasumi, Katsura-san." Saber said as she left my room and closed the door. Leaving me and Archer.

"Master… Will you mind… coming with me to that festival next time?" Archer said to me as she blushed and looks away in her eyes.

"Heh. Sure, if you like meat of course." I said to her as she looks at me and bows with a smile.

"Thank you, Master. Also… the city smells real bad when I patrolled there. I prefer the town better." Archer said to me in that normal response

"I get you. Anyways…" I placed Durandal on the sword stand with my tanto. "Let's head to bed now, okay? Oyasumi."

"Goodnight, Master." Archer said as we both gone to sleep… Well, these days aren't that bad after all.

* * *

4/18/2014 **Animusphere Castle, Fuyuki, Japan** Early Morning - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

It was early morning. Most of the Masters and Servants were seen asleep. But, Saber was out at the forest and Rider… well, you know what he's doing. He starts to sneak into Katsura's room as Archer's ears twitches and wakes up to see Rider summoning her huge black warhorn… or a hunting horn.

"Rider…?" Archer quietly said to her.

"Alright… Behold, hear the sound of my horn's Noble Phantasm! **La Black Luna: Magic Flute That Calls Panic!** " Rider then starts to blow the horn…

 **[BWRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]**

The loud noise of a horn starts to blow as flock of birds flew out of the tree after being frightened. But inside his room where Katsura was blown and hit against the wall as he fell after Rider blow the hunting horn for three seconds.

 **Katsura POV**

"O-Ow… That hurts…" I start to groan as I wake up to see Rider holding that hunting horn… "Rider?"

"Morning, Kat! Good thing that didn't make a hole in a wall!~" Rider smiled as his Noble Phantasm disappears. "Today's your training with me! Saber is waiting for us."

"Uggh… First off, Ow. Second, just poke me next time that isn't sharp. Also, you pissed your master off." I warned her as Rider heard his Master's voice.

"RIDER! YOU STUPID! I TOLD YOU TO STOP USING ONE OF YOUR NOBLE PHANTASMS!" Hayate yelled in irritation as Rider only giggled.

"My ears hurt…" Archer added as she covers her ears.

"Anyways… Rider. Let's just skip to the point that you're training me." I said to him as I grabbed Durandal with me.

"Okay, Kat!~ Let's exit out of the window!" Rider opens up the window and jumps off.

"At least just take the door!" I yelled as I ran out the room and headed there.

 **-[Animusphere Forest]-**

 ***Persona 5 OST - Butterfly Kiss**

At the forest outside of the castle's boundary field set up by Caster of Yuki. I followed Rider as he was skipping like a girl to meet up with Saber. What Rider told me that this forest belongs to Marie-san. Though, it was originally belonged to the Einzbern ten years ago. Pretty much a spooky place as far as I know.

"Ahhh!~ This feels great to have fresh air. Don't you think, Kat?" Rider asked me as I was seen yawning.

"Yeah… surprisingly, my back feels better after getting hit by a wall for some reason." I said to him as I rubbed my back just to feel it.

"Oh. So you two are here. After you blew the horn and woke up entirely everyone here in the castle, Rider." Saber looked at Rider with a glare. "At least use one of the trumpets in the music room."

"Sorry. Can't help it. Heheh." Rider continued. "Now then! Let's get started!" She continued to grab out her sword as I unsheathed Durandal… Yet, I know how to use daggers, so doing a sword should remain the same.

 ***Persona 5 OST - Life Will Change**

"I'm… pretty much ready if you are." I asked him… or she if you want to call him that.

"Okay!~ Here I go!" Rider announces as he charges as I reacted with a block with the sword. I can feel the vibration of the blade when it clashes.

My grandmother once said… 'Talking with your mouth will not help. Letting your blade talk will solve the problem.' I always believed in my grandmother's words. Yet, I have to fight. Rider maybe tough. But, There needs to be some sort of an opening and deday of his attacks. He maybe a knight alright. I don't follow any chivalry codes or anything. Rider was about to swing down his sword to perform an overhead attack as I quickly dodge rolled to my right as I started to run with my sword… Left swing, he blocks it. Right swing, he blocks it again. I swung my sword up as he blocks it as I went for a opening. I went for a kick that went for his stomach. And then, I started to jump to perform a landing attack.

" **YEEEEAAAARRRRT!** " I yelled as I landed the attack until Rider blocks it as he was downed.

Then, he starts to parry it away from my sword as it was swung away and hits the nearby tree. Then, he pointed his tip of the blade to my neck which was close. Damn… I was so close but not good enough.

"I'd say your fighting style… is rather savage if you ask me." Rider said to me with a smile. "C'mon, let's try again from the start. I'll train you like a good knight like Roland who trained me!~"

Yeah… if you say so, Trapstolfo. That'd be your new name because you don't care about your gender. So, I grabbed Durandal back from the nearby tree and tried again… so, I held my sword in a samurai stance. I've always wanted to do this stance during my military time. Though, they don't seem to approve of that idea and told me to use knives normally like a human being. So, I slowly approached Rider as Saber has taken notice of my stance… I quickly raised my sword and swung it down to clash blades with Rider as I continue to fight in my samurai fight style as I started to switch from two handed into one handed to flow and connect my moves. Something I want to create… a mix of a Samurai and a Savage… Mix them together, you create a ruthless samurai who fights with style. I started to step and turn as I spun 360 then to a left swift swing then to an upwards swing as he continues to block it. Yet… my fighting style I've made can be a bit sloppy. I went back to my samurai fight style as I started to concentrate… Faster… Stronger… I need more concentration-

 **[CLING!]**

My hand slipped as it stabbed the ground.

"I win again! Your fighting style is rather unique. But, it's still not good enough. Don't worry. You'll do better." Rider smiled at me. "Let's continue. Shall we? This time, I'll be using this!" He grabs out a shining, ornate golden lance… " **Trap of Argalia: Down with a Touch!** "

What a strange name… Not until he starts to thrust as I dodged.

"What the hell!? Hey! I wasn't ready yet!" I yelled at him.

"Well, you gotta be prepared and- Whoa!" Rider was pushed away by Saber.

"You had your fun, Rider. Now, allow me to train this young man. Come, Katsura. Let's make this fun to your heart's content!" Saber grabs out two of her swords that has strange wisp on it which the left blade was red and the right blade was blue. I guess it's her prana?

"Said from a Servant who secretly like cute boys." Rider starts to tease her with a smug as she becomes flustered of it.

"I-It's not that I like cute boys! D-Don't bring that up, okay!?" Saber starts to stammer as she comes back to her senses. "A-Anyways, time to get serious! I will come to you!"

 **[FWOOSH!]**

Saber dashes as I noticed an incoming attack as I blocked it. I have to keep using my Samurai stance and maybe use a mix to it. I started to go for a thrust as she blocked it as I continue attacking from many directions. Then, She parried it and forced me back into the defense… I started to block her attacks but were too strong as I am being tired at this moment. Not until she made my lose my guard and then pointed a blade at me.

"You're lacking in strength. And yet, you tried to attack recklessly as if you're trying to gain advantage. Let's mustn't worry. Try again. We'll do this once more. Come, Katsura-san!" Saber said to me as I start to take a deep breath and try again. Yet, the training takes longer than I expected… since when did I wanted to become Saber's student for nothing.

 **-[Two Hours Later]-**

 ***Persona 5 OST - What's Going On?**

"Phew… tired…" I said to myself as I layed on the grass as Rider and Saber looked at me.

"Thanks to that Durandal that you're holding. You did your best on training though. Maybe you can fight like Roland after all!" Rider said to me with a smile as I sighed.

"I'm not like him. He's only someone you know in your past." I said back to him.

"I know, It's fun sparring with you!" Rider added.

"Indeed. However, what Rider tried to train you is very wrong." Saber sighed as Rider looked at her.

"Hey! What I was doing was right! You went hard on him, Saber! You're pretty mean!" Rider exclaimed back at her.

"I was not going hard on Katsura-san. He was lacking his strength and most importantly, fights like a savage samurai and a knight together." Saber criticized as Rider only complained.

"But, his moves were too predictable, though. But still! Go easy on him like me!~" Rider only asked Saber as she sheathes her sword, crosses her arms and looks away.

"I will not." Saber replied back to her.

"Oh, so this is where you're training." The voice of Marie spoke as we all noticed her arrival.

"Lady Animusphere! Good to see you!~" Rider waved at her.

"Master, good day. I was training Katsura-san to his heart's content." Saber said to her Master as she looked at me holding that sword.

"Hmm… Let me guess, he owns an holy sword Durandal. Yes?" Marie said to the two Servants.

"Of course! The sword belonged to my cousin Roland." Rider said as Marie starts to understand.

"I see." Marie nods and then looks at me as I stood up on my feet. "You better be thanked by my Servant for training you to use that holy sword."

"Yeah, I get that. Besides, she's been going too hard on me which I'm not that experienced in." I said to her.

"Is that so? Then you should be happy with her training, Katsura." Marie replied back to me but continues. "Also, I'm here to warn about last night."

"Last night?" I asked.

"Apparently, Assassin of Homura managed to break through the boundary field and tried to break in. however, Berserker of Yuki managed to scare him off. I can't believe that he somehow broke in. But, Rosalie later told Caster to tighten up security and magical traps later on." Marie explained to me.

Assassin… or Okada Izou… The first person or Servant I've met. He disguised as an injured man but tricked me. I tried to fight him but to no avail. I was near death and ended up summoning a Servant Archer. If he ever sees me again, then I have to fight with Archer's help.

"I think I met him before when I was attacked by him." I asked her as she closes her eyes and sighs.

"That, I know. I remember that you once told me. However, we must be careful. We'll prepare to attack in the next two nights. Saber, please train Katsura Tendou to your heart's content. Oh and, Katsura. Make sure you use a holy sword right. And you may unlock it's potential by any chance. But in the end… you're still not a magus. Now then, if you'll excuse me. I need to check back the castle to plan for the upcoming attacks against the Homura Faction." Marie then finishes talking as she left.

The next two nights… we'll attack once more. Maybe I'll ask Kairi-san for guns but… I ended up forced to train with Saber… her true name is Miyamoto Musashi after her introduction when we first met at the castle.

"Alright, Katsura! After five minutes, let us train once more!" Saber announced with her pride as Rider talked in.

"No fair! I want to train him next! We have to take turns!" Rider pouts as Saber sighs in disappointment.

"Honestly, Master/Leader's orders. I will be the one to train him." Saber added as Rider kept on complaining…

They were seen complaining back and forth, no violence at all. Yet, it's kinda confusing of who wants to train me today. In the end, I really want them to take turns. That'd be a good idea right from the start… But in the end…

Saber/Rider: "Katsura/Kat! Which one will you choose!"

"Umm… Can I let Rider-san go first this time? I mean, Taking turns can be important." I asked the two as Rider happily nods.

"Yay!~ I knew Kat would say that!~" Rider cheered as Saber only sighed at him.

"Only this once, alright?" Saber said as Rider nods. "You best train him well and proper like a samurai."

"I'm a knight, Saber!" Rider exclaimed back at her.

Well, at least getting trained by two Servants isn't bad after all… right?

 **-[Lounge Room]-**

It was sunset by now. As I was finished training with the two. I was seen talking to Souji, a friend who I can rely on along with Marie-san. Archer is just eating meat right off from her plate as Saber was seen brandishing her blade.

"Oh no… this is bad…" Marie starts to worry as she was using the laptop.

"Hmm? Master? Something wrong?" Saber asked her.

"It seems the news media is start to roar, one of the bystanders managed to record the video last night…" Marie looks at the news article online as Hayate looked.

"Hmm… that will be a problem. With the social media starting to make this news article to go viral. The Clock Tower and the Church will have to deal with this problem. What I fear is the JSDF's involvement…" Hayate said as he starts to sigh.

The JSDF… Japanese Self-Defense Force. I used to work for them until I decided to quit. I remember during the Hokkaido Incident where I was with my comrades to investigate an crime rate activity going on. Well, an hotspot at least. Right now, it's already over a long time ago about two years ago.

"What do you mean the JSDF." I asked Hayate.

"The Ministry of Defense will soon learn about the secrets of the Holy Grail War, Magus, Servants, and etc. Thus, it'll become quite a problem and a Extra Class Servant, Ruler will have to deal with that as well. Then, the JSDF will arrive and soon get involved in a war. I can tell the Homura Faction will wipe them off in the process. But for now, Olgamally-sama. Let us ignore this… ridiculous news article of Lancer vs Archer of Homura situation. People will call it fake anyways."

"You're right, if this keeps going. We have to find a way to stop it by any means before these… Japanese Military will try to get involved in the process." Marie agreed as she turns off the laptop and stands up. "Katsura, do you mind coming with me along with Caster to the basement. There is something I want to show you."

"Hmm? Okay?" I replied to her with a curious look.

 **-[Basement]-**

In the dark corridor of the basement… Why does Rider has to follow me… is that even necessary? Anyways, I was seen following Caster and Marie to visit inside this large door. As soon as I come in, I come to visit an light up room where the interior of the room is all white as it looks like a testing lab. But, what's there was a green tube as we come to approach it.

"This is what Caster has been working on. Reveal it." Marie asked him as he nods.

"As you wish." Caster replied as he pressed a button as the tube starts to reveal itself… as soon as I saw… it was a naked female… she has no private part and even her breasts… Is that even human?

"This is what you call an **Homunculus** or an **Homunculi** to be exact. They look like humans but creatures who are given birth by alchemical formula to create life without the use of the womb." Marie explains as Caster continues for her.

"Indeed, their age is meaningless to them. We took and use the techniques from the Einzbern. Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern was the one who started it all. Right now, I'm using this cultivation tank to keep this subject alive. She's supposed to be combat ready based on Marie's request. However, I predicted this homunculi' lifespan is two months due to one of its defect. Yet, there is no way modifying it. But instead, this subject can wield large halberds and use powerful magecraft. Lady Animusphere's maid, Lotte Edvardine has been keeping an eye on her." Caster finishes explaining.

"I hope you understand of how this works. If you wish to use her for your battle for the night. Feel free to ask me." Marie said to me as I nodded.

"Yeah, will do." I replied to her as Rider was seen staring at it.

"Also, Rider. Let us head back to the main floor." Marie told her as he nods.

"Okay!~" Rider happily nodded as he starts to skip along with the group as we left the basement…

 **-[Foyer]-**

We were seen walking upstairs on the Foyer. I stopped and looked at Marie as the two other servants left to their masters.

"Wait, Marie-san." I asked her as she noticed.

"Hmm? What is it?" Marie looked at me.

"So… About these… Homunculus things… Do you ever think… that artificial humans will be as good pets?" I asked her in such a weird way.

"It can be, but, they are useful to help you during the war. I understand your concern of your reasoning. But for now, we must assess the situation going on after the whole social media fiasco." Marie said to me… yet, there is so much to talk about.

"Right. But… I'm glad that I'm helping you out. Let's end this war as soon as possible before the Homura takes us out first." I said to her with a smile as she does a same thing.

"Yeah, let's go. They're waiting for us." Marie replied as I followed her. Two nights left for a next battle to begin. Preparing is sure more time that I need to train with Saber and Rider after all.

* * *

4/18/2014 **Bunbunmaru Newspaper, Shinto, Fuyuki** Afternoon - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

"Man… I'm beat…" Kariya said to himself as he was seen alone in his room where he was seen resting on his table at the newspaper place as he can hear noises of employees outside doing their own work. However, his manager Ayaka Shameimaru was seen coming in as she gives him her tablet to show the online news article.

"Hey, Matou. Have you heard?" Ayaka said to him as he starts to wake up and looks at it.

"Hmm… what's this?" Kariya asked her.

"Well, this has been getting viral online and we need more in-depth of this as soon as possible! I can't beleive battle such like this were recorded anyways! Swords clashing against bullets? Now that's way too crazy!" Ayaka can't contain her excitement due to her interest in this viral video as it was playing… Kariya knows this but has to pretend like he didn't notice.

"Yikes, that looks intense right there." Kariya replied to her.

"Yeah, right!? A-Anyways, Sorry for me to get excited all of that. Your work on your article is superb and right on the spot. So many materials you have there! Keep doing more. I'll pay you later on once your work time is over. Later!~" Ayaka said to him as she happily left the door.

With the door shut. Kariya sigh as the womanly figure appears behind him as it was Caster… the fox girl known as **Tamamo no Mae** who looks at her Master.

"Goshuujin-sama. Looks like people are starting to take notice of the war, this might be a problem. Shall I kill them to keep this a secret?" Caster said with a devious smile on her face as she licks her lips.

"No, not yet… I don't want to get involved in such killing. What I wanted is a normal life. Let the Factions fight each other instead while dealing with the attentions of the japanese military. Plus… why did you follow me in a first place?" Kariya asked her.

"Heavens me!~ I was wondering what was your job like and it turns out to be boring. Don't worry, as your good wife, I'll take care of you as long you feel satisfied.~ ❤" Tamamo said and gives him the shoulder massage.

"I get that-" Kariya's voice was cut off as Tamamo hides into spiritual form when Ayaka comes in to interrupt them.

"Matou-san! Can you help me with the coffee machine? I think it's not working." Ayaka asked him as he sighs and stood up.

"Alright then. Is this the tenth time it broke? We should go buy new one." Kariya said to her.

"But, I really wanna try some new brew! C'mon! Let's get going!" Ayaka then walks ahead as Kariya follows out of the door as spirit form Tamamo follows and closes the door as it ends with a picture of him and his brother, Shinji and sister, Sakura from ten years ago and a stick note that says…

[ **"In loving memories with my brother, Shinji Matou who died from cancer. Sakura took a job of a school nurse. I hope you're proud of her. Stay safe and watch over the heavens."** ]

And thus, Kariya's life is ever far from alone. But far to reach the goal of living a normal life.

* * *

 **Ending Theme - STYX HELIX (English Ver.) by AmaLee**

 **Oh please don't let me die**

 **Waiting for your touch**

Katsura was seen standing in on a river under the bridge of a silhouetted Fuyuki City with Archer of Yuki standing behind Katsura in an other way.

 **No, don't give up on life**

 **This endless dead end**

Olgamally was seen standing on the rooftops of the city with Saber of Yuki standing the other way as the sun rises as everything went white.

 **My hourglass is cracked**

 **And it's my life**

 **Spilling out, blowing over like sand**

Rosalie Henriette Icecolle was seen sitting on the bench with Caster of Yuki behind her as the snow was falling as it transitions.

 **Just like the feelings**

 **I have grown to love…**

 **How quickly they can all fade away**

Souji Nangou was seen leaning against the wall in the city where Lancer of Yuki was seen standing next to him as it was raining. As it transitions to every past of Katsura through every beat.

 **Is it too late to say…**

" **I wish I was there"**

Which then shows Katsura and Olgamally looking at each other with their Servants as everything went black.

 **Oh please don't let me die**

 **Waiting for your touch**

Then, everything went white where it shows Hayate Masamune walking with Rider of Yuki at the empty school hallways with the sunset shedding light from the windows.

 **I'll never, not ever**

 **Feel what it's like to lose you**

 **Even if I have to forget who I am and…**

" **RE:START"**

Minna-Justina Marseille was seen with Assassin of Yuki as she was seen petting her in a dark room where it only sheds light from the windows as everything went white to transition.

 **No, don't give up on life**

 **This endless dead end**

 **And for this- I will wish**

 **All of your pain and sadness**

Naoto Kanno was seen standing on the top of the building rubble with Berserker of Yuki as the wings were blowing while the sun was slowly rising as the snowflake covered up as it transitions.

 **Fade someday…**

 **I hope to brush it away**

 **For now, I'll see you off**

 **Unless I pray for a new day**

 **Then I know**

 **Unless I pray for a new day**

 **I'll lose you**

Then, the snowflakes blows away as it shows Katsura and Olgamally looking at each other as they walked together with Rosalie, Souji, Hayate, Minna, Naoto, and their Servants walking on the bridge in a colored Fuyuki City as the sun rises as everything went white.

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview]**

 **NEXT CHAPTER…**

Katsura was seen guarding Rider of Yuki's attack as he goes for a thrust.

 **-HOLY SWORD-**

Olgamally arrives outside to meet the Princess of Elystadt, Fine Helmina von Elystadt and her bodyguard, Bianca Ackermann.

 **-HOMURA'S AMBITIONS-**

Tatsuya was seen walking in the city during daylight as he wore a hoodie to conceal his face.

 **-FORMER ARCHER-**

Katsura encounters to meet Bianca at the hallways as they staredown each other with their serious looks.

 **-[Next: Chapter 6: Vive la Charlemagne]-**

* * *

Okame- **Wrong Servant of Rider**

At Animusphere Castle where Hayate in his room was seen calling out to someone.

Hayate: " **OLGAMALLY-SAMA!** "

Then, Olgamally comes in.

Olgamally: "Yes, Hayate?"

Hayate: "I recently summoned this Servant Rider and taking care of it but goes by a name Camilla. Yet, she thinks i'm some Corrin guy."

Despite this light purple haired woman in black armor exposing her big breasts who starts to hug Hayate, yet she is very possessive towards him.

Camilla: "Awww, don't be like that, Master. You're all mine rather than this trap over here.~"

Astolfo: "Hey! He is my Master and you can't have him!"

Camilla: "Oh~? But he likes by breasts better. I was dreadfully bored so I thought comforting dear Master would be much better.~"

Astolfo: "No way! Get your hands off of him, Rider!"

Then, the argument starts as Olgamally sighs.

Olgamally: "Well, it's your responsibility for taking care of your 'second' Rider. Good luck with that."

Then so, Olgamally leaves his room as Camilla keeps hugging him as his face was between her breasts as he said to himself in his thoughts.

Hayate: "(Just what am I doing with my life...)"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey there! Thanks for reading. Okay for real, I'm still taking a break for one month but instead my brain started to motivate me and upload a another chapter instead. But hey, I might progress this further than expected to be. I'm starting to get used to create Fate/ stories by now and I'm pretty much in love doing so. With a lot of ideas and creativity to come up with, though! anyways, I included an Okame anyways regarding Fire Emblem Fates anyways. Now, next chapter will focus on the appearance of the German Princess who hails from Elystadt (inspired by Izetta, The Last Witch but it'll be different) and her bodyguard who used to be a Master! But, this chapter's title focuses on Astolfo's past and Katsura using Durandal. Now then, I'll post more Servant stats in the Servant Compendium for today here. Until then, Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

 **-[Servant Compendium]-**

Servant: **Rider of Yuki**

True Identity: **Astolfo**

Master: **Hayate Masamune**

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: D

Endurance: D

Agility: B

Mana: C

Luck: A+

Noble Phantasm: C

Class Skills

 **Magic Resistance: A (D)**

 _Cancel spells of A-Rank or below, no matter what high-thaumaturgy it is. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant a "Magus Killer"._

 **Riding: A+**

 _Creatures on the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts. However, that does not apply to members of the Dragon Kind._

Personal Skills

 **Evaporation of Sanity: D**

 _Carelessly chatters about own team's weaknesses and True Names, is forgetful of important things, etc. A kind of extreme curse. This skill also serves as 'Instinct'. During battle one is able to, to some extent, feel the optimal course._

 **Monstrous Strength: C-**

 _However, in the situation that this Skill is activated, he will take damage every 1 turn that passes._

 **Independent Action: B**

 _It is possible for a Servant to stay in the world for two days without a Master. However, this is the ideal value achieved by maximally conserving mana and avoiding battle and Noble Phantasm usage._

Noble Phantasm

 **La Black Luna: Magic Flute That Calls Panic - Anti-Army | C**

 _This Noble Phantasm_ _is a hunting horn granted to Astolfo by the good witch Logestila of Avalon to drive away a large flock of Harpies. Considered the most extreme of his Noble Phantasms, it emits a magical sound similar in nature to the roar of a dragon, the cry of a giant bird, and the neighing of a divine horse, slamming targets within range with the force of an explosion of sound. Rather than emulating "The harpies ran away in fear after hearing that sound" as told in the legend, it is a weapon of wide-scale destruction. Those with less "HP" than the damage caused will instantly become dust that scatters away in the cardinal directions, reducing over one hundred Dragon Wing Warriors to mist in an instant. It is kept in a small size that can be hung from the belt on his hip, but increases in size to encircle his entire body when activated. This hunting horn describes it to instead strike fear into the hearts of all who hear its sound, prompting instinctive escape that does not affect Heroic Spirits with Magic Resistance, but can affect normal magi._

 **Casa Di Logistilla: Destruction Declaration - Anti-Unit | C**

 _This Noble Phantasm is a thick magic-binding leather book inherited from a witch, Logistilla, by Astolfo. It contains records of the means to shatter any magecraft, granting its owner the passive ability to deal with magecraft of A rank and below. Though his Magic Resistance is normally D rank, it greatly elevates it to A rank, effectively making him immune to all modern magecraft. At the start of the Great Holy Grail War, he forgets its true name, granting it the "suitably attached name" of **[Luna Break Manual: Magical All-purpose Tome of Tactics]** until he later is able to remember its real name. When its true name is released and the book is read, it becomes possible to break all magecraft close to High-Thaumaturgy in addition to Reality Marbles._

 **Trap of Argalia: Down with a Touch! - Anti-Unit | D**

 _This Noble Phantasm_ _is a shining, ornate golden lance that belonged to Argalia, a knight and prince of Cathay, that was later taken by Astolfo as one of the many treasures obtained through his escapades. "Carelessly named" and nicknamed just "Argalia", it is a spear with a low killing-ability that acts only as a cavalry lance unstrengthened by magecraft, unable to pierce through all defenses, and lacking any special killing blows like always piercing the heart. Although it will still cause the enemy to bleed and kill them should it penetrate their heart, killing is not its primary intent, but it does prove deadly in battle. It was Argalia's beloved lance, said to cause anyone it touched to fall, bringing him much glory in jousting tournaments and upon the battlefield where heavily armored knights would be led to inevitable death should they fall. The spear's only function is to realize its legend by returning its target to Spiritual Form below the knee when the target is a Servant. It is able to hit anywhere on the target's body, even armor woven from magical energy, and physically cut the supply to the affected part of the body. With a "wound" attached to the legs of the spiritual body, it is temporarily rendered as impossible to take form as flesh and blood, a "bad status" of "falling." It can only be remedied with a Luck check, and although failure will cause "falling" to linger, it is not hard for it to pass due to Luck readjusting itself upward. It is not very effective against enemies like Berserker of Red (Fate/Apocrypha) who will simply continue to drag themselves forward to defeat their foes._

 **Hippogriff: Otherworldly Phantom Horse - Anti-Army | B+**

 _There are cases when a Griffin, a Monstrous Beast, reproduces with a mare, which would normally be its food. What's born as a result from this is the Monstrous Beast known as a Hippogriff, which has the upper body of an eagle and the lower body of a horse. However, it is an impossible creature which normally should not exist. This is because it should be impossible for a child to be born between a Griffon and a horse, which are predator and prey. The Hippogriff existed only as a hypothetical and philosophical symbol._


	6. Vive la Charlemagne

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Fate/stay night, Extra, Apocrypha, Grand Order, Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver, kaleid liner and Strange Fake are all owned by TYPE-MOON and it's respective owners. Please support the official release of all Fate/ series franchises.**

 **Hey, everyone! I can't believe that I'm making progress so far. Yet, I'm really satisfied with my work that reached 850+ views total! It's like I'm far but close to reach a 1,000 view milestone. Now then, this chapter will focus on two new characters and one of them is a former master. Not to mention a lot of backstory of the Fifth War and Astolfo's past! Also, the story will have a new opening at the end. What about the ending? It'll be different in the next chapter. Now then, with that out of the way. Let's get this started!**

 **Fate/Unmei no Hikigane**

 **C** hapter **6** : Vive la Charlemagne

* * *

4/18/2014 **Castle Elystadt, Kingdom of Elystadt, Germany** Midnight - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

 ***Persona 5 OST - Sweet**

At the quiet, busy night in Germany… the homeland of the now deceased Einzbern family after the head activates the Grail once more back in Fuyuki. The castle located in the middle of a city. Inside the castle's large living room where a blonde haired woman was seen resting on a bed as she covers her chest with her white blanket… The woman has lavender eyes as her blonde hair was long enough to touch her legs. But, she was seen reading the newspaper as she read the rumored article going on in Fuyuki City… Her name was Princess **Fine-Helmina von Elystadt**. Along with her bodyguard and leader of the Elystadt Guards, **Bianca Ackermann**. Bianca had an brown/black hair with a long ponytail tied at the bottom. She was seen wearing her blue military clothing with gold outlines and has brown eyes… Yet, she remained her serious look by now.

"Your highness… did something caught your interest?" Bianca calmly asked her as Fine lowers her hands and looks at her.

"Why yes, indeed. Fuyuki is still struggling in a Holy Grail War as ever. Say, Bianca." Fine kindly asked her with a smile.

"Yes, Your highness?" Bianca replied.

"Do you remember? The Holy Grail War you participated 10 years ago?" Fine asked her as Bianca starts to remember.

The Fifth Holy Grail War… she was a survivor of the brutal and yet, devastating war to be in. But it was ten years ago. Seven Masters with Seven Servants were tasked to kill and fight each other to the death in order to seize the Grail for their own desires. Thus, in the end… The war ultimately ended up in a stalemate after the conflict between a Master and a Fake Priest with a motive. Yet, no one knows about it anymore except for the Masters.

"Yes… I believe I do. You tasked me to seize the Grail and deliver it to Germany to show proof. It is also a home for a deceased serial killer named **Reimu Tsunemori**. Who goes by 'Raven' as her alias. But in the end… I failed the task and brought me shame to the country and the kingdom itself." Bianca explained as she starts to frown and sighs.

"Don't worry, Bianca. I trust you, you're my bodyguard. You care me and your soldiers of this kingdom. Now then, throw away your sorrow. Starting this morning, We will travel to Fuyuki City." Fine announces as Bianca looks at her.

"Why is that, Your highness?" Bianca asked her in a reasoning look.

"I wish to visit my friend, Lady Animusphere once again." Fine said as she said with a slight smile.

4/19/2014 **Animusphere Forest, Fuyuki, Japan** Early Morning - Clear Sky

 **Katsura POV**

 ***Persona 5 OST - Is It Boring**

" **HAAAAAAAAAH!** " I yelled with a thrust as I hit Rider's lance as he blocked it.

 **[CLING!]**

"Not bad, Kat! You're pretty good! Looks like my training has made you like a knight, doesn't it?" Rider said to me with a smile on his face as I was seen slashing and thrusting each attacks as he blocks to leave sparks out of it.

"I'm barely trying!" I said as I continued to step forward to press on the attack.

"Keep that up, Katsura-san. You'll become a proper samurai in no time. Your fighting style has improved a lot for the past hours." Saber talked in as she was just cheering for me.

"Of course I am, what else am I supposed to do? Aren't you going to train me next?" I exclaimed at her as I was attacking and dodging during my spar.

"Oh well, I guess it can't be helped then." Saber said as she grabs out two swords and jumps into action and pushes Rider away with a kick.

 **[TWACK!]**

" **WAAAAAAAHHHHH!~** " Rider was seen blown away and rolled onto the ground.

"That… was totally unnecessary. You can just ask him next time." I gave her a easy suggestion as she ignores it.

"Now then, Let us get started, Katsura-san!" Saber announced as she grabs out two of her swords.

"Whatever… Let's get this over with!" I said with a confident look on my face.

 **[FWOOSH!]**

"Bet you can dodge this!~" Saber said with a smirk on her face as I ducked down to perform a upward attack to catch her off guard.

 **[CLING!]**

"Whoa! Impressive, Katsura-san! This is more I wanted to see." Saber said with her excitement on her face as I didn't respond at all.

I held my Durandal tightly and charged towards her as I swung my sword to the left then to right. But, the battle will take longer than expected because of my training with Saber and Rider. For inexperienced people will take about seconds to be defeated in a sparring match. A mind eye can react quicker than any normal humans. I'm just a magus-less fighter. What else does to have to be there. Not to mention living my normal li-

"You three." The voice of Souji was seen standing there with Lancer as we all looked.

"Oh, Souji! Lancer!~ Ya-hoo!~ Good to see you! We're just training with Kat!" Rider happily waved at him.

"Training? _That's good to know_." Souji continued along with his english. "But, what's important right now is someone coming to meet Olgamally-dono. She's coming from Germany."

"Germany" I asked.

"Yes, Germany. The homeland of the Einzbern family. Yet… I can't believe they no longer exist… Anyways, come guys. We have to greet her properly. As well as her bodyguard as well." Souji said to me about the important thing going on.

"R-Right. It's at the courtyard, yes?" I asked him as he nods.

"Indeed, her limo is going to be parked there. And make sure for us to be on good behavior like this Valkyrie over there." Souji points at his Servant Lancer.

"Okay then. I guess we'll stop training." I said as I sheathed my holy sword. "Let's get going. We might have a next night to prepare or something."

* * *

1/19/2014 **Animusphere Castle, Fuyuki, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 **-[Courtyard]-**

 ***Persona 5 OST - Break it Down -elp version-**

At the courtyard, we once formed lines to look at the incoming limo. We're standing there like soldiers being scolded at anything the commander suggests. Marie was seen standing there as she was seen with a serious look on her face. Just as we kept standing there, the limo starts to arrive to the scene as it was parked at the courtyard. Valkenhayn arrives to open the car door for a certain someone that is coming out. The two girls comes out… one with blonde hair wearing a white clothing fit for a princess and one wearing a blue european military uniform armed with a pistol.

"Princess Fine, Lady Bianca. It's indeed a pleasure to meet you." Valkenhayn said with a bow as this princess named Fine nods.

"Thank you, Sir Valkenhayn. You are still kind as always." Fine replied back with a smile.

"Ahh, Your highness. It's good to see you again since Ten Years." Marie kneeled in front of her as the rest of us kneeled except me and Archer…

"Oh!" I forgot as I kneeled as Archer did a same thing.

"Same to you as well, Animusphere. I remember you were training to become a first rate-magus back at the Clock Tower. The Mage's Association were astonished to see you master a miracle when you're young." Fine said with a smile as she giggles. "Now then, you may rise."

We all rise up and looked at her.

"My name is Fine-Helmina von Elystadt, I am the current princess in Kingdom of Elystadt in Germany. This here is my bodyguard and a leader of an all-female royal guard, Bianca Ackermann." Fine introduced to themselves along with Bianca.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, Faction of Yuki." Bianca said to us with a nod.

"Now then, I'm only here for a visit to see her again. Starting today, I will only be here for three days and we will return back to our homeland." Fine tells us as she smiles.

Three days, only for those two just to visit us and that's it? I thought this was an important meeting but instead a sleepover after traveling to Japan. Nothing more, nothing less.

"You are welcome stay for three days, your highness. Valkenhayn, can you take those two to the guest room. Make sure you provide them tea." Marie commanded as he bows.

"As you wish, Lady Animusphere. Please, Your highness and Lady Bianca. Follow me." Valkenhayn starts to lead them inside the castle.

"Now then, everyone. We still need more time to prepare for a this night. As long we must protect the Princess. That is an order. Is that understood?

We all nodded. Saving princesses can be the one most important thing. What else can it be there to do? Should I keep training with Saber and Rider? Or… talk to one of the girls. Either the princess or her bodyguard… Which one… Ehh, screw it. Who cares, I'll meet up one of the girls I want to talk to. Though, If I talked to the princess. That'd be a problem. I can just talk to a bodyguard. That'd be helpful, I've met people who were a former Fifth Holy Grail War. They have their own stories back from ten years ago. I'm pretty much understanding the backstories though. Makoto Kurashiki. Who was this man? Why did he had to kill himself ten years ago. How are the Fifth War Servants still alive? Yet, there are so many questions I want to know about.

"You're dismissed, everyone." Marie said to us as we all nodded and break out of the line formation as Archer follows me.

"Master, where are you going right now?" Archer asked me.

"I"m… going to the library. I just feel like resting… or talk to someone that is important. There's is something that I want to know. Starting with her bodyguard." I said to her as we kept on walking. Though, The two survivors of the war I know was Kariya, Kairi, and Celenike. IF I were to find more survivors about three remaining without Makoto, that'd be great. For now, if I were to stumble up to meet them. I still wanted to talk to them.

 **-[Hallways]-**

 **[STEP STEP STEP]**

We were seen walking as we were still walking down the hallway. I wish I could have listen to music by now…

"Hmm? You must be the Master of Archer. Is it not?" We stopped walking as we approached to a military looking woman… Bianca Ackermann…

"Yeah. You can say that. It's a pleasure to meet you." I asked her kindly with a smile but she remained her serious face.

"I'm not in mood for talks. I'm only here to carry out my duty for Princess Fine. Now then, if you'll excuse me…" Bianca said as she starts to walk.

"Wait!" I asked her as she stops. "There is something… something that I want to confirm. Most likely from ten years ago. Please, I want to know… are you… the survivor of the Fifth War?"

"So… you want to know about me? Fine then, don't tell this to anyone about it. You got that?" Bianca said to me with her glare as I sweatdropped.

"R-Right…" I nodded in response. Does she have to be always mean?

* * *

4/19/2014 **Kotomine Church, Fuyuki, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

 ***Persona 5 OST - Disintegration**

At the closed church where Ryuji was seen drinking wine with Ruler and Ryuji's Servant, Saber. Otherwise known as Liu Xiu. Liu Xiu had an interesting chinese red/black dress and wore a emerald pendant. But, her big breasts were exposed and has a long white skirt that covers her legs but her foot. Yet, she has jet black hair with red streaks everywhere as her hair was tied by a golden pin and has red eyes.

"This wine tastes interesting, Master." Saber said kindly to Ryuji as he sighs.

"Why indeed. I've kept it safe under this church. Now then, Ruler. What is it really you want to know?" Ryuji asked him as he finishes drinking a glass of wine without getting drunk.

"Ahh, you see. I was wondering if you do remember ten years ago." Ruler asked him as Ryuji remembers.

"The Fifth Holy Grail War… Indeed I do remember? Though, I'm surprised the war turned tabled and became a wreck after the stalemate. Heheh… Makoto… you may have destroyed the grail, you're indeed a fool, but a right thing to sacrifice yourself to prevent such calamity. I think It's time for me to list out the contestants who once participated the war." Ryuji said as he stood up.

"Yes, we should refresh ourselves to know more about it." Ruler agreed.

"Indeed. Let us start…" Ryuji opens a book which shows the records of the participants of the Fifth Holy Grail War. "Now then… let's start from the beginning…"

 **[Participant #1 - Makoto Kurashiki, Master of Lancer]**

" **Makoto Kurashik** i, Master of Lancer. His previous father died in a car crash and was later trained by his new father, Eizo Kurashiki who is a Magus." Ryuji explained his backstory.

"Ahh, I hear the Kurashiki are a family line of a heretic magus." Ruler included as he pours wine from his glass.

"Indeed, anyways. Makoto fights using his magic-enhanced fists. He calls it [ **Compression-formula Super Hardness Defensive Prana Burst** ]. Simply known as [ **Super Hard Burst** ]. Allowing himself to channel prana that compresses the diameter of his firsts until some dozens centimeters and raises its strength or even further, at the cost of his prana inside him. He once fought against Assassin and instantly killed him with a single punch, at the cost of his prana with a bit of his magic remaining causing him to pass out due to his excessive compression. Yet, he calls his move, ' **Tsurugi-isshin** '. He currently has no wish for the Grail." Ryuji continues. "Next is his Servant Lancer. The true identity is **Arturia Pendragon** or **King Arthur**. However, she is different from Saber from the Fourth Holy Grail War. This is where Arturia's comrade, Bedivere never returned Excalibur to the Lady of the Lake but instead she learns to master her holy lance [ **Rhongomyniad: The Spear That Shines To The Ends Of The Earth** ]. Thus, her stats as a Lancer is impressive, including her Noble Phantasm of the same name of the weapon she wields. However, she has no interest for the Grail but to leave it to her Master, Makoto. I'm quite surprised they made it so far, Makoto uses her weapon to destroy it and later sacrificed himself along with his Servant in order to prevent the Great Fuyuki Fire back in the Fourth Holy Grail War, Kiritsugu Emiya was the one to blame and later died fifteen years ago. Right now, Rhongomyniad is still somewhere in Fuyuki, if someone grabs it, the user will have the advantage to crush the faction, but to risk themselves of it's immense prana. "

"I see. So the Holy Lance is still in this world. This will make it more interesting. It's like a game show after all." Ruler said as he smiled in curiosity

"It's more than a regular game show. Now then… the next one is…" Ryuji flips the page and reads it.

 **[Participant #2 - Kariya Matou, Master of Caster]**

"Ahh… **Kariya Matou** , Master of Caster. He's a well known magus who left the Matou family to follow his own path and has a grudge against Zouken Matou, who is currently dead which he since lived hundreds of years. He has a brother named Shinji Matou, who was hellbent on joining the war but wasn't accepted because Kariya took place and summoned Caster. Yet, he went on a rampage and consumed 6 crest worms, turning into a hideous creature due to his psychotic rampage at the city. Yet, he had no choice but to stop him and later succeed. Shinji is currently dead after he obtained cancer during his time at the hospital. Poor boy. Now then, aside from that, his wish for the Grail… He wants to walk to the path of righteousness. But he tried to fight Master of Saber as Caster was defeated by its Servant Saber. Which Caster survived and the Master of Saber who never noticed. After the war, Caster was able to live in a world after she secretly consumed people's mana around the city to have excessive amount of mana-pool in order to live a normal life with Kariya ten years later." Ryuji continued to look at the Servant information. "Next is his Servant Caster. Whose true identity is **Tamamo no Mae**. A Fox Shrine maiden who was summoned by Caster and fights be his side. Her Noble Phantasm is called [ **Suiten Nikkou Amaterasu Yano Shizuishi** ]. Otherwise known as [ **Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu on the Weight Stone under the Sunlit Watery Heavens** ]. It allows Caster to obtain an excessive amount of prana for a short period of time. However, she has a second Noble Phantasm called [ **Regalia: The Chosen World Of My Domain** ], allowing herself to access more diverse of magic and her appearance change, which is she is more powerful, matching strength with Saber, but she can only use it for thirty seconds and cannot use it again for one night. Apparently, she lost her Regalia ability after the war and cannot use it anymore. She also has no wish for the Grail as well. Right now, Caster is still alive in this world and watches over Kariya and his sister, Sakura Matou."

"Hmmm… he wishes to win but fails right though the end." Ruler said as he sips the glass.

"Yes, yes. Anyways… On to the next one." Ryuji flips the page…

 **[Participant #3 - Kairi Sisigou, Master of Saber]**

" **Kairi Sisigou** , a freelancer magus who is a Necromancer sent by the Clock Tower to participate the war using the splinter of the Round Table to summon Saber at a graveyard. However, he's pretty strange, he uses abnormal ammo… such as human fingers as shotgun shells. Nothing much to say for him. He has no wish for the Grail. However, he did defeat and spared Kariya and Caster after their battle. He was defeated by Makoto who he was spared along with his Servant Saber. After the war, he lives a normal life as well." Ryuji continued. "Next is Saber. Whose true identity is **Mordred** , the Knight of Treachery. She or He if you rather prefer hated her father and has grudge towards her. That's why she staged a rebellion against her. Back in her past, she was killed by her father but managed to stab her father. Now they're Heroic Spirits. Saber can class herself as a Berserker Sub-Class whenever she sees her father alive during the war. However, she was defeated and spared by Lancer or her father, wishing not to hurt her son further never again and finish her job and reach for the Grail with Makoto. Right now, she currently lives in the world with excessive mana-pool inside her. Not to mention that she is working with Kairi to do the dirty work."

"Ahh… Mordred… I envy her. Despite being called a girl which triggers her of course." Ruler chuckles as he sighs with a smile.

"Anyways… Her Noble Phantasm is called [ **Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father** ]. Using her sword called [ **Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword** ], she releases prana from her sword to unleash a devastating attack. Similar to Excalibur of course." Ryuji reads Mordred's Noble Phantasm as he smiles.

"I see… Do you have a next participant?" Ruler asked him as he nods to turn the page.

 **[Participant #4 - Celenike Icecolle, Master of Rider]**

" **Celenike Icecolle**. A former Yggdmillennia member who was treated unfairly by her leader who is a Nazi who lived for 100 years, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia. She came to Fuyuki for her own reasons to seize the Grail for herself. With that, she summoned Rider, the results? It didn't go well for her despite following it's Servant's orders committing public crime during the night after her Servant Robbed the museum. However, her Servant was stopped by Makoto and Lancer that it too far, he killed Rider and spared her. She does has a wish to rule Japan for herself but she forgets it. As of today, she is currently a history teacher at Homurahara Academy." Ryuji continues. "Next, her Servant is Rider, whose true identity is **Ozymandias**. Also known as **Ramesses II**. Though, he not like the rest of any Rider. His wishes and objective are far more ludicrous. He considers to be the god of the sun, wishing to be eternal, and ruling this world. And with that, He was killed by Makoto end to his public actions such as robbing a museum. His Noble Phantasm is called [ **Ramesseum Tentyris: Grand Composite Temple of Splendour** ]. Nothing much about can be said. Anyways… let's continue…

 **[Participant #5 - Bianca Ackermann, Master of Archer]**

" **Bianca Ackermann** … she is Princess Fine's bodyguard from the Kingdom of Elystadt, Germany. She also leads the royal guards as well. But, she was sent to Fuyuki City by the princess. Whose objective is to claim the Grail and bring it back to Germany to show proof. However, she failed to seize the Grail when there was a fight between Archer and Saber to settle the dispute. And after that, she lost her servant and was spared. Yet, she returned back to Germany over her failure right at the end of the war." Ryuji continued more. "Next is her Servant Archer, whose true identity is **Tristan** , one of the members of the Round Table. Yet, he swore to protect Bianca from any harm and wants to her to claim the Grail in order to win the war. But, he has dislikes towards Saber, which is Mordred. After his defeat, he wishes to see his King again to see if he doing fine. What a tragic ending for him. His Noble Phantasm is called [ **Failnaught: Phantasmal Music of Lament** ]. His bow is like harp that sounds to beautiful, but deadly if you are caught by his light of arrows. I'm surprised we're getting a lot of the members of the Round Table. I even remember Archer met Lancer for a talk during the day. Ahem! Moving on."

 **[Participent #6 - Reimu "Raven" Tsunemori, Master of Assassin]**

" **Reimu Tsunemori** … also known as **Raven**. She's known as the Second Fuyuki Serial Killer. First being Ryunosuke Uryu and now her. But, her powers as a magus is strange, allowing her to shift her own gravity which is new to us. However, she is indeed a cold-hearted killer and a Master of Assassin. But, I still don't have more information about her. I hear she targeted Bianca many times no matter what. Apparently, her Servant was defeated by Makoto. Which lead her to commit suicide by doing seppuku with a knife. And thus, she died just for nothing. Just because she has no wishes for the Grail but instead wants to find new ways to kill her boredom and find some new things to kill. Next is her Servant Assassin… **Henry Jekyll & Hyde**. Or **Dr. Jekyll** for short. Nothing much to say about him. He's stats is pretty decent but his other side of him is rather violent to encounter. His Noble Phantasm, [ **Dangerous Game: Game of Silent Crime** ]. Allowing himself to turn into his violent personality, Hyde. Making him a Berserker Sub-Class. Now then, on to the next one." Ryuji said as he flips the page.

 **[Participant #7 - Morgan le Fay, Master of Berserker]**

"Last but not least… the Master is a strange one… a woman is who from the Arthurian Legends. She is an reincarnated magus named **Morgan le Fay** … Kirei never told me about her. But, the previous Master who tried to participate, Jean Planchard, a magus from France was suddenly killed by her before it was summoned. After that, she summoned a Servant she wanted. Her powers are indeed powerful to deal with, not even Assassin could stand a chance against her. I do not know of her purpose. But I can tell that she was here for the Grail and wants to use it for her own deeds of her sin. Yet, she remained hidden far from the city in order not to get involved. But, she desires to target Masters and steal their Command Seals for her own. Yet, she tried to break the rules. Kirei wanted to stop her but couldn't. That is until after the war… she was killed by Saber… her daughter Mordred when she was wandering the quiet city. And yet, her body was cut in half." Ryuji continued. "Next is her Servant Berserker… it's true identity is **Lancelot**. Who was previously summoned back in the fourth war by Byakuya Matou. He had many encounters with Arturia before in his life until he was defeated by Saber. Then in the fifth, he was defeated by Lancer after many encounters during the war's near end. His Noble Phantasm, [ **Knight of Honor: A Knight Does Not Die Empty-Handed** ]. I'm sure you know what it does like I do. Yet, I'd say… it's menacing and rather dangerous to survive from it."

"You do know Lancelot is now summoned as a Saber class now, right?" Ruler added as he smiles.

"Yes, I've had encounters with him and his new Master, Tatsuya Miyamoto. Plus, his stats as Berserker is indeed insane. But now as his stats as Saber, he's strong and all-round type. Now then… I'll talk more about his Saber class type. His full name is **Sir Lancelot du Lac**. One of the strongest members of the Round Table. His Noble Phantasm, [ **Arondight Overlord: Breaking All Restraints: Light of the Overloaded Lake** ]. It's extremely powerful, considered as a instant kill attack but it's easy to dodge. It's an Anti-Army type with a rank of A++." Ryuji then takes a deep sigh after explaining.

"You do forget one thing. There was one person who joined a war as an extra participant, right?" Ruler asked him kindly as he nods.

"Ahh, you're right. I guess it's time for me to talk about it…" Ryuji said as he flips the page… the last and final participant…

 **[Participant #8 - Kuja-Dietrich Pöttgen, Master of Berserker]**

" **Kuja-Dietrich Pöttgen** … I've never heard of him. He is the Master of TRUE Berserker. While the other Berserker was False. What I heard that he's Darnic's cousin. He's not an Yggdmillennia. Nor an Neo-Nazi as of today. However, his objective for the Grail was unknown. But… he tried to pull the strings and make everyone fools around him. Yet, he tried to achieve of being immortal or be like Darnic as a bad example. Also, he's even a magus who uses guns and prana as bullets. Thus, he's indeed a maniac. Kirei had to hold the war because of Kuja and True Berserker's insane action to destroy the city, all Five Servants except Rider and Assassin joined forces to defeat them. After that, he was eaten alive by his Servant after his Servant changed form that is hideous. Thus, his Servant Berserker's True Name… is **Tiamat**. Also known as **Beast II** or **Primordial Goddess of the Ocean**. She's one of the genesis deities from Mesopotamian Mythology. Sorry if I have less information. What I heard that she's a monster, loving Kuja for reasons. Yet, she ate him while attempting to destroying the city. Her Noble Phantasm is [ **Nammu Duranki: Children, Obey the Law of Creation** ]. Which that I don't know of but it's deadly as it seems. Now, she is ultimately killed by Lancer's Noble Phantasm for good, making the war go back in motion. It is indeed one of the most brutal wars in history when the Japanese Air Self-Defense Force got themselves involved." Ryuji finishes as he closes the book… "Finally, it's done."

"Well, I assume explaining the recap helped you refreshed your memory, right?" Ruler asked him as he stood there.

"Indeed it is. Though, Homura are down to six and Yuki are up to seven. They're might be an upset soon for a next night. Don't you think, Ruler?" Ryuji asked him as he chuckles.

"Who knows, I'm interested to see what happens next." Ruler smiled until…

 **[DOOR OPEN! STEP STEP STEP!]**

Suddenly, a mysterious person comes into the church as he was seen wearing a white wolf fur jacket and black pants as he has black hair with a emo and messy hairstyle and brown eyes. Along with him was a woman with red eyes and dark crimson/violet hair color. She was seen wearing a tight biker suit and black tight gloves and held a cool calm look on her face.

"Hey, Priest. Long time no see. I hear there's a war going on, huh? Lancer is with me, though." The mysterious voice of a young man spoke with a relaxed manner as Ryuji looked.

"Ahh, you must be **Bakugou Kageyama** … **Master of True Lancer** … what a surprise to see you." Ryuji smiles at him as Bakugou briefly shows his left hand of his command seal. "Besides, I've already know your Servant's true identity… **Scathach**..."

"Yeah. That's me and that's her. I just want a talk, Priest. It's about the Faction, pal." Bakugou said with a smile on his face. Yet, what does he want?

* * *

4/19/2014 **Animusphere Castle, Fuyuki, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **-[Royal Library]-**

 **Katsura POV**

 ***Persona 5 OST - What's Going On?**

"There. This is the person that I've mentioned?" Bianca gave me the picture as I looked at it…

Black hair with red hair on the ends but the middle of it that is long and has blue eyes.

"So… that's Reimu? The Second Serial Killer of Fuyuki?" I asked her as she nods.

"Yes. I have experiences with her and It wasn't that settling to begin with. Archer had to deal with her… strange ability." Bianca said to me.

"Strange ability? Is she a magus?" I asked her.

"Of course. Apparently, she can shift her gravity. I tried to shoot her but the bullets stopped midair. Yet, I was scared and we had to retreat. That was from ten years ago." Bianca explained everything to me.

"I see. I know she's dead and all. But, I want to know your servant's identity." I asked her as she sighed.

"Well, there's no point in telling. Servant Archer's true identity is Tristan. One of the members of the Round Table. He's been so kind to me ever since I had to survive in this war. Yet, I had to face so much challenges and risks against enemy Masters and Servants. But… my Servant was defeated by Saber. Who is a rival to my Servant. What I realized… Saber is from the Round Table… but her title, Knight of Treachery. That name belongs to Mordred…" Bianca frowned as I sighed.

"I know how you feel, trust me, forget the past. I just want to end this war with my friends, that's it." I said to her as I stood up. "Anyways… We gotta get ready for this night. If you wish to help. Go talk to Marie-san. She'd be glad for your help. Archer. You done reading?"

"Yes, Master. I've read Twili-" I cut her voice off.

"Let's not talk about it. Anyways, see you if you wish to help. I've got training to do with Rider and Saber." I said as we left the royal library. But, what I can tell that it's up to Bianca to decides… maybe I should borrow Caster's artificial human to help me.

 **-[Animusphere Forest | Sunset - Cloudy]-**

 ***Persona 5 OST - Have A Short Rest**

 **[CLING! CLASH!]**

"HAAA!" I yelled while holding Durandal on my right hand as I start to thrust the blade to Saber's neck which was close to her. Which Saber became approve of it.

"Oh?~ Not bad, Katsura-san. You're training very well! Since we've sparred for two minutes. Let us have a break! Shall we?" Saber said to me as I rested on the floor as rider rests next to me.

"Thanks, Saber. Besides… I feel hungry if Archer really wanted to hunt a boar." I said with a slight chuckle and a smile.

"A boar? Leave it to me! I know how to grill it! I'll be right back!" Saber starts to goes into spiritualization form as she dashed into the forest as she disappeared from our sight. There she goes…

"Say, Kat. You bored?" Rider said to me as I looked at him.

"You can say that, Rider-san." I sighed and layed on the ground. "Say… since we're bored… Do you mind telling me your… backstory?"

"Hmm… Sure, why not. It's all in my memory. So don't fall off sleeping.~" Rider said as he starts to tell me his backstory… well, one of memories he remembered…

 **-[Astolfo's Past]-**

It was his past… after his friend/comrade had a meltdown after trying to date with the queen, he was running around naked and no one can't do anything to calm him down. That red haired man was Roland… the leader of the Twelve Paladins along with Astolfo. However, it took them many tries just to get him calm down.

Astolfo: "C'mon, Roland. Just forget about it. You'll be okay."

Astolfo hands him the robe to cover his body but his head.

Roland: "Yeah… 'Tis was indeed foolish of me. Asking such a beautiful queen for a talk nor a date. Sorry, Astolfo… for making me acting such childish things."

Astolfo: "Don't worry, Roland! You're our leader! As long you have Durandal with you, it'll be the sign of your bravery, right?"

Astolfo smiles at Roland as he chuckles.

Roland: "Haha. I know that. As long we continue to fight as knights. We'll see the new dawn raise here in France."

Astolfo: "Yeah. Seems about right."

And so, they stood up as they headed back to their kingdom as everything has gone white…

 **-[Reality]-**

Everything was back to reality… I started to understand his past. He and Roland are indeed friend. To me, I used to have friends back in Homurahara Academy. But, they moved on to their lives. And for me, I was one of those in the society. I moved on to move to US and join the military for a reason.

"I'm back!~" Saber arrives as she is no longer in spiritualization form. "And… I found no boar…"

See? What did I tell you. No boars. Period. Archer killed a bear so it's normal.

"A-Anyways… this concludes today's training with us. The sun is setting. The night is rising. We must take action and eliminate the remaining Homura servants." Saber noticed as we started to nod.

"You're right about that, Saber. Let's get back to our Masters. I can't wait to meet more Servants today!~" Rider said as he got up and skips away.

Well… I guess I have to do it then… This will be indeed my survival. Life or death, I'll take on anything to prepare for the worse. Just you watch, me. As a former soldier. I'll show myself that I'm not afraid…

* * *

4/19/2014 **Shinto, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST - A Woman**

The next night… which is right now… I'm prepared. I'm prepared for this day. I was walking with Archer, and my first Homunculus that never speaks. But, knows how to use guns. I'll thank Caster for this. I can see this artificial holding a pistol that Souji gave her. It's his spare, though. We kept walking down the main street here and headed to the main plaza and to see the light poles left on. Archer looked around and noticed someone. Two of them… Wait… I know them! Why are they here!

"Goshuujin-sama. Someone is approaching- Huh? You again, Katsura-san." It's Tamamo… Tamamo no Mae… otherwise known as Caster from the Fifth War. Oh boy. I hope she not in some… 'Harlot mode' or something.

"Hey, Caster-chan. Sup, Kariya-san. Why are you two here during this night. This is the second time we meet." I asked them.

"Well, this girl from Germany found me and… I don't know what to say, apparently, she is going to help you." Kariya looked at the girl sitting on a bench and holding a pistol.

"Bianca-san. I guess Marie-san wants you to help me." I asked her as she approches to me.

"Indeed. I even have permission from Princess Fine. I know how the war works and my plans." Bianca said to me. "Though, I'm surprised to see her alive in the war ten years ago."

"I'm surprised to see this artificial human. Fufufu…~ Maybe if I can create it which looks like my Darling.~" Tamamo had a sly look on her face as Kariya sweatdropped.

"Caster, please don't think about it-" Kariya's voice was cut as Tamamo happily held his arm.

"Gotcha! Don't be shy, my Husband! It'll be a _HAPPY WEDDING SUNSHINE_ if we're able to enjoy here in this city!~" Tamamo has a squealing happy tone as Kariya sighs.

"Heh. You two are pretty good couples-" My voice was cut until…

 **[BANG!]**

 **[SPLAT!]**

The bullet went through the Homunculus' head… it's dead… shit! I should have known. It's a prototype after all.

"So… this is where you're all at, huh?" The voice of a woman said as we looked… is this what Rider told me? Archer of Homura? "What a bunch here. I assume you're here to fight me? Good! Now then, I hope you're best prepared!"

I unsheathed out Durandal as I readied my stance…

"Goshuujin-sama. Stay behind me. I'll get rid of this little newt.~" Tamamo said as she grabs out her floating mirror around her as we all prepared for the worst…

"Katsura… Be careful. This enemy Servant is a Archer. There is no other options but to fight…" Bianca held her pistol ready… that, I have to agree on…

 **Third Person POV**

 ***Persona 5 OST - Escape**

Meanwhile at the other side of the city… Caster of Yuki was tasked by Rosalie though Olgamally's word to patrol. However, he's already in a fight against an enemy servant… Saber of Homura. Yet, he had a rough time as Caster cast spells to slow him down. But, he dodges many times and goes for a attack and slashes him but Caster deploys his shield but was pushed back as he rolled on the ground.

"C-Caster! Are you okay!?" Rosalie approaches to him as he got up while injured.

"I'm… I'm alright. I have a bad feeling that this Servant is the one I'm fighting… What have I gotten myself into…" Caster said calmly as he looked at Saber…

"You're still alive? Good, you best better be ready." Saber said as he held his sword ready.

However, the man named Tatsuya Miyamoto approached behind Saber…

"Hey… Saber." Tatsuya said to him.

"Yes, my Master?" Saber responded.

"Kill him with your Noble Phantasm. Let the girl live. I just wanna get this over with and find Katsura. Simple. You got that?" Tatsuya commanded him as he nods.

"Very well, if that is what you have to say… I will listen… to the Oath of my King!" Saber then starts to chant as he held his sword like a knight as the blade glows blue…

 ***BlazBlue Central Fiction OST - True Blue (Astral Heat Ver.)**

" **Until the furthest end, surpass your limit. O Distant King, bear witness to this light!** " Saber chanted as the blade finally glows as he jumps up and dives down to perform a finisher. This is one completely unavoidable Noble Phantasm... Just as he slashes until a mysterious shadow protects Caster of Yuki... He starts to trace and blue curved line… " **『** **Arondight Overlord!** **』** "

 **[FWOOOOOOOOOOSH!]**

Rosalie: " **KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!~** "

Caster of Yuki: " **UWAAAAAAAAGH!** "

Both started to get blown away and started to rolled on the ground. Caster was left wounded as Rosalie started to get up while limping and approached to her Servant

"C-Caster! Are you okay!?" Rosalie exclaimed at her Servant as he got up as he held his Azoth Sword...

"I'm... I'm alright. But, what was that just now... an ally- no..." Caster looked at an strange figure out of the smoke... "An Servant?"

"I-Impossible… How can this be…!" Saber was shocked to see a certain someone…

The dark crimson/violet colored woman clad in black armor suited to expose some of her skin but are covered up by a dark purple tight suit as she wore a black cowl on her head and wields the red crimson lance on her hands… she completely blocked and survived the attack as she was taking a heavy breathing…

 ***Persona 5 OST - Tension**

"So… this is where the party's at, huh?" The voice of a young male said as he starts to approaching.

"Who's there…" Caster turned around to see him… the man with a white hoodie… Who is this guy…

"You… you're not around from here, aren't you?" Tatsuya glared at the mysterious person…

"You can say that I am… The names **Bakugou Kageyama** … Master… of **True Lancer** …" Bakugou introduces himself with a evil glare on his face.

"True… Lancer? Tch… no matter. Which faction do you serve? The Yuki? Or the Homura…" Tatsuya asked him coldly.

"Shut the hell up, dumbass. You take your offer and shove it right up your goddamn ass, you hear me, scowling bitch?" Bakugou spat at Tatsuya violently. "Like I said… I will join each other if they interest me. Since I saw Saber of Homura's- No… **Sir Lancelot du Lac** 's Noble Phantasm… You're at risk now."

"Tch… There's no retreating… You're more annoying then I thought since you revealed my Servant's true name. I might as well kill you for my pleasure." Tatsuya shows his menacing side of him as Bakugou smiles.

"Hah. Now we're talking… Lancer…" Bakugou said a word of an command…

" **Let it rip…** "

* * *

 **[TO BE CONTINUED…]**

 **Opening - Colors by FLOW**

 ***Theme plays***

The theme starts with Katsura, Olgamally, Archer of Yuki/Atalanta, and Saber of Yuki/Musashi standing each other at the other way as the sky was blue as they're standing on the water's surface as the looked each other.

 **Jibun wo sekai saemo kaete shimaesouna**

 **Shunkan wa itsumo sugu sobani**

Then, the water evaporates as the four fall down from the sky as the glass shows the memories and the past of the Fifth War, Iraq, and the Greater Holy Grail War as they continue to fall down to the city of Fuyuki.

 **Kakusenu iratachi to**

 **Tachitsukusu jibun wo mitsume**

Katsura was seen walking around the city as as he was followed by Archer of Yuki as they looked up at the sky and turns around as he was holding the Archer card as he threw it up in the air.

 **Mayoi nagara nayami nagara kuyami nagara**

 **Kimerebaii sa**

 **Kimiga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari**

Then it shows Olgamally/Saber of Yuki, Souji/Lance of Yuki, Hayate/Rider of Yuki, Minna/Assassin of Yuki, Rosalie/Caster of Yuki, and Naoto/Berserker of Yuki standing outside of the castle along with Valkenhayn. Then to Kariya/Tamamo, Kairi/Mordred, Celenike, Bianca, Elza, Bakugou/Scathach, Ryuji/Liu Xiu, Ruler, and Takashi. Then switches to the soldiers of JSDF and the commander Hazama Moriyama as he stood at the Tokyo Base.

 **Karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita**

Katsura was seen climbing the stairs as there was the Homura Faction as he stopped there and wields Durandal as it glows as the hair was blown by the wind.

 **Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku**

 **Tozashita mado wo hikaru koto wo kimeta**

Then, it shows the Yuki Faction's Servant in combat against the Homura Faction's Servant as Katsura was seen swinging his sword towards Tatsuya as he blocks it with his blade as he comes charging towards her. Then, it shows the past of Arturia Pendragon walking in the flowery fields during the daytime as it zooms out from his eyes and shows Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka at London.

 **Jibun wo sekai saemo kaete shimaesouna**

Then, it shows the battle as Katsura and Archer teams up as his blade glows as he swung his sword at Tatsuya was everything gone bright as it transitions.

 **Shunkan wo kanjiru ima koko ni?**

Then it ends with Katsura taking off his military helmet as he turns around to look at Olgamally with a smile as it ends with the Holy Lance Rhongomyniad placed on the grass' ground in the middle of the forest as the sunlight shines on the weapon as there was flowers everywhere.

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview]**

 **NEXT CHAPTER…**

Tamamo was seen delivering a dive kick down from the sky…

 **-TRUE LANCER-**

True Lancer/Scathach was seen clashing blades with Saber of Homura/Lancelot as they swung their weapons fast as sparks fly.

 **-DEMON KING OF THE SIXTH HEAVEN-**

Archer of Homura was seen using her Noble Phantasm against all five as all floating matchlocks targets down on them.

 **-THE PEERLESS SWORD-**

Katsura's hair color changes into red and his eye color green as Durandal's blade was glowing white as he had a white aura around him while inside Archer of Homura's Reality Marble as he had a serious look on his face…

 **-[Next: Chapter 7: Luck and Logic]-**

* * *

 **[Story Teaser]**

 **-Year 2004… The Fifth Holy Grail War is starting…-**

*Makoto Kurashiki was seen walking out of the dark corridor and into the light along with his Servant Lancer on a horse as they come to see the city…

 **-Seven Masters…-**

*Kairi Sisigou and Servant Saber was seen walking out of the corridor's light and into the city but looked at Servant Lancer and Makoto…*

 **-Seven Servants…-**

*Celenike Icecolle/Servant Rider and Kariya Matou/Servant Caster were seen looking at each other at the Fuyuki Harbor…*

 **-Winner takes the Holy Grail…-**

*Morgan le Fay/Servant Berserker were seen on the city's rooftop to look at the view of the city while Bianca Ackermann/Servant Archer and Reimu "Raven" Tsunemori/Servant Assassin were seen looking at each other at closed off Homurahara Academy.*

 **-But things will take a new turn…-**

*At the Kotomine Church… Kirei was seen turning around with a smile on his face.*

Kirei: "Now then… let us begin…"

 **[Fate/Unmei no ZERØ - Coming Soon…]**

* * *

Okame - **Souji's Love Film Project**

At Animusphere Castle's Courtyard. Souji was seen with Lancer of Yuki and Katsura as he puts the camera with tripod to ready it.

"Okay, you two. The first off we'll start is a Love Film Project that I want to submit at the film festival in Akihabara. To do so… we need funds to do this!" Souji announces with confidence.

"Okay? How so?" Katsura asked him as he explains.

"Well, for example... Brynhildr. Go love him." Souji commands her as she shook her head and blushes.

"I will not, Master. I do not want anyone to be kind towards me…" Lancer shyly rejects in response.

"Oh? You think so? Katsura is actually the true reincarnation of Sigurd. Trust me, he really misses you so much." Souji said to her with a smile on his face as her face blushes more and looks at Katsura.

"What?" Katsura looked at her.

"I-If you are Sigurd's reincarnation then… then… **I need to love you… I need to kill you!~** " Lancer pounces Katsura and starts to strangle him by mistake.

" **AAAAGGGGHHH! ! ! I HAVEN'T SIGNED UP FOR THIS! SCREW YOU, SOUJI-SAN!** " Katsura yelled frantically as Souji was recording with a thumbs up.

"Now this is a… _Masterpiece_!" Souji said in approval as he kept recording.

Then at Akihabara's Film Festival Award… Souji's movie, [ **The Valkyrie who loves the Reincarnation she knows** ] won it's prize as he held the trophy in victory as Olgamally claps at him.

"Heheh… How did you like that." Souji smiles at his own work as Katsura was seen wrapped in cloth except his head.

"I… regret nothing..." Katsura said in annoyance as he was on a wheelchair as Archer of Yuki was with him. Yet, he never regret this kind of action that he has to go though... thus, his normal life became strange once again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading. What you just saw is a teaser story for a new Fate/Unmei prequel that is announced by me. Fate/Unmei no ZERO. However, it won't be done by me. It'll be done by someone I can't reveal just yet... in which I will be helping him by directing the story for him and he'll write it. Just to let you know. This story will be heavily inspired by Fate/Zero and Gen Urobuchi's work. Urobuchi's works often contain dark and nihilistic themes, tragic plot twists, and heavy usage of gore. Which I'm going for that direction and will be more brutal than you think. Also, Starting March of 2017. I'm taking a break because I need to finish working on a new arc chapter of my story called Witch Musume. It know it sounds crazy. But please, give me more time to finish up my other work of Witch Musume and it's spin-off works. But yeah. In the meantime, Please check out SaberAoi's Fate/ story where it focuses on Mahiro Ishida and his Servant Saber (Which it's a French Saber but with a unknown gender). And also-**

 **Ichigo : "Hmm? Is this for the new Witch Musume story?"**

 **Umm… Why are you here? This is a Fate/ story, Strawberry.**

 **Ichigo : "H-Hey! I told you not to call me that over my damn name which is a fruit!"**

 **Alright, alright. Anyways, this here is Ichigo Kazuraba. Care to introduce yourself?**

 **Ichigo : "Right. The names Ichigo Kazuraba. You may known me for the story series that he worked on called Witch Musume. He kinda started it last year of April 2nd. Sheesh... At least it wasn't April Fools…"**

 **I know, anyways… Ichigo. Got any stories to recommend?**

 **Ichigo : "Just to let you know, I'm a SUPER HUGE Strike Witches fan. Part of that fandom, though. Anyways… this story is called [ _Archer of the Witches_ ]. It's basically an Fate/stay night crossover with Strike Witches. It's supposed to follow Season 1 of Strike Witches but this time where Emiya Shirou gets sent to the universe and starts to learn the world while the Witches were curious to know about the red-haired magus. I gotta say, I'm waiting for the next chapter. I wonder if the story writer will bring the Holy Grail War in the SW Universe… That'd be awesome. Then again, only the time will tell."**

 **That's good to know. Now, here's mine. I recommend reading the story called [ _Fate/stay night: Across Time_ ]. I started to take interest in that story. It's basically about Shirou Emiya getting sent to a British era of Camelot. Basically the Arthurian Era . The chapter is pretty long ranging about over 30+ chapters since the Arthurian characters traveled to Shirou's era of Fuyuki City with Shirou. Not realizing that the Fifth Holy Grail War starting. Anyways, that's pretty much about it ever since Bakugou and True Lancer makes an appearance, but it's all still a mystery. Don't worry, I'll start posting an another Servant Compendium info, starting with Souji's Servant Lancer aka tragic freak yandere, Brynhildr! Until then… Switch on your youth!**

* * *

 **-[Servant Compendium]-**

Servant: **Lancer of Yuki**

True Identity: **Brynhildr**

Master: **Souji Nangou**

Alignment: **Neutral Good**

Strength: B+

Endurance: A

Agility: A

Mana: C

Luck: E

Noble Phantasm: A

Class Skills

 **Magic Resistance: B**

 _Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected._

 **Riding: A**

 _All creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have aptitude for the Rider Class._

 **Divinity: E**

 _Although there is once a high aptitude as a Divine Spirit, it is currently quite low. She was once a member of the warmaiden group, the Valkyrie, and the daughter of the Great God Odin, but the latter has deprived her of most of her Divinity._

Personal Skills

 **Mana Burst (Flames): B**

 _A Skill that came from the anecdote where she fell asleep, surrounded by a ring of flame in a fire-packed pavilion. As her passion gets deeper, the flame becomes stronger, burning on the basis of her magical energy._

 **Primordial Rune: [NOT YET RECORDED]**

 _She has Runes hailing from Scandinavia, almost known as Scandinavian Magic Crests. It is said that she, a first-rate magus, has taught Rune Magic to her beloved Sigurd. Originally it was a Skill that shows the power of the 'Primal Runes' granted to her by her father Odin, but her power is being suppressed. If she demonstrates the true power of this Skill without possessing a Divinity Rank of A or higher, in addition to receiving restrictions on the use of her Noble Phantasm, severe damage enters her spiritual core and Brynhildr will soon disappear._

 **Hero's Bridemaid: C**

 _Synchronizes magical energy and give a plus modifier to every successful check made by the target._

Noble Phantasm

 **Brynhild Romantia: Until Death Divide the Two Apart - Anti-Unit | B**

 _This Noble Phantasm is the "spear of love and hate" of Brynhildr. Rather than being a true spear, it is a manifestation of her deep affection and hatred towards Sigurd having morphed with the mithril spear she used in life. Due to the betrayal of Sigurd and the subsequent damage to her honor and reputation, it was used out of revenge against him. The spear grows heavier and larger the more she loves, and is even able to kill the goddess Hel when fully grown. While its effective targets seem limited, Brynhildr holds some love towards every hero due to her being a former Valkyrie_ _(it is also quite effective towards Siegfried, who has deep connections to him)._

 **Brynhild Komedia: A Trip to Hel Just For Me - Unknown | [NOT YET RECORDED]**

 _This is a powerful Noble Phantasm possessed by Brynhildr. It is capable of wide-scale destruction, but she cannot utilize it under that capacity because she uses it instead to increase the power of her Original Runes. However, this remains Unknown at this moment._


	7. Luck and Logic

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Fate/stay night, Extra, Apocrypha, Grand Order, Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver, kaleid liner and Strange Fake are all owned by TYPE-MOON and it's respective owners. Please support the official release of all Fate/ series franchises.**

 **1,000 views! OH MY GOD! Seriously, I cannot thank you enough with all these milestones ever since I started working on this story and a lot of world building. It might have an plot twist soon in later chapters. With that said, since the story has one thousand views. I will confirm that it will have a second part or Arc of this story. You may think it might be over because I'm doing 12 chapters. It might be longer than expected because you might expect an plot twist of Yuki Faction's TRUE enemy pulling the strings on poor Tatsuya. With that said, let us start the story!**

 **Fate/Unmei no Hikigane**

 **C** hapter **7** : Luck and Logic

* * *

4/19/2014 **Shinto, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

 **[CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!]**

The battle continues as True Lancer… whose faction is unknown along with the Master of True Lancer. Saber… Faction of the Homura along with it's Master, Tatsuya Miyamoto…

The blades kept clashing fastly as sparks were flying crazy. Caster of Yuki and Rosalie watched the battle that kept on raging much to Rosalie's surprise.

"What's a matter, Master of Saber of Homura? Your Servant isn't that good as it was to be when that Priest talked about it about it but instead picked a wrong fight, My Servant will finish you off." Bakugou taunted as he pointed at him as True Lancer was using two red spears to relently attack.

"You cur, dare insulting my Master!? I shall defeat you fair and square!" Saber taunted at True Lancer as she does not show any emotions.

"I do what I must to defeat you, Master's orders." True Lancer said calmly a she thrust towards Saber…

 **[CLANG!]**

"Tch. Keep fighting Saber. Don't dissapoint me." Tatsuya said seriously at him.

"At once!" Saber starts to clash blades with Lancer as he swung his blade downwards in attempt to overwhelm her…

 **[CRASH!]**

"Not bad… Let me show you… how menacing I can be…" True Lancer said with a glare as she starts to do so…

Yet, the battle rages on in this war…

* * *

 **Opening - Colors by FLOW**

 ***theme plays***

The theme starts with Katsura, Olgamally, Archer of Yuki/Atalanta, and Saber of Yuki/Musashi standing each other at the other way as the sky was blue as they're standing on the water's surface as the looked each other.

 **Jibun wo sekai saemo kaete shimaesouna**

 **Shunkan wa itsumo sugu sobani**

Then, the water evaporates as the four fall down from the sky as the glass shows the memories and the past of the Fifth War, Iraq, and the Greater Holy Grail War as they continue to fall down to the city of Fuyuki.

 **Kakusenu iratachi to**

 **Tachitsukusu jibun wo mitsume**

Katsura was seen walking around the city as as he was followed by Archer of Yuki as they looked up at the sky and turns around as he was holding the Archer card as he threw it up in the air.

 **Mayoi nagara nayami nagara kuyami nagara**

 **Kimerebaii sa**

 **Kimiga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari**

Then it shows Olgamally/Saber of Yuki, Souji/Lance of Yuki, Hayate/Rider of Yuki, Minna/Assassin of Yuki, Rosalie/Caster of Yuki, and Naoto/Berserker of Yuki standing outside of the castle along with Valkenhayn. Then to Kariya/Tamamo, Kairi/Mordred, Celenike, Bianca, Elza, Bakugou/Scathach, Ryuji/Liu Xiu, Ruler, and Takashi. Then switches to the soldiers of JSDF and the commander Hazama Moriyama as he stood at the Tokyo Base.

 **Karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita**

Katsura was seen climbing the stairs as there was the Homura Faction as he stopped there and wields Durandal as it glows as the hair was blown by the wind.

 **Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku**

 **Tozashita mado wo hikaru koto wo kimeta**

Then, it shows the Yuki Faction's Servant in combat against the Homura Faction's Servant as Katsura was seen swinging his sword towards Tatsuya as he blocks it with his blade as he comes charging towards her. Then, it shows the past of Arturia Pendragon walking in the flowery fields during the daytime as it zooms out from his eyes and shows Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka at London.

 **Jibun wo sekai saemo kaete shimaesouna**

Then, it shows the battle as Katsura and Archer teams up as his blade glows as he swung his sword at Tatsuya was everything gone bright as it transitions.

 **Shunkan wo kanjiru ima koko ni?**

Then it ends with Katsura taking off his military helmet as he turns around to look at Olgamally with a smile as it ends with the Holy Lance Rhongomyniad placed on the grass' ground in the middle of the forest as the sunlight shines on the weapon as there was flowers everywhere.

* * *

4/19/2014 **Shinto, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 **Katsura POV**

 **[BANG BANG BANG BANG!]**

"ORA ORA ORA ORA! Eat my consecutive volleys!" Archer of Homura started to fire numerous matchlocks she grabbed out and fired it like it was magic. We were seen hiding behind the walls as covers at the plaza…

Archer… Servant of the Bow. As far as I know. They can use swords as well s their optional use. Plus, there must be a way to find an opening…

"Master, I'll handle this!" Archer said as she moved on her own.

"W-Wait! Damn!" I said to myself as I looked at Archer running fast as she can to dodge the bullets.

She fired back an arrow as Archer of Homura starts to deflect it away with her bullets.

 **[CLING! CLACK!]**

"Using arrows won't work on my, kitty. I'll make sure that you're good as dead by the time the sun rises!" Archer of Homura exclaimed at my Servant as she was seen jumping up to draw more arrows.

"Try me." Archer glared back at her as she fired three arrows at once as Archer of Homura took a step back to dodge.

"Caster, now!" Kariya commanded his Servant, Tamamo.

"You got it!~" Tamamo threw three tags on each hand as it was a mix of ice and fire as it was coming towards to Archer of Homura was she completely noticed.

"Uwahh-" Archer of Homura's voice was cut until..

 **[BOOOOM! FREEEEEZE!]**

After that, Archer of Homura starts to be completely frozen into ice. Tamamo jumps high as she flips five times and dives down to do an kick…

"Gaze your eyes upon this… Polygamist Castration Fist!" Tamamo exclaimed as she dived directly into Archer of Homura…

 **[BOOM!]**

After that, it emitted a large smoky explosion. Just as it dies out… Did we did it? Is she defeated?

 **[MENACING…]**

No… it wasn't. What was saw was… a giant skeletal arm with crimson aura covering her from that attack as it disappears out of sight…

"Phew… that was a close one. I was almost dead from it. Damn, Fox. You're pretty sneaky, you know that?" Archer of Homura whistles at her.

"You flatter me, Archer of Homura. Me and Master are not part of his or your leader's faction. We serve no one. And yet, you ruined my honeymoon, so I'll punish you gravely for doing so." Tamamo said with a serious, yet confident smirk on her face.

"Oh, did I? That's good to know. But, I'll make sure that I'll conquer this city and-" Archer's voice was cut out as I was seen charging with my Durandal as I started to clash blades with Archer of Homura's sword that she quickly got it out.

"Sorry, When you say 'conquer'. I won't let you do that just because you're a Servant! Archer!" I yelled as my Servant appeared behind her as I dodge roll away. Yes, I did create a distraction for my Servant Archer of Yuki. She was seen standing on the light pole as she fired her arrow directly at her head.

 **[BANG!]**

That is until I noticed a floating matchlock behind her who shot that arrow away… What the hell? How is that possible? All I know that she brings out guns many times. As the floating gun disappears into mana particles. She starts to laugh for no reason. What's up with her.

"Hahahaha! This place does really reminded me of Okehazama after all! This truly brings back memories…" Archer of Homura smiled as she said to herself with such pride…

"Wait… Okehazama… Okehazama!? D-Does the mean!?" I said to myself in shock.

"Huh? Katsura-san. Is something a matter-" Kariya's voice was cut as Archer of Homura starts to have a crimson aura around her.

"Though… this feels like a slaughter to me. But no matter, I'll show you… the true power of my Noble Phantasm! Once I get rid all of you, I shall claim the Grail for my Master! Once I do! Hmm… It maybe a omnipotent grail, turning it into a bomb seems to be the only to do and… Hm? That's it! A bomb! What a great idea!" Archer of Homura cheered for herself over that idea… We all sweatdropped…

"What is this woman talking a about…" We all said in unison the aura becomes strong. It's like a sense of fear sending chills down my spine…

"It can't be helped! Behold!"Archer of Homura yelled as she raised her sword into the sky.

 ***BlazBlue Central Fiction OST - True Blue (Astral Heat Ver.)**

" **Show your corpse to the three thousand realms. Heed my thunderous arrival!** " Archer of Homura chanted as her aura grows more like a spiraling pillar and then disperse to reveal… three thousand matchlocks that appeared as it targeted towards us. " **This is the** **『** **Demon Lord's threefold volley! ! !** **』** "

"Take cover-" I tried to speak but until the bullets went flying towards us as I closed my eyes to cover…

 **[BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! RATATATATATATATAT!]**

The bullets kept raining down on us as the grounds becomes more damaged to create a big smoke as we're covered by it but we can't see… Just as we heard the gunfire finally stopped… Archer of Homura isn't happy about it as the smoke fades away… Tamamo protected us with a shield… We've… survived?

"Wh-What!? H-How can this be!?" Archer of Homura becomes shocked. "I, the Demon Archer can't accept this!"

"Oho?~ What's a matter? You used your Noble Phantasm and wasted it. Since you're at the disadvantage, you're no doubt that you're the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven… **Oda Nobunaga**.~" Tamamo revealed her true identity with her smug on her face… I knew it… Okehazama… then to this… Why is Oda a hot chick?

"Ahhhhhh…. Haha… I really messed that up, huh? Oh well. Don't worry… I have a another one up to my sleeves. Master! I know you're watching me…" Archer of Homura called out her Master as it approaches to us.

The teenage girl with a school uniform… is she from Homurahara Academy? She does have red hair and red eyes, though. But, her face looks serious. I can tell that's Archer of Homura's Master?

"Hmph. I knew you found me hiding. Greetings, everyone. I am **Reoko Hanamura**. Master of Archer of Homura. Congratulations for surviving her first Noble Phantasm. Since you lot exposed her true name… Archer, use your true Noble Phantasm." Reoko commanded her Servant as she reluctantly nods.

"Very well, Master." Archer of Homura responded as she starts concentrating as she was chanting… the aura was coming out of her again… Is this going to be different this time?

"Goshuujin-sama. I'm detecting an Anti-Divine… I've… I've never felt this surging aura around her before…" Tamamo warned him and us as Bianca was next to me.

"Is this her second Noble Phantasm?" Bianca said to herself until…

" **These are the accumulation of fear… the fear that brings all and reverence that people held for me after death… See beyond and far of my brutal deeds among my failures.** **『** **Papiyas, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven!** **』** " Archer of Homura chanted as the wind rages as everything has gone to white…

 **Third Person POV**

Meanwhile… Valkenhayn was seen watching the battle between Saber of Yuki versus Assassin of Homura, otherwise known as Okada Izou. Yet, the blades were clashing as sparks fly. Olgamally was seen assisting Saber of Yuki in battle as she was throwing runes and firing at it to create miasma beams as Assassin dodges the incoming attack. However, Valkenhayn had no choice but to watch the fight.

"You're no Master of this war, are you?" The voice of a young male… Ruler approaches to him as he carries his smile on his face. "I had a feeling that you're going to stir up some trouble."

Valkenhayn turns around to meet this strange person. Or rather a Servant.

"You must be Ruler. The Second Overseer of the War." Valkenhayn continues. "Ahh, where are my manners. I am Valkenhayn Regal Amicitia, humble servant of the Animusphere Household. Lady Animusphere is busy at the moment with her Servant Saber. But, I will be more than welcome to entertain you while she attends to important matters."

"For a second there, you look like a common bystander but by mistake, you're indeed a magus with no Servant. However, I cannot let you get involved during the war." Ruler sighed. "Good grief. I have no talent for rough stuff… but It can't be helped. Shall we get started?" He start to unsheathes his sword as Valkenhayn starts to conjure an Zweihander one handed. Then again, the sword is made out of prana crystals because of his ability… or a Mystic as it seems.

"Indeed. Then again… we do live in strange times." Valkenhayn smiles as he charges towards Ruler as he swung his sword.

In reaction, Ruler quickly blocks blades with the butler magus as he quickly steps back as he starts to throw three spare swords out of nowhere as it was coming towards down Valkenhayn as he quickly deflects them away as the spare katanas disappear into thin air.

"Not bad, your reactions are very good. Your instincts are maybe sharp minded, but…" Valkenhayn starts to conjure an another Zweihander onto his other hand. "Are you interested in round two? This time, I'm not going easy on you."

"I see. Then, I'm not going to hold back as well. Consider this as our sparring, Valkenhayn." Ruler said with confidence as both started charging as blades clashes again.

Meanwhile… Saber of Yuki was seen exchanging classes as Assassin of Homura was seen dodging.

"Watch it, miss! You'll cut my hat in the process anyways." Assassin of Homura adjust his military hat as Saber of Yuki stood there as she kept her battle stance ready.

"Sorry, I don't take men nicely." Saber retorted as she glares back at him.

"Well, I guess womens can be rude sometimes. Oh well, not if I have to kill you first!" Assassin exclaimed as he dashed as Olgamally already set the trap that he stepped on as the magic circle appears below him and quickly steps back, revealing to be a fire pillar that rose and disappears. She took her time to put traps in order to buy time. "Bastard… you're pretty clever."

"Sorry, I have to stop you right here. Try to survive… HA!" Olgamally starts to throw runes as it starts to turn into ball of light as it was coming towards Assassin like a homing projectile.

"Good… Good! Bring it!" Assassin said as he held his sword in a samurai stance. Yet, is this the excitement of the battle he searches for?

Meanwhile… Souji and Lancer of Yuki was seen approaching to meet Caster of Homura and it's Master, Yosuke Kurusu.

"Yo… Yosuke Kurusu. It's been awhile, huh?" Souji said to him as he nods.

"It may have. Seems that we are still rivals, fighting each other to claim the Holy Grail itself. Though, Failures are indeed failures. Like you." Yosuke smiles.

"Hah! You think so? I've changed. I serve under our leader and we'll claim the Holy Grail as well, pretty boy." Souji taunts him.

"Hmph. Such insults towards my clean wounds. However, we'll determine this battle with our Servants…" Yosuke said back to him as he tips his glasses…

Souji: "Lancer! Kick her ass!"

Yosuke: "Caster, deal with Caster."

Lancer/Caster: "Understood!"

 **Katsura POV**

It was dark… my eyes were shut as I can remember… We all got caught in some bright light… but, I'm hearing the crisp and the burns around me… I suddenly open my eyes as my vision was no longer blurred but crystal clear as far I can see. It's so red… red that it felt so violent, the anger, and rage. Yet, what I'm seeing is a burned down temple. Where am I? Am I not allowed to be here? I can feel the heat in this atmosphere. Or am I dead…? No, that's not true. But, I really need to find someone… Bianca, Tamamo, Archer, and Kariya. I bet they're alive here. Yet, it feels kinda scary here though, seeing the temple burned down like that. Who did this? This maybe Mount Hiei, but everything's a wreck.

"Bianca-san! Archer! Caster! Kariya-san! Are you all alright?" I yelled as all four got up.

"Hmph. I can't believe we were sent into Archer of Homura's Reality Marble." Tamamo crossed her arms as I looked at her.

"Reality Marble?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"That's right, a Reality Marble. It's basically an Bounded Field except it's pretty much the different world itself." Tamamo explained to me.

"Right…" I nodded.

"Everyone, Stay alert…" Bianca warned us as she held her pistol ready and Archer readying her bow as Kariya looks at…

 **[NOSEBLEED]**

"Umm… What?" Kariya was confused of what's going on.

"You're bleeding." Tamamo added as he noticed and quickly wipes it off.

But, we saw someone coming… that's definitely Archer of Homura and… and…? She's naked? I think I'm gonna vomit about right now but I can't…

"I'm glad that you all came… Welcome to my world… the failures of my world that I've committed!" Archer of Homura aka Oda announces as flames went crazy as we all looked at her naked…

"But… you're buck naked-" My sentence was cut.

"It can't be helped! It maybe a boring place to live, but! I can't let anyone of you leave here alive. This place is indeed hot alright!" Archer of Homura exclaims as she starts to conjure ten floating matchlocks as it fires towards us. Shit! This is bad! Even a naked Servant who is too powerful… is even lewd as well!

" **UWWAGH!** " I was shot right to the left arm as I can feel the pain. Archer of Yuki becomes worried.

"Master!" Archer of Yuki said to me and glared at Oda. "You…"

 **[FWOOSH!]**

She proceeds to fire arrows as more summoned matchlocks as it fired the arrows away. Damn it… this heat is making me tired… First, I got shot right to my left arm… It's still bleeding… I don't know how to stop it unless I have a bandage… which I don't have one… Okay, I can still fight with my Durandal on my right hand. I tried to stand up as I held my sword ready.

"Damn… This hurts than more I do… If this continues further in this heat… We're done for…" I said to myself.

"Shit… Should have known. For a naked Archer of Homura and her another Noble Phantasm… It's still hazing…" Kariya said to me as I looked at him. "Katsura-san. There is no other choice left…"

What do you mean there's no other choice left. There's gotta be a way… I kept walking towards her until I ran to approach to her with a slash as she dodges.

"Hmph. You may be brave…" Archer of Homura said with a disappointed look as she kicks my away as I rolled onto the ground. "But you're still foolish enough… now don't get cocky. The next volley will kill you for sure!"

"We're… We're done for…" Bianca shakes in fear as floating matchlocks appears in front of us.

Shit… Shit! SHIT! We're dead… we're dead we're dead we're dead **WE'RE DEAD WE'RE DEAD WE'RE DEAD!** What am I supposed to do… I can't give up. There's no way that I'll give up in a place like this! I need to fight on and push myself forward…

 ***Persona 5 OST - Awakening**

 **[BA-THUMP!]**

My heartbeats loud as I can hear it…

 **[BA-THUMP!]**

The surge starts to rise as The tension starts to grow…

 **[BA-THUMP!]**

Yet… I can feel it… Just what is this heartbeat…?

" _So… are you prepared to fight back?"_

The mysterious male voice spoke to me… who was it right now… I want to know. But, I have to respond…

"Yeah… I don't want one of my friends die… Kariya-san, Caster, Archer, and Bianca-san… I wanted to protect them… Please… help me…" I pleaded and said to myself…

" _Very well, if that's the case. I shall form a contract…"_

Contract? What contract-

 **[BA-THUMP!]**

" **ARRRGGGGGGGHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!** " I yelled in pain as if everyone watches me see to cringe in pain as the heartbeats. I start to feel my head as I kept standing… It hurts… I have to withstand this unbearable pain…

"Master! Are you… alright?" Archer asked me but I can't hear her…

" _I will lend you my power, the sign of my bravery… The justice you pursue… Don't lose sight of it… Now, get angry! Show your rage against your enemies!_ "

 **Third Person POV**

With Katsura facing the massive amount of pain that he needs to go through… Tamamo's ears starts to twitch as she felt prana coming from him.

"Mikon!~" Tamamo noticed.

"Caster… What's wrong with Katsura-san…?" Kariya asked her.

"It can feel so much prana coming from him… Just what is this feeling… Is this the sign of his ability?" Caster thought as she thinks.

"Katsura…" Bianca looked at him withstanding the pain.

" **RRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! HAAAAA!** " Katsura raged as he finally stops the pain as his head was down.

Just as seconds passed… Archer of Homura/Oda Nobunaga looked at him…

"Hmm? Done already? Very well, then die." Archer of Homura said with a smile until…

"Stop… it…" Katsura said as he was breathing. Yet, with such anger on his face… Archer of Homura looked at him as he raises his head up. "Stop it…"

Yet, Katsura's eye color was different as his eye was green instead of brown… Is this really Katsura? Or he may look different based on his looks.

"I won't die… I'll keep on living. Even if it takes to survive… Oda Nobunaga… I… will defeat you!" Katsura glared at Archer of Homura with confidence until he raged with anger. " **RRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!** "

Thus, Katsura raged as the aura around him starts to develop as the beam of light roses up from Katsura as everything gone white… Yet, his left arm's wounds starts to instantly heal as his hair was turning into crimson red. However, the sword Durandal's bade starts to glow brightly.

"Oh? You're standing up? Very well. I shall prepare my volley! Ute!" Archer of Homura starts to raise her hand up as ten matchlocks fires at Katsura as he starts to quickly deflect it easily as he starts walking towards her. "Hmph. I guess you need more volleys to stop you…"

 **[BANG! BANG BANG!]**

The volleys starts to fire towards him as he continues to deflect the bullets away.

"Tch… I guess you're more than a pest than I thought. Master… What should I do now?" Archer turned to her Master.

"Keep fighting. I don't care if he's powered up or anything. Just kill him." Reoko commanded her as she smiles.

"Very well, Master!" Archer of Homura nodded until Katsura kept on walking until…

 **[MENACING…]**

"Like you were saying…?" Katsura coldly said to her as he held his Durandal up in the sky. Yet, his face was close to her when he starts to swing down his sword…

 **[CLANG! FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!]**

Meanwhile… Valkenhayn was seen exchanging blades towards Ruler. Yet, both strength were matched up.

"My, you're not bad. But, it seems you're hiding your true potential from me. Will you show your true strength?" Ruler kindly asked him as Valkenhayn throws two swords away.

"Very well, Then I shall show you." Valkenhayn said with a slight smile as he starts to conjure magic circle as the rectangular blade sword come out and grabs out of it. "This is my sword's true strength, **Advent**. Yet, this sword was created by my ancestors and passed down to me. It has a ability to rend one of your ability and your Noble Phantasm useless."

"Oh? That seems to be a dangerous weapon that I mustn't touch… However... " Ruler said as he looked to his left to see a beam of light. "It seems that someone broke the Reality Marble. I'm quite impressed."

But, Valkenhayn sensed a prana presence as he looked… "Katsura…" He said to himself…

 **Katsura POV**

Just as the white flash dies out. I was seen standing there…. Yet, I feel different, this power is flowing inside me. My sword is glowing. What was I doing…?

"I-Impossible. S-Such strength from this mere Master… can disable my Reality Marble with one swing!" Archer of Homura who now has clothes and had a shocked expression.

I don't know what's going on with me nor what I'm doing. Yet, My mind is telling me to defeat her… kill her…

"Oh? So this is his prana's awakening, Goshuujin-sama.~" Tamamo said to her Master as Bianca watched me… My sword's blade starts to glow brightly as I held the handle of the hilt…

" **Tsubame Gaeshi…** " I chanted as I held my sword in my samurai stance as I start to concentrate as I start visioning things…

A samurai who once wielded an seamlessly lengthy blade of the hiltless sword. He focuses, thrusts, slashes in one turn. It was quick to cut down an swallow. That, I remember…

 **[FWOOSH! CRASH!]**

I thrusted my blade as it releases an magical energy. Suddenly, Archer of Homura blocks the incoming attack as she was knocked back as she rolled onto the ground.

"What's a matter… are you done rolling on the ground?" I said coldly to Archer of Homura as her Master gritted her teeth.

"Archer… We're leaving. He's too powerful…" Reoko said to her Servant as she got up and nodded.

"Right…" Archer of Homura said and looked at me. "The next time we meet, I'll kill ya!"

Then so, Archer of Homura and her Master retreated out of the battle. I start the sheathe my sword as I sighed. Suddenly… my appearance reverted back to normal. Black hair and browns eyes… Yet, I started to pass out on the floor as my Servant called my name…

"Master… Master! Master! Are you alright?" Archer asked me as my vision blackens and the noise starts to fade away…

Just… what was I doing? How can I remember? And yet… what am I even doing with my life…?

 **Third Person POV**

 **[CLASH! CLANG!]**

Just as True Lancer and Saber of Homura continues… True Lancer quickly steps back in realization…

"Master… the sun is rising soon. We must take our leave." True Lancer spoke to her Master as Bakugou nods.

"Right. We can't continue to fight longer." Bakugou said and looks at Rosalie. "Hey, girl. Get going home. There is no interest to fight now."

"R-Right! Thank you for saving me, Mister…" Rosalie nods as she tries to know his name.

"Call me Bakugou. Okay?" Bakugou smiled at her and looks back at Tatsuya. "Oh yeah, I assume you have a motive. You don't need to tell me. I have connections with your former friend… Katsura Tendou. If you really want to kill him. Go find him next time, you kill intent douchebag."

Then so, Bakugou and True Lancer left the battle as the sun slowly starts to rise… Tatsuya gritted his teeth in anger as it builds up more hatred.

"Tch… I'll fuckin' kill you, Katsura… I swear I'll fuckin' will…" Tatsuya said to himself with hatred as he starts to leave with Lancer of Homura.

"That was a formidable battle, Caster of Yuki. Let us meet as enemies once again." Lancer honorably said to Caster as he left with his Master.

Meanwhile… coming from the top of the building. The woman wearing a white/sky blue shinsengumi uniform, black scarf, and long leather boots. But, she has pink hair that is like the color of a sakura and silver eyes. Yet, she wields a katana called the "Kiku-Ichimonji Norimune". Plus, she kept a serious, cold look on her face. Along with her Master is a male person with a hoodie supposed to be a 501st Joint Fighter Wing from Strike Witches and black pants. Yet, he has long silver hair and brown eyes…

"Master… we should take our leave as well. There is no need to watch this battle anymore." The woman said to her Master as he sighs.

"Right… Let's consider this a strange time we live in… Saber…" The male said as he starts to leave with her.

* * *

4/20/2014 **Animusphere Castle, Fuyuki, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 **Katsura POV**

It was morning… I was seen waking up from my bed. I couldn't remember anything but to look at my arm that I was shot on. But, it surprisingly healed. But how? Not until I looked at my Servant Archer… Atalanta…

"Master, How art thou feeling?" Archer said to me in such old english term to me.

"It's… good. But, what happened? Can you explain?" I asked her as she explains.

"You became a completely different person when you started wielding the Holy Sword Durandal. In the end, you were able to beat Archer of Homura. In the end, you passed out in the process. But, when I saw your arm was shot… It… healed…" Archer explained to me as I sighed.

"I… I see." I sighed as Archer looked at me.

"Master, I know it concerns you. But, I shall protect you by any means." Archer puts her hand to her chest as she nods. It's like loyalty.

"Thank you, Archer." I said as I stood up. Anyways… where's the others? And where's Marie-san?" I asked her as she sat next to me.

"Marie-san is having talk to the princess and her bodyguard. But, can I talk to you?" Archer said to me.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked her.

"I had a strange feeling… When I was carrying you all the way back to the castle… I felt a presence of someone that I know… It felt… my memories are coming back to me." Archer said to me as she looked down in front of me.

"A certain someone?" I asked her.

"Yes… a man with blonde hair and a tail of a horse… He wears a somewhat archaic style of dress, yet he's clad in leather armor. Thus, he once said to me when we cross paths…" Archer explained to me as the mysterious person said based on Archer's point of view.

" _So you've summoned into this world as well, it seems our memories are coming back as we speak, Archer of Red. However, my Master is calling me back… until we meet again…"_

"Eh? That's it?" I asked her as she nods.

"'Tis was indeed true, Master. However… I cannot remember his name…" Archer frowned as I decided to pet her.

"Cheer up, Archer. There is no need to get sad." I said to her with a smile as she looked at me. "But, your wish is to be with the children, right? I can take you to the festival in Aya, Miyazaki. The Sakura Blossom festival. It was delayed from March to April. It's today, I can take you there just as promised. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that will do." Archer smiled as I stood up.

"Great. I'll let Marie-san know that we'll-" My sentence was cut.

"-be going? I did hear you of what your saying, Katsura." Marie said as she has a calm look as she smiles.

"E-Ehh? Marie-san?" I looked at her.

"Yo. Olgamally-dono wanted to check on you after you passed out. Man, I can't believe you beated Archer of Homura's ass real good. With that, I'm going to the festival as well. Isn't that right, Lancer-chan?" Souji said to his Servant as she replies.

"Yes, Master. If you wish it, I will go together with you, too." Lancer nodded in a expressionless response.

"U-Um… I want to come to the festival with Caster!" Rosalie talked in.

"Indeed, I would like to know more of Japan's festival." Caster joined in as well.

"Hmm… A festival? My, I don't mind joining. As long my adorable Assassin doesn't kill anyone during the day." Minna cutely giggles in that response.

"Hey, Kat!~ Me and Hayate will be coming with you, too! I can't wait to see something new!~" Rider said to me as Hayate sighed.

"Please… don't do anything weird…" Hayate facepalm in disappointment.

"Oi! Don't forget about me and my Servant here!" Naoto pounds her fist as she remains like a delinquent-looking person as always.

"Ara ara~. You seem confident, Master." Berserker kindly smiles at her.

"Heheheh. I see we're heading to the festival. But every bit of life should be treasure. Come, Master! Let's give in to temptation!" Saber smiled and said to her Master.

"Very well then. Let us get going, Katsura." Marie said with a smile on her face as I smiled her back. Yet… such bonds I develop with them. It felt like they're my real friends.

"Yeah… Let's." I nodded as we all headed out. To be honest… I'm indeed an hero of this story all along…

* * *

4/20/2014 **Emiya Apartment, London, United Kingdom** Early Morning - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

In a room where the blue light was glowing… a young man with red hair and brown eyes. He was wearing black pants and a green shirt. He was seen projecting weapons right on his hand as the door knocks…

"Come in, Tohsaka-san." The young man said as she comes in… she has black long hair and blue eyes, wearing a red shirt and black skirt. She is known as **Rin Tohsaka** … which is, she is currently in a romantic relationship with a young man named **Shirou Emiya**.

"Emiya-kun. I see you're up early." Rin smiled at him as he chuckles.

"I get that. Besides, I'm still learning and all ever since we're attending the Clock Tower." Shirou replied back to her as he puts his projected blade down.

"I see. But, we're being called by Lord El-Melloi II." Rin said to him as he turned around.

"Huh? Him? Why?" Shirou asked her as she explains.

"Apparently, they need us along with Edelfelt… tch… that bitch…" Rin said as she looked away, she does indeed have rivalry intent with **Luviagelita Edelfelt**. "Anyways… It's about the additional servants who were summoned in the Greater Holy Grail War."

"Eh? Why would someone add more Servants as possible. Is it a another faction?" Shirou asked.

"Possibly. I don't know. There is three remaining left that are going to be summoned. Right now, we have to hurry or else we'll waste his time." Rin said to him as he stood up.

"Right." Shirou said as he follows her as the door closes. Leaving the two married sword on the floor, Kanshou and Bakuya.

* * *

4/20/2014 **Clock Tower, London, United Kingdom** Early Morning - Clear Sky

So just as they arrive to the Clock Tower… Shirou and Rin arrived to his office where Lord El-Melloi II is here as Gray was waiting for them.

"Shirou Emiya, Rin Tohsaka. Lord El-Melloi has been waiting for you along with Luviagelita Edelfelt." Gray bows as welcome until El-Melloi II starts to eye twitch in annoyance.

"Don't forget the 'II' in it!" Lord El-Melloi II exclaimed as he calms down. "Anyways… you understand why you're here, right?"

Everyone nods as Luvia was seen approaching near with Shirou.

"My, Shero. Glad to see you here with Miss Gorilla.~" Luvia said to her part-time butler with a smug look on her face as Rin is a bit angered.

"Shut it, Edelfelt. Now's not the time…" Rin retorted back at her.

For Luvia's appearance… she has long golden blonde hair styled entirely in large coils. She physically resembles Rin somewhat, furthering speculation that the younger Edelfelt sister from the Third Holy Grail War may have married into the Tohsaka family. Similar to Rin, she wears ribbons in her hair. In contrast to her rival, Luvia's signature is blue; she wears a long blue dress with sleeves that are easily detachable for combat purposes.

"Anyways… Tohsaka, Emiya. You understand that you two will not be summoning servants today. But instead, Luviagelita Edelfelt has been chosen to participate the war in order to solve this strange occurrences in Fuyuki. And you will follow her to Fuyuki. Now then, Luvia. Here is your catalyst who belongs to the Magus of Flowers of the Arthurian Legend. I assume you know him?" Lord El-Melloi II asked her as she flicks her hair.

"Indeed I do, now, let us make haste." Luvia said as they all went down to one of the secret basement within this office…

 **-[Basement]-**

The basement was quite large as they entered in the hallways with torchlights attached on walls everywhere. They all kept walking but never talked until they arrived to the place they needed… a summoning circle that was already drawn by Lord El-Melloi II himself. He then threw his cigarette away on the ground and stomps it to put it out.

"Okay, Edelfelt. Put that catalyst and proceed of your summonings. We'll we waiting for your results." Lord El-Melloi II said to her as she nods.

So then, Luvia puts the catalyst on the circle and uses her left hand and closes her eyes as she chants to focus. The wind was lightly blowing and the circle begins to glow with flower petals begin to spin around the summoning circle…

" **Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.**

 **Repeat each five times.**

 **But, dismiss the time until it's filled** **－－－"**

" **－－－－** **I beseech thee"**

" **My will creates thy body"**

" **Your sword creates my destiny"**

" **If thou heedest the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason then answer."**

" **I swear here**

 **I shall be all the good in the eternal world,**

 **I shall defeat all the evil in the eternal world."**

" **O' Seven Heavens clad in the three great words of power**

 **Come forth from the circle of constraint, Guardian of Scales** **－－－－** **!"**

The air starts to grow hot but soon the breeze changed as the flower petals starts to cover up the circle that reached to touch the top of the ceiling. In the center of the magic circle, the petals completely covered it up as it started to spin around it faster until the bright flash of light bursts out the petals away as it was falling during the spring… Just as that. The mysterious person stood up from the circle and looked at Luviagelita. Thus, Luvia now has a command seal. It resembled a sword and butterfly-like wings together on her left hand. Yet, it appeared on her left hand as she felt it like a burn.

Thus, the young man wore a robe woven in the finest fabrics. but reveals his long white hair appearing in colors of the rainbow under sunlight. Yet, he has magenta eyes. So then, he looked at her new Master as he smiled.

"Hello, elegant Master. Servant Caster as answered to your summons. I ask of you, are you my Master?" Caster said to her as she takes off her left sleeves to show her command seal as proof.

"I am indeed your Master. I am Luviagelita Edelfelt, daughter and family head of the distinguished lineage of the Edelfelt magi family." Luvia introduces herself to her Servant. "Now then, will you be telling me your true name, Caster?"

"Hmm… since you're a pretty looking woman. Very well." Caster said as Luvia eye twitches… is Caster really a pervert towards woman? "I am **Merlin** , people call me the Magus of Flowers. But, you can just call me Merlin. I don't do well with formalities, Master."

Then, Luvia takes a deep breath to calm down in order to keep her composure.

"Merlin… the Magus of Flowers from the Arthurian Legend. The one who made Caliburn and Excalibur for King Arthur… Aren't you proud of yourself, Edelfelt?" Rin said to her as she flicks her hair as if she is a ojou-sama type.

"Of course I am, not to mention that my Servant is indeed a pervert." Luvia looks away as Merlin felt his heart stabbed by his Master.

"M-Master… that hurts…" Merlin said until he realized to look around. "Though… I'm surprised to meet a lot of new people here."

"So… you're Merlin of the True Caster class, right? The names Lord El-Melloi II. Headmaster of the Clock Tower here. You know why you're summoned here, yes?" Lord El-Melloi II said to him as he nods.

"Of course. It's about the Holy Grail War, correct?" Merlin asked him as he nods.

"Correct. However, it's a different kind of war which is known as the Greater Holy Grail War. Apparently, additional Servants were summoned to Fuyuki City as one of the enforcer reported to me." Lord El-Melloi II said to him as he shrugs.

"I see. Well, It can't be helped. I'll follow my Master as always." Merlin said with a slight smile.

"Now then, Edelfelt. You are to go to Fuyuki City. Tohsaka and Emiya will assist you on your travels. Remember, if you see one of the additional servants or witnesses during the night. Attack them on sight." Lord El-Melloi II commands her as she nods.

"Very well, Lord El-Melloi II." Luvia said to him and looks at her Servant. "Let us go, Caster. We have a job to do at Fuyuki City."

"As you wish, Master." Merlin follows her as Shirou and Rin follows them as well.

"Hey, Tohsaka-san. Are you sure about this?" Shirou asked her. "Who's going to take care of our apartment?"

"Don't worry, no one will get inside our apartment, Emiya-kun." Rin replied to him as he sighed.

"Riiiiiight…" Shirou sighed.

"Ahh, It does feels nice to come back to the city." Rin smiled at him as Shirou nods.

"Yeah… Though, coming back to Fuyuki City brings us memories… I mean… I did remember five years ago because we had to go to Romania to defeat the Yggdmillennia. Including its leader Darnic." Shirou starts to remember his memories.

It was five years ago when He, Rin, and Saber was sent to investigate the occurrences in Romania which was most likely caused by the Yggdmillennia which Celenike used to be part of after she left due to her dissatisfaction. In the end, Shirou defeated Darnic in the process. In his view, he called it a long, bloody battle against a former Nazi.

"It may have. Now then… Let's go, Emiya-kun. To the place where we all started…" Rin said to him as he nods. So then, Shirou, Rin, Luvia, and Merlin left the hallway in the darkness to make their way…

...to Fuyuki City…

* * *

 **Ending - STORY by Ono Kensho (NateWantsToBattle Version.)**

 **Scream from the top of my lungs**

 **With sensuous impulse**

 **I've got the feeling you're about to go somewhere far away**

The scene starts with Katsura drowning and falling down into the water's abyss as he tries to reach out his hand. Then, he starts to stand there as the background changes to Fuyuki City as he held the Archer Card on his right hand with his command seal.

 **I need you**

 **Whoa! Oooh-Whoa!**

Then, Katsura and Olgamally looking at each other with their Servants as it zooms out normally to show the city of Fuyuki. For a few seconds, it quickly zooms in to a certain location.

 **I said the same words in the parallel world**

 **I felt afraid what I saw cause I knew that I wasn't dreaming**

Olgamally was seen inside the castle's foyer as she walked down the stairs as Valkenhayn and Saber follows her. Then, it shows Souji and Lancer on the motorcycle as Lancer accelerates on the highway during the daytime as they passed through the cars.

 **I'm sick of running from my own reality**

 **I'm walking on and on no stopping leaving my regrets behind me**

Rosalie was seen watering the garden of flowers with Caster watching her as butterflies flying around as Rider was seen skipping around as Hayate follows. Then it shows Minna feeding Assassin as Naoto was seen reading books as Berserker was seen headpatting her.

 **I need you (2x)**

 **I called your name**

 **Hoping you'd need me too**

Then, it shows the members of the Homura Factions and its respective servants without Takashi and Berserker of Homura. And it shows Bakugou and Scathach standing on the building during the night time. Next shows Kairi in his gun store with Mordred and next shows Kariya sitting on a bench at the park with Tamamo.

 **We'll never be**

 **Able to go back to that day**

Then it shows more characters of Celenike teaching students. Then to Princess Fine and Bianca Ackermann in the Kingdom of Elystadt, Germany as Fine sat on the throne as she smiles. The beat starts to show transitions of Shirou and Rin/Luviagelita and True Caster (Merlin) on Homurahara Academy's rooftop, Satoru Okabe/True Saber (Okita Souji) in Hokkaido, Keisuke Toyohisa /True Assassin (Semiramis) on her giant floating fortress, and Imu Amatsukaze/True Archer (Chiron) in the bamboo forest as the sunlight shines on them.

 **Hope I'll fall in love once again**

 **This time It won't end**

 **Or maybe I can find you in a parallel story**

Then, it starts in daytime where the Yuki Faction's Masters and Servants runs and fall down from a tall building as they start to fall down first in order as Katsura and Archer comes last as she uses Durandal to swing his blade as Archer grabs three arrows at once and fires it as it follows the arrows.

 **In a trace I could sing a another love song**

 **We could dance up until we see the sun rise**

Then, Elza Ilmatar Juutilainen was seen standing in a white background as she uses her magic to change into a manifold abstract illusion as the MC Escher-esque locations appears as it zooms out to show the whole building architect.

 **I want to change (2x)**

 **When the sun comes up**

 **My only wish**

Then, the members of the Yuki Faction were about to be finished by a incoming beam of light until Katsura with red hair and green eyes held his glowing Durandal arrives as he deflects the attack away as everything gone to white.

 **Is I wake up next to you**

Then, it all ends with Katsura and Olgamally looking at the view of the city as the sun starts to rise as everything gone bright, ending with a pile of class cards on the floor.

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview]**

 **NEXT CHAPTER…**

The Yuki Faction takes a train to Aya, Miyazaki to enjoy the festival as sakura petals fell from the tree.

 **-MAGUS OF FLOWERS-**

Luviagelita Edelfelt and Merlin arrives to Fuyuki City during the daytime as Merlin was in spiritualization form as Shirou and Rin follows her.

 **-PEACEFUL FESTIVAL-**

Ryuji Kotomine and Ruler was seen crazily eating mapo tofu much to Olgamally's dismay of his arrival as everyone else sweatdropped.

 **-WISE QUEEN OF ASSYRIA-**

True Assassin was seen poisoning Shouko to death slowly much to Assassin of Homura's shock as True Assassin smiles and licks her lips as True Assassin's Master arrives to point a gun to Assassin of Homura's head.

 **-[Next: Chapter 8: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody]-**

* * *

Omake - **Shokugeki no Mapo Tofu**

In the golden theater somewhere in the another universe… possibly the Strike Witches Universe. Apparently, all the characters of Fate was randomly bought here by the high magus troll named Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. However, this was indeed set in the Italy's counterpart, Romagna. And the Roman Coliseum was turned into a Golden Theatre called [ **Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Theatre of the Flamboyant** ]... It was indeed responsible by **Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus** aka **Red Saber** (due to her title term from Carnival Phantasm). Yet, 1000 Romagnian civilian and Witches were bought upon to see this delightful event today… Nero grabbed the mic as she starts to announce to everyone.

 ***Undertale OST - It's Showtime!**

"Hello there, Citizens of Roma! I, Nero Claudius for thanking you for coming my to golden theatre! But! Today is a very important day… Today… our contestants will be chowing down…" Nero opens the lid from the plate to reveal… "Mapo Tofu!~"

 **[APPLUASE!]**

Everyone in the theatre starts to clap as they stopped for six seconds.

"Now then, these chosen contestants will duke it out in a tasty free for all royale and will be considered a winner! Also! They will also win the Holy Grail itself!" Nero happily announced to show off the Holy Grail under the tarp as it was golden and shiny. "Now then… I shall reveal the six contestants behind this red curtain…

Just as the red curtain moves away to reveal it's contestants…

"Why am I here…" Katsura said to himself as he looked around.

"Beat's me." Souji included as well.

"Behold! These are your six chosen contestants! Starting the first contestant… We have the man from the Fifth Holy Grail War, the overseer… Kirei Kotomine!"

"I am Kirei Kotomine. Hello." Kirei introduced himself with a expressionless look on his face.

"Next up is… Shirou Emiya!~" Nero introduces to Shirou as he looked around to see the crowd.

"Umm… Hey?" Shirou waved in front of the people.

"Next up is the Master of Archer from the Yuki Faction… Katsura Tendou!" Nero introduces to Katsura was he was seen standing there.

" _Why do I have to eat mapo tofu…_ " Katsura said to himself.

"Now next is the Master of Lancer who is also from the Yuki Faction… Souji Nangou!" Nero points at Souji as he waved to everyone

"Yo! Good to see you everyone!" Souji waved to everyone to the audience.

"Next is the Servant Lancer of the Fifth War… Lancer!" Nero looks at Lancer spinning his red crimson lance.

"Hell yeah! I'm sure I'm gonna win this-" Lancer's voice was cut as Nero skips him.

"And lastly of the Matou family… Shinji Matou." Nero introduces Shinji as he flicks his hair like it was nothing.

"Heh. I'll make them all get embarrassed once they'll realize I'm the best."

 ***Persona 3 OST- Mass Destruction**

"Now then… here's the rules… these Mapo Tofu are really spicy. If you eat it slow, you'll surely die! But, eat it fast as much as you can, everyone. Alright?" Nero said to all six as they started to sit on their seat and grab their spoon… "Ready… GO!"

All: "Mmmm! Mmmhmmm! Mmmmhmmhmmm!"

All five started to chow down on Mapo Tofu as Kirei eats it crazy fast as Shirou was not part of this so he decided not to eat.

"DISQUALIFIED!" Nero yells at Shirou as he completely noticed.

"EH!?" Shirou becomes shocked after that.

The match continues as Lancer tried to eat them all like a mad dog until his face turned red as he couldn't handle the spiciness…

 **[THUD!]**

"Oh no! Looks like Lancer died!" Nero ringed the bell as Shirou looked at him.

"That ain't human!" Shirou replied with exclamation.

"Oh god… shit… Can't… take it… much longer…" Shinji starts to pant as he starts to pass out in the process…

"Crap… the spice… I regret this…" Katsura passes out along with Souji who are too much…

"Oh dear! Katsura and Souji are out! So that means…" Nero looks like Kirei who finishes his food… "The winner is Kotomine!~"

 ***Chrono Trigger OST - Fanfare 1**

Everyone starts to clap for Kirei as he stands up as he bows.

"Now then, Kotomine! Go get your wish!" Nero pushes Kotomine to the Grail as he stares at it…

"O' Holy Grail… Lancer has become absolutely useless because he keeps dying…" Kirei asked the Holy Grail as it glows and…

 **[POOF! STAB!]**

The knife was on the floor…

"WHOA! It's the [ **Servant Strengthening Device** ]!" Nero announces a prize and whispers to Kirei "You can just kill him and forge contract with a new one anyways…"

Then so, Kirei grabs the knife… "You're right…"

* * *

 **-Okame End-**

 **Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading my story! Man, it's going to be a shocker that True Servants are coming into the story. But, are they a faction? But… Why? Well, it's a strange mystery going on for the Holy Grail War itself. In the next chapter will focuses on the True Servants who were once supposed to be summoned in the Sixth but instead were "accidently" summoned in the Greater Holy Grail War. They'll be more information next as the story progresses. Also, I've been playing Tales of Berseria and I was thinking… what if Velvet Crowe is a Servant Berserker? Well, she'd have low Mad Enhancement because her left arm is possessed by an daemon. Though, she does get a bit insane on a bitter end. Anyways, Today's Servant Compendium will be focusing on the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven herself… Oda Nobunaga. Now then, Until next time! Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

 **-[Servant Compendium]-**

Servant: **Archer of Homura**

True Identity: **Oda Nobunaga**

Master: **Reoko Hanamura**

Alignment: **Lawful Neutral**

Strength: **C+**

Endurance: **B**

Agility: **B+**

Mana: **A**

Luck: **A-**

Noble Phantasm: **E~EX**

Class Skills

 **Magic Resistance: B**

 _Nullifies all magic that requires less than three verses. It is difficult to hurt her even using great magic or ritual magic._

 **Independent Action: B**

 _Ability that allows independent movement even after the Master's magical energy supply is cut off. With Rank B, it is possible for a Servant to stay in this world for two days after losing its Master._

Personal Skills

 **Military Tactics: B**

 _Nobunaga has the ability to seize things in the broader perspective, such as diplomacy and logistics, in order to decide victory before the fighting even begun. In her prior life, at the_ _ **Battle of Okehazama**_ _in Japanese history, her surprise attack was successful, but that was just a fluke. It is said that in Nobunaga's lifetime, it is the only battle to overturn strategical defeat into tactical victory, but it was a desperate fight. Even now, she reflects on that battle._

 **Charisma: B-**

 _Having B Rank in this Skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its Commander. However, because the rank is B-, there is an unevenness in its effect._

 **Tenka Fubu: A**

 _It grants modifiers leaning more in one's favor the higher the opponent's rank in Divinity or Mystery or the more that opponent is a Heroic Spirit who is a guardian of the establishment. Thanks to it, Nobunaga boasts an absolute advantage over Heroic Spirits and Noble Phantasms with Divinity and Mystery. However, it has no power over Heroic Spirits of the modern era with little Mystery. And not only that, but the effects of her other Skills and Noble Phantasms drop accordingly._

 **Demon King: A**

 _Distorting her abilities and appearance, Nobunaga is unique in that it was something she called herself in life, allowing her to receive its benefits without any demerits and activate or deactivate it of her own choosing. She can alter her appearance from being a small child to having a prominent bust._

Noble Phantasm

 **Three Thousand Worlds (three line formation) - Anti-Army | E~EX**

 _This is the Noble Phantasm of Oda Nobunaga. It is her famous policy, having dreamed about the unification of the country, and the "three lines of fire" strategy she is said to have employed at the Battle of Nagashino. It brings about three thousand arquebuses in her surroundings, and they fire volleys in every direction while matching the guns she holds in both of her hands. She evaluates it as "a Mami-like Arquebus-Kata action by means of three thousand arquebuses". Affected by her "Tenka Fubu - Innovation" skill, it is more dangerous against Servants possessing higher ranks of Divinity and Mystery, but act as "mere matchlocks" against those with low Divinity and mystery. Three thousand guns can still be annoying for them to cope with, such as allowing its tremendous destructive power and overwhelming fire-density to corner any Sabers almost to the verge of defeat at one point. As there was the "all too famous anecdote" of consigning the cavalry of the Takeda Army, the most powerful cavalry in the age of warring states, to oblivion, it also displays a particularly strong effectiveness against Heroic Spirits possessing the Riding skill._

 **Papiyas, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven - Anti-Divine | E~EX**

 _This is her Second Noble Phantasm of Demon King Oda Nobunaga, known as the destroyer of Shinto and Buddhism. Based on the burning of Mount Hiei and the other brutal deeds she had performed in life, it is a Reality Marble making her into a being "holding absolute power against those with Divinity and Mystery." Upon its activation, it renders her nude as a visual effect, and the world, acting as the "accumulation of the fear and reverence that the people held for Nobunaga after death", materializes a scorching hell. Like her Tenka Fubu skill, it is something that displays great power against those with high Divinity and Mystery, making it difficult for such Servants to even continue existing while in the space, and displays little power against those with low Divinity and Mystery, making the landscape "a tad hot" to them._


	8. Scarlet Weather Rhapsody

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Fate/stay night, Extra, Apocrypha, Grand Order, Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver, kaleid liner and Strange Fake are all owned by TYPE-MOON and it's respective owners. Please support the official release of all Fate/ series franchises.**

 **Hello, everyone! I can't believe this story has achieved 1,300+ views. I cannot thank you enough ever since the start of the journey for Katsura. Anyways, new characters are being introduced to this chapter since it will focus on the True Servants and away from the battle in Fuyuki. Trying to take inspiration of Persona 4's scene where they visit the festival. So, I'm going to do that but add some comedic stuff that I really want to include. Also, they'll be more dark stuff incoming for this chapter. Anyways, with that out of the way. Let us start the story!**

 **P.S. - I'm sorry for being late with my story to publish because I've been working on other projects to get the Writer's Block off of my head. Yes, it's struggling and painful to deal with. In the end, I decided to include new characters who will be part of the story. But, I'm glad I finished it.**

* * *

 **Fate/Unmei no Hikigane**

 **C** hapter **8** : Scarlet Weather Rhapsody

4/20/2014 **Aya, Miyazaki, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Katsura POV**

Today's is the festival. We had to take the train just because we had to teach our Servants on how to live in the modern society. To be honest, my Servant Archer is pretty chill but still trying to keep her composure on a bumpy ride. Yet, Marie-san seems calm as usual. Not to mention that festivals are pretty fun to be honest. You'll expect to see young kids there and adults. What's great about is our culture. Right now, we've entered the town and soon stopping at the station.

"Man… Visiting rural towns like this is pretty nice. But damn, I'm so excited for festivals, _right_?" Souji said to us as we all looked at him.

"Oh course, Souji. Let's not forget trying out your county's food." Minna said kindly as Souji chuckled a bit.

"C'mon, Minna. You're so nice." Souji smiled a bit as I looked outside the window with Archer. She seems to be interested of that place.

As they kept on talking. I was basically not much a talker. Looking at the view of a rural town. What about Marie-san? To be honest, I have no idea.

"Something wrong, Katsura?" Marie looked at me as I noticed her.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just… looking at the view of the city." I continued. "I've never been to a festival when I was young. So this is probably my second time here. But, the first one was at Sasebo. Coming to an rural own seems like an nice place. It makes me that I wanna start living here."

Marie chuckled and smiled at me. Wow, she seems nice today rather than her serious attitude during the war. I guess that made Saber happy.

"Though, We're glad that you're helping us win the war as long people aren't getting involved." Saber has a smile on his face.

"Yeeeeeeeah. I'll take note on that. Anyways, how's Valkenhayn-san doing, Marie-san? I haven't got a word from him.

"He said he's doing fine, currently taking care of our castle at the moment." Marie replied to me as I nodded. At least he's doing his butler work just fine.

To be honest… we're pretty much arriving shortly at this moment. Maybe I can go buy something nice for my sister.

* * *

 **Opening - Colors by FLOW**

 ***theme plays***

The theme starts with Katsura, Olgamally, Archer of Yuki/Atalanta, and Saber of Yuki/Musashi standing each other at the other way as the sky was blue as they're standing on the water's surface as the looked each other.

 **Jibun wo sekai saemo kaete shimaesouna**

 **Shunkan wa itsumo sugu sobani**

Then, the water evaporates as the four fall down from the sky as the glass shows the memories and the past of the Fifth War, Iraq, and the Greater Holy Grail War as they continue to fall down to the city of Fuyuki.

 **Kakusenu iratachi to**

 **Tachitsukusu jibun wo mitsume**

Katsura was seen walking around the city as as he was followed by Archer of Yuki as they looked up at the sky and turns around as he was holding the Archer card as he threw it up in the air.

 **Mayoi nagara nayami nagara kuyami nagara**

 **Kimerebaii sa**

 **Kimiga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari**

Then it shows Olgamally/Saber of Yuki, Souji/Lance of Yuki, Hayate/Rider of Yuki, Minna/Assassin of Yuki, Rosalie/Caster of Yuki, and Naoto/Berserker of Yuki standing outside of the castle along with Valkenhayn. Then to Kariya/Tamamo, Kairi/Mordred, Celenike, Bianca, Elza, Bakugou/Scathach, Ryuji/Liu Xiu, Ruler, and Takashi. Then switches to the soldiers of JSDF and the commander Hazama Moriyama as he stood at the Tokyo Base.

 **Karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita**

Katsura was seen climbing the stairs as there was the Homura Faction as he stopped there and wields Durandal as it glows as the hair was blown by the wind.

 **Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku**

 **Tozashita mado wo hikaru koto wo kimeta**

Then, it shows the Yuki Faction's Servant in combat against the Homura Faction's Servant as Katsura was seen swinging his sword towards Tatsuya as he blocks it with his blade as he comes charging towards her. Then, it shows the past of Arturia Pendragon walking in the flowery fields during the daytime as it zooms out from his eyes and shows Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka at London.

 **Jibun wo sekai saemo kaete shimaesouna**

Then, it shows the battle as Katsura and Archer teams up as his blade glows as he swung his sword at Tatsuya was everything gone bright as it transitions.

 **Shunkan wo kanjiru ima koko ni?**

Then it ends with Katsura taking off his military helmet as he turns around to look at Olgamally with a smile as it ends with the Holy Lance Rhongomyniad placed on the grass' ground in the middle of the forest as the sunlight shines on the weapon as there was flowers everywhere.

* * *

4/20/2014 **Aya, Miyazaki, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild OST - Kakariko Village (Day)**

" _Sweet!_ Look at all of these beautiful girls in kimonos. They look pretty fine today. _You see?_ " Souji nudged at me as I started to look at these girls.

"To be honest. They do look good. And no, I'm not becoming a pervert like you, man." I glared at him as he laughs.

"C'mon! You gotta praise them, you know? They'll dance for us back in these Edo era days for a long generations." Souji added as he puts his hands on the back of his head. "Am I right, Lancer?"

"Yes, you're always right." Lancer agreed at him.

" _See?_ " Souji replied in English at me as I sighed.

"Geez. Your Servant Lancer always agrees with you." I added as Souji smiles.

"I know, I know. Hey, Olgamally-dono. First time enjoying the festival?" Souji asked her as she thinks about it.

"To be honest, I'm pretty much liking it of how this goes." Marie replied to him as he responded with a slight chuckle.

"That's good. Also, Katsura-san. Where's your Servant?" Souji asked me. Speaking of which- Oooooh, I remember.

"Ahh, I told her to play with the kids since it's her thing. To be honest, she's liking it from the start." I said to him as he starts to think about it.

"Oh? Speaking of which… You haven't told us your wish yet." Souji said to me about one thing…

The wish… My wish… It could be any wish if I want to say to the Holy Grail. I've been thinking about it for a while… If only that I could do this for my sister, Mio. That is… It's pretty hard to decide. Which leaves me one choice.

"I uhh… I… I have no wish." I replied as Marie looked with a concerned face.

"You have no wish? Why is that, Katsura?" Marie asked me as I took a deep sigh to explain.

"To be honest, it's complicated to make a wish to a grail. Yet, I have many choices to make but it wouldn't just help. So that's why I have no wish." I explained as I asked her. "Marie-san. What about your wish."

"Hmm… Ahh, I'm afraid that it's a secret. Sorry if I won't reveal it to you. It's something involved with my mother's company. But still, I can't tell you." Marie said to me as she looked down.

"Oh, it's alright. You uhh… don't need to tell me. We are on a break from a war, right? Archer is enjoying her time with the kids at the moment. So… you guys wanna eat? I'll pay." I said to them as they all nod.

"O-Oui, thank you, Kat. We'd love to try some of your food from Japan." Rosalie nods with a smile.

"Heh. Don't worry, you'll love it in the quick. Besides, I am a proud japanese and they'll never know of what's coming!" Naoto said as she pounced her fists.

"Now now, Naoto. Save your boasting for later, for now, we must enjoy this festival." Minna said with a cute giggle. Yet, still nice as always.

"So, shall we continue?" Hayate said to us while Rider was following him as if he was skipping along.

"Hey, it's that priest guy again!" But, Rider pointed at the familiar person that I know. But who's that white hair dude with long hair. They must be eating.

"Tch… the Fake Priest…" Marie silently spat at him.

"You mean Ryuji Kotomine? But, this person next to him. He looks like wearing some sort of a samurai clothing or something." I looked at him eating something as Hayate talked to me.

"That person over there is **Servant Ruler**. I don't know his true name, though. I met him when I was fighting against Archer of Homura." Hayate sighed as Marie looked at him. "I'm… I'm sorry for not telling you about it, Olgamally-sama."

"It's alright. At least I understand now of why he's here." Marie said with a glare towards Ruler. "Though, I get the feelings off of him. It felt… strange. As if he is the Ruler for this war."

"Ahh, Ryuji. Looks like someone saw is. It's the Yuki Faction." Ruler said as he kept on eating and slowly rushing.

"I… I see. I guess they must be taking a break from the battle while we're taking a temporary vacation… P-Plus…" Ryuji starts to cough… "I-I love… spicy… f-food…"

"What's with him?" I asked as Marie sighs.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Marie responded until…

 **[TABLE SMASH!]**

They pound their fist to the table as they were finished eating…. Mapo tofu? Oh great… this brings back memories of that food…

"Thank you for the meal…" Both Ryuji and Ruler clasp their hands together and stops doing so as they looked at us.

"So… Were they… watching us?" I asked as Ryuji shook his head.

"That, is not true. We were merely taking a break ever since the war. But, I'm surprised that the Homura Faction's member are down the six." Ryuji said as he was seen using his napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Plus, we congratulate you for taking down Homura's Berserker. I would never expect that Saber of Yuki using her Noble Phantasm." Ruler said with with a smile as he nods.

"Yeah, and what of it." Saber responded back to him.

"Oh no, what I'm trying to say that you did well." Ruler said to her and looks at me. "And you must be… the man who's not an magus. Katsura Tendou, yes?"

"Y-Yes. What is it?" I asked.

"I'm surprised that you were able to summon a Servant without any prana. Thus, you're the first participant who can summon a Archer-class Servant with no prana at all. Thus, I congratulate you." Ruler said to me with a smile as I sweatdropped.

"Uhh… I didn't won anything yet." I replied back to Ruler thinking it was a confusion.

"Now then, Ruler… Why are you really here? Tell me." Marie glared at Ruler as he explains.

"Right, right. The reason why we're here… (Except our vacation). Is to tell you that someone has been tampering with the Holy Grail to include more Servants to be summoned. Only six out of Seven Servants were summoned this far. Past Servants such as Saber and Caster from the fifth war does not count. They're not the additional faction for the war but rather… 'True' Servants themselves who are originally to be summoned for the sixth war which is this one until it was replaced into a Greater Holy Grail War. In any case, they will fight each other rather than teaming up and will go for the grail."

What…? Someone has been tampering the Holy Grail and summoned six more Servants to fight each other? I don't get it, did someone from the Clock Tower like Marie-san said that someone must has increased its reserve system?

"Wait, you're saying that… it'll soon turn into an all-out war?" I asked him as he nods.

"What I'm saying is true." Ruler continued. "Since the True Servants are summoned to this world. It is best to ignore them. If they intend to attack you, please feel free to take them out."

"We'll have to wait on that. For now, we'll be careful."Mair said to Ruler as he sighs.

"Alright, I won't stop you. Be wary on your home then. Now then, Ryuji. Let us continue this… festival you've mentioned." Ruler said to him.

"Right. Anyways, take care." Ryuji waved as us as the two left. So they're not spying on us? Okay?

"Master. I've returned." Archer arrives as she approches to me. "Is something a matter?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing, Archer. Oh yeah! How's the children." I asked her as she lets out a small smile.

"They were handful to play with me." Archer said kindly as I pet her.

"That's good. Anyways, we're about to move on. So let's go, Archer." I asked her as she nods.

"Right." Archer replied as we started to visit more things here at this festival. Let's hope things go well.

* * *

4/20/2014 **Harbor, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 ***The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild OST - Ruins**

 **Third Person POV**

Meanwhile in the night in the city as the time passed. An rather short woman with a small secure build. She has shaggy, cheek length, platinum blonde hair, and silver colored eyes. She wears a small frame pair of glasses held on by bands to keep it from falling of. But, she wore an JSDF military uniform of a standard green camo but with a strange emblem on her right left shoulder. It appears to be an wolf grabbing a snake with it's jaw and says an word on the bottom of the emblem, "Chain Lobos". But, she was turning on her communications on her right as she listens while holding a sniper rifle on her back.

"[Command to Lobos 1. How is the situation right now?]" The voice of an JSDF commander said to her though the comms as she starts to respond.

"Nothing special, Everything seems quiet except the city area over there." The woman responded back.

"[I see. You do speak Japanese at times. But, I know you're Russian so I should talk to you in your language.]" The commander changes his language. "[ _The Shinto area is not that far. I suggest not to head there since it's busy with people. For now, you're tasked to deal with supernatural occurrences with that… freak show of yours,_ _ **Rico Brzenska**_ _._ ]"

Just then, a wolf that looks like a size of a horse but a bit bigger appears next to the woman. However, the headless man was seen riding on a wolf but held two weapons of a longsword/sickle hybrid. Plus… the woman's name is Rico Brzenska. She has a left hand of a command seal she starts to respond back in Russian.

"[ _Understood. But, I've detected an floating object hovering above the seas near Fuyuki's docks as I'm currently looking at it right now._ ]" Rico responded back as the commander sighs as he has no choice.

"[ _Well, no point in stopping you. You're free to investigate it, but don't enter it because there is security there._ ]" Commander replied back as Rico nods.

"[ _Ponyal._ ]" Rico then ends the call and looks at the headless man riding on a wolf as she got on the wolf's back while behind the headless man. " _Let us go, Rider._ "

The wolf howls as it leaps off the building to head to the dock area for investigation… But, Rico look at the view of the city and the town itself as she ignores it and continues to head there anyways.

* * *

4/21/2014 **Animusphere Castle, Fuyuki, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild OST - Rito Village (Night)**

 **Katsura POV**

 **-[Court Yard]-**

I was seen lying on the grass to stare at the blue skies as if the clouds were moving and changing from the wind's direction. But, what I remember… the glowing red hair and green eyes. I had a serious look on while holding the sword of the Durandal. But, I can't seem remember the whole thing that went on. That woman… Archer of Homura or Oda Nobunaga used her second Noble Phantasm to trap us in a flaming temple outside until I just stopped it. Did I really have magic? Since when did I have them? Yet, I can't remember the whole event at all. The German princess and her bodyguard went back to their own country.

"Hey, Kat!~" The voice of Rider comes in skipping as he looks at me. "You look tired, what happened?"

"Nothing… Just staring at the skies." I said to him as he sits next to me.

"C'mon, I know you're thinking something! Maybe it's that sword that you use!" Rider continues to talk about it, starting with my sword.

"You mean Durandal?" I asked as he nods. "I haven't… unlocked it's full potential yet."

"Oh? But, I heard your Servant told me that your hair went red!" Rider found out as I lift my body up in surprise.

"What?" I said in a jump.

"You know? How your hair went so red and you started to overwhelm Archer of Homura?" Rider started to talk about it more.

"Did Archer told everything about you?" I asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"Knew it." I sighed. "I guess there's no point in telling. But like I said, I pretty much don't remember anything what happened from this whole fiasco."

"Oh, okay. But… I'm quite curious. Are you… Roland?" Rider asked me as I quickly noticed.

"W-What!? N-No! Who says I'm that french knight! I'm not like him." I glared at him as he kept his smile.

"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone about it!" Rider smiles at me and continues. "Also, we should head to the room. Lady Animusphere said there is things going on."

"Huh? It's serious this time?" I asked him as he nods. "I see, I guess we have to head there and let her listen."

Then so, I got up as I followed him to start heading there in order to listen of what Marie-san is saying.

* * *

4/21/2014 **Shinto, Fuyuki, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild OST - Zora's Domain (Day)**

 **Third Person POV**

"So, this is Fuyuki City… Huh?" Luvia said as she flicks her hair while retaining an ojou type of her personality. "It is as the elders told me. A city lacking in charm and history. However… It is undeniable that the Edelfelt family has been defeated here."

"Oh? Is that true, Master?" True Caster… or Merlin by his true identity said as he starts to think and ponder about it. "If it's true, then I am sorry for their defeat."

"It's alright, it's merely an incident a few decades back. As a head member of the Edelfelt family. I'll make sure the Holy Grail cannot be obtained into the wrong hands. Plus… Tohsaka and Sherou is also with me." Luvia sighed after the two arrived.

"You know, Luvia-san. I feels good to return back to Fuyuki with Tohsaka-san." Shirou said with a smile on his face as he stretches his arms to relax. "I wonder if Fujimura-nee is doing back at home."

"Let's hope that you'll never get scolded by her if True Caster lives in your residence." Tohsaka replied as the red-haired magus sweatdrops.

"I know, I just hope if she's doing okay, taking care of my home back here." Shirou responded back as Tohsaka smiles.

"Well, Sherou.~ Starting today… I'm using your home as a base of operation.~ Ohohohoho!~" Luvia laughed like an noble after coming up with that idea, much to Shirou's dismay.

"Umm… Luvia-san… you just can't barge in like that with that Servant of yours." Shirou asked her as Luvia flicks her hair like it was nothing.

"Don't worry, I'll just put a spell on her so she'll let us and my Servant in." Luvia said with a smug on her face as he starts to sigh.

"Fine, just don't do anything crazy around my home. I'm planing to visit Sakura-chan is she's doing okay." Shirou said as he decided to go on his own as Rin follows.

"Moh!~ At least I'm giving you permission for now, Sherou!" Luvia moaned as she starts to follow him as True Caster sweatdropped.

"I guess It's just life." True Caster nodded as he talked to himself until he noticed that he's far behind. "A-Ah! Master! Wait for me!"

Just as True Caster follows Luvia and her friends in a pace. An mysterious silhouette covered in a robe was seen watching them as it started to walk away into the shadows…

* * *

4/21/2014 **Animusphere Castle, Fuyuki, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Katsura POV**

" _W-What!?_ " Souji said in bad english. "You're telling us that the Clock Tower sent one of the enforcers here to defeat these True Servants?"

"Yes but, she's from the prestigious Edelfelt family." Marie sighs when she mentions it. "However, I'm quite surprised that she was able to summon her own Servant… (This is why I hate Luvia so much over my embarrassment…). Now then, Just as the Fake Priest and Ruler told us. We have to make preparations to fight against the Homura Faction for the next night. The reason I decided this is because I want Katsura, Hayate, Minna, and I will patrol around the city here. I fear that one of the True Servants will attack us by then."

Marie continues on talking as we were in this classroom-like room. I looked at Archer looking down as she remembers. She mentioned an True Archer that she met in some other night. So, I continued to look at Marie of what's she's saying.

"Now then… Any questions?" Marie looked at us until…

"So, I guess the some of us are staying? I understand you." Souji continued. "Besides, Lancer is always with me after all."

"A-Ahh. Good thing I have time to check on my flowers." Rosalie smiles about it.

"Why indeed, Master. Maybe it's time to check on it once this talk is over." Caster replied with a smile.

"Oh well.~ Maybe next time I'll crush them." Berserker shrugged with a smile as Naoto sighs.

"Yet, you only wanted to crush the remaining faction members." Naoto then stood up and leaves the room as Berserker follows her. "Anyways, Olgamally-sama. If you need help. Just call me at my room."

"Alright… I suppose we're ready?" Marie said to us as we nodded.

"Now then, Assassin.~ Make sure you don't get hurt.~" Minna said cutely as she pets her.

"Okay, Mommy!~ We won't!~" Assassin happily replied back to her as she hugged Minna.

"Right… I just hope the Owari no Ōutsuke would show up… Oda Nobunaga aka the hot female that is." I said with a small yawn… I should have sleep in the first place but oh well. I gotta do what I have to. Yet, I have to go get my sniper rifle right now…

* * *

4/21/2014 **Shinto, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

"Master… I have gather my soldiers to serve you." The girl wearing a hakama Saber or True Saber said as she approached to her master as he was seen sitting on the crates at the clear, spacious outdoor parking lot as the samurai soldiers of shinsengumi troops wielding flags on their back and swords.

"Hmm… I see. Your Noble Phantasm, 'Flag of Sincerity'. Your troops are rather small at scale. But, I am rather pleased that they will serve under me well. Thank you, True Saber." The Master of True Saber nodded as the soldier and True Saber kneeled in response. That man is named **Shinra Hanamura**. "Now then, we should plan the Holy Grail and the remaining Servants of the Greater War. Once that, I shall create my own army if any former faction members will be willing to join me."

"Onii-sama. I have returned." The voice of Reoko arrives as she kneels… for Archer of Homura… she just stood there but looked at True Saber, wondering why she is summoned to this world.

"Hmph, I've never expect to see you here, True Saber. Or should I say… **Okita Souji**." Archer of Homura aka Oda Nobunaga said to her as True Saber exchanged with a glaring look on her face.

"Hey… How did you know my Servant's name…" Shinra said to her as she sighs as she explain carefully.

"To be honest, we've meet each other in the Third Holy Grail War and to be honest, it was pretty much nothing special when Japan tried to make the Holy Grail into the bomb but failed when the Grail was destroyed. America bombing Hiroshima, Nagasaki, and here. Yet, this Grail here fails to conceal our memories away. But hey, our leader of the Homura Faction… is rather a dick. Bent on killing someone important that he hates, tells us what to do and something ridiculous. But hey, my Master here had enough with him!~" Oda explained as Shinra starts to calm down and looked at her.

"I see. You're more then welcome to join my little army in hopes of my rebellion." Shinra said as one of the samurai soldiers summoned by True Saber gave him a bottle of water as he took it.

"It's surprising to see you, Nobu-kun. You haven't changed one bit. Besides…" True Saber then stops kneeling as she takes a deep breath until… "Until I desire my Master to reach for the Grail and destroy it, It'll be Okita's Great Victory!~ Oh, Master!~ Can you please support me than under-handed Nobu-kun over here who is so lazy?~"

True Saber started to have a different personality as she had a cheerful side which Oda took attention.

"O-Oi!" Archer took noticed engaged in a comical fight. "Underhanded!? You Miburo are really the under-handed bunch!"

"Acting like that, it's all your fault that Rider and his dragon beaten you to a pulp way back!" Okita retorted back as she kept on fighting.

"Ah? Ooh? Alright that's it, let's have war. Monkey, bring me my guns!" Oda replied back as Shinra bump chop'd both of their heads to stop them fighting each other.

 **[CLONK!]**

"That's enough you two. You're about to break the fourth wall sooner or later. Anyways… MEN! Bring me my family clan!" Shinra exclaimed as two of the samurai soldiers reveals it's family clan logo similar to Oda's family clan but with swords and petals together. "Behold… the third faction… the Hanamura Family has been reformed! Now then… we shall deal with the pesky factions on our own and show them how strong we are!"

"Seriously? A third faction?" Archer sweatdropped.

"Oh don't worry, Archer of Hanamura." Shinra said with a smirk as he starts to grab out a Strike Witches manga and reads it. "Everything will go just fine as long there is no other interferences going on. The other True Servants like True Saber will likely target us for doing such actions… but it matters not! I shall lead my family clan to victory and get rid of the other factions starting with the Homura's leader!"

Samurais: " **YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!** "

"Now then… let us begin this night. Shall we?" Shinra said to his servant True Saber as he closes his manga.

"Yes, Master-" True Saber's voice was cut until…

"Hmm? An so called third faction of this war? I've expected worse." The voice of a woman with a platinum blonde hair was seen standing on the other rooftop above them as the light of the moon shines on her from the shadows.

"W-What the… Who are you! Unless… you must be interested in working for my family clan, yes? Thus, I must know your name." Shinra asked her as she remains calm as she starts to talk through her earpiece.

" _[Command, This is Rico Brzenska… I've encountered a group of Japanese Masters and samurai. They claim to be the family clan of the so called Hanamura. Or rather the Third Faction of the war itself.]_ " Rico said in Russian in order to talk so he wouldn't know.

" _[I suggest you're free to join their faction in you want to act undercover for them. Remember…]_ " Command silently whispers for a minute until time passes…

" _[I see… Lobos 1, out.]_ " Rico finished talking through the comms as she talks Japanese. "Very well, I am Rico Brzenska, I shall join you in your so-called 'conquest'."

"You can say that I'm probably am. I was merely planning to eliminate every faction members starting with the Homura and the Yuki next. Yet, you shall follow me orders like my sister does." Shinra replied as Reoko was seen kneeling to her brother.

"Very well, I shall follow your orders and serve under you." Rico replied calmly as she kneeled in front of him.

"Good… Now let us begin our plans for this night. But first… where is your Servant." Shinra asked her as Rino stood up as she snaps her right hand of her fingers…

 **[SNAP!]**

The sound of a wolf responded with a loud howl as it leaped up into the sky as the moonlight shines upon this mysterious Servant of a wolf… or rather a headless man riding on a wolf… Just as it lands down behind her. All of the samurais became afraid as they held their swords ready.

"Do not be disturbed, my fellow samurais…" Shinra commanded his soldiers as they stood down and looked at Rico. "Now then, Rico-san. What kind of Servant is this…"

"If you are wondering about my Servant. Which one? Is my Servant a headless man? Or a wolf itself? The answers is…" Rico turned around and bends her back and glares at him with her head somewhat upside down. " **None** … True Rider is neither one of the Servants… but both itself into one… That is… the myth of [ **The King of Currumpaw** ], Hessian Lobo."

"Hmph… So that's True Rider, huh?" Shinra said as he has his mouth smiling. "I like it… your Servant interest me in wiping out other factions… Now then, Master of True Rider… along with your Servant… True Rider will aide me in my conquest. Thus, I will give you two proper titles later on. But first…"

Shinra opens his Strike Witches manga to the near of the last page as it shows the zoomed in map of Fuso, the counterpart of Japan. He then points at the certain location as if the history was originated from the Sengoku Era…

"We'll plan to move the Holy Grail to Sekigahara of the Gifu Prefecture. However… in order to do so…" Shinra flips the page to show drawings made by Shinra himself… it looks well drawn. "We must eliminate the Second Overseer, Servant Ruler. But for now, we'll have to 'play by the rules' in order to wipe out every faction members. Heheheh…"

" _So… he intend to kill the overseer? This interest me…_ " Rico said in her though then back to her reality as she talks. "Very well, should we strike down the Homura Faction first?"

"Precisely!" Shinra as he closes his manga as he adjust his 501st JFW hoodie from Strike Witches. "Homura's leader is a problem, his Servant is rather strong and I've been keeping an eye on him. He'll continue to supply his Servant with prana and so forth… If we kill him, his Servant will disappear. I thought using runes will gravely damage him. Hmph, this will bring back memories… when I first read the history of the Battle of Sekigahara. Now, let us not waste time. We should prepare to move… while this… floating object is hovering in the sky. Speaking of which…"

"It's seems you've taken notice of me?~" The sound of a woman spoke out of nowhere as Shinra looked around.

"Hmph… Looks like I've detected a another servant today. I wonder who it is…" Shinra said as he felt a presence coming from upfront. Then, she appeared out of thin air. Her appearance was regal, with long black hair and a black dress wrapped around her impressive form that is like "dark as midnight" who emanates a pleasing aroma. Yet, despite her noble look, her entire being spoke of unstated power, that ofa single command of a lone man would be killed.

The woman the felt his cheeks as if she is seducing him.

"My… you're an interesting one. No wonder my Master is really into men after all.~" The woman said to him as Shinra responded with a stern look on his face until…

"True Assassin… for god's sake don't get the wrong idea." The voice of a male arrives as everyone looked at him. The man had an blonde hair, black outfit fit for an assassin. But also has blue eyes.

"My, dear. You said you wanted to find this man." True Assassin said in a teasing look as the Master of True Assassin sighs.

"That's because the war is forever changing… Anyways, you're Shinra Hanamura, yes? I hear you're forming a third faction based on your family. The names **Frederick Leveilleur**. Fred for short, I've traveled from France to Japan in order to participate in this conflicted war. In that case… allow us to join you in this third faction of yours. In exchange, you are free to use True Assassin's flying fortress whenever you want." Frederick offered him as he bows gracefully as True Assassin stood next to him as she did the same.

"Very well… I accept, you will act as the third member of my family clan. But first, I wish to know your Servant's name." Shinra accepts as he asks Frederick a simple question.

"Fine then. True Assassin, reveal your true name." Frederick ask her as she nodded with a smug on her face.

"I, am **Semiramis**. The Wise Queen of Assyria. Do please take care of us, Master of True Saber." True Assassin or Semiramis introduced herself with a bow and stops.

"Hmm… The legend of the Assyrian empire… Interesting… Now then, being called 'True' is rather blunt. I shall title you four from now on…" Shinra said as he announced as he made a hand gesture for a signal for line up and attention. "Okita Souji, Saber of Hanamura. Oda Nobunaga, Archer of Hanamura. Heissian Lobo, Rider of Hanamura. And Semiramis, Assassin of Hanamura. With the family clan ready for battle… We must make plans first starting this night… **kill one of the Faction members who gets in our way…** "

 **Katsura POV**

"Something's not right…" Marie said to us as we all seen standing in the middle of the city's crossroads while the city remains tall in the skies in this night. "It's only me and you along with our Servants… The others are at somewhere else here in Fuyuki…"

"Umm… I kinda don't what's going on. But… Archer, can you detect something?" I asked her as she did so as she did not speak. She starts to close her eyes as her ears starts to move as if the sound's distance is making noises from left to right. Or forward to behind. Just then for a few seconds… her ears starts to twitch two times as he eyes opens.

"Master, I pray tell that… one person is coming towards you…" Archer warned us as Marie looked at the shadowy figure walking towards us as he was seen holding a katana. Wait… this feeling… my heart is beating loud… what's going on with my body today… do I sense fear? Terror? Invulnerable? But… the shadowy figure starts to clear up and… oh no… I… I remember that face… him…

"Hey… Katsura…" The voice of a familiar person said to me as he held the katana ready with his right hand. "Remember me? It's been five years since I've grown tired of you… all of your damn bullshits and crap… I always hated you so much, you've become better than me, always tried to help me but never helps… And you know what's annoying?"

"Tatsuya-san… You need to understand… Aren't you in pri-" My voice was cut until…

 **[FWOOSH!]**

" **YOUR FUCKING FACE!** " Tatsuya violently yells as he threw the sword until Archer protected me with a speeding arrow to deflect it back as Tatsuya caught it… "Prision? Hah! I've already escape prison. Thanks to my command seal. I was gifted by god, a second chance that I deserve. This gives me time to form my own faction to declare war on the damn Animusphere family and you! Chaldea Corporations founded by the Animusphere family is more nothing than a scam selling it's products to UK.

"Huh!? You dare insult my mother's company!? I'll have you know that you'll be dead later on!" Marie yelled with anger as she points at Tatsuya then looks at me. "Katsura… I assume you know this man, right?"

"Yeah." I replied with a serious look.

"He's a dangerous one… I can tell his Servant is approaching to him by now… But, he's definitely the leader of the Homura faction…" Marie replied back to me as I looked at Tatsuya…

He changed… he definitely changed. He formed the Homura Faction, and now set in a grudge to kill me. This is worse than psychotic criminals.

"Master… Stand back…" The voice of a Servant arrives next to Tatsuya… who is this purple haired dude in white armor. "Allow me to deal with these curs."

"Very well… Saber! Get ready to kill them. Katsura is mine…" Tatsuya grimly said as he starts to slowly approach to me.

"Damn… he's only targeting you, Katsura?" Saber of Yuki said to me as I sighed when I unsheathed my Durandal.

"To be honest… I kinda understand him. But his personality like that will make himself much worse… I have to save him." I have to do it… I gotta save him from his insanity. Yet, he's already insane to the extreme!

"Now… **TIME TO DIE, KATSURA! KHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Tatsuya dashed towards me as I noticed to block the incoming attack… " **THIS IS SO DAMN FUN! I CAN'T WAIT TO TURN YOU INTO A GRINDED MEAT SO SOON! KHAHAHAHAHA!** "

"You'll never change, Tatsuya-san… Yet… I'll knock that personality out of you! Just because I'm older than you, doesn't mean you have to do this!" I yelled at his face as responded back instantly… He's just like the hatred and malice incarnate… or extremely sadistic.

"Heh! We'll see about that… **DIE, KATSURA!** " Tatsuya yells as his strength becomes inhuman as I started to withstand while I'm being pushed to the ground… great… I can tell Archer and Saber is dealing with that White Knight by now…

 **[FWOOOSH! BOOM!]**

However… the sound of explosion saved me as Tatsuya was knocked back… it was Marie-san! Her runes are indeed powerful for a magus like her.

"Katsura… are you alright?" Marie asked me as she got me up.

"Yeah… I sure am… This guy is strong… or should I say right out of his mind." I replied back to her as Tatsuya was seen lying on the ground until things goes bizarre when his legs stand on the floor as he lift his body up slow and fast each times with no hands as if he is a zombie… okay, something is totally wrong with him.

"I can't die yet… I will kill you along with that Animusphere whore!" Tatsuya yelled violently until…

 **[STEP! STEP! STEP! STEP!]**

"Huh?" We all noticed whats going on… we noticed that a mob of samurai soldiers surrounds us as they have flags with a family clan logo on it… Is this like the Sengoku Era? What's going on!?

"Samurais?" Marie said as she looked around.

However… two samurai in their shinsengumi uniforms arrives with weapons ready as we all looked…

"Hmph… you lot are no worthy to fight in this battlefield. Kondo-san… Oki- Saber-sama told us that we should kill them, right?" The man with a shinsengumi said to a man with a shinsengumi and a hakama.

"That is what she said, Hijikata. Let us lay waste to these fools who dares to fight in this battlefield." Kondo said as he draws out a sword ready as all the samurai cheered in battlecry.

"Wait a second… EHHHHH?!" I yelled in a confused way. "Kondou? Hijikata? Wait a second… I know you two from the history books! You're **Hijikata Toshizou**! The vice-commander of the Shinsengumi. And you! You're **Kondō Isami**! Who is famed for a role of the commander of the Shinsengumi! Why are these two doing here in this modern era-"

" **You know too much…** " Hijikata and Kondo said in a menacing look but in a disgruntled way.

" _Shit…_ " I knew this would happen…

"Everyone! Let us commence the attack! **HYAAAAAA!** " Kondo yelled as the attack commences as all samurais follows with him.

" **HYAAAAAA!** " All of the swarming samurais charges towards us…

I guess this will be one heck of a ride… I have no choice…

"BRING IT ON!" I yelled as I held my Durandal ready as my hair starts to change once again… this battle will keep me entertained.

4/21/2014 **Ryuudou Temple, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

"Awwwwgh! So boring! Assassin… Are you done drinking?" Shouko was seen glaring at Assassin as he was seen finishing up his bottle of wine.

"Ahhh… Take it easy, Master. We've got a lot of things to do here. Leader-san is sure kicking things up here. I wonder how this will go." Assassin of Homura said as he start to look up at the night's sky.

"C'mon… You've caused enough trouble… We got kicked out of many bars, markets, and even restaurants!" Shouko continues. "And yet, you tried to hit up many girls. Geez… I can't understand you…"

Shouko was seen walking towards the temple herself… she suddenly stops as her body can't move…

"N-Nggh… M-My body… A-Agggh!" Shouko starts to fall on her body as Assassin noticed.

"H-Hey, Master- HUH!?" Assassin completely stopped as he can't move… "A Noble Phantasm…!?"

"Fufufu…~ My, you sure know well, Assassin of Homura. I have to break it here. Your precious master can't save you know. Look at her… her body is so weak… the poison will only build up, you know?" The voice of Assassin of Hanamura appears out of thin air next to Shoko.

"Y-You… Who are you!?" Assassin of Homura yelled as she lets out a slight giggle.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay. If she can try to resist my poison. I'll have to keep adding it more.~" Assassin of Hanamura said flirtingly as she doses Shouko with more poison as she starts to scream.

"M-Master!" Assassin only yelled to her but no response…

"So… she's the Master of Assassin? I've expected more…" The voice of a man, Frederick arrives with a silenced pistol loaded in as he approached to Shouko and points it at her head.

"Say, Master.~" Assassin of Hanamura asked. "Is this truly the end for this girl?"

"Hmph…" Frederick only smiled as he pulls the trigger…

 **[PEW!]**

The floor was splattered in blood as Shouko fell into the ground, lying there dead as Frederick put his gun away.

"You can say it is now. Assassin of Hanamura. Let us report to Lord Shinra about this." Frederick said as he passes through the shocked Assassin of Homura.

"Ahh, what are we gonna do with her?" Assassin of Hanamura asked.

"Leave him, he'll disappear anyways." Frederick replied as he exits down the stairs.

So then, Assassin of Hanamura smiles as she disappears into thin air. However, for Assassin of Homura… he started to glow blue as he starts to slowly disappear in mana particles in the process… The members of the Homura Faction will slowly fall into shambles...

 **[Shouko Takahito- Headshotted/RETIRED]**

 **[Assassin of Homura/Okada Izou- Faded away/RETIRED]**

 **[TO BE CONTINUED...]**

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview]**

 **NEXT CHAPTER…**

Katsura, Archer of Yuki, Olgamally, Saber of Yuki, Tatsuya, and Saber of Homura were surrounded by the group of samurai soldiers.

 **-DEAD END-**

Souji and Lancer of Yuki were seen fighting against Caster of Homura's golems as Lancer of Yuki performed a Dragoon Jump.

 **-BATTLE OF SEKIGAHARA-**

Shinra was seen sitting on his seat as he has a grimly smile look on his face as he was seen reading his Strike Witches manga as the dove landed on his shoulder.

 **-A DRIVE TO SURVIVE-**

Archer of Yuki was seen using her Noble Phantasm as arrows rain down from the night sky as the ground starts to explode.

 **-[Next: Chapter 9: Jingo Jungle]-**

 **Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for making an long delay on my story ever since that dealing with Writer's Block is a total pain and not including an ending theme for no reason. Anyways, This chapter took a dark turn to be honest. I guess I must have overdone myself on it in the process. Do not fret, I'm including not one but two Servant Compendium infos! But, I'm glad this is finished. But don't fret! Arc 2 is confirmed, this time… they'll be more plot twist and heavy inspirations from Gen Urobuchi's work! But, the location will be different this time and a little… samurai-ish. Now, until then! Switch on your Youth! (Oh, P.S. - Witch Musume is still on it's way to completion.)**

* * *

 **-[Servant Compendium]-**

Servant: **Saber of Hanamura (Formally "True Saber")**

True Identity: **Okita Souji**

Master: **Shinra Hanamura**

Alignment: **True Neutral**

Strength: **C**

Endurance: **E**

Agility: **A+**

Mana: **E**

Luck: **D**

Noble Phantasm: **C**

Class Skills

 **Magic Resistance: E**

 _Because she is a Heroic Spirit from an age where Mystery was very thin, one can hardly expect any Magic Resistance from her. As a degree of apology, she is compensated with this Skill only due to her class skills. In the first place, was there any magecraft used at the end of the Bakumatsu. It seems like there was some used for Feng Shui._

 **Riding: E**

 _There is no anecdote that she was active in riding a horse. "But the Shinsengumi are actually active in riding horses." She says silently while refusing to listen to the truth. As a degree of apology, she is compensated with this Skill only due to her class skills. Thus, she is rather bad at riding at mostly anything._

Personal Skills

 **Eye of the Mind (False): A**

 _The ability grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions. Being able to see through the weapon and style of one's opponent after crossing blades only a few times, the perception of one's eyes is the best among Servants._

 **Weak Constitution: A**

 _Okita is accompanied by the risk of a sudden status drop at anytime of every action. The probability of risk is not high but when it is invoked in combat, it is immense._

 **Reduced Earth: B**

 _There is no description about her rank with this skill. But, her reactions and movements are rather top-notch._

Noble Phantasm

 **Lightless, Three-stage Thrust - Anti-Unit | [UNKNOWN]**

 _This Noble Phantasm is a technique utilized by the extraordinary genius swordsman Okita Souji. It may be not be considered but it can be as one. Consisting of a First Thrust, Second Thrust, and Third Thrust, it is a concealed sword that is produced by transcendent technique and speed, from the stance of Hira-Seigan. Rather than "almost simultaneously," the thrusts occur "all at the same time." For an instant, the unleashed First Thrust, Second Thrust and Third Thrust "exist at the same time" and at the "same position". Even if the First Thrust was blocked, the Second and Third Thrusts would be at the same position and break through. The contradiction this causes creates a localized breakdown in causality at the point of the sword, making it virtually impossible to protect against this technique. Because of the resulting collapse of causal relationships, it is a technique that surpasses the simple destruction of material things. Sasaki Kojirō's Tsubame-Gaeshi is a similar technique._

 **Coat of Oaths - Anti-Unit | C**

 _This is one of the Noble Phantasms belonging to Okita Souji. It is the official uniform worn by members of the Shinsengumi force in Kyoto during the Bakumatsu period. It was notable at its time for having a pale blue-green colour and white triangle design that stood out from the normal browns, blacks and greys of warrior clothing of the period. When Saber of Hanamura equips it, it improves her parameters and her armament ranks up. Under normal circumstances Saber is armed with "Kojiki Kiyomitsu" but as it was affected by future generations, her beloved katana "Kiku-Ichimonji Norimune" has been ranked up._

 **Flag of Sincerity - Anti-Army | B**

 _This is one of the Noble Phantasms belonging to Okita Souji. It is the Shinsengumi troops' flag with the Japanese kanji "sincerity" inscribed on it. Once this flag is raised, the Shinsengumi troops are summoned within a certain range of the flag. Each of the squad members is an independent Servant that do not have Noble Phantasms, and their combat capability is far from their best. Each of the squad members has an E- Rank "Independent Action" Skill, the absence of a Master limiting their activity to a short period of time. It is similar to the King of Conquerors Ionioi Hetairoi Noble Phantasm. However, the number of deployed squad members is rather small in scale and the rank as a Noble Phantasm is comparatively low. Not to mention, this flag holds all the captains of the Shinsengumi, the squad members are summoned by the mental imagery of the imposing user, and their personalities and faces will change somewhat. For example, in the hands of Okita Souji, Hijikata Toshizou would be summoned as the wicked Shinsengumi while Kondou Isami would be summoned as a trustworthy Shinsengumi. However, there are some who will not answer the summoning if they are on bad terms with the summoner to being with. Okita is a rather popular Shinsengumi who's call will be answered by many._

* * *

Servant: **Assassin of Hanamura (Formally "True Assassin")**

True Identity: **Semiramis**

Master: **Frederick Leveilleur**

Alignment: **Lawful Evil**

Strength: **E**

Endurance: **E**

Agility: **E**

Mana: **A**

Luck: **A**

Noble Phantasm: **B**

Class Skills

 **Presence Concealment: C+**

 _Hides one's presence as a Servant. Suitable for spying. The rank of presence concealment drops considerably when preparing to attack. For Semiramis however, this attack condition does not apply to poisoning something._

 **Territory Creation: EX**

 _By gathering specific materials, it is possible to create a 'Hanging Gardens', superior to a 'Temple'._

 **Item Construction: C**

 _Semiramis specializes in poisons, so she can't make any other type of tools._

Personal Skills

 **Familiar (Doves): D**

 _They can be directed by thought alone, without need for a contract._

 **Double Summon: B**

 _Semiramis possesses Class Skills from both the Assassin and Caster classes._

 **Divinity: C**

 _Semiramis was the daughter of the Syrian fish-goddess Derketo and a mortal._

Noble Phantasm

 **Hanging Gardens of Babylon: Aerial Garden of Vanity - Anti-World | EX**

 _This Noble Phantasm is the garden of Semiramis and her strongest and largest-scaled Noble Phantasm that she proudly owns, a giant floating fortress which Frederick boards on. Rather than an Anti-World Noble Phantasm, it would be more accurate to call it a giant Bounded Field. It is an enormous fortress capable of housing thousands of soldiers, assembled with systematically ordered floating masses, covered in floors of marble, stone balconies, many pillars, and every kind of plant life entangled and intertwined over the construct in a manner described as a "unification of unsightly disorder and luxurious beauty." It contains a throne room used as its main means of control, allowing Semiramis to cause it to activate by touching a large jewel on her throne's armrest. It is an irregular Noble Phantasm that is impossible to manifest with magical energy like regular Noble Phantasms. Like Caster of Black's (Apocrypha) Golem Keter Malkuth, it requires worldly materials and time to construct before it can be utilized. It is "vanity" itself, so the conditions for its activation are strict. In a process of construction that takes at least three days, soil, stone, minerals, wood, plants, and water of a fixed amount must be gathered from the land in which she once lived, ruins in the vicinity of Baghdad, Iraq, and only with their preparation can the activation proceed. It requires enough money to buy a small country to obtain all of the necessary materials. The more money used in its construction, the more its Mystery deepens and the more the Garden is strengthened. The complicated ritual is due to that she did not create the construct, have anything to do with its construction, nor even have actually seen it during her lifetime._

 **Sikera Ušum: Arrogant King's Alcohol - Anti-Army | B**

 _Upon activation, the surrounding area and attacks made by Semiramis become poisonous, including the air and mana itself in the environment and any magecrafts used by her. Against Servants with poison resistance or with a relevant legend, it causes diminished effect as they receive a debuff bonus to their resistance, while Servants that are killed by poison take double damage as their resistance to poison drops. Semiramis can alter the poison composition, such as having the poison be composed of the Hydra's poison. She can also control chains with sharp ends in the process that can inflict poison, for they are the poison's appearance embodied as chains. When Semiramis is within the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, she can even summon creatures of the Phantasmal Species if they have an anecdote related to poison, such as the Bašmu. If summoned without the Skill "Double Summon", this would be her main Noble Phantasm. Thus, She used her Noble Phantasm to poison Shoko Takahito in the process before her death._


	9. Jingo Jungle

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Fate/stay night, Extra, Apocrypha, Grand Order, Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver, kaleid liner and Strange Fake are all owned by TYPE-MOON and it's respective owners. Please support the official release of all Fate/ series franchises.**

 **Fate/Unmei no Hikigane**

 **C** hapter **9** : Jingo Jungle

* * *

4/21/2014 **Shinto, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 **Katsura POV**

 **[CLING! CLASH!]**

"Damn! If only I had a Sniper Rifle with me by now…" I gritted my teeth as the soldiers were trying to overwhelm me as I still held my Durandal.

"RAAAH! Fuck this! I'm outta here, I'll get you next time! Saber! Make a path for me!" Tatsuya commanded his Servant as he arrives to protect him.

"At once!" Saber of Homura swung his sword as it made a burst of wind as all of the soldiers were blown away.

"Don't let them escape!" Kondo exclaimed as Hijikata jumps into battle to kill them until Saber grabs Tatsuya and flees. Which he misses.

"Damn!" Hijikata cursed as he looks at me. "So… I guess your next… huh!?"

"H-Hey! We can talk about this, right? I mean… I love Japanese history. So don't get the wrong idea." I tried to convince them but…

"Don't try to play dumb with us. We are under Oki- Saber of Hanamura's orders when she summoned us along with the soldiers. And don't think you can escape from us, kid. You're more annoying than I thought…" Hijikata pointed swords at me. Plus, Marie-san is with me along with Saber of Yuki and my Servant, Archer of Yuki.

"Great… Looks like we're surrounded. There's no point in talking to them…" Marie said to me as Archer nods.

"True. At this rate, these two soldiers. Kondo and Hijikata… They're dangerous…" Archer said to us as I start to think.

"Okay… This maybe stupid… Marie-san. Do you have any runes left?" I asked her as she noticed.

"Oh, right. I have six left so… here. Take this one. Hope this helps." Marie then gives me an red glowing rune as I took it.

"And, Archer. I'd like you to focus with dealing with the weaker ones." I commanded her a she nodded.

"Saber, you too. But… go for one of the two so I can buy time to prepare for something…" Marie said as Saber readied her stance.

"You got it. I'll make sure to cover you." Saber of Yuki nods as I held the rune of my left hand as I threw it.

"HA!" As I threw it… the rune was almost close to Kondo as it exploded.

 **[BOOM!]**

"W-What the-" Kondo said as I dashed into battle.

"YEEART!" Just as I held my sword ready towards Kondo. Our blades collide as it made sparks.

Archer of Yuki or Atalanta focused on the weaker samurais one by one with her precision. She continuously aimed for the head to instantly kill them as they were disappearing. While Saber of Yuki is dealing with Hijikata at the moment so I can't hear them of what they're saying.

"That was a clever move. But, you cannot lay a hit on me." Kondo said to me as I grinned a bit.

"Oh? What about… THIS!" I started to parry his weapon as I caught him off guard as I made a slash. I didn't kill him but damaged his clothes.

"Hmph… Not bad… For now, she's telling us to retreat…" Kondo said to Hijikata as she kicks Saber of Yuki away.

"Right… We'll come back for them next time." Hijikata nodded as they both disappeared in thin air. Leaving the soldiers who'll kill us.

 ***Persona 5 OST- Escape**

"It's finished! Group up with me and I'll tell you the plan!" Marie said as we did so while surrounded. "I was able to buy time to create this rune from scratch. It was impossible for me to conjure it but… It should work. But, Katsura… Tell Archer to use her Noble Phantasm… I know it's risky but… It should be our escape route."

"Right… Hey, Archer. It's time. Go use your Noble Phantasm!" I yelled to command her as she listens loud and clear.

"Understood, Master." Archer then takes a deep breath and focus… " **I offer this to the gods…** " She then grabs out an arrow as she aims it towards the sky… " **Phoebus Catastrophe!** "

"Now!" Marie threw the rune to the ground as it shatters, causing an blue magic circle appear below our feets as Archer released and arrow… Suddenly, we were engulfed into the bright light as we disappeared…

 **Third Person POV**

Just as the four were teleported. The shine from the sky starts to come down as it was raining arrows from the sky, annihilating every soliders in this city as the ground starts to explode from the reaction… Just as that… the soldiers were gone, leaving the ground to be little much destroyed in the process…

Meanwhile for Souji and Lancer of Yuki…

"Lancer! Dragoon Jump!" Souji commanded her as she nods.

"Yes, Master…" Lancer of Yuki starts to gather a lot of air pressure around her as she leaps gracefully into the sky as she elegantly spun around and aims at the golems dead on as she starts spinning and diving down like a falling arrow. Just as she lands and prices the golem. It was torn in half despite it made out of rock.

"Haha! How did you like that, _moron!_ " Souji said with a smile as Caster of Homura was seen holding the book.

"Hmph. Not bad, your Servant maybe amazing. But, Let's see if you like this!" Caster of Homura starts to conjure two more golems until…

 **[CRASH!]**

The sound of a crash was made as Berserker of Yuki arrives.

"My.~ So these are the golems? They're not as strong as it might be.~" Berserker of Yuki said as she held her long nodachi to her shoulders as Naoto arrives as Lancer of Yuki starts to destroy the golem in a quick by using an mana burst of blue flames and slashing the head of the golem off as it crumbles.

"Oh, Souji! You're alive. We gotta get the hell outta here… the sun's rising." Naoto said to him as he completely forgot about that.

"Shit! You're right! Lancer! We're leaving. You take the wheel on the motorcycle!" Souji said as he ran.

"Right." Lancer replied as she dashed to the armored motorcycle which Lancer conjured when fighting Rider of Homura as Souji got on and held her tight and looks at Naoto.

"Hey, I'll see you there." Souji said as Lancer drives off as Berserker grabs Naoto and retreats. Caster of Homura sighs as she leaves as the sun starts to rise…

* * *

 **Opening - Colors by FLOW**

 ***Theme plays***

The theme starts with Katsura, Olgamally, Archer of Yuki/Atalanta, and Saber of Yuki/Musashi standing each other at the other way as the sky was blue as they're standing on the water's surface as the looked each other.

 **Jibun wo sekai saemo kaete shimaesouna**

 **Shunkan wa itsumo sugu sobani**

Then, the water evaporates as the four fall down from the sky as the glass shows the memories and the past of the Fifth War, Iraq, and the Greater Holy Grail War as they continue to fall down to the city of Fuyuki.

 **Kakusenu iratachi to**

 **Tachitsukusu jibun wo mitsume**

Katsura was seen walking around the city as as he was followed by Archer of Yuki as they looked up at the sky and turns around as he was holding the Archer card as he threw it up in the air.

 **Mayoi nagara nayami nagara kuyami nagara**

 **Kimerebaii sa**

 **Kimiga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari**

Then it shows Olgamally/Saber of Yuki, Souji/Lance of Yuki, Hayate/Rider of Yuki, Minna/Assassin of Yuki, Rosalie/Caster of Yuki, and Naoto/Berserker of Yuki standing outside of the castle along with Valkenhayn. Then to Kariya/Tamamo, Kairi/Mordred, Celenike, Bianca, Elza, Bakugou/Scathach, Ryuji/Liu Xiu, Ruler, and Takashi. Then switches to the soldiers of JSDF and the commander Hazama Moriyama as he stood at the Tokyo Base.

 **Karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita**

Katsura was seen climbing the stairs as there was the Homura Faction as he stopped there and wields Durandal as it glows as the hair was blown by the wind.

 **Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku**

 **Tozashita mado wo hikaru koto wo kimeta**

Then, it shows the Yuki Faction's Servant in combat against the Homura Faction's Servant as Katsura was seen swinging his sword towards Tatsuya as he blocks it with his blade as he comes charging towards her. Then, it shows the past of Arturia Pendragon walking in the flowery fields during the daytime as it zooms out from his eyes and shows Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka at London.

 **Jibun wo sekai saemo kaete shimaesouna**

Then, it shows the battle as Katsura and Archer teams up as his blade glows as he swung his sword at Tatsuya was everything gone bright as it transitions.

 **Shunkan wo kanjiru ima koko ni?**

Then it ends with Katsura taking off his military helmet as he turns around to look at Olgamally with a smile as it ends with the Holy Lance Rhongomyniad placed on the grass' ground in the middle of the forest as the sunlight shines on the weapon as there was flowers everywhere.

* * *

4/22/2014 **Animusphere Castle, Fuyuki, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Unquiet**

 **TV News** : "In today's news and the recent events that happened last night. Destructions has happened in the city. Videos and Photos were posted in various social medias including Dico Dico Nouga. Right here, this photo shows the rubble of the road which has been somewhat destroyed."

"Tch…" Souji seemed mad as we kept on listening.

 **TV News** : "And later on, more pictures shows buildings that are minorly damaged. And even a video footage of green light coming down from the sky, destroying the road in the process."

"Great… Now my Servant's noticed now?" I said to myself as Archer kept watching it.

 **TV News** : "In response. The JSDF Commander, Hazama Moriyama is aware of these events and has finally made an response."

 **Hazama Moriyama** : "We're already aware about it since the event started from the beginning. The news article about in Fuyuki didn't get as much attention as it should be. Now with this recent strings of event finally getting some recognition, the Minister of Defense has given us a green light. Therefore, we will be eying on Fuyuki City in order to maintain control to keep this city safe since the Great Fuyuki Fire as long the JMSDF and the JASDF will be supporting us."

 **TV News** : "In other news. Yumi Yoshimura, the duo member of Puffy AmiYumi has finally came out of retirement-"

Marie turns off the TV as we kept our silence. Just for a few six seconds… Souji pounds the table… he wasn't happy.

"Dammit… DAMMIT! Why! Why does it have to be like this!" Souji continued. "Now the social media has fucked us over. The Japanese military is coming to this city and prevent this war! We're being circlejerk for nothing! Is the freakin' priest gonna do something about it!?"

"Souji, calm down! There's no reason to get mad…" Marie said to her as Souji noticed as he sat and calms down.

"Right… Apologies for my anger, Olgamally-dono…" Souji sighs later as Lancer was next to him.

"Apparently, I just got a word from the Fake Priest. It seems like we can't do anything as much right now since the military's involvement. This is quite going to be a problem… As well as this third faction… the Hanamura. I can't believe the Fake Priest had to allow that." Marie then sighs as she keeps on thinking.

"I don't know… But I do know Commander Moriyama. I used to be in his group when I was sent to deal with terrorism in Tokyo over mental breakdowns. Well, I act as their sniper, of course." I said to them as everyone looked at me.

"Wait. You know him?" Hayate said to me.

" _Dude!_ That's a great idea! Maybe you can convince the commander of your to withdraw and they'll leave. So that way we can continue this war and-" Souji's voice was cut.

"Apparently, I can't do that." I continued. "He IS the Commander as he can do what he wants. Not all the time. I'm his former teammate, though. So, I don't mind visiting them since some of the soldiers knows my face."

"Damn… There's gotta be a way… Maybe I'll tell my Servant to kill them off?" Souji looked at her Servant as I stopped him.

"Hold it. We shouldn't do that quick. I suggest we should keep an eye out of them since they're eyeing on the city despite the society here in this world. We just can't stand around here and do what they want. Marie-san, is that okay?" I said to her as she nods.

"Very well… Katsura. I want you to investigate on them to see what's going on. Since you're a former soldier, I'm glad you're with us." Marie then asked me as I nodded.

"Hey, thanks. Now then… Souji-san. Can I borrow Lancer and your motorcycle for today?" Souji said and looks at Lancer. "Make sure you don't kill them. And wear your casual clothes already."

"Yes, Master…" Lancer nodded as she switches clothing by materilation.

"That was fast…" Souji said with a sweatdrop.

* * *

4/22/2014 **Military Camp, Shinto, Fuyuki, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Tokyo Daylight**

Just as we arrived while Lancer rode on the armored motorcycle. I got off of her as she parks it. So… this must be the place. Why in the middle of the destroyed asphalt. Oh well…

"Thanks for the ride, Lancer-san." I said to her as she nodded.

"Hey! You shouldn't be here unless you have permission- W-Wait…" The soldier looked at me in his eyes as if he remembers me. "S-Second Lieutenant Katsura 'Hawkeye' Tendou!? W-Why are you here?"

"Ahh, sup. I live here, you know? Anyways. Can I meet Commander Moriyama? I haven't seen him for a long time." I asked him as he saluted.

"Y-Yes sir!" The soldier replied as he took us to meet the commander. That was surprisingly easy. Good thing I have Archer who is hiding to watch over me.

So then, we come into the tent where the commander resides. I can tell he's a busy man.

"C-Commander." The soldier asked him as he was seen doing paperwork.

"What is it…" Hazama said in a cold reply.

"S-Second Lieutenant Katsura Tendou is here to see you." He said my name as if he has taken noticed.

"Hmm… I see. Bring him in." Hazama replied as he saluted. He then brings me in as he left to we can have a private chat while Lancer was with me.

"Hey, Moriyama-san. We meet again." I said with a smile.

"And you haven't changed at all." Hazama chuckled as he was seen doing paperwork. "So, what brings you here?"

"Nothing much. Did anything change lately?" I asked him..

"Not at all, the teammates you were once with are still here… some discharged." Hazama said as I sighed.

"Well, they need to move on with their life, after all." I said to him with a slight smile on my face.

"And I assume you're doing a same thing?" Hazama asked me as I nodded.

"You can say that." I replied to him as he nods.

"I see… Also, Who is she? Is she your girlfriend?" Hazama curiously asked me about Lancer.

"N-No… a friend of mine. She's… **Asuka Mishima** …" Yet… I even gave her a fake name… But, she bows anyways.

"Hmm… Okay. Anyways, since you're here for a visit…" Hazama then grabs out a spare cigarette. "Need some smoke?"

"I'll pass." I said to him as he puts it away. "Anyways, I have a question, Commander Moriyama. Why did you came to Fuyuki anyways?"

"Well, Allow me to explain…" This is it… He's gonna explain. "It all came from the social media… So, people started to talk about it. We all think it was just rumors. So, we looked back to some past occurrences such as the Great Fuyuki Fire. That was decades ago. But, until now. About ten days ago… the filmed footage was found on the social media and was posted. It what appears to be a woman with supernatural powers fighting against a female swordsman…"

Wait… Berserker of Homura and Saber of Yuki was recorded? By who? Just who was watching the battle just now.

"To be honest, it was all fake and made up. It felt like it came from a CG Movie that every Japanese animation production does. Well, we were told they were real until this happened. This camp here is where the roads were all destroyed by some as what people say, 'green light from the sky' destroyed it. The Prime Minister of Defense told us to go to this city and look out for strange occurrences. The JASDF, JMSDF, And the American army are supporting us as of right now. If the people finds out it's real, it'll cause a mass panic and riots will go loose." Hazama explained the reason why they're here. So, I have to nod and pretend.

"I understand. It seems important to protect Fuyuki first to prevent the… strange occurrences going on." I said to him as he drinks his canteen.

"Anyways, still here to hang around?" Hazama asked me as I shook my head.

"Oh no, I'm only here for a visit so… I going to take my leave and check on my little sister now." I lied to him as he nods. As if he agrees with me.

"I see. Now then, thank you for visiting us. You're free to come again, Tendou." Hazama said to me as I saluted.

"Right." I replied to him as we take our leave…

* * *

4/22/2014 **Animusphere Castle, Fuyuki, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

"Hmm… They're only here to check on strange occurrences?" Marie asked me as I nodded.

"He said some parts that are the same but… They really are interested to check out some supernatural things. Again, he doesn't want the civilians to go have a panic in the streets and riots will happen, though." I said to her as she nods. Thinking that she understands.

"I see… Well then, In four hours, we will form a plan in order to prevent the Japanese army taking notice of this and deal with the two remaining factions." Marie announced as we all nodded.

"U-Umm… Are you sure about this? I feel afraid if the Japanese Army is going find us where they at…" Rosalie felt afraid as Marie shook her head.

"Don't worry, Your Servant has tightened up the security so seeing them using modern weapons won't work against our magic." Marie said as Hayate tips up his glasses.

"Indeed, Olgamally-sama. I can predict that the Homura will be making it's move again. But the Third Faction's motives are currently unknown as of this moment. Thus, we must make haste." Hayate said as Rider of Yuki skipped for joy.

"Yay!~ I can't wait to see how it turns out.~" Rider of Yuki or Astolfo he is called is sure enjoying herself now.

"Rider… You're interrupting my concentration to assist her plans further…" Hayate sweatdropped as Marie sighs.

"Anyways, please prepare yourself in four hours as me an Hayate will form up with a strategy." Marie told us as we all nodded and exited the one living room where we talk about… or something. But then again… four hours… four hours for a time to prepare. I should train as well.

 **-[Courtyard]-**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Beneath the Mask**

 **[BANG!]**

I pulled the trigger of my sniper rifle as I hit the target that Valkenhayn setted up for me. Souji was seen whistling over my sharpshooting skills.

"Damn, nice shot there." Souji continued. "But… I really need to step up my aiming with my pistols, though."

"That's good to know. Say… do you think the Homura or the third faction will go for the JSDF?" I asked him as he answers it right away.

"Both. I can tell they're upset about it. So, they'll basically kill them all and leave no survivors behind. Or maybe leave some alive. If they did kill them all, then the military will just keep coming. Again, once the public finds out about it. They'll think about something. Freak out, trying to get a Servant. You name it. The Mage's Association might try to find a way to silence the public. Therefore, we're the ONLY faction to keep this under control. Olgamally-dono believes in justice and keeping the war hidden from the public." Souji explained as he start to sigh and lays on the floor.

So, I finished shooting with my gun as I reloaded it.

"You think so? Though, I'm worried for my little sister. I may need to visit her today and check up on my grandmother as well." I said to him as he looked at me.

"Oh, right. You have a little sister and a grandmother to take care of. Pretty important, huh?" Souji said as he laughed a bit as I smiled.

"Yeah, it can be. Though, I think I'll have to bring Archer with me just in case for their protection. I don't want the JSDF go around and kill randomly as if it's like an all-out war. Don't worry, I'll come back later." I said to Souji as he nodded. "Archer! We're going to my home. I just need to check on my little sister and grandmother for a moment."

Suddenly, my Servant arrives as she follows me. Just as that, I'm heading my way to visit them once again.

4/22/2014 **Tendou Residence, Fuyuki City, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

"Ahh, Katsura… Welcome back. How is your stay at the nice young lady's castle?" Yakano said to me with a smile as I scratched the back of my head we went inside.

"It's good. They took care of me well, Marie-san is actually a nice person I've ever met." I said to her as she chuckles.

"That is good to hear, Katsura. Here, I'll treat you your favorite food." Yakano said as she proceeds to make the Pork Cutlet Bowl for me.

 **[Ten Minutes Later]**

After finishing up to eat up my favorite food. I proceeded to explain to them while Mio who was seen watching TV. Yakano seemed to understand about the Japanese military here in Fuyuki. Though, she doesn't like war, you know?

"I see… I may fear they won't leave because of these rumors of what people say about every night." Yakano said to me as I sighs.

"Hey, It's just things that are happening as of today. But, you two are still safe. I'm only here for a visit. Also, how's Mio-chan doing?" I asked her as she proceeds to pet her as she happily laughs.

"She's doing just fine. Also, bring Mio with you. Tell this Animusphere lady that she needs shelter due to this… slowing brewing war. I may die, but the name of the Tendou will live on. And you, will carry it." Yakano said as Mio started to worry a bit.

"Then, you want to come with to feel safe?" I asked her as she shook her head. I guess there's no way in talking to her but to take Mio? I'm fine with that as long she is safe with me. "I see… I"m sorry, Mio-chan. We… We have to move…"

"That soon, Onii-chan?" Mio curiously looked at me as I had to carry her.

"Yes… soon. Say goodbye to your grandmother and let us head back to the Animusphere Castle. I'll need to borrow Marie-san's maids to get you settled here." I said to my little sister as she had to do so… Do I regret this? Maybe. But, it's part of life now. Mio is under my care.

* * *

4/22/2014 **Animusphere Castle, Fuyuki, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

And so, I'm back at the castle again. Well, hanging out at the courtyard of course. I had Marie-san help Mio to start living in the castle. I was seen lying on the grass as Archer who was seen sitting on the roof, starting at the sky as the wind blows her hair. Plus, hours takes so long until the night comes, we're dealing with the JSDF, Hanamura Faction, and the Homura Faction at once. That is until Souji and Lancer arrives.

"Yo, Katsura-san." Souji said to me as I got up.

"Oh. Souji-san. It's you." I said to him as he nods.

"Yup. I finished training Lancer-chan to… you know. Sparing." Souji said as he continued with a small yawn. "Though, i know it's impossible to fight against a Servant as a Human. But, her Dragoon Jump that I taught her was worth it. Hey! I know! How about you have your Archer spar against my Lancer? That'd be, good you know?"

"Hmm… Sure, I guess. I had Archer train herself in her forest sometimes. Though, I don't mind seeing my Servant fight against your Lancer. You better be ready, Souji-san. Because I even trained her the ways of stealth as well. Again, you'll find out for yourself." I said to him with smile as Souji did the same thing.

"Alright, _bring it on!_ " Souji pounds his fist as we had to take the battle… to the forest…

 **-[Animusphere Forest]-**

Or at least we are relaxing on the top of the tallest tree's sturdy branch. Archer and Lancers were seen training themselves to fight each other as we took a deep breath from the fresh air under the shade.

"Well. Good think we left these two Servants of ours to spar each other. Umm… We can talk about something random. I'll start off with the question… You have a girlfriend?" Souji asked me about it.

"Speaking of which, I do." I continued. "Apparently, I have one girlfriend from Tokyo who is currently attending university. Her name is **Satori Kotozume**. Well, we met each other in high school. She's one of the known Kendo players I've met since we're first years. I mean, she was a transfer student. But rumored of being called a devil, monster, fish eyes, or having unstable emotion. She simply replied with 'getting that a lot'."

"So… a bizarrely weird girl?" Souji said to me as I nodded.

Satori Kotozume… She's my girlfriend. I met her when she transferred to my high school, Homurahara Academy. I heard she's from Private Aichi Symbiosis Academy. Eventually, I met her when I was part of the Kendo club. So.. I guess I can explain about my flashback.

 **-[FLASHBACK]-**

4/19/2006 **Homurahara Academy, Fuyuki, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

Yeah… this is when during my Second Year here. I was with Satori-chan. She had green hair that reached down to her waist and has an ahoge which always sticks out on the top of her head. She also has wide golden circular eyes… which looks like a fish. Yet, she always smile. But, it seems our captain, Akagi Satonaka was seen telling us something.

"Alright, guys. Today's a special day, the tournament is in 3 three days and you team are going to represent as the team of Homurahara. I'm surprised that I made a right choice choosing you folks. I think we can start off with the mock sparring. Katsura, Satori. You're up." Akagi said to us as Satori reluctantly agrees.

"Hai.~" Satori happily said with a emotionless look with her fish eyes.

"Sure, I'm down." I also said as well as we both stood and looked each other as I held the kendo sword like a samurai while satori held it heady as if she stares at me.

"HYAAH!" I started to go for the attack with a thrust until…

"Whup.~" Satori dodged as if she was distracted by something but started to attack that is quicker than the eye…

 **[TAP!]**

I blocked it. Satori's swordplay is incredible for her to do that. But, she has her left hand placed on the kendo's blade itself as I slided it away as I went for a thrust as she avoids it by dodging it as she quickly lands a hit on me from behind.

 **[TWACK!]**

"AGH!" I tripped and fell as I was kneeling on the floor.

"Match set! Satori Kotozume wins!" Akagi announced the end of the match as I got up and sighed.

"Well, you got me, Satori-chan." I said to her with a slight laugh as she head tilts in curiousity.

"Huh? Is that a compliment?" Satori replied to me as I stood up and nodded.

"You can say that. But… it was amazing." I happily said to her. Though, I trust her. And she has taken likings of me after all.

 **-[PRESENT DAY]-**

"So? How strong is Satori-chan?" Souji said to me as I thinked about it…

"Well, I don't know. You'll never know what's her potential is. Even if she sees me carry Durandal. I don't know what she'll react- WHOA!" I leaned my body to the right to dodge the incoming arrow that Archer was sparring with Lancer.

"Apologies!" Archer exclaimed as I gave her a thumbs up. As a signal that 'It's all good'.

"Now… Since they're sparing… we need to think about these JSDF guys without starting a fight. Like… _Shit_ … I'm out of ideas." Souji couldn't think of anything as I tried to think about it, too.

"Well, I don't know what'll happen. All we have to do is wait. Still, Marie-san worries as well. But she's taking her time to sort this plan before we take action. However, I might ask her to let Archer to spy on them without fighting nor getting caught." I asked him as he snaps his fingers.

" _Excellent!~_ Then we can ask her to do that!" Souji seemed confident about it as I started to chuckle for a bit. I wonder if Mio is settling in the castle now since she has to live there from now on.

"Then it's settled. What will you do?" I asked him.

"Me and Lancer will be on standby in case things goes wrong in the city. We're like vigilantes in the shadows. I mean… if we are heroes, Kat." Souji replied as he looked up into the sky to see Lancer in the air as she was diving down to directly hit on Archer as she dodged.

"Yeah… Also, I need to check on Satori-chan once our Servants are done." I asked him as he nods.

"Well, your call." Souji replied as he watched the battle. Just then, Lancer then lands a hit on Archer on her arm as it was just a scratch…

"You've fought well, Lancer." Archer said as she stops battling as Lancer did the same.

"You as well, Archer." Lancer softly replied back to her as we jumped off the tree to look at our servants.

"Well done, you two did very well." Souji nodded as he was impressed. "As for you, Lancer. Let us take a break and clean my room's floor later on."

"Very well, Master." Lancer replied as she and Souji left.

"Well, I guess it's pretty much you and me, huh?" I said to my Servant as she nods.

"Indeed it is. Though, the air still feels fresh in this forest. This is much calming than the cities." Archer said as she smiles and smells the fresh air.

"Anyways, we should head on back and prepare for the worst." I told my Servant as we headed back into the castle in order to perform a strike in the night without getting caught by the JSDF and revealing that I work for the faction. And it needs to be prevented. Sorry, Satori-chan. I can't visit with you for today. But, I'm sure that you'll be okay.

* * *

4/22/2014 **Animusphere Castle, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

"Alright everyone." Marie said as we are seen at the courtyard at night. Rosalie and Caster is left to protect this castle with Valkenhayn as Marie was seen coming up with a plan. Mio is fast asleep right now so she won't hear us. "Today's night, we'll need to be careful with the japanese military. But, we have to carry on if we must. The Homura and the Hanamura will soon become a problem. If they get into a fight with them. This this could lead many problem. The Clock Tower can't do anything about it since their arrival. For now, we have to spy on them via the rooftops of the buildings. Minna and Assassin are already there. Now then, let's head there right away. And Katsura, make sure you escort me."

"You got it, Marie-san." I said as I held my sniper rifle ready and three bottles of poison flask that Celenike made for me.

"Well, Master. Race you there!~" Saber smiles as she leaped on the castle rooftops as she leapt again to head at the city. I told Archer to do the same thing as she follows her as well.

Then, Lancer drove a Valkyrie-styled motorcycle as Souji held on. Rider was riding on his griffen as Hayate held on too as he tipped up his glasses as usual. While me and Marie? I had to take her there. I hope Hazama doesn't do anything crazy. Just as we're to arrive there… Then, we have to take our own motorcycle as we followed Souji's motorcycle to enter the city. Yet, the another battle begins.

* * *

4/22/2014 **Kotomine Church, Fuyuki, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

"So… you're saying that the JSDF arrived and keeping the city under control?" Bakugou said as he sighs as if he was seen sleeping on the couch.

"Indeed, thus, it'll become a problem as of right now." Ryuji continued. "Ruler went by himself to watch over them. But… I may never realize that I have tricks up my sleeves about these… new faction called the Hanamura. Saber, I want you to find and kill one of the Masters of Hanamura. Remember, only kill one Master of Hanamura and give them a warning."

"As you wish, Master…" Saber nodded as she leaves the church and vanishes in thin air.

Lancer on the other hand who was seen sitting behind Bakugou, her Master as she did not say anything.

"Again, thanks for letting me stay here. Me and Lancer here had nowhere to go. The bike's almost out of fuel and you're paying me well with that money of yours." It is indeed Bakugou is slightly okay with it. But, he was hired as a mercenary. "Since you hired me. In exchange, there is something I wanna ask…"

"And what is it, Bakugou Kageyama?" Ryuji asked him as he proceeds to look at the stained glass shining down from the moon's light.

"I want to know… where the **Holy Lance Rhongomyniad** is…" Bakugou asked him about the lance, leading Ryuji to become curious.

Meanwhile, Ruler was seen standing on the building's rooftop to look over the temporary army camp of the JSDF who are seen patrolling around.

"Hmm… they are indeed troubling. That includes the Hanamura Faction. But, it seems Ryuji's servant is on her way to kill one of the Masters, after all." Ruler said with a slight smile as she chuckles a bit. "Yet, this bring back memories once again…"

And then meanwhile one of the rooftops in the city where one of the Master of Hanamura, Frederick arrives to report to the leader, Shinra Hanamura.

"Lord Shinra. We're ready to strike down on these so-called invaders who dare interrupt our war." Frederick said to him as he was seen reading the Strike Witches manga where he looked a colored illustration of a character, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke. However, he smiled as he looked at her servant gathering her soldiers. He stood up and closes his book.

"Good. However, I sense the overseer's dog coming to visit us. I don't mind letting that dong for a visit… Let us show of how strong the Hanamura Factions are, shall we?" Then, Shira looked to his right to see a certain figure coming from afar… Yet, he knew this was going to happen… "Let the real battle of war… begin…"

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview]**

 **NEXT CHAPTER…**

Saber/Liu Xiu was seen standing on the pole with her right leg while shined by the moonlight as the wind blows.

 **-FULL SCALE BATTLE-**

Lancer of Homura was seen approaching towards to the JSDF soldiers as she had a sadistic look on her face.

 **-SETTLEMENT-**

Katsura and Olgamally were seen encountering Rider of Homura as she gunpoints at them as he held gun point back at her as he looked into the scope.

 **-BRAVE BLADE-**

Then, Katsura's hair color changes and his eye as he starts to conjure his blade to create a wave towards the Caster of Homura's golems

 **-[Next: Chapter 10: Eternal Punishment]-**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I am truly sorry for being so late. Writer's Block kicked up again and I had to take a break every time because my mind isn't let me to do so. With that out of the way. I know this chapter is short then the rest of them. In the end, it had to be finished. Now then, no ending theme here today. But! I will be taking a month break until I start my work at late June so I should get back my motivation and start up a notch. Until then, Switch on your Youth!**


End file.
